Las cosas cambian
by kurolovers
Summary: Harry descubre muchas verdades, toma riendas en el asunto, gracias a gente inesperada cambia el futuro pero nunca imagino enamorarse en el camino, pero no se arrepiente de nada. Haria su vida como él mismo queria y nadie lo detendria. Dumbledore malo, Ron, hermione malos, gemelos en Slytherin
1. Chapter 1

**Hace un tiempo que queria hacer un fic de harry potter, espero que les guste!**

* * *

Las cosas cambian.

Harry Potter.

 **Capítulo 1: La verdad y decisión.**

Había pasado un mes desde la derrota del Señor Oscuro, Harry sentía que las cosas aún no habían terminado para el gran héroe, había perdido personas muy valiosas para él.

El azabache estaba en la casa de sus tíos ya que estaban reconstruyendo el castillo así que eran más vacaciones que otra cosa pero todos los alumnos merecían aquel pequeño descanso de todo lo sucedido anteriormente, lo que le extrañaba bastante era que no recibía ninguna carta por parte de sus amigos; trato de contactarse con ellos sin buenos resultados. Suspiro en su cama sin saber que hacer aquella noche, presencia que algo iba a pasar, toco su cicatriz de forma distraída.

-No lo comprendo...-susurro para sí mismo antes de caer dormido.

Unos meses más le llego la carta de Hogwarts, sonrió feliz al volver al lugar que consideraba su hogar, Harry esperaba encontrarse con sus mejores amigos en el tren pero no lo logro, con resignación se sentó con Luna y Neville, al llegar a su casa con Neville encontró a Ron y Hermione los miro unos momentos había notado algo entre esos dos.

Las primeras semanas fueron normales pero siempre antes de dormir escuchaba algunas voces que lo desconcertaban ya que se les había familiar pero a la vez no. Un día estaba vagando por los pasillos hasta que volvió a escuchar una voz femenina, miro a su alrededor, Harry con curiosidad comenzó caminar por donde le indicaba la extraña voz, miraba por donde lo llevaban, se encontró con una pared al principio pensó que había sido una estupidez pero luego sintió que su magia reaccionaba haciendo que en unos segundos se apareciera una puerta en donde estaba justamente él.

-Pero qué demonios...-exclamó sorprendido, con cautela ingreso al cuarto donde habían solo cuatro retratos frente de él, al principio no había nadie, cuando la puerta se cerró aparecieron cuatro personas mirándolo a él.

-Por fin tenemos el honor de verte Harry Potter.-hablo una mujer con una suave sonrisa.

-N..no son ustedes los fundadores de Hogwarts...-dijo sorprendido.

-Así es pequeño león.-hablo un hombre feliz por su casa.

-Ya no has reconocido a todos, pero estas en peligró.-dijo serio Salazar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-dijo Harry serio.-Voldemort ya no vive.

-No estamos diciendo que él fuera el problema.-hablo Helga

-No lo entiendo...

-Veras pequeño, Dumbledore es el problema, él te ha engañado todo este tiempo.-le respondió Godric

-No puede ser, él me ha ayudado mucho, no podría hacerme eso.

-Solo te manipulo por completo, te hizo hacer amigos de tus 'supuestos' mejores amigos.

-Y..yo no lo puedo creerlo, me están diciendo que he sido engañado toda la vida, he sido manipulado.-se agarró sus cabellos extasiado por todo, su mundo daba vueltas, miro a los fundadores.-¿Que quieren de mí?.-pregunto serio, _"Ya no confiare en nadie"_ pensó para sí mismo aun herido.

Salazar sonrió ladinamente-Muy Slytherin de tu parte joven serpiente.

-Iba a ser sorteado allí, si le interesa señor Salazar.-le miro antes de sonreírle-Pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Así que eres descendiente de dos casa.-hablaba Helga.-Interesante, eso podría ayudar bastante.

-Pero primero debemos enseñarte algunas cosas que te serán muy útiles en su momento, ¿Que dices Harry?.-el cuatro de Rowena.

El nombrado lo pensó unos momentos, si quería salir vivo de las cosas, solo podría confiar en esos cuadros, además podría por fin hacer las cosas que él quería y sabría muchas cosas por la cual siempre tuvo dudas. Miro a los otros y asistió confiado.

-Lo haré, quiero decidir mi propio destino y si debo desafiar nuevamente a alguien peligroso...esta vez sabré donde darle.-sonríe.-¿Cuando empezamos?.

-Mañana mismo, ven después de tus clases con tu capa para que nadie sepa esta habitación, la puerta se abrirá solo si no hay nadie, hay muchos secretos en Hogwarts, tú serás el único quien los conocerá.-hablo Salazar.

-Eres un gran descendiente Harry.-dijo con orgullo Godric.

-Gracias...solo que, muchos pensaron que también era heredero de Slytherin, pero eso porque Voldemort me paso el parsel.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo serio Salazar, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Eres heredo por sangre como en el caso de Godric, pero tu caso es especial.

-¿Especial? ¿Qué quieres decir?.-estaba confundido.

-El mismo Peverell tenía sangre mía y de Godric, por generaciones solo creyeron que era solo descendiente de Gryffindor, pero nadie había sido digno de mostrar su otra descendencia hasta hoy, mi sangre te vi digno para el don del Parsel.-le explico.

-Eso...eso me hace feliz.-suspiro.-Disfrutaba hablar con las serpientes pero pensé que ya no podría.

-Pero ahora no solo podrás con la herencia de dos fundadores si no de los cuatro.-hablo Rowena entusiasmada al ver la cara sorprendida de Harry.

-¿Qué?.-parpadeo confundido.

-Yo Rowena Ravenclaw te nombro a ti Harry James Potter como heredero de Ravenclaw.

-Yo Helga Hufflepuff te nombro a ti Harry James Potter como heredo de Hufflepuff.

Cuando las dos mujeres terminaron de hablar dos finas fibras azules y doradas recorrieron a Harry que miraba sorprendido como dos más que salían de él mismo de color verde y rojos apegarse más a su cuerpo, pudo sentir que su núcleo mágico aceptaba la mágica unión de herencia, tomo aire sorprendido por la reacción, miró a los fundadores confundido y asombrado.

-Hogwarts es tuyo.-hablo Helga.-Ya que tienes en tu 'sangre' la nuestra, tu manipulas la magia del castillo, cuídalo por favor.

Hizo una reverencia.-Hogwarts es mi hogar, lo cuidare hasta que muera, no los decepcionare.

-Ahora ve y descansa pequeño.-dijo Godric.-Necesitas fuerzas para lo que viene.

Asistió antes de despedirse de todos y salir de la puerta, camino en silencio después de ver como la puerta se cerraba, sentía una extraña sensación como si fuera una magia protegiéndolo de todos los alumnos, pensó que tal vez era la misma magia del castillo, debía pedir como controlarlo ya que abría algunas puertas por error, mucho alumnos de esas salas pensaron que era el viento o una broma de alguien, llegó a su sala común, había algunos de primero y sexto, fue a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama cansado.

-Hey compañero ¿Qué pasa?.-hablo Ron al verlo acostado.-Te estábamos buscando con Hermione ¿Dónde estabas?.

Lo miro de reojo.-Solo di un paseo solo ¿Acaso no puedo?.-dijo serio.

-No claro que puedes pero debiste avisarnos.-dijo ofendido

-Lo siento Ron, pero me puedes dejar solo hoy, no tengo ánimos de pelear por esto ¿sí?

Sin esperar respuesta uso su varita para esconder con las cortinas y acomodarse en su cama tenía muchas cosas que pensar, desde ese día había hecho lo que los fundadores le habían dicho que hiciera, gracias a la nueva herencia que tenía, tenía la astucia de Slytherin, el valor de Gryffindor, el conocimiento de Ravenclaw y la justicia de Hufflepuff, sentía muchas cosas que le habían otorgado los mismo fundadores, inesperadamente sus clases se les hacía fácil y entendibles, sus notas subieron, tomo el gusto por leer, cuando estaba con los fundadores; ellos le enseñaban cosas que Hogwarts había sacado y también descubrió muchas cosas.

Había pasado tres meses que ya no había hablado con nadie, muchos intentaron pero él los ignoraban o ya no le importaba, pero sentía que Dumbledore lo tenía vigilado, había podido controlar la magia que le daba el castillo, le maravillaba todas las cosas que había aprendido hacer y más hacer magia sin varita.

Un día que fue a Hogsmeade y luego fue a la casa de los gritos para usar la chimenea y dirigirse hacia el Callejón Diagon, camino sin ocultando su cicatriz gasta llegar a Gringotts, espero que el duende que tenía en frente, al tener su atención comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con el jefe de Gringotts por favor.-dijo cortes, estaba haciendo lo que Salazar le había pedido.

-¿Quién lo busca?.-hablo serio aunque sorprendido que aquel mago fuera muy cortes con él, caso raro de ver.

-Harry Potter.

El duende lo miro sorprendido antes de asistir e irse, al rato después le dijo que lo siguiera, camino por caminos que no conocía hasta llegar a una oficina.

-¿Que desea hablar conmigo Señor Potter?.-hablo Ragnok.

-Bueno Señor...-miro curioso al goblins.

-Ragnok.

-Bien, bueno señor Ragnok, vengo a pedir un favor.-dijo nervioso.

-¿Y ese sería?.

-Quiero ver mi herencia.

Ragnok lo merito un poco pero asistió, llamo a un goblins a buscar los papeles correspondientes. Unos minutos después tuvo lo que necesitaba y miro al mago.

-Solo debe poner tres gotas de su sangre en el pergamino.

Sin decir nada lo hizo, se cortó y dio tres gotas de sangre al papel y este comenzó a brillar unos segundos.

-Bien aquí dice que...-quedo sorprendido al leer lo que encontraba en el pergamino.

-¿Señor Ragnok?.-dijo preocupado "Espero que tengas razón Salazar" pensó para sí mismo.

-Dice que usted tiene de herencia las bodega de Potter, Black, Peverell y de los fundadores de Hogwarts, ¿Cómo es posible?.-miro impresionado al menor.

-Quiero que lo último quede en secreto, le diré como tengo en mi sangre la herencia de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff si mantiene el secreto.

Asistió-Lo veo justo.

-En el principio de año me encontré con los cuadros de los herederos...-empezó inseguro antes de suspirar.-Ellas me dictaron digno de su herencia.

-Ya veo...-sus ojos brillaron con codicia.-No creo que esto sea lo que me haya querido hablar ¿no?.

-No. Es algo más serio.-dijo sin vacilación.-Salazar quería que usted quedara informado de este secreto importante que cuando llegada el momento sabría el porqué.

-¿No le explico otra cosa?

-No, los fundadores creen mucho en los goblins y yo también.-aquello le sorprendió al goblins.-Solo que pronto las cosas van a cambiar y quisieran...yo quisiera su apoyo en un asunto importante cuando llegue el momento.

Asistió sin comprender mucho el asunto.-Tendrá mi apoyo señor Potter.

-Gracias.-le sonríe.-Quisiera que retiraran todo el dinero de todas las bodegas y una bolsita para sacar cuando desee y que sea anti-robo por favor.

El pequeño goblins lo mira impresionado pero asistió, llamo a uno de los suyos y le dio la orden.

-Me dirá algo más, que deba saber ahora.

-Si.-de su bolsillo saca un collar con un pequeño reloj.-No se lo quite nunca, solo puedo decir que muy pronto este futuro no existirá y no quisiera que olvidara nuestro trato y las cosas que ya sabe.

Miro el objeto entregado tratando de entender lo que le decían, ese mismo instante llegaban con un baúl negro y dos pequeñas bolsitas de color verde oscuro y la otra negra.

-Bien, todo está en el baúl, en las bolsas están conectadas en él, pero para hacerlo más seguro es mejor que ponga tres gotas de su sangre en el baúl y en las bolsas de dinero muggle y mágico.-le explicó, nuevamente le entregaba una daga para cortarse, el azabache hizo lo que le pedían, después de sanarse la mano, encogió su baúl y tomo las bolsas para dejarlas en un lugar accesible para él.

-Me alegra hacer negocios con usted.-le hizo una reverencia al goblins antes de despedirse e irse del lugar, Ragnok miro el objeto y se lo puso, sentía que pronto algo iba a suceder.

Harry regreso nuevamente por donde había venido para irse a Hogwarts, había perdido mucho el tiempo pero había cumplido con lo penúltimo de la lista, espero otra semana para hacer el último movimiento, el día sábado después de su salida, había vuelto solo la puerta misteriosa, hablo un poco con los fundadores cuando llegó el fénix del director con algo, lo tomo antes de que el ave se fuera.

-¿un anillo?.-miro más el anillo que había ya visto antes.

-Ese es el anillo de la resurrección.-hablo Rowena.

-Eso adelanta más las cosas, hay que hacer los movimientos necesarios antes de que el director te quiera matar y ya lo está planeando.-dijo serio Godric.

-¿Cómo lo saben?.-dijo asustado y herido.

-Por los cuadros, ellos ya no son devotos a Dumbledore ya que tú lo eres por ser el heredero de Hogwarts y ellos te van a proteger.-dijo sin importancia la fundadora de Hufflepuff.

-Pero no nos desviemos del asunto, solo falta que tengas la varita de sauce.-le dijo Salazar.-Que tiene ese vejete

-Pero yo la tire...¿Cómo pudo tenerla?.-dijo rabioso.

-No lo sé, pero la varita no le funciona como debería.-ríe Helga divertida

-Eso es porque yo la tuve de forma justa ¿no?.-dijo pensativo, antes de tener un sí de los cuatro mayores.

-Solo debes recuperarla y serás el dios de la muerte.

-Puedo saber ¿Por qué quieren que me convierta en eso?.-dijo curioso.

-Porque conocerás la verdad y estarás en más peligros cuando viajes al pasado y eso te asegura la vida por las dudas.-le explico Rowena de forma seria.

-Oh bien.-suspiro.-Podría ir a su oficina y hacer un Accio y huir antes de que me mate, pero al hacerlo deberé hacer el viaje en ese momento

-Cierto, por eso hay que idear un buen plan.

Harry asistió serio, sabía que lo que haría ahora sería peligroso aun así quería un futuro diferente y una vida diferente, solo esperaba que las cosas acabaran bien, cuando terminaron de organizar un plan, regreso a su sala común; habían preferido hacerlo dentro de tres días, mientras todos dormían Harry, guardaba todas sus cosas importantes en su viejo baúl junto con el baúl en miniatura de su dinero, sus libros, algunas cosas que había obtenido de los gemelos Weasley, unos recuerdos, cuando estuvo satisfecho puso hechizos de protección en su baúl para luego dormirse.

Los días pasaron lentos y tensos para él, ya que Dumbledore le había llamado por si había visto un anillo en particular, pero negó con la cabeza y se excusó, el día que había esperado, estaba nervioso y tenso, se perdió una clase pero no le importó, fue donde siempre iba y dejo su baúl y el giratiempo que se había conseguido y había modificado de forma excelente, fue hacia la oficina de Dumbledore y este se sorprendió al verlo.

-Mi muchacho ¿No deberías estar en clases?.

-Sí, pero debo hablar con usted de forma urgente director.-le dijo de forma fría, sorprendiendo al director por la actitud.

-¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?.

-No gracias, Director Dumbledore ¿Por qué lo hizo?.-fue directo al punto.

-¿A qué te refieres Harry?.-le preguntó desconcertado pero tenso.

-Utilizarme y sé que usted desea matarme ya que ya no le soy de utilidad.

Allí Harry se dio cuenta del cambio Weasley la persona que pensó que lo quería, Dumbledore le apuntaba con la varita de sauce, su varita.

-¿Cómo lo supiste maldito mocoso? Estaba todo planeado, les haría creer a todos que te volviste un señor oscuro y te mataría y yo sería rico, nadie se opondría a mi.-dijo furioso.-Pero tendré que adelantar mis planes.

Tembló un poco pero no se asustó.-Eso jamás.-levanto su mano.- _Accio_ Varita.-rápidamente la varita de sauce fue directo a su mano.

Al tenerla no esperó a nada y se fue de la oficina y deseando que las puertas y las protecciones no dejaran salir al director de allí, sentía la magia del castillo aceptar su silencioso pedido, corría como si no hubiera mañana hacia la puerta donde estaba todo lo que él necesita, al entrar y ver que desvanecía la puerta pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

-Vamos Harry rápido, ese vejete ya ha salido de la oficina furioso.-dijo Godric gritando mientras era seguido por sus otros amigos.

-Junta las reliquias.-le exclamó Helga.-Y acepta su poder.

Harry hizo lo que le pedían y un brillante luz lo dejo ciego unos momentos antes de darse cuenta que en su brazo izquierdo se mostraba un tatuaje de tres pájaros, tenía un collar de oro con un pequeño escudo y el anillo en su dedo medio de su mano derecha, sentía un poder inmenso. Miro los nuevos accesorios y sonrió a los fundadores.

-Bien, ahora nadie podrá vencerte y menos matarte, con ayuda de Merlín podrás con lo otro Harry.-le dijo Helga, confundiendo al menor.

-Ven a visitarnos cuando puedas tener todo arreglado.-dijo Salazar cuando lo vieron tomar el giratiempo a la vez que encogía el baúl y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.-No olvides el plan Harry.

-No lo haré Salazar.-dijo confiado antes de girar el reloj.-No los decepcionare, cambiare el futuro.

Les dijo antes de desaparecer y borrando toda esa historia, se sintió mareado y con nauseas, hasta que todo se detuvo, estaba confundido un poco y miro a su alrededor, veía que estaba en un lugar desconocido para él pero era un lugar muggle, con su varita transformo su ropa a la época, confundido camino y vio una tienda. Camino y pidió un periódico, ignorando lo que decía miró la fecha, sonrió un poco y suspiro estaba en la época correcta, era cuando Voldemort cursaba tercero en Hogwarts, primero que nada iría a ver a Ragnok por un favor antes de empezar todo.

Haría que el destino cambiara y se vengaría de Dumbledore, nunca sabría quien lo derrotó, sonrió mientras iba hacia el caldero chorreante.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! regresando con una nueva actualizacion, quiero avisar que tengo una pagina de facebook donde voy diciendo que cosa estoy actualizando, entre otras cosas ;)**_

 _ **Gracias por los cometarios:**_

 _ **YukiJaz24: Que bueno que te haya gustado! espero que te siga gustando mas adelante!**_

 _ **AkumaOlympus: Si lo mejor de todo es Tomarry 7u7 habra mas accion mas adelante de estos dos te lo aseguro.**_

 _ **Melodiosa: Espero que me tengas paciencia por las actualizaciones ya que tengo muchos proyectos en mano.**_

 **Mar91: Solo dire que como vaya surgiendo la historia tu misma te daras cuenta ante tu pregunta, no quiero arruinar sorpresa :D**

 **andrea carrasco: tratare de actualizar un poco mas rapido para no dejarte con las ganas de mas**

 **Alexis: y lo tendrass jajajaj se paciente ;)**

 **anlyumerci : owww gracias! me alegra que mi historia tomara tu atencion, gracias por el apoyo 3**

 **Yecum Gomory: gracias por tu opinion, y espero que te guste como llave la trama**

 **marea29: al contrario gracias por leer mi historia ;)**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Cambio de época y nuevo nombre**_

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino, Gringotts se veía mejor que en su tiempo, entro sin dudarlo, miro como algunos magos estaban impacientes y gritando a los goblins, camino hacia uno y espero pacientemente a que terminara o le tomara atención, solo pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el duende levantara su mirada hacia Harry.

-Buenos días.-le hizo una leve reverencia sorprendiendo al duende al ver un mago tan cortes y educado.-Necesito hablar con Ragnok, por favor.

Asistió-Puedo preguntar ¿Quién lo busca?.-pregunto con cautela.

-Solo dígale que un viejo amigo lo busca, me disculpo por no decir mi nombre pero tengo mis razones, señor...

El goblin se levantó de donde estaba y se iba por un pasillo que ningún mago podía entrar, espero unos minutos mientras ideaba algún plan y las cosas que necesitaba en esa época, miro a la criatura que lo atendía regresaba.

-Venga conmigo.-le aviso para volver hacia donde había venido seguido por el azabache, al llegar a una gran puerta lo dejaron solo, suspiro antes de entrar encontrando a Ragnok más joven, sólo esperaba que el duende haya seguido su consejo o si no sería más difícil para él, el jefe lo miro sorprendido.

-Así que a eso se refería señor Potter...

-Sí, pero hablemos de eso otro día, necesito que me hagas el favor que necesito.-dijo serio sentándose al ver que le ofrecían una silla.

-¿De qué trata?.

-Primero que nada necesito una identidad, nadie debe saber que soy Potter, podría ser perjudicial para el espacio-tiempo...o para mi propia vida.

Pensó un poco-Eso tiene sentido, los papeles podrán hacerse y modificar el documento para que se sea que usted ha estado siempre aquí.

-Sí, he pensado llamarme Henry Evans ¿Como esta?

-No es mal nombre, podríamos solucionar ese problema y crear un archivo y una bodega para usted, ¿Quiere utilizar el dinero que extrajo o el que está en esta época?.-le pregunto comenzando a hacer los papeles correspondientes.

Harry pensó las cosas.-Señor Ragnok ¿Las bodegas de los fundadores de Hogwarts están llenas nuevamente? ¿Por qué?.

-Como usted saco el dinero en el futuro no hay represarías ya que solo es dinero pero los objetos y joyas se borran, pero ahora que estamos en el pasado, eso nunca ha pasado ¿Me comprende? Por eso mismo no hay una copia igual.

-Bueno si, quisiera que esa bodega se llenara con las que saque en el futuro.-saco el pequeño baúl y con un movimiento de varita la volvió a su forma original, la abrió y saco el baúl con su dinero, hizo el mismo procedimiento y le entregó el baúl al goblin.

-Lo haremos de inmediato, ahora quisiera saber ¿Lo que sucede?.

Suspira.-Con los fundadores decidimos que debía adoptar a Tom y cambiar los sucesos, Salazar me dijo que todo fue culpa de Dumbledore, él fue que hizo que Voldemort fuera el señor oscuro...queremos cambiar el destino y si yo debo sacrificar mi vida, lo haré.

Lo miro atento y asistió-Lo comprendo, lo ayudare en todo lo que pueda Señor Evans.

Sonríe.-Gracias señor Ragnok.

Siguieron completando las cosas y en ese día todo estuvo listo, también le pidió un papel de adopción que le pudiera conseguir, el duende sin problemas lo hizo, cuando tuvo todo listo, le hizo una reverencia a Ragnok y se despidió.

-Señor Evans.-le llamo al verlo abrir la puerta, el nombrado lo miro curioso.-Antes de que se olvide, debe ponerse los anillos de los herederos.

Harry asistió volviendo hacia donde estaba mientras su agente iba en busca de los anillos de Hogwarts, cuando regreso tomo el anillo de Gryffindor y Slytherin, estos dijeron que los uniera, al hacerlo se formó a un solo anillo de oro y plata y en el centro el escudo color verde y rojo con el león siendo rodeado por una serpiente, hizo lo mismo con los anillos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, estos se fundieron en oro y plata y en el centro un escudo color amarillo y azul con un tejón y sobre este un cuervo, los dos anillos se los puso en su mano Izquierda en los dedos del dedo anular y el del medio.

-Eso sería todo por ahora, venga en una semana para hablar de su bodega.

Asistió y se fue, sin antes de despedirse nuevamente, paso por el pasillo mirando un poco a su alrededor, fue visto por el mismo goblin que lo atendió.

-Oh quería agradecerle por su ayuda.-le hizo una leve reverencia.

-No fue nada Señor.-dijo mirándolo fijamente, ocultando su sorpresa.

-Soy Henry Evans, un gusto.-el duende asistió.

-Igualmente Señor Evans, soy Gocly.

Se despidió y salió de Gringotts, pudo pensar que estuvo dos horas allí, suspiro, lo primero que hizo fue hacia una tienda de ropa y por lo que vio no existía la tienda de Madame Malkin, Harry camino hasta encontrar algo parecido, pidió un nuevo guardarropa tanto mágica como muggle, tomo una hora en todo eso y pago lo que le correspondía.

Daba un paseo mientras pensaba que debía comprar, pasó viendo unos baúles, sonrió para sí mismo antes de entrar.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tarde ¿Que desea?.-le pregunto el señor de la tienda.

-Un baúl con seis compartimentos, por favor.

-¿Algo en específico?.-mientras pregunta se dirigían hacia lo pedido.

-Sí, una habitación, una sala, una cocina, una sala de pociones, una biblioteca y una sala de duelo.-dijo pensativo.

-Tenemos tres de ese tipo.-le llevo hacia donde estaban, una era negra, otra verde oscuro con gemas y la ultima una café.

-Quisiera la verde y si no le molesta quisiera unas protecciones de sangre y mis iníciales.

Asistió.-Claro, eso me tomara unos segundos, ¿Su nombre señor?

-Ah siento el olvido, soy Henry Evans.-le sonrió _"Debo acostumbrarme a pronunciarlo" pensó_ Harry.

Mientras esperaba para su baúl, miro un poco la tienda, a los segundos llego el señor con el baúl.

-Está listo Señor Evans, serán 76000 galeones.

Saco su bolsa de dinero y pide lo pedido, al tenerlo le entrega lo correspondiente, antes de salir del lugar, puso tres gotas de sangre en el baúl y transporto su ropa en la habitación blanca, al terminar sale de la tienda con el baúl encogido y en su bolsillo.

-Debería comprar una casa.-dijo en voz baja, recordó las pocas casas que le había dicho Ragnok, haciendo memoria fue hacia la casa que le había recomendado, hizo una aparición y miro el lugar, estaba en Hogsmeade, una casa de dos pisos, con un gran patio, se parecía más a una mansión pequeña, busco al dueño de su nuevo hogar, que para su suerte salía de allí, se acercó un tanto entusiasmado.

-Uhm disculpe señor...-le llamo teniendo su atención.

-¿Que desea?.-lo miró con las cejas fruncidas.

Harry sonrió levemente.-Quisiera comprar la casa.

-Serán 108900 galeones y no hay rebajas.

-Bien, es justo.-Harry le entregó el dinero sorprendiendo al señor, este a regadientes le entrego los títulos que cambiaron a su nombre.

Cuando estuvo solo ingreso a la casa, tenía algunos muebles, estaba polvorienta, había una biblioteca con muchos libros y cinco habitaciones en el segundo piso, la cocina no se veía tan mal, mientras exploraba se encontró con una elfina, está la mirado con miedo.

-¿Eres la elfina de esta casa?.-preguntó con suavidad para no asustarla más.

-S..si, e..el amo no quería a Wendy, Wendy se escondía del amo...

-Ya veo, pero Wendy yo ahora soy amo de esta casa.-le mostró el título de su propiedad haciendo llorar a la elfina.

-Wendy no quiere irse, Wendy sea estar en esta casa.-lloraba a mares.

-Si eso quieres, puedes ser mi elfo personal.-le _propuso "Después de todo necesito ayudar para limpiar este lugar"_ pensó Harry.

La elfina lo miro sorprendida antes de asistir varias veces.-Si, me sería un honor amo.

-Bien, soy Henry Evans.-hizo la vinculación para tener como fiel a la elfina.

-¿Que desea que haga amo?.

-Puedes limpiar la casa, quisiera revisar la casa.

Harry vio como desaparecía, sabiendo que cumpliría su orden, se dirigió a ver la biblioteca, inspeccionó lo que encontraba, sonrió al ver runas y libros de animagos, había tanto libros oscuros como de la luz.

Se entretuvo leyendo hasta su elfa le notifico que el almuerzo estaba listo.

-Uhm debería ir mañana, mejor pronto que nunca.-miro los anillos y luego recordó algo.-Debería comprar una lechuza.

Luego de comer el almuerzo, miro la casa que tenía un buen aspecto, regreso hacia la biblioteca y saco unos cuantos libros y fue a la sala a leer, cuando fue de noche fue a su cuarto que era la habitación principal, saco su baúl y con Parsel dijo ' _ **ábrete**_ ' al entrar comenzó a poner color al lugar, en la sala seria azul y los muebles rojizos, la cocina de un color crema, su habitación color verde y sus sabanas gris y sus almohadas negras, la sala de pociones color gris, la biblioteca color rojizo y la sala de duelo color crema.

Al terminar todo sonrió por su trabajo, guardan en la habitación su baúl y lo sello con una contraseña, no quería que nadie supiera la verdad, su ropa solo saco la mitad y la llevo a su closet de la casa, cansado se puso su pijama para dormirse rápidamente.

Cuando despertó aún era temprano, se bañó y vistió con ropa muggle, sabiendo lo que haría, pidió si desayuno y a los minutos después comía, mirando el profeta.

-Se me había olvidado que aquí vive Grindelwald, no me sorprende que todo fuera tan caro.-se dijo dejando el periódico de lado para terminar de desayunar.-Wendy regreso para el almuerzo.

-Bien amo.-la elfina saco todo de la mesa, para empezar a limpiar.

Harry salió de su casa e hizo una aparición hacia fuera del caldero chorreante, camino con tranquilidad hacia el orfanato donde vivía Tom, después de mucho caminar lo encontró. Por lo que sabía estaban de vacaciones los de Hogwarts y eso le convenía, al entrar fue recibido por una señora que parecía que era la jefa del orfanato.

-Buenos días señor, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?.-pregunto amable.

-Quisiera hablar en privado si no le molesta señora.

Sin decirse nada más llegaron a la oficina, al estar sentados Harry quiso ir directo al punto.

-Quisiera adoptar a Tom Ryddle.-le dijo serio sorprendiendo a la contraria.

-N..no quisiera otro niño, Tom es un chico...-se removió incómoda.-Extraño.

-Tom es un familiar muy lejano, mis padres murieron hace unos meses y allí descubrí que éramos familiares, me criaron con la idea de cuidar a nuestra familia y él es parte de eso.

-Entonces usted, ya sabe...uhm magia.

-Sí, soy mago señora y yo puedo cuidarlo de forma más apropiadas.

Asistió lentamente antes de disculparse y tomando los papeles correspondientes, Harry firmaba las cosas que debía cuando terminaron, la jefa lo llevó hacia donde estaba el cuarto de Tom, este estaba leyendo cuando tocaron la puerta, frunció el ceño.

-Tom, tienes una visita.-hablo la señora antes de retirarse.

Harry entro cerrando la puerta y usando magia no verbal para un silenciador para el cuarto.

-¿Quién eres?.-dijo Tom molesto.

-Soy Henry Evans, tu tutor legal.-le sonrió, mostrando los papeles.

-¿Acaso vienes a utilizarme? Ya que soy un Gaunt y soy descendiente de Slytherin ¿no?.-le grito furioso.-¿Crees que soy estúpido?

-Debo decirte que eso me tiene sin cuidado.-movió su varita y trasformo un papel en una silla sorprendiendo al menor.-Si te tranquilizadas podríamos tener una conversación más civilizada.

Tom aún molesto se sentó en su cama a una distancia prudente pero luego miró los anillos que llevaba el mayor.

-Ya que has notado los anillos de los herederos, sabrás que tú no vales nada como para utilizarte.-rio un poco.-Soy heredero de las cuatro casas pequeño.

-No me llames pequeño, bastardo.

-Ya que sabes que no te utilizare, hablemos de cosas serias.-le dijo ignorando el berrinche.-Somos familia Tom, familia muy lejana, mis padres era magos pero mi padre era nacido de muggles, ellos murieron pero antes de morir ellos me hablaron de un familiar y ese eras tú.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vinieron a buscarme antes?

-Teníamos problemas Tom.-suspira.-Mis padres eran buscados y cada vez era difícil de esconderse, nadie sabía de mi gracias a ellos pero aun así viví con la hermana de mi padre al ser menor de edad, me era difícil poder ser algo hasta que pude emanciparme, espero que comprendas las cosas.-se levantó.-Compre una casa en Hogsmeade, casi al final del lugar, te va a encantar y espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

-...También lo espero.-dijo resignado, tomó sus cosas y las hechas a su baúl, Harry al ver que demoraba, movió su varita y todas las cosas de Tom al baúl y lo encoge.-Gracias...

-No es nada.-le sonríe quitando el hechizo.-Vamos ya, Wendy debe tener listo el almuerzo.

-¿Wendy?.-frunce el ceño.

-Sí, mi elfa personal, es la única de la casa.-le explico.-Por cierto, ¿Sabes aparecerte?.

-No, eso lo aprendemos en séptimo y yo voy a ir a tercero.

-Ya veo, eso te lo enseñare más adelante, si eso quieres claro.-le propuso indiferente.

Salieron, Harry se despidió de la jefa del orfanato y fueron hacia un callejón, al verificar que nadie los verían, miro a tom.

-Debes aferrarte a mí.-le explico.

-Está bien.-resentido le tomo de la mano, se estremeció ante el abrazo que le daban, antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió como si le agarraran del estómago, hasta la sensación desapareció.

-¿Es tu primera vez Tom?.-le preguntó burlón, el contrario se dio cuenta como estaba aferrado al mayor de los dos, haciendo que se sonrojada.

-Cállate, me tomaste desprevenido.-se excusó soltándolo, vio la casa que estaba en frente de ellos.-Es muy bonito.-susurro

-Esta es tu casa ahora Tom.-le despeino el cabello caminando hacia la entrada siendo recibidos por una elfina.

-Amo, llegó justo por la comida.-miro al invitado.

-Wendy, él es Tom Ryddle será como otro dueño de la casa ¿entendido? Y prepararle la habitación al lado de la mía.

-Si Amo Evans, es un gusto conocerlo Amo Ryddle.-desapareció.

-Ven, vayamos a almorzar, después si quieres puedes explorar la casa.-le dijo Harry caminando hasta la sala principal.

Almorzaron en silencio, Harry estaba en sus pensamientos mientras Tom lo miraba cauteloso, cuando terminaron, el menor comenzó a explorar la casa a la vez que Harry iba a la sala a terminar de leer los libros que había seleccionado. Unas horas después se sintió observado y levanto la mirada de su libro para ver a Tom.

-¿Pasa algo Tom?.-le preguntó cerrando el libro.

-En una semana debo comprar mis cosas para Hogwarts.

-Oh cierto, cierto, ese día te acompañare debo hablar un asunto en Gringotts.-le dijo quitándole importancia.

-También me dejaras comprar otras cosas.-dijo con voz indiferente, pero en el fondo tenia curiosidad de la persona que tenia al frente.

-Claro, también puedes elegir un búho para ti u otra mascota si eso quieres.

Lo miró sorprendido.-¿Lo dices en serio _?...-"No me lo creo, no voy a caer tan fácil con esta persona"_ pensó para si mismo.

-Claro que sí, ¿Para qué te mentiría Tom?.-se levantó para dirigirse al menor.-Quisiera recompensar el tiempo que has estado con esos muggles.-dijo sincero.-Además por lo que vi no tenías ninguna mascota, pero si no quieres lo entiendo.

Tom lo miro sorprendido y un tanto avergonzado en pensar en muchas cosas del contrario que solo le ha dado lo que hace tiempo había querido

-También podríamos comprar ropa de tu talla.-le sonríe besando su frente.-Pero no te obligare a nada, pero quiero conocerte Tom, lo digo muy enserio.

Después de eso comenzaron una pequeña conversación para conocerse aunque fuera un poco, luego de un rato cenaron y se fueron cada uno a su habitación, la semana termino tan rápido entre conversaciones y la tarea del menor, el lunes en la mañana estaban desayunando.

-Hoy iremos al callejón Diagón, primero iremos a Gringotts.-le comento terminando de tomar su café.

-Bien, pero ¿A qué vas a ir?.-preguntó indiferente aunque en el fondo estaba curioso.

Sonríe.-Bueno eso lo veras cuando vayamos.-se levantó.-Wendy hoy llegaremos tarde así que no hagas el almuerzo.

-Está bien amo.-le hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer

-Vamos ya Tom.-le tomo de la cintura para aparecerse en la entrada del callejón.

-¿Podríamos por lo menos avisarme?.-le dijo enojado por la mala sensación.

Ríe-Lo siento, para la otra lo hago, te lo prometo.

Los dos caminaban hacia Gringotts en silencio, Harry siguió caminando ignorando a los magos, llego hasta un duende, espero sin molestarlo, luego de unos minutos el goblin levanto la miraba.

-Buenos días.-le hizo una leve reverencia.-Deseo hablar con Ragnok, por favor.

-Buenos días.-asistió levantándose e irse para después regresar.-Síganme por favor.

Los dos siguieron al goblin hasta la puerta del jefe, entraron sin demora, Harry saludo a Ragnok y presentó a Tom

-Vine por lo que querías hablar la semana pasada Ragnok.

-Lo sé, tengo tus papales aquí, también revise algunas cosas de las bodegas de los fundadores.

-¿Algo interesante?.-preguntó curioso _"Ahora que lo dice, no he vista nada de las bodegas"_ pensó Harry.

-Puedo decir que sí, pero eso será para después, por lo que le pedí venir señor Evans era por su bodega personal, con la cantidad que tiene tuvimos que abrir otra bodega, es decir, en su bodega personal tiene dos y las ocho de las bodegas de su herencia.

Sonríe emocionado-¿En serio? Genial, haremos un trato, sé que tienes unos contactos importantes.-dijo como si nada.

Sonríe codicioso.-Ya veo donde desea ir señor Evans y no esperaba que fuera bastante codicioso.

-Solo quiero ganancias Ragnok.

-¿Y que gano yo?.

-El 30 por ciento de mi bodega, por supuesto.-miro como el goblin y Tom se sorprendían.

-Sabe bien que los tratos con los goblins es de 7 por cierto ¿no?.

-Claro que lo se.-ríe mirando a Ragnok.-Pero digamos que es una recompensa por tu ayuda.-le guiña

-Entiendo, es bueno hacer negocios con usted.-le dijo " _También es un buen aliado para nosotros"_ pensó el goblin.

-Oh al contrario, pero también te pido que me busques una mansión fuera de Inglaterra, dejare que tu elijas, sé que tendrás unos buenos lugares Ragnok.

-Con gusto, ¿Desea otra cosa?.

-Sí, quiero que solo tú te encargues de los cuentas y tal vez haga un testamento en unos cuantos años más

El duende asistió sabiendo lo que hablaba.-Le mandare una lechuza con sus cuentas.

-Gracias.-se levantó.-Vamos Tom, aún falta hacer tus compras.

Se despidieron y salieron de Gringotts, Harry se acomodó su cabello, agradecía que hubiera dejado su cabello crecer, no se podía ver su cicatriz y eso le agradecía, el azabache sentía la mirada del menor.

-¿Dónde quieres ir primero Tom?.-le miro de reojo.

-La librería, espero que no me digas nada cuando compre libros que no están en la lista.

-Te dije que no me molestaría, pero tampoco abuses de eso, por lo menos cinco libros, además debes tener cuidado de ese vejete de Dumbledore.-dijo con desprecio al recordar al viejo.

-¿Tu odias al sub director?.-Tom estaba bastante sorprendió.-Pero tú nunca lo has visto.  
 _"Mierda" s_ e dijo a si mismo.-Algún día te diré Tom.

Camino rápidamente hacia la librería, al entrar estaba completamente lleno, suspiro y miro a Tom.

-Te esperare en la sección de Runas, no te demores Tom, necesitamos comprar todo para hoy.-dijo Harry yéndose hacía la secciones de runas, busco una de protecciones, leyó algunos perdiendo el tiempo hasta que sintió una extraña sensación, levantó su varita apuntando al cuello de la persona y sorprendió al ver a Tom.-Oh lo siento Tom.-guarda su varita un tanto avergonzado al ver la cara sorprendida del Slytherin.

-¿Cómo me notaste?

-Solo lo sentí, aun no manejo muy bien eso, así que no podría explicarte mucho al respecto, pero solo diré que mis reflejos son bastante buenos.-ríe un tanto nervioso.-Por cierto ¿Terminaste?.

-Si.-bufa.-O sino no había venido a buscarte.

-Cierto, vamos.-toma el libro que tenía en sus manos y paga todo.

-Quiero elegir una mascota ahora.

-Después de comprar tus túnicas Tom, dejaremos la mascota al último.

Sin esperar una respuesta del menor, Harry lo llevo hacia donde había ido la última vez, tomaron unos cuantos minutos para terminar con eso, comprar nuevas plumas para escribir y tintas como pergaminos, caminaron tranquilamente a su último paradero.

-¿Cual vas a elegir Tom?.

-Te lo diré cuando lo encuentre.-dice con sarcasmo mientras miraba cada criatura hasta que vio un lechuza que le encanto.-Quiero este Henry.

Harry miro a la lechuza y asistió, la pidió con todo lo necesario.

-Es un ejemplar, fue criado como una realeza, serán 890 galeones por todo.

Pagaron y salieron de allí con su nueva mascota, que ululaba contento.

-¿Cómo lo llamarás Tom?.-le pregunto curioso.

-Ares es un buen nombre para él.-dijo decidido miento acariciaba un poco a su lechuza que ululaba aprobando el nombre que le daban.

-Bueno volvamos a casa, se ha hecho tarde.-le tomó del brazo y le sonrió.-Relájate.

Aviso antes de aparecerse dentro de la casa.

-Guarda tus cosas que le pediré a Wendy que prepare algo para comer.

Tom estaba en su cuarto terminando de guardar sus cosas antes de recostarse en su cama pensativo.

-Es alguien extrañó.-dijo para sí mismo recordando las vagas conversaciones que había tenido con Harry, pero a su vez sentía una extraña sensación de alegría por lo que sucedía.-Tendré cuidado antes de ver si es una persona de confiar antes de meterlo en mis planes de conquista.

 **Espero que les este gustando como va, pronto muy pronto se volvera mas interesante se los aseguro**

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola hola! espero que les guste trate de hacerlo mas largo esta vez asi que disfruten!**

 **Alexis: bueno eso sera mas adelante, nagini aparecera mas adelante de la historia, harry tiene 17 años y tom 13, es 100% tomrry y no dire quien es el activo ¬u¬ y si, tom ya tiene sus planes aunque ha empezado hace poco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: De vuelta a Hogwarts y moviendo las piezas.**

Después de la cena, charlaron de pocas cosas de ellos mismos, tratando de conocerse, sabiendo que vivirían por mucho tiempo; a veces Harry se hundida en sus recuerdos con sus verdaderos amigos que pudo notar en tan poco tiempo que estuvo en su último año en Hogwarts, miro sus anillos unos segundos y suspiro, aun no podía volver al castillo, no dejaría que las cosas pasen igual, ayudaría a que las cosas cambiaran, miro a Tom que estaba leyendo un libro oscuro, él no era igual a la persona que Dumbledore lo hizo creer, sonrió leve.

-Ese imbécil.-murmuro frunciendo el ceño recordando que gracias a su director murió su padrino.-No lo dejare.-siseo furioso.

-¿Henry?.-escucho la voz del menor y miro al castaño que lo observaba.

-¿Ah? Lo siento Tom ¿te moleste?

-Andas murmurando cosas y has estado frunciendo el ceño hace bastante rato.

-Sólo recordé algo...-despeino su cabello.-Tal vez un día de esto yo te diga mi pasado por completo.-le sonríe.-Pero olvidando eso, pronto volverás a Hogwarts ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la estación?.-le pregunto emocionado.

Asistió lentamente.-Claro _...-"Rayos no puedo negarme al verlo de esa manera ¿Que me sucede?."_ pensó Tom

Harry volvió a su oficina al recibir una lechuza de Gringotts, leía con seriedad lo que le informaba Ragnok, firmo los papeles correspondientes para luego poner el sello, la volvió a enviar por el mismo lechuza, suspiro, miro la ventana del lugar, veía que era un buen día para volar pero para su desgracia era que su escoba no era de su época actual, además, no quería problemas con Tom. El de ojos azules estaba en su habitación leyendo más tranquilo y pensando en sus planes, pronto volvería a juntarse con su círculo interno, luego de un rato pensó en su tutor, que al ser joven le sorprendía que supiera muchas cosas, había veces que tuvo que admitir que no lo sabía por el simple hecho que lo había leído por falta de interés, ya que en Hogwarts se había leído la mayoría de los libros y más los que se podía pedir prestados para sus vacaciones, así perdía el tiempo, era el mejor de su clases, si no fuera por Dumbledore que hacía que perdiera muchas oportunidades para que se notara su inteligencia, lo odia, puesto que este nunca lo dejaba estar en Hogwarts cuando empezaban las vacaciones y hacia que los profesores quitaran su interés en él; habían casos que eso no sucedía, no obstante el vejete tenía todo el profesorado manipulados y a los leones.

A consecuencia de eso empezó a odiar más a los muggles y haciéndose "amigos" de las personas más influyentes del mundo mágica, su círculo interno eran solo sangre pura, ellos lo seguían e iban a ayudar a poner a las sangre pura en sus ideales, ese año empezaba con el plan que habían planeado antes de salir de vacaciones con ellos, lo bueno era que algunas de las otras casas por lo que había escuchado compartían sus mismos ideales y eso se le hacía fácil para que cayeran en los suyos solo debía tener cuidado de que ese vejete senil no arruinara sus planes.

-Este año será muy interesante.-dijo Tom sonriendo de lado al imaginar cómo podía resultar las cosas a su favor.

Habían pasado unas semanas y en esos días las cosas iban bien para los dos, Tom había comenzado a avisarles algunas cosas a sus seguidores por su lechuza Ares, se habían sorprendido ante la noticia aunque fuera muy poca información no pidieron más, Harry también aprovechó en dar sus TIMOS y ÉXTASIS, antes de que se fuera Tom le había llegado los resultados y para su felicidad todo estaba sobre expectativa tanto la escrita como la práctica, rió para sí mismo _"Hubiera sido más feliz con los chicos a mi lado"_ pensó antes de entristecer al recordar que todo fue falso.

Ese día en particular se habían despertado más temprano de lo normal, ya que ese día Tom se iría a Hogwarts, tenían todo listo desde hace días, tomaron tranquilamente el desayuno

-Quisiera que me escribieras cuando puedas Tom, para saber lo que sucede ¿sí? No te pido que sea todos los días solo cuando puedas hacerlo, me preocupo por ti.-le dijo serio al menor que asistió levemente.-Por cierto si necesitas algo que quieras que te mande no dures en decirme.-le guiña sonriendo y bebiendo su café.-Tal vez cuando tengas tus vacaciones yo tenga un trabajo, aunque ya sabes que tengo bastante dinero prefiero hacer cosas que estar sentado todo el día en casa.-dijo al aire un tanto pensativo.

-No me sorprendería.-le exclamó, lo miro un tanto extraño al contrario.-Cuando tenga mis salidas ¿No te molestadas en que venga?...

-Claro que no.-mueve su mano quitándole importancia.-También es tú casa recuérdalo, además, la casa está en los límites de Hogsmeade así que no rompes ninguna regla.

-...Gracias.-murmuro por lo bajo.

-No es nada.

Después de esa charla, terminaron de arreglarse y por primera vez se fueron por Red Flu para comodidad del menor, Harry redujo el nuevo baúl de Tom y este lo guardo en su bolsillo, Ares estaba cómodamente en su jaula y aún faltaba una hora para que partiera el tren, decidieron irse, al llegar a la estación, estaba completamente lleno, caminaron hasta encontrarse con Abraxar Malfoy que venía solo, al acercarse a Tom le saludo y miro al mayor que estaba con este de forma crítica.

-Abraxar él es Henry Evans, mi tutor y familiar lejano.-los presento indiferente.

-Es un placer conocer a un amigo de Tom.-le sonríe leve antes de hacerle una reverencia.

-El placer es mío, soy Abraxar Malfoy.-le hizo una reverencia con voz de respeto aunque sentía que el mayor no se notaba poderoso, sin mirarlo miro a su líder.

Tom se dio vuelta para ver a Harry.-Bueno, Henry me voy, tal vez para otra ocasión te presente a mis amigos.

-Claro, cuídate y recuerda que nadie vea esos libros que te preste Tom, no quiero problemas con tu director, si me necesitas para algo manda una carta con Ares.-le besa la frente antes de despedirse de Malfoy y desaparecerse del lugar hasta Gringotts.

-Mi lord ¿Es de fiar?.-le pregunto el rubio al estar en su compartimiento con su líder que leía un libro que nunca había visto pero sabía que era oscuro.

-Sí, lo es bastante, no es muy influyente pero es de fiar, además él nos puede ser de utilidad más adelante con los cambios para Hogwarts.-le había respondió sin dejar de leer el libro.

El rubio lo miro sin comprender a lo que se refería pero prefirió no meterse más en el asunto, minutos después llegaron los demás que hicieron una reverencia a su lord.

Mientras tanto Harry camino dentro del lugar hasta llegar donde Ragnok, que al verlo le saludo.

-¿A que ha venido? Sus cuentas están al día Señor Evans.

-Lo sé, no vengo por mis cuentas, vine a pedir trabajo con los goblins.-dijo serio, esperó paciente a que el contrario le respondiera.

-Ya veo, necesitamos un mago que sepa romper maldiciones y sepa protecciones ¿sabe del tema?

Asistió sonriendo.-Se mas de las protecciones que de las maldiciones en objetos y poco sobre humanos, la primera me se buenos hechizos que ya puse a prueba en mi propia casa y algunas se puede utilizar con las Runas

-Eso es muy beneficioso, no podría negar no darle trabajo al saber que sabe más que las otras personas Señor Evans.-le entregó un papel.-Los llamare cuando alguien requiera de sus servicios pero con esta guerra no se sorprenda que los llamemos muy seguido, nosotros nos quedamos con la mitad de lo que le paguen.

-Me es justo.-lo firma y se lo entrega.-Nos vemos pronto.

Se despidió y comenzó a caminar por el callejón, miro el lugar completamente diferente a su tiempo, había muchas tiendas que no habían y le daba curiosidad visitarlas, pero primero iría a comer al caldero chorreante, al llegar vio a una mujer junto con un Tom pequeño _"debe ser su madre"_ pensó antes de sonreír y sentarse en la barra.

-Buenos días.-le saludo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo se llama señorita?.-pregunto cortes.

-Oh que caballero, soy Anna y ¿usted?.

-Soy Henry Evans, vivía anteriormente con mi familiares muggles en Europa, hace poco volví a Londres, este lugar nací y ha cambiado bastante.-comento sonriendo al notar que muchos lo miraban, asi que dijo la mentira que Ragnok y él habían creado.

-Oh vaya por eso nunca lo había visto, ¿Desea ordenar algo señor Evans?.-pregunto más relajada como mucho, después de todo habían muchos seguidores del Lord Oscuro.

-Quisiera el especial de hoy por favor.-pidió mirando el lugar que era más vivo que en su tiempo _"¿Por qué cambio?"_ pensó curioso.

-Claro, si necesita cualquier cosa puede pedírmela o a mi hijo Tom.-le dijo antes de irse para cumplir con lo pedido.

La vio partir y suspiro un poco cansado por las cosas que estaba cambiando.

-Por lo menos no me he encontrado con el viejo senil.-susurro para sí mismo en el mismo momento que llegaba Anna con su pedido y le sonrió-Oh muchas gracias Madame Anna.

-No es nada, para mí es un gusto. Cualquier cosa solo llámame.

Asistió mirando su delicioso almuerzo de puré con carne y vegetales asadas con un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Sin demora comenzó a almorzar pensando en lo que haría ahora.

Tom estaba caminando junto con sus seguidores que hace un año los tenía, cuando supo sobre la jerarquía de su casa. Cuando mostro sus habilidades como su herencia de poder hablar con las serpientes, allí supo que su madre era descendiente de Slytherin, allí todos la de su casa lo respetaban y le temían, con eso se vengaría de ese viejo que aunque al principio fue bueno con él, cuando supo sobre el parsel lo tenía muy bien vigilado.

Bufo.-Abraxar ¿Has sabido algo de lo que te pedí?.-le preguntó mirándolo.

-Si Tom.-asistió, les había pedido que lo llamaran por su nombre fuera de la sala común para que nadie sospechará.-Padre dijo que jamás había oído de ese hombre pero también escribió que era importante, esperaba verlo cuando estuviéramos en nuestras vacaciones para poder conocerlo...nunca vi a padre curioso por una persona.

-Pero Tom ¿Es un tanto extraño esto?.-hablo la única chica del grupo.

-Al principio lo es Walburga, pero hay algo que no entiendo de él y esa sensación de misterio que tiene hace que le tenga curiosidad.-hablo Tom serio yendo hacia clase de encantamiento.

-¿Podremos conocerlo Tom?.-habló Orion con voz curiosa.

-Tal vez en las vacaciones o en la próxima salida.-les dijo indiferente hasta que se cruzaron con Dumbledore y que se dirigía hacia ellos, le sonrió encantador.-Profesor Dumbledore ¿Necesita algo?.

-Sí, supe que tienes tutor señor Ryddle.-dijo con voz preocupada aunque los Slytherin sabían que era falsa.-No debería estar con esa persona, es mejor que vuelva con los muggles, ¿Qué pasaría si esa persona le hace daño? No lo conoce.

-Lo siento, pero no lo haré profesor, es un familiar lejano que me encontró.-siseo un poco, ocultando su molestia.-Si nos disculpa tenemos clases.

Los Slytherin se fueron dejando a Dumbledore solo en el pasillo y como estaba solo tenía fruncida el ceño con molestia antes de caminar hacia donde estaba el director para poder saber dónde estaba el tutor de su marioneta _"Matare al maldito que estropeo mi plan, aunque la gente estúpida es fácil de manipular"_ pensaba al llegar donde estaba el joven, toco la puerta siendo recibido por una elfa.

-¿Que desea?.-le preguntó seria mirando al mago frente a ella.

 _"Estúpida elfa que no tiene respeto a alguien genial como yo_ " pensó enojado-Bueno, ¿Esta el señor Evans?.-le preguntó de forma más amable que podía.

-Espere.-le cerró la puerta y algunos minutos le volvieron abrir.-El amo lo espera, sígame.

En silencio la elfina lo llevo hacia la sala de estar donde Dumbledore se encontró con un azabache con ojos verdes ocultos por unos lentes, la persona estaba leyendo un libro que no supo reconocer ya que el azabache lo había guardado de forma inmediata.

-Buenas tardes señor...-miro al viejo que tenía leves cabellos rojizos _" Nunca lo había visto de esta manera, pero también deseo matarlo por lo que me hizo"_ pensaba para sí mismo, a la vez que trataba de actuar.

-Soy Albus Dumbledore, soy profesor de Hogwarts, mi clase es de transformaciones y vengo a decirle que retire la adopción de Tom, tiene que saber que el chico es muy oscuro y debe pasar tiempo con los muggles para quitar ese odio a ellos.-dijo amable con una sonrisa pensando que el otro haría lo que hiciera.-Así que por favor quite su tutela de él.

Bufo enojado.-No lo haré, Tom es mi familiar lejano, el último deseo de mis padres fue que lo criara y cuidada de los muggles y eso haré.-lo miro serio.-Así que deje de ser idiota y no venga a mi casa sin ser invitado profesor, si me disculpa pero tengo asuntos importantes que hacer y usted me los retrasa...¡Ah! Y si sé que le pasó algo al pequeño Tom, sabré que habrá sido usted y las consecuencias serán graves.-le dijo sonriendo con malicia haciendo estremecer al viejo.

-¿Me está amenazando?.-dijo molesto _"Este que se cree"._

-Claro que no, yo solo advierto.-ríe divertido antes de mover sus manos.-Hasta luego y nunca vuelva a mi hogar, yo Henry Evans prohíbo a mi hogar a Albus Dumbledore.-dijo antes del viejo desapareciera de su vista.-Amo la magia.-sonrió divertido.-Wendy.-llamo antes de escuchar un pop y ver a su elfina personal.

-¿Si amo?.-pregunto con adoración.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo, si vuelve échalo con tu magia ¿bien? Él no es bienvenido, sé que tratara de volver.

-Claro amo.

-Bien, ¿Puedes traer un té con panecillos por favor.

-Si amo.-lo ve partir con un 'pop'.

Harry suspiro antes de fruncir el ceño. Cuando estaba tomando el té pudo ver a Ares entrar con una carta, alzo una de sus cejas curioso, sabiendo que hoy era el primer día de Tom en Hogwarts, lo tomo antes de acariciarle suavemente a la lechuza, que se posó en su hombro, ha acostumbrado a que lo hiciera abrió la carta.

 _"No vengo a decirte que está pasando en mi primera clase pero te escribo para notificar que el profesor Dumbledore supo que tengo un tutor y me estaba pidiendo que me alejara de ti y volviera a donde los muggles... Esperó que no caigas en sus mentiras._

Tom"

-Tks...bueno tenía que recordar que estamos hablando de Dumbledore y al llegar yo aquí le he arruinado su plan.

Hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma con la tinta para el instante comenzar a escribirle la respuesta, cuando termino la dejo secar mientras terminaba de comer y le daba un poco de su comida a Ares que no quería salir de su lado. Como estaba anocheciendo decidió tomar una ducha relajante para después ponerse su pijama y dormirse. Mientras dormía; abrió los ojos en una habitación blanca y unos muebles del mismo color, miro a su alrededor confundido y allí noto a un hombre de edad con barba blanca junto a una mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos violeta.

-¿Hola?.-dijo dudoso sin comprender mucho lo que pasaba.

-Harry Potter, es un gusto.-dijo el hombre sonriéndole.-Me presento, soy alguien que la gente llama Merlín.

Harry no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de sorpresa ¿Merlín? Por la poca información que había del mago sabía que era igual a la foto que mostraban de él.

-Hola querido, soy Elyne también conocida como la madre magia.-le habló con dulzura aquella mujer.

El azabache casi se desmayaba pero a la vez estaba bastante confundido ante la nueva información que tenía frente suyo.

-...¿Q...qué desean de mí?.-preguntó mirándolos con cautela.

-Sabes lo has hecho.-comenzó a hablar merlín.-No estamos diciendo que lo que has hecho este mal Harry, al contrario te ayudaremos.

-Sí pequeño, la magia está siendo destruida y cuando había pasado antes de que te fueras de tú tiempo, si Dumbledore te hubiera matado, los no mágicos se hubiera extinto en unos 10 años después. Dumbledore hará que nuestro mundo mágico empiece a desaparecer, quiere que nos reunamos con los muggles pero el problema es que ellos sabrán nuestro secreto y entonces ellos hubieran matado a los que quedaran o los hubiera usado como experimento, también él hubiera gobernado para sus propios objetivos, sería el único con esencia mágica al máximo.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? Aun si hago que algunas cosas no pasen con Tom, no quita que en algún momento tendré que regresar a mi tiempo ¿no? Los fundadores me lo contaron.

-Y no te mintieron, pero yo y Elyne lo haremos cuando sea el momento, habrán cosas que conversaremos más a delante.

Asistió lentamente hasta que cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estaba nuevamente en su cuarto, convocó un tempus y vio que eran recién las 7 en punto y suspiro, con decisión se levantó, escucho un ululeo y miro a Ares que lo miraba.

-Sí, lo sé, vamos a la oficina para que le entregues la carta.-sin cambiarse caminaba hacia la puerta sintiendo la presión en su hombro derecho, donde se posaba Ares.

Caminaba con tranquilidad hasta llegar a su destino y tomo la carta, aun así fue hacia la cocina, con un Accio trajo una caja pequeña y puso unos cup cake que le gustaban al menor y lo amarro bien a la patas de la lechuza, puso un hechizo de pluma ligero y abrió la ventana.

-Te quedas con Tom, Ares.-le acaricio por última vez antes de verlo volar hacia el castillo, lo bueno era que lo podía ver al castillo de Hogwarts desde lejos pero lo veía.

Se estiro un poco, hasta que sintió que las llamas de la chimenea se volvían verdes, se acercó sabiendo que era Ragnok.

-¿Sucede algo?.-le preguntó mirando la cara en llamas del goblin.

-Te tengo trabajo, hay una maldición en un objeto en la casa Hopkins.-le comunicó.-Es una joya de una bruja, ella ha estado durmiendo con el objeto puesto, trataron de todo pero no pueden quitárselo.

Asistió.-Ya veo, iré después de bañarme, señor Ragnok.-dijo, viendo como la criatura se iba sin olvidar de dejar la dirección de la casa.

Sin demora fue al baño, se dio una corta ducha, se puso un traje para luego ponerse una túnica azul oscuro. Suspiro para dirigirse hacia su chimenea.

-Casa Hopkins, Francia.-tiro el polvo y entro en la chimenea sintiendo como era trasladado, se acomodó un poco su ropa al llegar a su destino, miro al hombre frente suyo.

-Soy Henry Evans, trabajo con los goblins, ¿Pidió nuestros servicios?.-dijo cortes y con una leve reverencia.

-Sí, soy el Lord de Hopkins.-le respondió el hombre.-Sígame, mi mujer ha estado así por tres días, ya no sabemos que hacer.-aunque hablara con diferencia, estaba preocupado por su mujer.

-Entiendo, haré lo posible para ayudarlo

Al llegar encontró la familia alrededor de una mujer castaña dormida, miro la joya que estaba en el cuello de la mujer, se acercó y aplico algunos hechizos, cuando termino aparecía un papel con letras que nadie podía reconocer.

-Ya veo.-susurro Harry antes de mirar al lord.-El objeto tiene un hechizo con una runa y lo que está haciendo es succionar la vida y núcleo mágico de la Madame.-explicó serio.

-¿Hay una solución?.-preguntó una voz infantil, dirigió su mirada al niño no más de 14 años o eso creía él, aunque podía notar que todos estaban asombrados y preocupados.

-Lo hay, pero debo decir que el culpable de esto es un principiante.-comento antes de apuntar su varita a un señor que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, hizo que unas cuerdas lo rodearan.-¿No lo cree señor?.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en esto?.-exigió el lord, sorprendido.

-La magia que se aplicó en el objeto hay residuos de quien lo hizo, la firma mágica sale su nombre.-le dijo mirando al lord con sinceridad y seriedad.-Aunque intente soltarse no puede, esas cuerdas hacen que la magia del señor presente no se expanda.

Sin decir mucho más dirigía su mirada en la mujer durmiente, con cuidado aplico un hechizo en parsel en forma de susurros que casi nadie escucho y después con cuidado saco la joya, observo bien la joya que tenía en sus manos ignorando a los presentes que estaban sorprendidos, concentró su magia hacia el objeto para luego romperlo, con su varita tomo la esencia celeste que flotaba y la dirigía hacia la mujer en la cama, espero unos segundos antes de que dicha mujer abriera los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Q...Qué sucedió?.-habló desorientada y cansada, sus ojos cayeran lágrimas.-Dios, lo recuerdo.-miró a su esposo que se acercaba a ella.-T..tú hermano quiere acabar contigo...él quería matarme...

-Cariño, lo importante es que estas a salvo.-la abrazo antes de dirigir su mirada en Harry.-Gracias.

-Es mi trabajo, lamento tuve que destruir la joya ya que contenía la magia y vida de su esposa, lord.-comunico Harry.

-Eso no importa, has ayudado a mi mujer y la has salvado.

-Es mi trabajo Lord Hopkins.-le hizo una leve reverencia.-Debe llamar a los aurores y un medimago para que vea a la Madame, aunque lo que pude ver, al hacerle un pequeño diagnóstico es solo cansancio pero hay que asegurarse.

Asistió.-Eso haré, Adrián llama a nuestro médico y a los aurores.-le ordenó a su hijo que se fue rápidamente a hacer lo que le pedían.

Minutos después llegaron los aurores que inmediatamente se llevaron al hombre que estaba amarrado a la vez que revisaban a la víctima. Cuando todos se fueron, Harry era acompañado por el lord y él hijo de éste.

-Depositare su dinero con los goblins como está acordado, le debemos mucho señor Evans.-hablo el patriarca.

-No fue nada, solo hice mi trabajo.

-Aun así, espero verlo nuevamente Señor Evans, tiene una deuda con nuestra familia.-dijo con seriedad el lord teniendo un asentimiento por parte de su hijo.

Harry los miro y asistió lentamente no podía hacer nada si ellos deseaban deberle un favor, sin decir mucho más se despidió para irse a su hogar, miro la hora y pidió a Wendy el desayuno.

Tom estaba ansioso por una respuesta, no deseaba volver al orfanato, no cuando pudo sentir que podía vivir mejor, había enviado la carta en la noche, el único tiempo que pudo hacerlo, cuando despertó, se bañó y vistió para luego irse con su círculo interno hacia el gran comedor para tomar su desayuno, sin dejar de mirar con disimulo si es que llegaba su lechuza.  
Sin esperar mucho, la reconoció y lo dejo pasarse frente suyo.

-Gracias Ares, puedes volver a tu lugar.-le dijo dándole un trozo de tocino y abrir rápidamente la carta y dejar de lado la caja.

 _"Querido Tom,_

Antes de que me llegara tu carta, había venido a presentarse tu profesor de transformaciones, me llevo una gran sorpresa cuando quiso que yo quitara mi tutela de ti y te dejara volver con esos muggles, pero no te preocupes, después de darle una pequeña y agradable charla de que no volviera a insinuar aquello, lo desterré de nuestra casa. Tom, jamás te dejaría, no mientras viva, así que no te preocupes por eso, este es tu hogar y siempre lo será.

Cuídate, con cariño Henry

 _PD: Disfruta los cup cake`s, son tus favoritos"_

Después de leer la carta, tomo la caja para luego suspirar mas tranquilo, al saber que Henry no lo dejaría, se levantó para irse a su sala común y dejar sus dulces en la cama suya y bajar viendo que allí estaban sus seguidores.

-¿Sucedió algo Lord?.-le pregunto Orion.

-No, era solo Henry mandando algunos libros de la biblioteca.-dijo cruzando sus brazos.-Vayamos a Herbologia.

Los días pasaron en semanas hasta que paso el mes, la primera salida hacia Hogsmeade, Tom pensaba ir a su casa ya que sus íntimos seguidores le suplicaban por conocer a su tutor, resignado acepto, le mando una carta notificando que iría con sus amigos unos días antes, le había mandado muy pocas veces alguna carta o pedidos, se sorprendía que el azabache le trajera lo que pedía, demora sí, pero siempre se los mandaba.

Tom y sus seguidores iban caminando con tranquilidad y con su porte sangre pura hasta la pequeña mansión, al pasar por las barreras todos sintieron unos escalofríos menos Tom que sintió una agradable sensación de bienvenida. Al estar cerca de la puerta, esta se abrió mostrando a la elfina con un lindo vestido purpura y una cinta en su cabeza y la pequeña criatura al ver al castaño sus ojos brillaron de emoción y respeto, le hizo una reverencia.

-Amo Tom.-hablo alegre-El amo está en la sala con un amigo.-le aviso antes de moverse de la puerta para dejar pasar a todos y desaparecer.

El futuro lord Oscuro frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, sin demora comenzó a caminar hacia a sala siendo seguido por sus seguidores que contemplaban la casa, al llegar vieron al azabache de ojos esmeraldas, igual al color de la maldición asesina que hablaba animadamente con un hombre azabache que tenía algunas canas y ojos color miel. Harry miro a los jóvenes antes de levantarse y acercarse.

-Tom~ es bueno que hayas venido, lo siento mi querido amigo vino de improviso.-dijo sonriendo, miro a los demás con curiosidad pero a la vez serio _"Son tan diferentes que cuando fueron adultos, ¿También paso algo? Los padres de Sirius son felices juntos ¿Qué cambio?"_ pensaba para sus adentros.-Oh que mal de mi parte, soy Henry Evans, ustedes deben ser los amigos de Tom ¿No?.

-Soy Orion Black.-se presentó el joven con una leve reverencia, " _Ahora veo que Sirius es una copia de su padre"_ pensó Harry.

-Un gusto soy Walburga Black.-se presentó la única mujer del grupo.

-Armus Nott.

-Leonard Lestrange.

-Alexandre Avery.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos los amigos de Tom, serán bienvenidos en mi casa-les sonreía de una manera encantadora, antes de guiñarles y mirar a su amigo.-Oh cierto, él es Lord Nicolás Gurm.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes.-les saludo el lord, sorprendiendo a los chicos.-Me iré por ahora Henry, para otro día hablamos, me alegraría que aceptaras mi propuesta.-se levantó de donde estaba.

-Oh Nicolás sabes que trabajo para los goblins no puedo alejarme de ellos, además me gusta i trabajo.-ríe un poco antes de despedirlo y volver su atención en los jóvenes.-¿Quieren tomar un te? O podríamos beber cerveza de mantequilla.

Los chicos de sangre pura aun sorprendidos, Tom controlando un poco su sorpresa miro a su tutor.

-Nos gustaría el Te Henry.

-Está bien, Wendy.-apareció la elfina con una sonrisa mirando a su amo.-Tráenos el té con algunos bocadillos, por favor.

-Con gusto amo.

-Y ¿Cómo les ha ido?.-les pregunto al ver que estaban muy callados.

-Muy bien señor, las clases o son tan complicadas.-hablo Abraxar con educación sentándose junto todos los demás

Harry quería reírse sabiendo lo que estarían pensando los jóvenes que tenía en frente, sentía una mirada sobre él, sabía que era de Tom, pero prefirió no decir nada y solo sonreírles, _"será divertido hacerles unas bromas o hacer que dejen esas mascaras"_ pensó para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa, haciendo que a los otros le diera mala espina al verlo.

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola hola! pasa el tiempo y me dissculpo pero las actualizaciones de este fic es lento, pero espero que les guste y en el proximo capitulo lo vana a disfrutar y tal vez TAL VEZ haya lemmon 7u7**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: A lo largo de los años.**_

Desde lo sucedido con Dumbledore, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar de forma lenta pero notoria. Aunque muchos intentos del viejo para que su plan volviera a como era sin mucho resultado, el chico era muy terco y no funcionaba para nada su manipulación, algo que había desarrollado bastante para tener todo lo que quería a u gusto con gente estúpida hasta con algunos de la alto sociedad ¿Cómo no lo lograda con un simple mocoso? No lo podía comprender por completo además su pareja se enojaba con él, si no era su culpa, era culpa de ese extraño que vino de repente, Harry mejoraba más y más sus protecciones en grandes mansiones o casas tan simples que muchos ataques disminuyeron del señor oscuro al no poder ingresar a matar a la gente que no aprendía su lección, para alegría del azabache que su trabajo funcionaba a la perfección, aun así Harry comenzó a viajar a países por las maldiciones en objetos muy antiguos, jamás pensó que las cosas se volverían de esa manera. En ese tiempo de sus viajes comenzaron a ser muy largos y muchas veces no podía hablar con Tom como quería, este comenzaba a ser el 'líder' de los Slytherin, en su cuarto año ya era de respetar, nadie se acercaba a menos que fuera de su círculo interno, también había tenido contacto con los de las otras casas de forma discreta y disimulada. Se ganaba muchos a su servicio, se comunicaban con mensajes entre clases, aunque nunca pudo tocar a los Gryffindor que le tenían lealtad a ese vejete de su profesor de transformaciones, odiaba que gente tan brillante cayera por ese maldito.

Aun cuando estaban bastante lejos siempre había una manera para poder comunicarse y no perder esa relación que estaban formando y menos la comodidad que tenían, como por ejemplo; Harry siempre traía regalos de sus viajes para Tom, esos dos años fueron un tanto difícil pero para los dos fue agradable a su vez, comenzaron a tener una buena relación a la distancia, pero aun así sentían que no lo era, Ares siempre viajaba con sus dos dueños. Y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a sentir otro tipo de sentimientos aunque Tom ahora comprendía lo que sentía hacia el mayor, Harry a su vez tenía en sus sueños reuniones con Merlín y Elyne viendo lo que podrían hacer y las consecuencias que habría en un futuro, si ese cambio era positivo o no para más adelante. El tiempo pasaba y al final ya en el comienzo del quinto año de Tom, Harry había vuelto unos días antes de que se fuera para convivir un buen tiempo con el menor.

Las llamas de la chimenea salía un Harry sonriendo con dos maletas en mano, Tom que estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, dejo de lado lo que leía para observarlo, había notado un cambio en el mayor y eso era que llevaba una cola baja de un pelo, algo largo que llegaba hasta un poco más de sus hombros se le veía tan bien, era suyo y quería hacerlo solo suyo, pero a su vez había una parte de él que tenía miedo, miedo al rechazo, era consciente que si era frio y maduro también tenía sus malos ratos.

-He vuelto Tom~-se acercó al castaño para abrazarlo.

El contrario lo miro aún en el abrazo y después de unos segundos le correspondió más que gustoso, apretándolo un poco desde la cintura haciendo sonrojar a Harry.

-Te has demorado esta vez Henry, ¿Dónde fue?.-preguntó levemente curioso.

-Francia. Es muy hermoso~ tal vez quieras ir en tus vacaciones.-dijo animado separándose del abrazo.-Te traje un regalo.

-¿Qué es?.-aunque su voz se notara desinteresada era todo lo contrario pero no lo quería demostrar.

Sin decir nada el azabache dejo sus maletas en el sofá para sacar de su bolsillo un collar en forma de espada dorada rodeada por una serpiente y unas alas que parecían de dragón. El menor lo miraba encantado por el obsequio.

-Gracias.-dijo sincero para luego ponérselo.

-Te queda bien.-sonríe leve.-Wendy.-llamo.

-¿Si amo?.-hablo la elfina al ver nuevamente a su amo.

-¿Podrías dejar mis cosas en mi habitación? Por favor.-pidió y al verla asistir e irse a cumplir el pedido miro al castaño.-¿Tienes todas tus cosas?.

Asistió lentamente.-Si, fui hace una semana con los Malfoy

-Ya veo, bueno solo nos queda esperar, ¿Quieres que te acompañe hacia la estación?.

-Jamás te voy a comprenderte, estamos muy cerca del castillo y podría hasta irme caminando pero insistes en que vaya en el tren.

-Bueno, es una tradición ¿no? Y yo como heredero de Hogwarts quiero que cumplas y des el ejemplo Tom.-le dijo serio cruzándose de brazos.

-¿De el ejemplo?.-bufo.-¿De qué hablas?.

-Oh~ ya veras, en un par de días tendrás una gran sorpresa cuando estés en mi hogar.-sonrió divertido, dejando una gran duda en el menor.

Los días pasaron y fueron hacia la estación temprano como siempre, al llegar no había mucha gente, se encontraron con amigos del menor, Harry los saludo animado para luego irse hacia Gringotts, saludo a los duendes que estaban en la entrada y estos respondieron el saludo ya estaban acostumbrados y aunque no lo admitieron le tenían un aprecio al azabache, Harry llego al despacho de Ragnok.

-¿Harry? ¿A qué has venido? Te he dado unas semanas libres.

-Lo se Ragnok y agradezco eso, solo vengó por el asunto que te dije el año pasado.-dijo serio mientras se sentaba.-Siento que Grindelwald va a hacer sus movimientos y creo que yo estoy en sus planes así que quiero asegurarme que la pasa esa no se aproveche de las cosas que van a pasar o suceder y eso me refiero a Dumbledore con Tom.

-Comprendo.-el duende saco unos papeles y se los entregó a su socio que leyó para ver que no faltaba nada lo firmó.

-Gracias amigo mío.-le sonrió muy agradecido.

-No, gracias a ti, has hecho grandes cambios y has ayudado a muchos magos que antes estaban muertos.

-Y todo culpa de esos dos locos.-suspiro cansado.-Pero hay algo que no me cuadra sé que Dumbledore y Grindelwald son aliados y creo que tienen una relación pero ¿Por qué Grindelwald murió a manos de su fiel "amigo"?-pregunto poniendo entre comillas lo último con sus dedos.

-No lo sé y si lo pones de esa forma tienes mucha razón en dudar.-dijo pensativo, porque el azabache tenía razón en eso.

-Muchos problemas y poco tiempo.-dijo con tristeza, recordando lo última conversación que tuvo con los reyes de la magia.

-¿Cuánto?...-aunque no le gustara sabía que Harry tendría que irse.

-Tal vez solo dure este año.-hizo un mueca, tenía buenos aliados recorriendo el mundo ayudando a otros magos, pero aun así estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría a Tom.

-Ya veo, entonces después de este año vas a morir...quiere decir que revividas en muchos años más...-dijo medio pensativo.-¿Vendrás cuando cumplas 10?.-pregunto curioso.

Negó con la cabeza.-No lo sé, tal vez antes...todo depende de nuestra madre magia.-dijo algo melancólico.-El problema es que tendré que esperar que pasara con mis padres, no confió en Dumbledore y podría ser cualquier cosa.-se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.-No puedo hacer nada con eso, ya he metido las manos en muchas cosas.

-Pero ya estarás más adelantado.-ríe un poco el duende.-Por cierto debes venir a mi hogar muchos te quieren de vuelta para conversar.

-Nunca entenderé que los magos los desprecien, ustedes los duendes son muy sabios ya que viven mucho tiempo y han visto muchas cosas.

-A veces no quieren aceptar que ellos no son tan sabios como se quieren creer.

-Tienes razón amigo mío.-se levantó.-Por cierto necesito el anillo del heredero de Slytherin, se lo quiero dar a Tom.

-¿Seguro?.-dudo un poco pero aun así se levantó.

-Si, después de todo él es el verdadero heredero de Slytherin antes de mí, pero como soy el mayor, soy el líder.

-Está bien, vamos, por cierto ¿Le dirás?.-preguntó refiriéndose a que el azabache era viajero del tiempo.

-Si...se lo diré antes de navidad, cuando este en casa, es el lugar más seguro que tengo.-confesó hasta llegar a los carros y subirse para dirigirse hacia su bodega.

Con los asuntos resueltos y arreglando cosas que en un futuro necesitaría, fue a recorrer el callejón Diagón para pasar el rato, algunos magos lo reconocían y saludaban, el por cortesía le respondía el saludo, paso unas horas allí y alcanzo a comprar cosas que necesitaba en su oficina, al llegar a su casa sentía las protecciones rodearlo dándole la bienvenida le gustaba bastante. Saludo a Wendy que le tenía listo la comida, le entregó las compras que había hecho, tomo el periódico para el instante fruncir el ceño al leer lo que pasaba. No sabía que estas cosas pasarán en el pasado y ahora su presente, aun le era confuso todo eso del tiempo, había cosas por la que estaba acostumbrado pero en ese tiempo aún no existían. Sabía que en esa época estaban vivos sus abuelos pero por lo que sabía ellos aún no eran parejas y no quería entrometerse más en el tiempo.

Aun en su nube siguió comiendo y pensando a la vez. Deseaba volar, algo que le apasionaba por completo, sintió de repente un escalofrío por culpa de las barreras, alguien deseaba entrar a su hogar sin permiso, frunció el ceño y pidió a la casa que lo alejara si fuera posible aquel intruso, con su varita en mano fue hacia fuera de la casa allí vio un encapuchado tirando hechizos a la barrera, queriendo destruirla.

-No lograras nada.-le dijo sorprendiendo a la otra persona.-¿A qué has venido?.-pregunto cortes aunque estaba furioso.

-Es tu culpa.-escupió las palabras con enojo.-Gracias a ti nuestro señor Grindelwald no ha podido seguir sus planes, te vengo a matar.

Harry sabía que gracias a él muchos ya no morirían y cambiaria muchas cosas, sabia también que había algo con Dumbledore y Grindelwald, muy sospechoso para su gusto, jamás le gusto usar ese hechizo pero debía, la muerte como Merlín y Elyne habían dicho que en muchas oportunidades tendría que quitar vidas, pero no vidas inocentes sino seguidores de esos dos vejetes que ya estaban contaminados y no se podría hacer nada, aun con la pena en usarlo apunto su varita al encapuchado y susurro _**'Avada Kedavra'**_ de color esmeralda igual a sus ojos le llego e hizo que cayera sobre ese hombre que murió de forma inmediata como lo era el hechizo, trono los dedos y apareció su elfina personal.

-¿Que desea el amo?.-su vista fue hacia el intruso

-Llévate ese hombre y déjalo lejos de aquí Wendy y siento pedirte eso.-le dio unas palmaditas a la criatura.

-Está bien amo, Wendy oyó todo y Wendy cree que hizo lo correcto.-sin más que decir se fue junto con un pop con el hombre muerto a cumplir la orden dada.

Harry miro un poco el cielo nocturno y suspiro con pesadez se dio vuelta para ingresar a su hogar sabía que ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrían más difícil ya estaba advertido.

-Creo que debo ir a hacer una visita a Tom y a ese vejete de Dumbledore.

Dijo cerrando la puerta de la casa, saco la pequeña caja que había ido a buscar en Gringotts, sonrió un poco, se va a divertir por completo en ir.

 _ **-en otra parte-**_

Tom estaba en la sala común sus clases ya habían terminado hace un buen tiempo y sus deberes ya estaban hechos, así que quiso tomarse un descanso con un libro que le había regalado su querido Henry el año pasado para su cumpleaños, sin darse cuenta que sus juguetes o también llamados "amigos" estaban acercándose a él.

-Lord...-susurro Walburga para tener la atención de este.

-¿Qué quieres Walburga?.-dijo serio cerrando así su libro sabiendo en que capítulo estaba.

-En la salida ¿Podemos ir a su casa? Hace tiempo que no hablo con Henry. Además él me debe algunas cosas que me prometió.

Hizo una mueca antes de asistir.-Claro, solo debo avisarle a Henry, por lo que me contó se está tomando unas vacaciones.

-Que bien.-sonrió la chica antes de irse cantando y dando unos saltitos.

 _"Sigo pensando que Walburga es muy rara, la sangre Black es extraña"_ pensaba el castaño, suspiro y pensó en comunicarse con su amor, aunque el mismo Henry no lo supiera, además sin decirle a nadie nunca pero él también quería verlo nuevamente.

Mientras tanto Tom volvía a su libro, Dumbledore salía del castillo de forma apresurada hacia el callejón Knockturn para juntarse con su amado Grindelwald, sabía que últimamente su pareja estaba enojada por culpa de ese tutor de Tom, ese chico debía desaparecer, arruinaba sus planes, deseaban conquistar el mundo mágica, ya lo estaban logrando hasta que apareció ese azabache con ojos del mismo color del Avada Kedavra, curioso pero ese chico no deseaba juntarse con su amado Grindelwald. Al llegar se encontró con su amado, lo beso.

-Tks, no estoy de humor Albus.-gruño el contrario soltándose.

-No te he visto hace tiempo y ¿así me tratas?.-su voz se notaba levemente molesta.

-Me da igual, ¿Has encontrado información de ese mocoso?.

Se cruzó de brazos-No mucho, solo que trabaja para Gringotts y no pude ver su fortuna, si es que tiene.

-Eso no me sirve, yo ya sé que trabaja para Gringotts, por su culpa no he podido matar y espantar a la gente.

Comenzaron a discutir las cosas y después de algunas horas los dos se fueron del lugar, Harry por otra parte al terminar unas cosas se fue acostar con tranquilidad, ansioso por el siguiente día.

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Espero que les guste y se que dije que iba a ver lemmon pero primero deben confesarse! asi que tal vez para la proxima lo esten ;)

 **Capítulo 5: Devuelta a Hogwarts junta con la verdad**

Harry se despertó de su cama a las seis de la mañana, se estiro escuchando sus huesos crujir, se levantó para dirigirse a su baño, se ducho y vistió con ropa formal, por lo que haría en unos momentos. Camino bajando por las escaleras, se dirigió hacia la cocina donde encontró a Wendy cocinando.

-Oh amo Henry ¿Que desea?.

-Nada, solo vengo avisarte que saldré en un rato, ¿Puedes prepararme algo ligero?.

-Claro amo.-dijo feliz empezando con el desayuno ligero para su querido amo.

Harry sonrió y la dejo sola, camino hasta su oficina y dejo la pequeña cajita en un lugar seguro y tomo su varita para susurrar hechizo en parsel para que nadie lo viera y fuera protegido para seguridad del objeto.

Suspiro sin saber cómo iban a ir las cosas, extrañaba algunas cosas de su pasado, pero después recordaba que sus antiguos amigos y lo demás era falso.

-Tuve que creerle a Draco.-susurro.-Las cosas hubieran sido diferente si habría sido su amigo.

Fue a comer y tomo su capa y acomodo su ropa de forma nerviosa, vio la hora e iba justo a la hora de desayuno de Hogwarts, sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos para aparecerse en el centro del gran salón. Mientras eso pasaba Tom y sus aliados iban al Gran Comedor para su desayuno ya había varios en el salón, fue a su puesto de siempre, hasta que notaron algo extraño en Hogwarts, que tembló y todo el lugar brillo, la magia del castillo vibraba de emoción como si le diera bienvenida a alguien. En toda esa conmoción apareció alguien que Tom conocía bastante bien tanto como sus seguidores más fieles, allí estaba su amado y tutor Henry Evans. El director y sus profesores apuntaron sus varitas al recién llegado que abría sus ojos para sonreír al ver donde estaba.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo entraste?.-exigió el director.

-¿Quién soy? Yo soy Henry Evans y heredero de Hogwarts.-hablo Harry serio.

Nadie hablaba porque no sabían si era persona era en verdad heredero de Hogwarts, hace años que nadie lo era.

-¿Cómo quieres que creamos eso?.-se escuchó la voz de una mujer que era profesora.

Harry sonrió de lado y camino con elegancia hacia donde estaban los profesores y levanto su mano donde estaban los anillos, todos los adultos abrieron los ojos al ver lo que sus ojos veían, allí estaban los escudos de las cuatro casas unidas en solo dos anillos, ahora entendían porque Hogwarts tembló, le alegraba encontrarse con su heredero, en su sangre corría las cuatro casa, era dueño completo del castillo y eso era malo, él podía hacer lo que quiera hasta echarlos y nadie podía negarle tal petición.

-Y...y ¿A qué viene la visita?.-Pregunto asustado.

-Quería ver mi hogar, es agradable sentir la magia de Hogwarts abrazándome, me extrañaba.-dijo alegre.-No les quitare el castillo sabiendo que utilizan bien mi hogar...pero no pueden decirme nada si yo ando recorriendo Hogwarts y el bosque, después de todo el lugar es mío y puedo venir cuando se me dé la gana.

El directo asistió más aliviado.-Claro, entiendo su punto y acepto eso, está en todo su derecho.

Asistió.-Es bueno que me entiendan, los fundadores están felices de que acepten de buena gana.-ríe divertido, se podía escuchar su risa ya que el lugar estaban en silencio.-Ellos están esperándome pero iré en un rato, deseo hablar con mi protegido

-¿Y quién es?.-Harry miro al profesor de criaturas mágicas, la magia de su hogar se lo decía.

-Tom Ryddle.-dijo caminando hasta la casa de Slytherin y sonreír al ver al castaño.

Había escuchado un jadeo colectivo, ya que Harry había abrazado al mejor estudiante de todo Hogwarts, aquel que no le gustaba el contacto físico solo cuando es necesario.

-Podrías haberme avisado ¿sabes?.-dijo con ironía sin soltarse ya acostumbrado a la actitud del mayor.

-¿Y perderme tu reacción?.-ríe entre dientes y sentarse a su lado y saludar a los amigos de su Tom.-¿Sorprendidos chicos?.

-Tú si sabes dar una buena entrada.-hablaba el Malfoy con sarcasmo mientras le entregaba los dulces que le pedía el mayor.

-Henry ¿Me trajiste mi regalo de Grecia?.-hablo emocionada Walburga aunque lo ocultaba con indiferencia.

-Los tengo en casa Walburga, ven a casa en la próxima salida.

-Está bien.-suspira para seguir su desayuno.

-¿Quieres que te guíe en Hogwarts?.-preguntó Tom sin mirarlo

-No, mi hogar me guía, ella está muy feliz.-dijo estremeciéndose al sentir la caricia cargada de magia pura a su alrededor.

Tom miro raro aquello pero prefirió quedarse callado al ver que todos los miraban, Harry por su parte no le importaba mucho eso, cuando el desayuno termino, Harry se despidió de Tom para caminar con tranquilidad por los pasillo siendo observados por todos, eso le molestaba y Hogwarts mostraba su molestia jugando más con los alumnos haciendo que muchos llegaran atrasados como también los profesores, al estar sólo en el pasillo siguió caminando hasta que apareció una puerta.

Allí vio nuevamente a los fundadores, quienes lo miraron sonriendo, encantados de volver a verlo.

-¿Harry?.-hablo Helga feliz de ver a su pequeño.

-Así es Helga.-le sonrió contento al ver que lo recordaban.

-¿Cómo te ha ido pequeña serpiente?.-hablo Slytherin.

-Oh muy bien, todo va como lo planeamos.-le respondió al mayor.-Pero he pensado en decirle a Tom la verdad...

Los fundadores se miraron entre si y sonrieron divertidos haciendo que el mago se sentía incómodo.

-Claro que puedes pequeño león.-hablo el fundador de Gryffindor.

Se sonrojo al notar sus miradas.-Ehm cambiando de tema, Dumbledore piensa hacer algo.

La fundadora de Hufflepuff frunció el ceño.-Eso vemos, los cuadros han visto que te busca.

-Ya veo, pero bueno quiero ver el bosque prohibido.

-Jajajaja los animales te amaran.-reía Rowena Ravenclaw divertida.

Harry hizo un puchero.-Como sea, vendré de vez en cuando para que no sospechen.

Se despidió de sus fundadores y camino hasta los pasillos secretos que le enseñaba Hogwarts, vio que había una clase de criaturas mágicas, se acercó curioso.

-Bueno el próximo animal que veremos es un gusarajo.-decía el profesor con voz levemente aburrida, estaba con alumnos de primer año de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.-Son inofensivos.

Harry estaba al lado de un estudiante de Ravenclaw, el profesor al notar al mayor detuvo su charla del pequeño animal.

-Señor Evans, es agradable su visita.

Asistió lentamente-Oh no se preocupe por mi yo iba por el lago.-respondió.

Todos estaban curiosos por el heredero de Hogwarts que lo guiaron hacia donde quería que era el lugar donde los primeros debían conocer para ver el castillo, Harry escucha la advertencia del profesor que no se acercara mucho ya que las sirenas que habitaban allí odiaban a los humanos, pero el azabache lo ignoro y se acercó, una sirena lo observo cuando vio al humano acercarse para desaparecer bajo el agua, Harry miro curioso todo hasta que escucho un canto bajo el agua y melodía, eso no se lo esperaba como los que lo acompañaban, ya que luego se mostraron flores blancas que eran flores que las sirenas cuidaban con recelo y jamás se mostraban, eran bellas y resplandecientes, surgían para darle bienvenida a su dueño, Harry sonrió cuando apareció una pequeña sirena con una corona hecha de aquellas flores.

-¿Es para mí?.-vio como la pequeña asistió y acerco agachando su cuerpo para que la pequeña criatura le pusiera la corona en su cabeza.-La cuidare mucho. Gracias.-le sonrió besándole la frente y dejando que se fuera la pequeña sirena, de forma inmediata las flores de su cabeza dejaron de sonar convirtiéndose en cristal pero permanecer su forma y color.

Los observadores estaban sorprendidos, ya que sabían que aunque eran bellas criaturas eran peligrosas porqué te hundían al agua.

Harry los miro y rió divertido.

-Ninguna criatura del bosque prohibido me dañara.-les comentó.

-¿Por qué?.-pregunto curioso un Ravenclaw

-Soy el heredero del bosque por parte de Slytherin.-se levantó y acomodo la corona.-Ellos me quieren y honran ver al heredero del lugar donde habían, todas las criaturas están agradecidas.

Se escuchó muchos 'oh' por parte de los alumnos.

-Por cierto profesor...-miro al hombre.

-Logan Rupper.-se presentó l profesor de criaturas mágicas.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, profesor Logan si quiere mostrarle una criatura peligrosa a sus alumnos me puede decir, ellos a mi lado no harán nada si no se los ordeno, sería más fascinante su clase si ellos los vieron de verdad y no en fotografía.

-¿En serio lo haría?.

-Claro, solo avíseme con anticipación.-pidió y camino entrándose al bosque, justo a la vista de todos se vio un gran perro de tres cabezas que una de sus cabezas pedía mimos a Harry. El azabache reía encantado al ver como el perro que conocía como Fluffy en su antiguo tiempo, le acaricio sus cabezas para seguir su camino seguido de la gran criatura.

Después de algunas horas Harry regreso a Hogwarts con una sonrisa en sus labios, camino hasta llegar al gran comedor para el almuerzo, se dirigió hacia Tom cargando un pequeño animal en sus brazos. El castaño lo miro con leve curiosidad por el pequeño animal en sus brazos.

-Mira Tom.-le mostró un pequeño Thestral.-Su madre me dejo traerlo por un rato, ¿Es maravilloso no?

Asistió mirando la criatura que se acurrucaba en su Henry.-Si lo es, pero ¿Cómo convenciste que te dejara traerlo al castillo?

-Es fácil, por parte de Slytherin el bosque es mío, y las criaturas de allí vienen incluidas y por mi magia saben que soy el heredero del bosque así que me tienen respeto y cariño, hasta los centauro son muy respetuosos.

-¿Los centauros? Aquellos que odian que los magos pisen sus tierras.-oyó la voz de un Slytherin.

Harry miro al que hablo con una sonrisa.-Como dije, soy heredero del bosque ellos me estiman y si yo digo que entre alguien y lo protejan ellos lo harán. Si digo que se vayan de mis tierras ellos lo harán, Salazar Slytherin les dio el permiso de estar en sus tierras y cuidarla de forasteros pero el heredero con la sangre de Salazar puede romper ese acuerdo.

Pidió a Hogwarts abrir las puertas para irse pero antes beso la frente del castaño.

-Nos vemos Tom, cuídate y mándame alguna carta con Ares.-se despidió yéndose por la puerta y haciendo que se cerrada sola.

Harry fue a dejar la criatura con su madre para aparecerse en su casa siendo recibido por Wendy.

-Amo llega tarde.-le regaño.

-Lo siento.-ríe nervioso.-Pero tengo hambre ¿Esta listo?.

-Claro que sí, le voy a servir ahora.

-Gracias.

Se sentó a esperar por su almuerzo sonrió recordando las maravillas del bosque que jamás pensó que tuviera, aunque también noto que en bosque se veía más radiante como antes, disfrutó su almuerzo, después de eso salió hacia el patio, miro a su alrededor que iba y venía gente, disfrutaría de su gran descanso, escribió algunas cartas con sus amigos de otros países que había hecho en sus viajes.

Hechizo su capa para poder acostarse en la nieve y ver el cielo despejado, tratando de relajarse.

-Poco tiempo y aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer...-se quitó sus lentes para tapar sus ojos cansado.-Por lo menos he hecho muchas cosas ahora y habrá un nuevo futuro... Espero.

Tenía esta angustia, este mal presentimiento.

-Por lo que recuerdo es en este año que Myrtle muere por el basilisco... El basilisco!.-se levantó sobresaltado, recordaba que necesitaba ayuda con Salazar y ver si hay otra solución, no quisiera matar esta vez a la serpiente.

Pensó un poco en un plan, con Dumbledore le había mentido y había otra manera de matarlo, pero si era aún consiente de todo podría ser un gran aliado para cuando regresará, no había hablado con Merlín por el momento, tal vez no había nada importante de que hablar, suspiro para luego levantarse se estaba congelando, regreso adentro, miro su casa un poco, decidió hacer algo con su vista, iría al callejón Diagon, llego por la chimenea del caldero chorreante, saludo al pequeño Tom y su madre, converso un poco con ellos antes de partir a dar una puerta, miraba las tiendas, fue hacia la de pociones, miro cada una y al no ver una que le sirviera fue hacia el dueño.

-Discúlpeme.-hablo con tranquilidad.-Me he preguntado si tiene una poción para la vista...

-Oh, hace poco llego una, soluciona el 80 ℅ la vista, aún no está en venta y es limitada, no tengo muchas, pero ¿Desea comprarla? Usted ha venido siempre a esta tienda desde hace años Señor Evans.

Sonrió agradecido-Se lo agradezco mucho Señor.

Espero que el dueño volviera con la poción, le pago lo que era, lo guardo bien, tarareaba por lo bajo, aun sintiendo que era seguido, no miro hacia donde era, solo siguió hasta un callejón, allí se dio la vuelta para ver alguien que jamás pensó ver aunque jamás de esa forma.

-Grindelwald.-siseo un poco.

-Oh vaya que me conoces Evans.-escupió lo último.-Has arruinado por completo mis planes.

-¿Debería asustarme eso?.-ríe divertido.-Vaya, creó que la edad lo afecto oh 'famoso señor oscuro'-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Tks, si te mato todo saldría bien para mi.-levantó la varita, sonrió con malicia.- _ **Avada Kedavra.**_

El hechizo le dio a Harry, este se estampó en la pared, escupió algo de sangre por la boca, se estremecía al sentir el hechizo pero sonrió divertido después de ya no sentir el dolor, miro al viejo que estaba impresionado.

Escupió la sangre de su boca.

-¿Sorprendido? No podría morir por un hechizo como ese.-se levantó con dificultad, se limpió la boca, camino hasta estar al lado del vejete.-Espero verlo pronto Grindelwald, para la otra lo matare, aunque si sigue enviando a sus seguidores ya no seré bueno y tendré que hacer cosas que detesto.

Harry salió del callejón, miro su collar y anillo, notaba el brillo, sonrió un poco.

 _"Recuerda que el hechizo Avada Kedavra solo sirviera en ti cuando debas volver...aun así ten cuidado, seguidas sintiendo los efectos por unos minutos o horas, es dependiendo"_ había recordado las palabras de Merlín.

-Joder, sí que duele.-se quejó en voz baja.

Como pudo se apareció en su casa, Wendy al verlo, lo ayudó llegar a su cuarto, se recostó queriendo dormir, le pidió a su elfina que lo dejara dormir hasta la cena, cuando la criatura se fue, hizo una mueca para irse a dormir.

Cuando se despertó fue a comer, agarro su poción que ante lo sucedió antes estaba en buenas condiciones, recordó las instrucciones para el instante fruncir el ceño al beberla.

Se mordió el labio para no gritar, estaba solo en su cuarto, se retorcía por el dolor, sentía como le quemaban sus pupilas. Respira agitado después de varias horas ahogando su sufrimiento para quedarse dormido rápidamente.

Paso algunas días cuando se acostumbró a su nueva y mejorara vista, cuando Ares regresaba con una carta de Tom, al leerlo se levantó asustado y sorprendido.

 _"Mierda, verdad que Tom buscaría la cámara de los secreto de Slytherin, pero ¿Por qué no me pregunto? Tks mejor eso lo veo después, ahora es salvar a esos niños y tener la esperanza de salvar a Myrtler"_ pensó y escribió la respuesta y se la entregó a Ares para luego irse al sótano donde estaba su sala de pociones, creo lo que había investigado para quitar los efectos del basilisco.

Termino a la mañana siguiente, todo listo se apareció en el cuarto de Tom, miro al castaño dormir, sabía que era temprano, aun ni eran la seis, hora que su castaño despertaba, decidió hacer esto rápido, movió a Tom hasta despertarlo, el castaño al ver esos ojos esmeraldas brillar con mas intensidad pudo quitar su sueño al notar que el mayor ya no estaba usando su gafas.

-¿Por qué ya no llevas tus gafas?.-le pregunto levantándose de su cama.

-Oh! Eso bueno iba por el callejón diagon y me encontré que en la tienda de pociones estaban vendiendo una poción para resolver la vista, era limitada y me lo compre, hace días la use y aquí el resultado, una vista perfecta.-le sonrió animado..

-Ya veo.-divago en sus pensamientos " _Podría intentar hacer una poción para borrarle esa extraña cicatriz de la frente_ " pensaba.

-Vamos ya Tom, debemos hacer una visita, no te preocupes nadie te sacara de Hogwarts, no si yo lo impido.-le sonrió para besarle la frente.

El Slytherin asistió y se cambió para seguir al azabache y veía como las pinturas saludaban o hacían una reverencia a su Henry, como también los fantasmas los ayudaba informando algunas cosas y lo que le impresionaba más aun cuando ya lo había visto era como las puertas se abrían solas al estar cerca, bajaron por el baño de las mujeres del tercer piso. Miro de reojo al mayor hasta bajar a un subterráneo, miro a su alrededor hasta una puerta de serpientes.

- _ **'Ábrete'**_ -siseo en parsel el mayor, al abrirse se encontró con el basilisco, Tom estaba muy sorprendido y asustado.

- _ **'¿Que hacen aquí humanos'**_ -siseaba la gran serpiente.

- _ **'¿Así le habas a tu dueño?'**_.-hablaba en parsel con tranquilidad ante tal criatura, el basilisco olfateo su olor antes de mirarlo asombrado en hacer una reverencia a Harry.

- _ **'Mi señor Harry disculpe mi falta de respeto, pero hace años no veía un heredero de Slytherin, aunque ese mocoso también tiene un olor de mi antiguo dueño'**_.-le respondió mirando al menor de los dos.

Asistió.- _ **'Él es también desencinte de Slytherin, pero siendo mascota de Salazar, te puso el nombre de Tadeo'**_.-se acercó para acariciar al basilisco.- _ **'Te quiero pedir algo'**_.

- _ **'Lo que usted ordene amo Harry'.**_

- _ **'Te dejaré despierto, pero no ataques a nadie de Hogwarts hasta que te lo ordene, solo no dejes que nadie te vea o sepa que estas despierto, y te pediré aparte que cuides de Tom, es ese chico que está con nosotros'**_ -le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- _ **'Eso haré, lo esperare hasta que vuelva'**_ -se despidió para irse a su nido.

Harry sonrió y vio su vista a Tom que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sucede algo Tom?.

-¿Por qué te llamo Harry, si tu nombre es Henry?.

El azabache se estremeció, miro al menor y sabía que de esta no se salvaba, suspiro.

-Si te digo la verdad me vas a odiar...y no podría soportar tu desprecio hacia mi.-desvío la mirada.

El contrario no dijo nada por un par de minutos.-Si me explicar bien...tal vez no este enojado.

Harry meneo su cabeza pensativo " _Es mejor decirle, tarde o temprano debía decirle después de todo"._

-Mi verdadero nombre es Harry Potter, vengo del futuro... Nuestra madre magia y Merlín me hicieron venir al pasado para reparar los errores del mundo, en ello pensé que si te adoptaba ya no serias el Señor Oscuro de mi época... Podría darte el cariño de un hogar que yo nunca tuve...pero jamás pensé que terminaría queriéndote tanto, disfrutando tu compañía.-bajo la mirada levemente sonrojado-También Dumbledore me había utilizado de forma horrible, quería romper sus planes junto con Grindelwald...lo siento si no te conté porque pensé que no era el momento.-lo miro a los ojos con sinceridad en su voz.-Pero todo lo que dije e hice contigo es verdadero, no te engañe cuando te pedía que confiaras en mi por cualquier cosa, quería comprarte cualquier capricho...Tom...lo lamento.

El castaño estaba callado escuchando cada palabra del mayor, estaba enojado pensando que era parte del plan de su supuesto tutor, pero cada vez que lo seguía escuchando podía notar la sinceridad, estaba más confundido pero había muchas cosa que ya tomaban sentido.

-¿Cuantos años soy señor oscuro?.-eso no le sorprendía tanto, esa era su meta después de todo.

-Eras uno...yo te mate a mis diecisiete...me perseguías por ser el 'elegido' aquel que era tu igual...mataste a mis padres por esa maldita profecía.-apretó sus puños frustrado.-Por lo que sabía y contaban eras Señor Oscuro por 50 años.

-...Ya veo.-fruncía el ceño pensativo.-Te creeré, siento que no mientes...¿Quieres que te siga llamando Henry?.

Asistió.-Por favor, nadie debe saber que soy un viajero, pero puedes llamarme Harry cuando estemos a solas y Tom.

-¿sí?.-lo miro un poco desconfiado al verlo acercarse.

Harry tomo las mejillas del menor para besarle en los labios, sintió como el castaño se estremecía por el repentino acontecimiento. Fue un corto y suave beso, se alejó con una leve sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de Tom.

-Gracias por creerme, por cierto estas castigado.-sonríe de lado.

-¿E..EH?!-lo miro aun aturdido por el beso.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste de la cámara secreta?.-le dijo ofendido haciendo avergonzando al contrario.

-Quería encontrar respuestas por mí mismo, fui idiota al no decirte nada al respecto...lo siento Henry.

-Bien, para la otra dime ¿sí? Y se sobre tus ideales...debo decir que son buenas.-caminaba de regreso sabiendo que el contrario lo seguía.

-Ohh...

-Solo no marques a los tuyos.-le dio su opinión.-Así nadie sabría quién te sigue, aunque si son muy idiotas y quieres presumir puedes hacerlo, pero los que confías o son útiles marca los de otra forma.

-¿Cómo?.-le preguntó curioso.

-No se.-se encogió de hombros.-Tal vez una joya o algo así, que no note que es tu seguidor.

-Es buena idea.

Llegaron hacia la enfermería encontrando a algunos profesores viendo a las víctimas de la criatura.

-Oh señor Evans.-hablo una mujer que tenía el traje de enfermera.

-Buenos días a todos, Tom me notifico lo sucedido, así que traje una poción que quitara el veneno de la criatura.-sacó una pequeña caja que con su varita para agrandarla.-Tengan solo debe darle tres gotas.

La enfermera cumplió con lo pedido el director se acercó junto con Dumbledore.

-Señor Evans ¿Cómo sabe que funcionara?.

-Hable con las criaturas y supe quien lo hizo, él pensó que habían atacado mi hogar, él despertó al sentir mi magia unirse con Hogwarts.-mintió aunque sonreía con confianza.-Y al ver el castillo rodeado de "enemigos" quiso deshacerse de ellos.

-Ya veo, debe ser que es un guardián.-hablo Dumbledore con esa falsa sonrisa.

-Se puede decir que si.-miro el lugar-Bueno solo vine por esto, me iré después de conversar con Tom.-tomó la muñeca del menor para irse con elegancia.

Caminando en silencio hasta que lo soltó, caminaron hasta llegar a la sala común de Slytherin. Al llegar a la habitación del menor este lo tomo de la cintura para empujarlo a la cama y ponerse sobre Harry, para besarlo, el azabache estaba sorprendido para luego corresponder el beso, se separaron.

-Te amo Harry.-confeso Tom, el mayor sonrió abrazándolo.

-Y yo a ti...pero no podemos.-dijo con pena.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ser mayor que yo?.-le reclamo molesto, no lo soltaría ahora que sabía que sentía lo mismo que él.

-No es eso.-cerro los ojos.-Tengo que volver a mi tiempo en algún momento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda?.

-Solo este año.-murmuro.

-Entonces disfrutaremos todo el tiempo.-le muerde el cuello.

-Ngh bien...pero ese día no es hoy-se apareció fuera de la cama.-Nos vemos en la próxima salida...tal vez te deje hacerlo.-le guiña antes de irse a su casa dejando con las ganas al castaño.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Espero que les guste, como estoy de vacaciones podre escribir mas a menudo, asi que se que es corto pero espero que les guste c:**_

 _ **Capítulo 6: El tiempo corre.**_

Harry volvió a su hogar con un pequeño sonrojo, suspiro un poco tratando de olvidar aquella agradable sensación en sus labios, miró sus anillos y sonrió.

-Bueno mañana comienzo con el trabajo, aprovecharé en seguir con el plan.

Camino por los pasillos hasta ir al sótano donde tenía una poción, la revolvió lentamente al recordar las instrucciones.

La dejo reposar mientras tanto agarro el libro que tenía allí cerca, comenzó a leerlo y susurrar el hechizo en parsel a la vez que extendía su varita de sauce al caldero. Espero paciente la reacción de la poción, escucho un pequeño ruido y vio como el caldero temblaba unos segundos para luego cambiar el color y eso significaba que iba por buen camino la pequeña poción. En todo ese tiempo que Harry viajaba descubrió muchas cosas que le beneficiaban, a la vez que consiguió buenos aliados que aunque no espero que hicieran un trato con la magia, estaba feliz en cómo iban las cosas por el momento.

Además, que ahora tenía un gran espía en el castillo cuando se fuera de vuelta a su tiempo, aunque sabía de antemano que Merlín tenía un pequeño plan ya que sonreía divertido a veces en sus reuniones.

Aun sabiendo que las cosas iban por un buen camino, no negaría que disfruto mucho aquel tiempo y más al tener a Tom a su lado, no esperaba enamorarse, suspiro ante el recuerdo del beso. Se entristecía al saber que ya no lo tendría por un buen tiempo, solo no quería abandonarlo.

Harry termino sus cosas aun cuando se distraía, sabía que ya faltaba muy poco para irse, esperaba que nada pasara. Esperaba que la salida de los chicos se atrasara.

Mientras tanto el castaño miraba las paredes ansioso, saber que su tutor sentía lo mismo que él, no lo dejaría irse sin antes aclararle algunas cosas. Los días pasabas, las cosas iban en peor con el mundo mágico con el señor oscuro actual que buscaba como matar a Harry que ya no podía atacar a lugares y casa que tenían muy buena protección.

Llego el día que los Slytherin iba a casa de su jefe y amigo, Tom iba muy emocionado aunque lo ocultara, todos olvidaron el hecho que casi de días anteriores de las petrificaciones de algunos alumnos pensando que era solo un animal que en defensa ataco, solo fue un mal momento para los afectados.

Al llegar a la casa del castaño, entraron sin más siendo recibidos por la elfa doméstica.

-Amito Tom y compañía, el amo Henry los espera en la sala, Wendy guardado sus compras y preparada el almuerzo.-sin más se fue a hacer lo que había dicho.

Los chicos fueron donde les habían indicado, encontraron al joven Harry sentado en el sofá junto a su lado Ares mirándolos.

-Es bueno que vinieran.-sonrió leve levantándose y abrazo a Tom.-Pueden hacer lo que quieran, están en su casa, mientras no vayan a mi oficina o a la sala de posiciones.

Se separó del contrario para luego sonreírle.

-Gracias Henry, tomaremos tus palabras-los chicos fueron a explorar, aunque la casa fuera pequeña, era acogedora y fueron dejando a los otros dos solos.

-Harry.-murmuró Tom antes de robarle un beso en los labios-No crees que me debes algo.-le ronroneo en el oído provocando un sonrojo en el otro.

-Con ellos presentes, ni loco Tommy~.-río por el apodo y la reacción del menor.

-Tks, solo porque eres tú.-dijo resignado.

-Vamos, mejor aprovechemos que estas aquí, además en dos meses más será navidad y vacaciones.-le sonríe volviéndose a sentar-Y ya tengo pensado que darte.

-¿Darme?.-se sentó a su lado.

Ríe con encanto-Claro y ella te va a cuidar.-sonrió de forma misteriosa _"Espero encontrar a Nagini, aprovechó de comprar un animal para mí, a veces me siento solo"_ pensó para sí mismo.

-¿Ella?.-lo miro extrañado pero recordó que él sabía mucho más de lo que pasaría.-Harry.-le llamó serio haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirada expectante.

-¿Si Tommy?.-le sonríe divertido ante el apodo puesto.

-¿Sabes que es un horrocrux?.-el castaño noto como el semblante alegre de su amado Harry cambiaba a uno serio.

-Dime que no has hecho eso Tom Ryddle.-le frunció el ceño molesto a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-No, pero si he encontrado un libro del tema y lo he leído, he pensado hacerlo y ser inmortal, así podre esperar a tu llegada...y seguir conquistando el mundo mágico.

Bufo molesto.-No quiero que pelemos ahora, así que esto lo hablaremos cuando estés de vacaciones ¿está bien?.-le dijo antes de levantarse.-Vamos, pronto estará listo el almuerzo, también debo hablar un poco con tus amigos.

Tom miro un poco a su cuidador antes de levantarse e irse hacia el comedor, allí estaban sus seguidores y sin querer admitir amigos. Todos sentados y con la comida puesta, nade hablaba hasta que el dueño de la casa los miraba de reojo antes de suspirar y tomando la atención de los adolescentes.

-¿Sucede algo señor Henry?.-le pregunto con cortesía Abraxar.

-Oh no es nada Abraxar.-ríe levemente.-Solo pensaba en como poder ayudarlos con la "conquista del mundo mágico" ¿No crees interesante saber sobre un futuro señor oscuro?.-le pregunto con diversión viendo como las caras de los herederos sorprendidos, noto de reojo como Tom se atoraba de forma disimulada con el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando en ese momento.-¿Les comió la lengua el ratón?-sonrió con sarcasmo.

-¿Eh? ¿C..como sabes eso Señor Evans?.-hablo Walburga.

-Tu lord sí que no sabe ocultar nada de mi-le guiña divertido haciendo que se volvieran más blancos antes de dirigir su mirada a su señor que frunció el ceño levemente.

-Si sigues así no sé qué vas a provocar Henry.-suspiro resignado.

Ríe.-Oh lo siento, es divertido jugar con las máscaras de pequeñas serpientes.-le sonríe antes de comer un poco.-Bueno, no iré nada de lo estén planeando chicos, realmente tienen mi apoyo, solo no hagan cosas muy estúpidas, les recomiendo que unan fuerzas con otros de chicos de otras casas, eso podría ayudarlos más adelante, aunque claro Tom ya sabe que no debe marcar a gente que lo valga de manera obvia, no quisiera castigarte jovencito.

-Solo eres mayor por unos años.-le gruño molesto.

-Exacto y también tu tutor.-le sonríe con malicia.-Aun no cumples mayoría de edad así que harás lo que diga Tom~.

El contrario no podía con esa batalla verbal, después de todo tenia cierto punto y ante todo lo que había hecho Harry no había hecho nada contra el como un castigo, siempre lo ha habido apoyado y confiado su secreto, no deseaba pelear con él, no cuando sabía que lo amaba como él lo amaba, suspiro antes de relajarse, noto la sonrisa de victoria del pelinegro, _"Me las pagara"_ pensó para sí mismo.

Movió su mano quitándole la importancia del asunto.-Bueno creo que nos desviamos del tema, como saben no sean obvios cuando hagan aliados en otras casas y no cerca de ese viejo senil que tienen como profesor de transformaciones..-les comento aun sabiendo que ellos lo estaban haciendo, le gustaba seguir comportándose como un ignorante en alguna cosas.

Los seguidores al ver aquello comenzaron a dar las ideas que tenían junto con su líder, que al ver los conocimientos del Evans quedaban fascinados, modificaron algunos planes al ver muchas negativas por parte del mayor, al quedar poco tiempo, Harry comienzo a dar los regalos de sus viajes que les había prometido a los chicos, la única chica del grupo estaba fascinada por el vestido y collar de Grecia, los demás estaban satisfechos por los objetos mágicos. Se despidieron del mayor para luego irse hacia el castillo.

Harry estaba feliz y más tranquilo al ver que cambio un poco el futuro de los seguidores de tom de cierta manera. Estuvo unos cuantos días haciendo tramites y trabajo, las pociones que eran encargadas por sus clientes tales como hombres lobos y vampiros, eran los más ayudan pedía, el con gusto los ayudaba, había comprado unos terrenos donde habitaban algunas manadas de hombre lobos, les hizo dar más seguridad a ellos como sus manadas, recordaba como sufría Remus por no ser aceptados, los jefes de las manadas estaban agradecidos por la ayuda, muchos habían ofrecido su ayuda y una deuda por toda la manada, los niños transformados les había dado libros para que se educaran un poco como libros con hechizos de defensa, ya que sabían controlar mejor el lobo interior ayudaba hacer magia sin varita. Como con los vampiros les daba pociones con sangre falsa y algunas como protector solar, ayudaba que no atacaran mucho a las personas, tanto como ellos agradecían la ayuda, Harry estaba feliz de haber ayudado a muchas personas y criaturas que han dado por todo el mundo.

Al estar desocupado prefirió ir a comprar algunas cosas al callejón, al aparecerse comenzó a revisar lo que había en los negocios, decidió ir por la tienda de criaturas mágicas, miraba cada una, hasta que escucho los siseas de las serpientes, se divertía por lo que oía hasta que vio a una que se le haca familiar, solo que esta vez era muy pequeña. Se acercó con cuidado de no ser escuchado.

- **´hola pequeña´-** le siseo en susurro sorprendiendo a la serpiente.

-´ **hola maestro´-** la serpiente hizo una pequeña reverencia.

 **-´¿Te gustaría ser el familiar de mi protegido? Te gustara´.-le pregunto con cuidado.-´También es un hablante como yo´.**

 **-´Sería un honor para mí´.**

EL pelinegro sonrió encantado antes de llamar al encargado de que dejara salir a la serpiente y que le trajera todo lo que necesitaba para su cuidado, al tenerla en su brazo enrollada, siguió viendo el lugar hasta que sintió como su magia lo guiaba hasta los felinos, allí noto un cachorro de león blanco en sus patas y la punta de la cola mostraba un humo negro, el felino lo miro con sus ojos azules brillantes, era bello, se acercó y luego sintió como su magia se unía al del felino, sonrió inconscientemente había aceptado tenerlo como familiar y no iba a negarlo le encantaba tener a ese bello animal, pidió que lo sacaran y le dieran lo que necesitaba, al tener todo pago sin importarle el precio de todo, sabiendo que valía la pena.

Al regresar a su hogar dejo que su pequeño león que llamo Hades, pasear por la casa, dejo a Nagini en el sofá.

 **-`Lamentablemente Tom, tu dueño esta en Hogwarts, así que por ahora seré tu acompañante pequeña`.-** le comunico acariciándola.

 **-`Esta bien, Maestro ¿Me pondrá nombre?`.**

Negó con la cabeza **.-`Eso lo debe hacer mi querido Tom, pequeña serpiente`.**

 **-`Comprendo`.**

La dejo explorar el lugar, se levantó para ir a comer, luego de hacer leer uno de sus libros, fui a dormir, al día siguiente miro la pequeña caja que contenía el anillo del heredero de Slytherin. Suspiro antes de levantarse, no había ido tanto al castillo, solo cuando el profesor de criaturas mágicas le pedía ayuda para mostrar a las criaturas o cuando quería ir al bosque prohibido, tomo la sorpresa de Tom, al decirle a su familiar y a la pequeña Nagini que volvería en unos momentos.

Hizo una aparición en el centro del comedor sabiendo aun que era temprano, algunos lo saludaban al verlo, ya estaban acostumbrados a que apareciera, conversaba con algunos de sexto hasta que vio entrar a la persona que buscaba, sonrió antes de despedirse y acercarse hacia el menor.

-¿Henry?.-el futuro lord se extrañó de ver a su tutor.

-Oh Tom, ayer olvide entregarte algo importante.

El castaño asistió levemente.

-Ten.-le entrego la pequeña caja, viendo como lo abría y lo miraba sorprendido, los seguidores del lord miraron el anillo del Slytherin.

-Es el anillo del heredero, como yo soy el líder y como eres mi familia y ultimo con sangre de Salazar, debes tenerlo, así que úsalo con orgullo.

-Señor Henry, Tom solo tendría el de Slytherin.-pregunto algo curiosa una Hufflepuff.

-Así es, Tom solo tiene la sangre de mi antepasado por parte de su madre, pero al contrario de mí, mis dos padres tenia las sangre de las cuatro casas.-explico mirándola.-Mi padre era heredero de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff mientras mi madre tiene la de Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

Veía que todos los escuchaban, al estar un rato más hablando con los profesores teniendo de vista al viejo senil que lo miraba con odio, después se despidió para irse a su hogar.

-Falta muy poco.-murmuro con leve tristeza, suspiro antes de acostarse en el sofá, miro sus anillos y con algo de duda llamo a la madre magia, al verla después de algunos meses sin comunicarse con ella.

-¿Sucede algo Harry?.-le pregunto preocupada.

-Elyne quisiera preguntarte algo que tengo en mente.-le comunico de forma seria.

-¿De qué trata?.-se sentó mirándolo.

-He estado pensado que si hiciera una poción para decelerar el tempo de unas personas, sé que amo a tom y volver a verlo pasaran muchos años, así que sé que o hago lo que tengo en mente o ese viejo de Dumbledore hará que termine haciendo que haga horrocrux, estoy preocupado, tanto por el cómo los seguidores que tiene, he visto como son y me extraña algunas cosas.-le explico cómo podía.-Si lo hiciera ¿Cambiaría algunas cosas que hemos hablado?

La madre magia lo observaba por varios segundos antes de sonreír, le acaricia la mejilla.-Tienes un corazón puro Harry, podrías hacerlo y con mi maga haremos que si pudiera ocurrir que Tom hiciera una separación de su alma, esta regresaría a su cuerpo pero demoraría un tiempo.-suspira.-Así que vamos, pero tenerlas listas ahora porque tendremos que hacer pruebas para tenerla por completo.


	7. Chapter 7

**disculpen la demora pero espero que lo disfruten, que con cariño y dedicacion le pongo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Navidad y noche de atracción junto la perdida.**

Estaba leyendo un libro de tradiciones, recordando todo lo que necesitaba para la fecha de "navidad" aunque en el mundo mágico hacían algo parecido donde se reunía los familiares y se daban regalos pero a la vez los magos hacían una pequeña fogata dando sus buenos deseo para el próximo año y ambiciones, lo llamaban Yule, una muy buena celebración que él no había comprendido hasta ahora, habían perdido muchas cosas, aunque ya había disfrutado el Yule la primera vez con Tom y sus amigos el primer año que estuvo en esa época, le era tan distinto a como lo celebraba en su época, debía reparar algunas cosas si Tom cayera en las manipulaciones de ese vejete senil que arruinó su vida por completo.

Desde que estuvo con la madre magia haciendo lo que había propuesto, la segunda poción que hicieron les resultó por completo, ahora tenía algunos frascos con la poción color azul rey, tuvieron que buscar bien los ingredientes y cuanta cantidad de magia para lograrlo. Sonrió con alegría, podría proteger a su amado aún a la lejanía, aunque también estaba ruborizado al saber que de esta no se escapaba y terminarían teniendo relaciones sexuales, tampoco le disgustaba la idea de lo que sucedería muy pronto.

Con los regalos listos y junto a su nueva mascota y familiar, fue en busca de su Tom, hoy era las vacaciones para el castaño, unos días antes se había cortado un poco el cabello y ahora esta hasta sus hombros, le era más cómodo que dejarlo largo, aun ocultaba su cicatriz después de todo había cosas que debían seguir ocultas para su protección, tomando a Hades se fue hacia la estación de trenes de forma emocionada, se encontró con el padre de Abraxar, también hace unos meses conoció a los padres de Walburga y los de Orión, todos conversaban diversas hasta que llegaron los chicos, Harry beso la frente se Tom, se despidieron de todos prometiendo salidas y juntas próximas, el castaño y el pelinegro se aparecieron en la casa, Tom veía los arreglos de Yule.

-Sera el último ¿Cierto?.-le preguntó mirándole con leve tristeza mostrara en su expresión, aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba triste y dolido, no quería que el mayor se fuera.

-Lo es, lamentablemente Tom.-le acaricio la mejilla con cariño, sabía que sería muy difícil para el menor pero también lo era para él, pasarían mucho tiempo antes de volver a verse.-Pero sé que serás fuerte, por los dos mi querido Tom.

Sin pensarlo mucho el de ojos azules besaba al contrario, necesitaba sentirlo de esa manera, de una manera intima, especial, sentirse amado por la persona que se había colado en si corazón sin pensarlo, pero no podía con esto, no sabía mucho de su antigua o ¿futura? Vida que tuvo con su Harry, que solo le contaba cosas superficiales diciendo que no podía contar muchas cosas, igual lo comprendía sabiendo los riesgos que podían suceder. Harry ya había cambiado muchos sucesos que ya no eran presentes en su época, muchas familia de sangre pura habían sido extinguirás en la guerra con el amante de Dumbledore, junto con esos chicos que nacían de muggles, aunque no muchos supieran, que gracias a esos magos y brujas, la sangre se volvía más fuerte y las líneas de sangre se volverían más frecuentes y elevadas entre familias, suspiro internamente, el chico de la profecía solo esperaba que todo lo que había hecho fuera para bien, pero Merlín y Evelin habían dicho que cosas hacer y seguir.

Los fundadores querían estar presentes en el castillo pero más adelante, Harry no sabía esas negaciones de sus ya queridos amigos, pero no presionaría más, Salazar era muy educativo con ese vocabulario que daba en parsel. El mayor al recordar su regalo sonrió emocionado _"Nagini y Tom volverán a estar juntos como amigos, sé que Nagini hará lo que sea para cuidar a su familiar y más si ese senil de Dumbledore le hace algo como los horrocrux"_ pensaba para sí mismo.

-¿Harry?.-el futuro señor oscuro miraba con leve preocupación a su tutor y ¿pareja?

-¿Si? Lo siento estaba pensando en cosas sin sentido.-río sin ganas.-Pero vayamos a comer, después hacemos los deseos en la fogata.

-Está bien Harry.-lo miraba extrañado pero prefirió no hablar de eso ahora, no cuando prefería apreciar lo último que le quedaba de su amado.

-Creó que te has acostumbrado en llamarme así. Es raro ¿sabes? Ya me he acostumbrado a ser llamado como Henry o Evans, cuando vuelva me sentiré un poco raro cuando me hablen como Harry o Potter, aunque ese es mi verdadero nombre.-ríe algo divertido.

Los dos sentados y la cena servida, el castaño miraba al viajero fijamente, sabiendo que odiaba muchas cosas y entre ella era que el mayor ocultara cosas de él, pero no podía objetar nada por ahora, muchas cosas en la mente pero aun así no quería arruinar el buen ambiente que había en ese momento y menos con la expresión que le daba Henry aun cuando este no se daba cuenta de lo que su cuerpo estaba mostrando, quizás era porque no estaba tan concentrado a su alrededor.

-Me dirás porque no te gusto mi idea de los horrocrux.-pregunto, no podía quitarse eso de la cabeza, aunque estaba arriesgándose a estropear todo aquel día.

-Tom rompes tu alma ¿Sabes el peligro que conlleva eso?.-le miraba serio.

-Sí, que eres inmortal.

-En parte, pero al hacerlo pierdes la cordura, te volverías loco y lo hiciste una vez!, te volviste un maniático sin sentimientos y sin objetivos, era sólo una máquina de matar y olvidaste lo más importante.-se cruzó de brazos molesto, Harry sin darse cuenta soltaba oleadas de su magia, moviendo las cosas a su alrededor.-¿Crees que uno será suficiente? Pero sé que te volverás ya loco y terminaras haciendo más y más solo por algo de inmortalidad, pero ya te he dicho que ya te daré una mejor cosa que te volverá inmortal.

\- Y ¿Es?.-le pregunto alzando una ceja con elegancia.

-Tom ¿conoces el cuento de las reliquias de la muerte?.-suspiro derrotado mirando al futuro lord.

-Sí, pero como pensé que era absurdo encontré a los horrocrux, además las pistas de las reliquias son un incógnita.

-Bien...-suspira.-Yo tengo las tres reliquias. Soy el amo de la muerte, yo soy inmortal.-fue directo, sabía que su amado no quería que fuera con rodeos. Se divertía de cierta manera la reacción del chico que jamás mostraba como se sentía, pero notaba como la máscara de chico perfecto se había ido a dar un paseo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?.

-Relativamente no creo que sea buena idea contarte ahora, ya te he dado bastante información y esta no era una de ellas.-le dijo con seriedad pero al ver la ira del contrario, prefirió volver a hablar.-Y no volverás a hablar del tema, tengo todo planeado así que solo...confía en mí.

-Yo confió en ti Harry, solo que serán 50 años sin volver a verte.-le resalto las cosas.

Suspira-Soy muy consciente de eso Tom, pero aun si pasaran los 50 años te seguiré amando-le acaricia la mejilla mirándole con cariño, le sonrió sutilmente.-No pienses en eso ahora mi Tomy ¿sí?.

-Sigo odiando el apodo.

Ríe divertido.-A mí me gusta.

Bufa rodando los ojos-Bien, cambiando de tema Harry hay algo que deba saber y que sea importante.

-Sí, que te gustara mi regalo.-ríe comiendo, el menor le hizo caso, entre una conversación sobre Hogwarts, había llegado la noche, veían la fogata mirando el fuego cambiar de color gracias a la magia marcara alrededor de ellos, al tirar sus deseos, Harry fue a su cuarto, tomo con cuidado a la pequeña serpiente.

- **'Hola preciosa'.-le siseo acomodándola.-'Hoy conocerás a Tom'**

- **'Que alegría maestro'.**

-Hades vamos, tú también ven a disfrutar.-llamo a su familiar, el pequeño cachorro de león le seguía a su lado, cuando llegó a donde había dejado al menor, le encanto ver su reacción.

-Es muy hermosa Harry.-le dijo sin quitarle de la vista a la pequeña serpiente en los brazos del mayor.

-Lo sé **, 'No era el único quien lo pensaba preciosa'.** -le sisea divertido.

- **'Maestros no sigan'.**

-¿Cómo se llama?.-miro al azabache emocionado.

-Es tuya, debes tú ponerle un nombre, después de todo será tu familiar.-le comunicó, miro sonriendo.-Como ya viste cuando te recogí, él es Hades, mi familiar, aun no hago el ritual ya que en mi caso no es necesario, Hades me eligió y la magia nos unió.

-Entiendo, ¿Me dirás que hacer?.-le dijo mientras acariciaba a su nueva amiga que iba trepando por su brazo.

-Claro, pero quizás mañana ya que ella debe estar tranquila, hoy estuvo muy nerviosa.

-Ya veo, bueno, ahora es mi turno de entregarte tu regalo.-le paso una caja envuelta.

Harry lo miro feliz antes de abrirla, sorprendido vio una pequeña poción.

-Es para quitarte esa cicatriz que he notado que ocultas mucho ¿Yo lo cause?

-Gracias Tom! Siempre odie mi cicatriz.-desvió un poco aquella pregunta.

-Lo he notado, siempre lo ocultas con tu cabello

El azabache lo abrazo, conversaron un buen rato hasta irse al cuarto de Harry, iban besándose y se miraban de vez en cuando, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder aquella noche, no había nada más que emoción entre los dos, era un nuevo paso para ellos. Tom ni lento ni perezoso comenzaba a quitarle la ropa a su amado igual que Harry al contrario, el ambiente se llenaba de lujuria y amor, una necesidad guardada desde mucho tiempo ahora suelta como una fiera y salvaje; no necesitaban ocultarse más, no el amor que sentía el uno con el otro, Tom besaba el cuello del mayor con ganas, con necesidad de marcarlo, quizás era su última noche, su último momento de tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, antes de no volverse más por muchos años, ¿Seguiría queriéndolo aun cuando haya cambiado? ¿Estaría orgulloso de cómo le fue sin él? Suspiro internamente prefería olvidar aquellas cosas en un momento tan exquisito como este.

-Ngh Tom.-gimió por lo bajo ante las suaves mordidas y besos en su cuello, abrazo al menor, le gustaba la sensación, el contacto, la cercanía.

-Harry~.-lo hizo recostarse sobre la cama poniéndose sobre él, le acariciaba el torso, observando con fascinación la reacción que le provocaba al mayor, se relamía los labios ansioso de probar más y más de esas agradables sensaciones.

Los dos se dejaban llevar por la lujuria y el deseo, ninguno de los dos se quedaban quietos, Harry llevo su mano hacia el miembro del menor acariciándolo lentamente, no sabía en qué momento terminaron los dos sin ropa, pero que le importaba ahora, escuchaba el gemido del contrario por si acción provocando que lo comenzara a masturbar de forma lenta y tortuosa.

-Ngh ah con esa estamos eh.-los dos se miraron, observando como sus rostros estaban rojos, excitados y emocionados, Tom se acercó besándole aprovechando de que Harry tenía la boca abierta para meter su lengua, jugueteaba con el del mayor con gula, ahogando los gemidos de los dos en el proceso, Tom acariciaba el cuerpo del mayor con ansiedad, hasta llegar a los muslos, se ganó entre las piernas del contrario haciendo que sus dos miembros se rozaran, ambos gimieron. El castaño miraba desde su lugar como tenía a su Harry de forma exquisita, el azabache movía sus caderas queriendo más. Ante la fricción ambos se complementaban, tantas caricias y roces hacían que quisieran terminar pero no de esa manera, Tom con un _Accio_ tomó el lubricante que tenía, puso una generosa en su mano para luego dirigirla hacia la entrada del mayor, lo miro aunque jamás lo admitiera tenia nervios, quería que los dos disfrutarán, al ver como Harry asistía lentamente aun jadeante, tentativamente acaricio lentamente su entrada a la vez que lo masturbaba, al verlo tan relajado introdujo un dedo, noto como el mayor se tensaba, trato de distraerlo con besos y caricias a la vez que movía lentamente su dedo, cuando lo noto de nuevo relajado introdujo otro dedo, se estremecía al sentir lo apretado y cálido que era, lo excitaba más al imaginarse como se sintiera al tener su miembro dentro.

-Ngh ah ah Tom más despacio.-le dijo gimiendo al notar que el menor estaba distraído.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó al ver el rostro del contrario con una mueca, estuvieron varios minutos preparando a Harry.

-Ya ngh ah solo mételo Tom.

-¿Seguro?.-le miro no muy convencido.

-S..sí.

Tom saco sus dedos lentamente para no lastimarlo, se acomodó para luego tomar su miembro y dirigirlo a la entrada dilatada, mirando al azabache comenzó a penetrarlo, notando como Harry se tensaba y se aferraba a las sabanas, cuando metió todo, ahogaba sus gemidos, estar dentro era mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaba, espero paciente que Harry se acostumbrada para poder moverse.

-Aah ah Ngh puedes moverte.-le aviso luego de algunos minutos de mimos.

-Está bien.-movió su cadera, dando pequeñas embestidas, gruño de placer-Eres tan estrecho Harry.

-Aah ah Tom!.-lo abrazo gimiéndole en el oído, al principio sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer pero al tiempo que se acostumbraba mas solo sentía placer, movía de vez en cuando su cadera queriendo que fuera más profundo.

Los dos se habían dejado llevar por el placer que sentían hasta llegar al orgasmo, Tom se corrió dentro del mayor haciendo que el contrario se corriera sobre ambos, con la respiración agitada se miraron a los ojos, se dieron un beso lento, disfrutando de lo que habían hecho. Aquella noche durmieron abrazados y felices, al día siguiente, el castaño miraba a Harry que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, escucho los siseos de su serpiente Nagini como ya había pensado nombrarla, despertando así al azabache, cuando se bañaron y ahí se tomó una poción para el dolor para el mayor; fueron a desayunar conversaron de las cosas que podrían hacer en los pocos días que les quedaba, ya que visitarían la mansión Malfoy. Lograron hacer el ritual para volver a la pequeña Nagini a Tom, a su vez Harry probo la poción que era más que nada una crema que debía echarse cada 4 horas por dos días, dependiendo de la cicatriz le había comentado el castaño. Pasaron 3 días donde lo hicieron muchas veces y viajaron a Francia, cuando volvieron Harry sintió un mal presentimiento.

 _"Es tiempo mi pequeño Harry"_ se escuchó en sus pensamientos, el viajero del tiempo sabía que significaba, sonrió con tristeza antes de con determinación utilizara un hechizo a dos de los secuaces de Grindelwald sorprendiendo a Tom que rápidamente agarro con firmeza su varita, allí presente estaba el actual señor oscuro Grindelwald y a su lado Dumbledore.

-Vaya, no pensé volver a vernos Grindelwald.-le sonrió con soberbia.

-Maldito mago, no sé cómo pudiste escapar del Avada Kedavra, pero de esta no lo logras.

-Ya lo veremos.

Los dos estaban enfrascados en sus peleas, aunque Harry lo tenía difícil peleaba con dos seres poderosos, a la vez que cuidaba de Tom que mataba a algunos aliados que le eran fáciles, la pelea iba dando hechizos elementales y en su momento de rapidez Henry invoco un tornado que pudo distraer a los dos magos, ya no le estaba quedando energías, así que sin vacilación apunto con su varita a Grindelwald que salía de su tornado el _Avada Kedavra_ acabando de forma inmediata su vida, sonrió un poco ya cansado de tirar y esquivar varios hechizos, escuchó el grito de Dumbledore al ver a su amado morir.

-Tu! Maldito desgraciado, has arruinado muchos de nuestros planes.-le gritaba enfurecido, aunque él también estaba cansado, le edad no le perdonaba. Al ver a Tom distraído sonrió con malicia, dio con el _Avada Kedavra_ hacia su alumno.

Harry al ver lo que iba a pasar protegió el cuerpo del menor con el suyo, teniendo como resultado que el hechizo diera con él, cayó al suelo por el impacto, Dumbledore huyo aprovechándose de la situación, iba a ser que todo el crédito fuera para él, se lo merecía para lograr más rápidamente sus planes, Tom con terror miro a su amado.

-Harry!.-se acercó con miedo, no quería estar nuevamente sólo, menos ahora.

-Lo siento Tom, creo que ya no puedo estar aquí.-le sonrió con tristeza, le acaricio la mejilla con cariño.-Por favor no hagas una locura, ve donde los Malfoy, cuando estés calmado ve a casa y ve hacia mi sala de pociones encontrarás un paquete envuelto, dáselos a tus amigos y tomate una tú, son por decirlo un elixir de vida, alargaran sus vidas, serán como inmortales por cierto tiempo, quizás serán jóvenes cuando vuelva.-sonrió melancólico sintiendo como le daba sueño, un pesado sueño, _"Es hora de partir Harry"_ escuchó la voz de Merlín".-Ya Merlín, déjame despedirme.-no escuchó nada tomándolo como un sí, miro cansado a su Tom.-Vete ya Tom, los aurores llegaran pronto, cuida de Hades por mí, él estará bien, aun cuando es mi familiar no me lo puedo llegar, cuídate mucho, no caigas nunca, eres mi pequeña serpiente.

Era imposible para el nombrado deteniera las pequeñas las lágrimas que caían al oírlo despedirse, le beso, un beso amargo para los dos antes de aparecerse en las barreras de los Malfoy, debía por lo menos cumplir el ultimo pedido de su tutor y amado, tendría que ser paciente para volver a verlo. Cuando Tom se fue, Harry suspiro tranquilo.

-Ya es hora Evelin, hay que seguir con nuestros planes.-murmuro cayendo en un sueño sin notar que desaparecía del lugar, dando como victoria de Dumbledore, que le dieron más poder.

Tom aun agitado notarialmente como su magia se movía alrededor, Abraxar junto con su padre lo miraron preocupado, al contarles lo que paso las noticias habían llegado rápidamente.

-Maldito desgraciado, se quedó con todo el crédito.-hablaba serio al ver el profeta, lo arrugo con molestia.-Debo volver a casa, Nagini y Hades se quedaron en casa ya que ellos llegaron cansados del viaje, Hades debió sentir que su conexión con Henry se rompía.-dijo calmándose.

-Vamos, además nos llegó una carta de Gringotts, tenemos tu custodia hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?.

-Al parecer Henry tenía todo previsto.

Tom no quiso hablar más del tena, sabía que habían cosas que Harry había hecho a su costa pero para su bien, suspiro y al pasar por el Flu sintió rápidamente como su serpiente se subía sobre él.

-' **Mi Tom ¿Que paso? Hades estaba inquieto hace unas horas'.-** le comunico Nagini.

- **'Henry ha muerto Nagini, debió sentir que se rompía su conexión'**.-le dijo con pesar, se acercó acompañado de Abraxar.

El pequeño león estaba parado mirando la pequeña bola de energía que estaba cubierta por un cristal, le causó extrañeza aquel objeto, que hace unas horas no estaban, se acercó con cuidado, ahora Hades podría estar en su faceta salvaje al ya no sentir a su amo.

-Hades.-murmuro despacio, el león lo miro molesto, sabía que era su culpa, suspiro para sí mismo, cuando le sorprendió que el pequeño animal le trajera la esfera-¿Qué?.

- **'Él desea que se lo pongas, hay en esa esfera la esencia del maestro Henry'-le hablo Nagini mirando la bola de energía.-'El amo no quiso que Hades sufriera que dejo una gran cantidad de magia para que su conexión no se rompiera por completo'**

 **-'¿Es así?'.-** miro el objeto antes de invocar el collar del león, color verde esmeralda, con cuidado la puso y al verla segura, le puso hechizos de seguridad antes de ponérselo al cachorro de su amado.-Vamos Hades, Henry volverá ¿sí?.-lo cargo con cuidado no quería irse de su hogar.-Wendy!.

-S.. Si joven amo.-se notaba que la pequeña elfina había sentido la pérdida, suspiro.

-Empaca mis cosas y las cosas de las mascotas iremos a la mansión Malfoy, te puedes quedar allá hasta que cumpla mi mayoría de edad, aunque puedes venir a la casa a limpiarla, por ahora has eso.

-Si joven amo.-hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer para cumplir lo pedido.

Sin más que hacer en un hogar donde había tantos recuerdos ahora dolorosos por la reciente perdida, volvieron a la mansión del rubio, suspiro ahora estaba cansado. Al día siguiente muchos habían dado como héroe a Dumbledore, le molestaba en cierta manera pero no podía hacer nada, a la vez habían tomado la poción dejada por el querido Henry por los chicos, al llegar a su ultimo año en Hogwarts había notado que ese viejo quería que volviera al orfanato pero para su desgracia y sorpresa en Tom había un testamento de que si Dumbledore regresaba a Tom se le negaba el paso en Hogwarts para siempre y que al nombrado se le daría como emancipado, al dejar esos asunto y que perdería mucho el senil dejo las cosas por ahora, cuando había cumplido 20 años las cosas empeoraron, había algo mal, mas por sus amigos y aliados que lo vieron cambiar. Trataron de descubrir pero cuando llegaron a ver a su amigo Tom como un híbrido serpiente y humano supieron muy tarde que el viejo Dumbledore habría hecho algo, los tiempos pasaban y se reconoció como un nuevo señor oscuro, una guerra que iba de años con Dumbledore, dividiendo el mundo mágico de Inglaterra, cuando se supo la procedía había algo que pasaba dentro de la mente del nuevo lord, al matar a los Potter había algo que lo estaba haciendo sentir culpa, pero al ver al bebé y ver aquellos ojos esmeralda un fuerte dolor de cabeza le llegó haciendo que el cuerpo que tenía comenzada a dolerle, en unos segundos comenzó a sentir como su magia la envolvía cambiando su apariencia a la que tenía cuando tenía 17 años de forma extraña volvió a ver al bebé que ante la transformación accidentalmente algunas cosas habían volado y le había provocado una pequeña cicatriz en la frente, hizo una mueca.

-Oh Harry... Cuando hiciste lo mejor para que esto no sucediera.-frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, le acaricio la mejilla al bebé que había fruncido el ceño.-Como pude olvidarlo, espero que pronto vuelvas.-le beso la frente antes de esconderse al sentir que alguien venia.

Desde el gran closet pudo ver la llegada de Sirius que en un momento de locura había vuelto a dejar a Harry al cuidado de Hadrig que para su suerte no tenía tanta lealtad a Dumbledore, al ver que nadie venia de regreso, tomo esa oportunidad para aparecerse en la mansión Slytherin, donde actualmente habitaba. Había olvidado su hogar, el hogar junto a Harry, fruncido el ceño, llamo a su círculo interno, al ver a los aun jóvenes amigos que no cursaban más de 30 años, cosa que sorprendía a muchos pero todo era gracias a Harry.

-¿Tom?.-le hablo Abraxar con cuidado, sabía que había sido hechizado su gran amigo, pero al verlo nuevamente cuando fue joven era una sorpresa.

-Abraxar es bueno haber vuelto a tener mi consciencia ya no nublada con falsa locura.-le hablo entre tranquilo y furioso.

-Oh Tom es bueno volver a ver que estas bien.-le hablo Orión.

Asistió cansado-Quiero que me ayuden, Henry volverá pronto, cuando vuelva le explicaremos muchas cosas, pero ahora quiero que Walburga que tuviste buenas notas en pociones y me hagas una poción que me hagas, una retaurizante y de dolor, no puedo pedirle a nadie más, Severus debe estar ocupado con el lamento de la chica Lily, mis aliados más leales y escondidos sabrán que he vuelto, los demás dejémoslos como si hubiera sido derrotado, quiero dejar tiempo para mejorarme y la espera de Henry.

-Si mi lord.-hicieron una reverencia, sonrieron alegres de que las cosas mejoraban, se retiraron después de conversar.

-Ya solo faltas tú Harry Potter.-murmuro acostándose en su cama y descansar esperando que su amado le perdonara por caer en los trucos de Dumbledore.


	8. Chapter 8

_**wuju espero que les guste, este fue una rapida actualizacion xp sabiendo como me demoro, pero bueno, espero que les guste y ¿como creen que va yendo la historia?**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: La llegada de Harry.**_

Despertó algo desorientado, miro a su alrededor que estaba completamente oscuro, se acomodó como podía.

-¿Dónde estoy?.-murmuro molesto.

-Estas en la casa de los Dursley, Harry.-le hablo una voz desde su mente.

-¿Merlín?.-murmuro.- asistió el hombre

-Así es, has recordado todo ¿no?.

-Si...todo aquí sigue igual, esta vida es la misma con la familia Dursley, aunque mi cicatriz ya no está.-dijo lo último dudo tocando su frente.

-Eso mi niño es porque, no hubo cicatriz, Tom recupero su cuerpo, cayo engañado por Albus, aunque la poción que preparamos demoro mucho, al verte acelero todo lo que tuvo que pasar, lamentablemente Dumbledore logro lo que ya había pasado antes.

-Tks aun así ya tengo planes para poder ganarle a ese viejo, aun así sé que hay cosas que cambiaron, salve muchas familias y los padres de Sirius jamás se separaron, uh los chicos deben ser jóvenes aun con la poción que creamos.-suspiro, trato de acomodarse desde su lugar que sabía muy bien que era la alacena.-Y ¿Que hacemos ahora? Tengo 6 años y realmente aun siento como si hubiera estado en la otra época.

-Pues...podrías esperar uno o dos años para tener nuevamente todo tu núcleo completo, todo lo que has logrado anteriormente volverá, pero pensamos que fuera de a poco para no dañar tu cuerpo de niño.-hablo la mujer.

-No es mala idea, después iré donde este Tom y haré que sufra por caer en un simple hechizo.-aclamo levemente molesto.-Elemí ¿Conoces una manera para que ellos crean que me estén maltratando aun cuando no estoy allí?.

-Como una ilusión dices.

-Sí, eso serviría para que mi núcleo este más rápido restaurado con la tranquilidad.

-Se puede lograr, repite después de mi ¿sí?.-el pequeño asistió sacando su varita de sauce y dijo el hechizo en latín, al salir de su actual "dormitorio" vio una persona exacta a él.-Listo, al parecer van a ser lo mismo que antes, así que no habrá nada de cambios en tus recuerdos.

-Ya veo, eso ayuda mucho.-suspiro y fue al segundo cuarto de su primo, aquello lleno de juguetes rotos y una cama vieja, con un solo movimiento la volvió como nueva junto al colchón, se recostó sin olvidar el hechizo de no me notes, cayo dormido rápidamente.

Al pasar dos meses con su nueva y cómoda vida, aunque le molestaba ver como su ilusión era maltratado como si fuera él, iba al jardín con tranquilidad cuando escucho siseos, miro donde estaban los rosales de su tía Petunia.

- **'Malditos humanos, uh un niño, acércate para morderte, no dejare que me vuelven a picotear con un palo'.**

- **'Disculpa, pero no quiero hacerte daño pequeña serpiente'.-le siseo despacio y con cuidado, no podía ver a la serpiente.**

 **-'¿Un hablante?'.**

-' **Así es, soy un mago, líder y heredero de Slytherin, pero dime pequeña ¿Tienes nombre?'.**

En ese momento pudo ver con claridad como aquella bella en su opinión serpiente con escamas naranjas y en su estómago color blanco con pequeños rombos color negros resaltaban con el naranjo, sus ojos color oro, le maravillaban.- **'Mi madre me llamaba Flora maestro'.**

- **'Es un bello nombre para una bella serpiente como tú, dime Flora ¿Desea estar conmigo?.'**

- **'¿Como su mascota?...me gustaría con el atrevimiento de que me aceptara ser su familiar'**.-le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- **'Me haría feliz tenerte como mi familiar aunque ya tengo otro un león mágico, se llama Hades. Aunque lamentablemente él no está a mi lado por razones que te explicaré, pero espero que loa dos se lleven bien Flora'.**

- **'Usted debe ser poderoso si puede aceptarme como otra de sus familiares'.**

- **'Ven, sube.-se le acercó para que subiera por su brazo, se acomodó en su hombro.-Vamos para hacer el ritual, soy poderoso Flora, un ser muy poderoso'.**

Al ir a la cocina tenía la alegría de que ese día sus familiares fueran a una cena, olvidándose como siempre de él, aunque esta vez lo dejaron con la señora de los gatos, espía de Dumbledore por lo que supo, tenía la casa para sí mismo, aunque no podía ser magia aun por orden de madre magia y merlín, aun su núcleo era inestable, pero un ritual que solo ocupaba el mínimo de su magia no le pasaría nada, encontró un cuchillo y con cuidado le corto la cola y después se cortó su mano, las unió y comenzó a relatar el ritual en latín, se volvió a sentir feliz a tener otra conexión, después de volver de la época de su Tom, sentía la angustia y tristeza de Hades que lo llamaba al sentir que había vuelto. A veces en la noche le decía pequeñas palabras cariñosas para tranquilizarlo, ahora con Flora a su lado, no se sentiría tan solo., la vio dormirse, suspiro cansado, subió a su cuarto escondido, la dejo descansar, pensaba ir en unos días hacia Gringotts, ya tenía un pequeño plan, iría con su capa de invisibilidad y se quedaría con los duendes, era mejor estar allí que en esa casa, volvería cuando lo vinieran a buscar. Agradecía que había traído su baúl, al abrirlo tenía su departamento y sus otras salas que alegremente funcionaba como su seguro, lo camuflaba con las cosas de su primo haciendo que nadie pudiera notar el elegante baúl, al tener su propia cama y sala de estar, prefirió leer los pocos libros que tenía en su biblioteca, lamentaba no haber traído un cuadro de los fundadores. Con calma dejaba que el tiempo pasaba, cuando sintió un escalofrío y el ambiente se sintió tétrico pero para él era cálido, de forma extraña miro a su alrededor.

-¿Quien está ahí?.-preguntó algo asustado.

-Me disculpo por aparecer ahora mi amo.-enfrente de Harry se encontraba un hombre de quizás 30 años con cabellera negra y ojos blancos, tapado por completamente por un manto negro.-Déjeme presentarme soy la muerte, pero puede ponerme un nombre si gusta.

-¿La muerte?.-lo miro sorprendido e incrédulo.

-Así es, usted es mi amo, tiene las reliquias, quise presentarme ante usted cuando viajo al tiempo, pero sus guardianes prefirieron que esperara.

-ya...ya veo...-asistió lentamente aun sorprendido.-¿Es tu verdadera forma?.

-Es una de ellas, tengo varias formas mi señor, pero creí que este sería más cómodo para usted.

-Y lo es, aun asimiló esto, ¿Estarás siempre conmigo?.

-Si eso quiere, aunque debo decir que a veces tendré que irme por recolección de almas mi amo.

-Comprendo, puedes quedarte si gustas Muerte, pensare en un nombre para ti, sería extraño que te llame muerte siempre, ¿Los humanos podrán verte o sólo yo?.

-Pueden verme si usted lo desea o yo piense que es conveniente mi señor.

-Comprendo. Dime muerte ¿Antes en mi época había algo extraño?.

-Ahora que lo dice sí. Los horrocruxes eran lo que más me molestaban, pero solo un mago lo hizo, aquel que se creía un dios y se hacía llamar Voldemort como ahora en su ahora nueva época. También debo decir que actualmente aquí no lo ha hecho, y si lo hizo solo duro un año antes de que volviera a su alma.-le empezó a explicar.-Tengo que decirle que como es inmortal ya entenderá que ni el Avada Kedavra lo matara como lo hizo antes, al cumplir la misión de su viaje la magia de la época lo quito de su mundo ya que usted era un ser que no debía estar, pero dejo que los cambios quedaran sabía que usted mejoraría su vida, la magia es libre y Evelin madre de la magia no quería la extinción de sus criaturas, eres elegido mi amo, he visto tu vida y tu corazón al tener las reliquias por completo, me complace tenerlo como mi señor, también como debe saber es que puede convertir a alguien más en inmortal, pero este no va a ordenarme nada, usted es mi señor nadie más, puede si desea quitar enfermedades o darlas-sonríe divertido.-Claro, si usted lo desea, igual que la muerte de alguien, pero sería sospechoso, además debería sacrificar algo que ama para ellos, muchas veces puedo pedir los recuerdos preciados de la persona, pasaba cuando alguien usaba la piedra de resurrección, ya que esta trae a alguien a la vida, pero debes pagar un precio.

Harry se quedó callado escuchando atentamente las explicaciones que le daba su sirviente, le era raro pensar en tener la muerte, suspiro ya deseaba el que con solo pedirlo mataría al viejo, pero eso no quitaría todo de raíz además no deseaba perder sus recuerdo, tan malos como buenos son sus preciados recuerdos, no deseaba olvidarlo porque ahí presente estaba la traición, el dolor, la alegría, su felicidad, están todo lo que sintió en su vida y sacrificarlo por alguien que no lo valía era mejor no arriesgar.

-Bien, gracias por la advertencia muerte, mañana pensaba ir donde Gringotts, como ya habrás notado he puesto una ilusión a todos de que soy un chico "frágil y necesitado de cariño".-bufo molesto.-He pensado en estar dos años en el pueblo de los duendes, son los únicos que puedo ir con seguridad, podría ir donde los hombre lobos o donde los vampiros de otros países pero sería un poco peligroso, además quiero saber que pasa en esta época y el mundo mágico de Inglaterra.-sonrió divertido.-Ya que después de todo yo conquistare el mundo mágico.

-Por supuesto mi señor, ese es su destino.-hizo una reverencia.-Aunque podría ir al palacio mío, si gusta ya que es su palacio.

-¿Un palacio?.-lo miro curioso.

-Así es, podrá ver todo desde la sala con solo pedir algo en específico, el tiempo pasa igual que en la tierra, así que no pasara nada, puede ir donde usted desee desde los espejos que vea, nadie lo notaria, pero si sentirían la sensación de la muerte.-le miro a los ojos.-¿Qué dice?.

-Me parece buena idea Muerte, aun así avisare a Ragnok de mi aparición, después de todo él sabe del viaje, quiero saber de su boca que paso con Tom.

-Bien mi señor, volveré al palacio ahora, vendré por usted en la tarde.

Asistió.-Gracias Muerte.

-Me complace ayudarlo amo.-sonríe leve antes de desaparecer con un humo negro.

-Es mejor que me vaya a descansar.

Suspiro para sí mismo aun procesando todo lo sucedido, necesitaba tomar una siesta para recuperar energías, al ir a su habitación, se acomodó dejando espacio para la dormida serpiente, después de una hora fue despertado por la voz del hombre que conoció.

-Uhm muerte.

-Vamos amo, está todo preparado, si amiga está muy emocionada.

-¿Flora?.-se levantó adormilado sintiendo como la serpiente se subía a sus hombros.-Bueno es mejor irnos ya, aún es temprano creo, ¿Me acompañarás a Gringotts muerte?.

-Prefiero que si amo, nadie debe fijarse mucho en usted.

-Lo sé, me pondré un glamour.-saco con cuidado su varita de su brazo y pronuncio el hechizo, su pelo cambio a uno castaño claro y ojos azules.-Bien, todo listo, vayamos Muerte.

Se levantó y salió de su baúl, lo encogió y lo guardo en su bolsillo, salieron con cuidado de la casa, muerte iba como había aparecido y Harry se puso la capucha tratando de ocultar un poco su identidad, tomo el brazo del hombre a su lado y aparecieron en el callejón Diagón, suspiro inconforme por la aparición, la gente se estremecía al estar cerca de su guardián, al llegar a Gringotts, aun cuando era algo tarde habría gente en el banco, espero a que lo atendieran, al estar frente el duende espero que terminara de hacer lo que hacía, al tener su vista en él sonrió.

-Hola, me gustaría hablar con Ragnok por favor.-pidió con sumo respeto.

-¿Quién lo busca?.

-Solo dígale que un viejo amigo ha vuelto.-suelta una risita.

-Está bien, quédese aquí.-el duende se fue curioso, algunos minutos después apareció con una sonrisa.-El señor Ragnok lo espera joven amigo de los duendes.

-Es bueno volver, disculpa mi falta de cortesía, ¿Puedo saber tú nombre? Hay algunos que aún recuerdo y al parecer ya no están trabajando.

-No se preocupe joven Evans, soy Clowclaw.

-Es un gusto conocerlo.-le sonrió al llegar a la oficina de su viejo amigo.

-Henry, es un gusto volver a verte, puedes irte Clow.

Ríe divertido al ver al duende que le ha ayudado mucho.-Oh lo mismo digo. Aunque para mí sólo han pasado semanas, para ti fueron años, Ragnok ¿Que paso con Tom?.

-Como predijimos Dumbledore deseo volverlo a dejar en el orfanato, pero gracias al testamento que dimos no pudo hacer mucho, le dejamos con las manos atadas, Ryddle estuvo bien unos años, bastante bien hasta que un día para otro comenzó a actuar extraño, al parecer ese viejo le hizo algo, pero el efecto fue tan lento que nadie pudo saberlo hasta que fue tarde, ese joven que tanto cuidaste se volvió el mismo lord oscuro que conociste.-suspira un poco.-Aunque igual no es tan igual, no mata tanto por lo menos solo a los muggles, a los magos solo los tortura y sólo unos cuantos que lo provocan mueren, más de eso la historia es igual, menos el hecho que la gente que has salvado está al lado de Tom Ryddle.

-Ya veo...-miro a la muerte que solo observaba todo.-Muerte.

-¿Si mi amo?.

-¿Quién controla a los dementores?.-en su mente comenzó a trabajar en los planes, muchos planes, pero uno es sacar a su padrino.

-Yo mi señor, algunos son entrenados para ser quienes quitan los recuerdos preciosos. Otros para atrapar las almas quienes me ayudan a la recolección de almas.-le explicó.-¿Por qué?.

-Quiero que les digas que no le hagan nada a los fieles de Tom, sabrás quienes son, y a Sirius lo quiero cuerdo, es mi padrino y único familiar, trato de hacer lo mejor para mí pero la locura siempre estuvo presente en él, desgraciadamente.

-Lo haré al llegar mi señor, también se le regresara todos los buenos recuerdos que fueron robados de los dementores.

-Gracias.-le sonrió y volvió a ver al duende que sólo escuchaba la conversación.-Ragnok debo pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál sería?.

-Por ahora estaré con Muerte en el palacio que realmente no sé dónde es. Serán solo dos años, luego volveré, mi núcleo esta inestable, tratare de venir más seguido para conversar, quiero que revises las bodegas que tengo en mi posición como Henry Evans y las de Harry Potter y me comuniques si hay una anomalía.

-Claro, como me dejaste las de Henry fueron quitarás sólo unas pequeñas cantidad de dinero por tu chico, lo demás está intacto, las de Potter deberé hablar con el encargado.

-Gracias.-le sonrió los dos sabían que habrían anomalías en sus cuentas. Pero no sabían cuántas.

-Debo notificarte que hubo leves cambios en esta época, por lo que se, en el testamentos de tus padres tenías varios tutores.

-Me imagino que Dumbledore le importo muy poco la opinión de ustedes.-hizo una mueca.-Pero que cambios Ragnok.

-Imagínese que tenía a Severus Spane como su tutor guardián y también estaba incluido la Madam Narcisa Malfoy.

-Vaya...que sorpresa, gente que antes sabia mis padres odiaban.

-No sé qué haya cambiado, su madre una vez dejo unos libros para usted, al parecer eran diarios.

-Si mi madre los guardó secretamente, es algo sospechoso, algo le ocultaba a alguien.-murmuro para sí mismo.-Pero a quién.

-Creo que ella sabía lo que planeaba Dumbledore

-Puede ser una posibilidad, creó que eso lo sabré cuando esté completamente fortalecido mi núcleo, bueno debo irme Ragnok. Visitare las tierras de los duendes unos de estos días, estoy muy agradecido de que pueda hablar con alguien que sepa las cosas.

Asistió lentamente.-No es nada, sé que estás haciendo algo que nuestra señora te ha dado su confianza para lograrlo, eres amigos de los duendes, siempre estaremos a tu lado.

-Me conforta eso.-le sonríe antes de despedirse e irse por los caminos que sabía de memoria.

Al salir y despedirse de los guardias con alegría y cortesía, Flora miraba todo el lugar con emoción.

- **'Harry tengo hambre'.**

- **'Bueno, vayamos por ratones para ti'.-** le murmuro para que nadie le escuchara, aun tenia galones en sus bolsillos.

Al ir a la tienda de animales compro algunas chucherías y ratones para su nueva integrante, sin querer mirar más le pidió a su guardián que le llevara a su palacio, desapareciendo del callejón en un humo negro.

¿ **¿Les gusta? c: esto sera interesante cuando harry vuelva a encontrarse con tom xp gracias por la paciencia y por la gente que me comenta ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Devuelta a tu lado.**

Al llegar al palacio quedo maravillado ignorando un poco a los Dementores que volaban por ahí y por allá, aunque todos sintieron su presencia prefirieron no molestar a su líder, la muerte sonrió leve antes de transformarse en una persona joven alrededor de 20 años cabellos rubios y aun permaneciendo los ojos emblanquecidos, le sonríe guiándolo por el palacio. Harry quedaba encantado por su nuevo hogar, después de comer y acomodarse en el lugar comenzó a hablar con la muerte que le nombro como Damián, un nombre que le gustaba bastante, al ver por completo el palacio le encantaba mucho, suspiro pensaba que el tiempo pasara rápido pero sabía que tenía muchas que preparar que no se daría cuenta que el tiempo transcurría rápidamente, con eso en mente dejo que Flora explorará, sentía muchas presencia en el castillo.

-Damián.-llamo a su sirviente, aunque no le gustaba pensar así.

-Si amo.-el hombre miro curioso a su señor.

-Aparte de los Dementores ¿Hay otras criaturas aquí?.-pregunto intrigado.

-Sí, lobos nocturnos también otros que son lobos de las sombras, la diferencia es su apariencias, también en una puerta usted podrá ver a la gente que es castigada, mayormente los magos o criaturas que así sufran por sus pecados.

-...¿Grindelwald?.-pregunto con cautela, podría sacar información de ese viejo.

-Esta mi señor. Castigado con los dementores.-dijo serio antes guiar a su amo hacia la sala.-Pero podrá verlo si desea en otro momento amo, también están los que merecían un gran descanso...allí están sus padres mi señor.-murmuro despacio sintiendo como el azabache se tensaba.

-¿Mis padres?.-lo miro aun sorprendido y confundido.

-Aquí en el palacio a sus alrededor, creo que noto dos lugares en cada lado ¿no?.-al ver que asistió. Prosiguió.-El de la derecha es los que han hecho cosas "buenas" que han merecido un descanso agradable, muchos niños inocentes y adultos que no merecían morir aun o que han tenido un buen corazón, puedo interpretarlo como el lado bueno, el de la Izquierda están los que merecen castigo eterno, quieres manipularon, robaron, etc, es decir el lado oscuro o malo.-le explico cómo podía, dejándolo en el sofá de cuero, al notar que estaba asimilando la información entregada, aun así estaba preocupado por su dueño.-¿Amo?.

-Estoy bien Muerte...sólo que.-murmuro aun impactado.-Jamás pensé ver a mis padres, nunca los conocí en mi época, pero ahora están aquí. Puedo hablarles y conocerles...pero a la vez no puedo.

-¿Por qué amo?.

-Después de todo son mis padres de esta época.-sonrió con tristeza.-Sé que al cambiar algunas cosas, el tiempo que yo existí y viví seria cambiado, los cambios en el tiempo siempre hay consecuencias o algo que uno debe entregar. Relativamente también me gustaría poder hablarles, conocerles aunque sé que ellos no son los mismo que me habían hablado anteriormente, pero sentir que fui querido o como se conocieron no sería tan malo en verdad.-suspiro un poco.-Lo haré cuando esté preparado para esto, pero gracias por informarme.

-Es mi trabajo amo Harry.

-Bien, ahora esperar que todo salga como hayamos esperado Damián, dos años que deberé empezar a llamar a mis amigos y aliados, será extraño explicarles de que Henry Evans ha reencarnado en Harry Potter, pero se lograra.

Conoció a los lobos de la sombras, encantado por su pelaje que eran humo negro que formaba al lobo, recordándole un poco a Hades. Comenzó a escribir cartas a sus amigos criaturas, primero a las personas con licantropía y después a los vampiros para saber un poco si necesitaban más poción de sangre, no sabía si los que había dejado duraran tantos años, luego a los veelas y centauros, a los goblins no lo necesitaba, ellos ya sabían de su regreso, fueron semanas que comenzó a sentir como su magia trataba de ser controlada en su núcleo, a veces se mareaba o estaba cansado, en las noches hablaba con Elyne y Merlín. Aclarando los planes que ya había hecho con los fundadores que lamentablemente estaban en su hogar y en el castillo, aun no sabía si había más cuadros de ellos, tendría que preguntarle a Ragnok, semanas después comenzó a recibir las cartas, había tomado a un búho nocturno que extrañamente venían del lugar, prefirió no indagar más por ahora, le alegraba que los vampiros tenían muy escasas pociones que había dejado, no quería que mataran inocentes por la falta de sangre.

Comenzó a crear más poción para ellos prometiéndoles visitarles lo más pronto posible, con los licántropos fue casi igual aunque le extraño que le llamaran Alfa, bueno cada uno con sus cosas había pensado. El tiempo pasaba volando con idas por ahí y por allá, visitando cada criatura que ayudo, también visitaba muy seguido a los goblins, buenos amigos, supo sus propiedades, el maldito de Dumbledore había dado muchas pociones en su cuerpo, lo estaba matando tan rápido que le enfurecía. Había poción de la obediencia, de bloqueo y fidelidad hacia él, también de los Weasley de obediencia y confianza para Ron Weasley, y lo que más le había repugnado era la poción de amor hacia la única hija de la gran familia Weasley, tenía suerte que al viajar en el tiempo todo lo que le habían dado había desaparecido, su magia burbujeaba indignada, trato de relajarse aun tratando de recuperarse, era un año que había avanzado bastante, faltaba tan poco para poder derrotar a la gente que lo había engañado, su vena Black deseaba sangre, sonrió con malicia, oh como disfrutara destruir cada plan del viejo, sabía que el basilisco le diría todo lo que supo al llegar a Hogwarts, ¿Debería ir a Slytherin? Después de todo era allí donde debía haber ido sin las manipulaciones del director.

Entre viajes y sabiendo lo que pasaba el tiempo pasaba hasta que sabía que los dos años estaban cumplidos y su núcleo estaba por completo estabilizado y poderoso, con ayuda de Merlín y Elyne había creado buenos hechizos que podrían ayudarle más adelante, antes de todo mando una carta a su lindo Tom para que preparada a sus seguidores de su presencia, no quisiera sentir la maldición del Avada Kedavra chocar contra él, era una sensación desagradable además no quería que Damián matara a esos hombre que podrían ser útiles, suspiro dejando que la nota se fuera.

Tres días después de eso, sabía que Tom haría la junta, sonrió divertido, ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus seguidores al ver a su lord siendo regañado por un niño de 8 años? Muy divertido para él en verdad, todo listo, dejo que Flora se acomodada en su ropa.

-Damián.-llamo a la muerte al estar en la sala.

-¿Si amo Harry?.-apareció como la primera vez que lo conoció.

-Vamos, iremos a la mansión Slytherin, Tom ya debe estar hablando con ellos y yo deseo llegar y aclarar bien las cosas, quiero que estés conmigo pero hasta estar solo con los de su círculo interno quedaras invisible.

Asistió.-Comprendo amo, pero si sucede algo haré que sus almas sufran eternamente.

Ríe nervioso. Sabía cómo actuaria la muerte ante el asunto, suspiro para sí mismo antes de dejarse tomar por la muerte y aparecerse en la sala muy bonita que sabía que era su mansión, sonrió escuchando el discurso del señor oscuro.

-Si si, todos están confundidos por mi regreso, que espero dejen en secreto, quiero que los idiotas de la crean que tengan ventaja.-hablaba un hombre de 25 años serio en su trono.-También notificarles que ha llegado la persona que nos hará ganar esta guerra de forma exitosa, aún no está aquí. Pero diré esto con seriedad si no desean morir, muchos deben saber que tuve un familiar Henry Evans ¿Lo conocen?.-al ver que muchos asistieron, sonrió con maldad.-Bueno debo decirles que unos antes obtuve una carta diciéndome que ha regresado entre los muertos...como Harry Potter!.-exclamo divertido al ver sus rostros, sentía completa satisfacción, al escuchar muchos murmullos no noto que la puerta se abría, ni menos como un niño de no más 8 años quedaba al frente hasta que escucho el gruñido del león de su amado levantándose, era grande no podía negarlo, todos se callaron al ver como la criatura se levantaba y caminaba hasta el centro, todos se apartaban, todos creían que era la segunda mascota mágica de su lord, escucharon como alguien aplaudía, allí notaron como el niño sonreía, muchos por inercia sacaron sus varitas, se estremecieron al escuchar el gruñido de advertencia de la criatura mágica.

-Oh Hades, has crecido tanto.-rio divertido Harry hasta sentir como su amigo pedía mimos como un gatito.-Si, yo también te extrañe.-lo abrazo sintiendo su conexión más latente, miro a la gente que aún tenía sus varitas en él.-Creo que deberían bajar sus varitas si no desean la muerte.

-Tu mocoso no nos ordenas nada.-gruño un mago entre ellos, todos estaban listos para tirar un hechizo.

-Tendrá que ser a la mala.-suspiro antes de tronar sus dedos y la persona que había hablado gritaba de agonía y todos se asustaron.

-Mi señor! Por favor, por favor, deténgase, no lo volverá a insulta, mi señor.-un hombre mayor se acercó a Harry y se arrodillo, el azabache lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Hopkins? ¿Leo Hopkins?.-preguntó intrigado, recordaba al hijo de su viejo amigo.

-Si Señor Evans, años muchos años realmente pero seguiré recordando su magia.-dijo sin levantar su cabeza aun escuchando los grito de su hijo.

-Ya veo, has crecido tanto pequeño, por favor levántate..-río alegre antes de cancelar el hechizo, con un suave movimiento de manos el hijo del ahora lord Hopkins, estuviera completamente bien.-Espero que no vuelva a suceder Leo, ¿Cómo está tu padre?.

-Muy bien mi señor...me gustaría que viniera y visitara mi familia, ellos estarían encantados de volverlo a ver.-dijo mucho más alegre a ver como estaba su joven hijo que se estremecía un poco.-Me disculpó en nombre de mi hijo.

-No te preocupes.-le sonrió encantador.-Los errores pasan...pero no segundas oportunidades.

Al estar callado el lugar, Harry dirigió su vista en Tom.

-Tomy!.-exclamo furioso, el lord sin que nadie se diera cuenta se estremeció, aunque sus mejores amigos lo notaron, ocultando sus sonrisas.-Supe que caíste en una trampa boba de Dumbledore, ¿Que te dije? Irresponsable!.-comenzó a caminar notando caras conocidas, escucharon un golpe donde su señor, notando que había sido un pequeño libro golpearle en la mejilla, Harry aun molesto sin querer invoco un libro y con su magia hizo que golpeada a su querido Tom, aun así hizo pequeñas reverencias ante los saludos de conocidos.-Estoy completamente decepcionado.-suspiro con pesadez, sin saber que esas palabras se repetían en el señor oscuro, siendo seguido por su león.-Bueno, yo seguiré hasta aquí Tomy.-miro a todos con seriedad, extraña en un niño tan bajito como él, pero había algo que los hacía sentir intimidados.-Como saben yo soy Henry Evans, aunque ahora llamado Harry Potter, no soy un niño aunque este en un cuerpo de uno, tengo mi núcleo completamente desbloqueado, si tratan de hacer algo estúpido lo sabré, aunque jamás me gusto matar a la gente. No dejare que el enemigo sepa quién soy por eso.-extendió su brazo quitando un poco su camisa. Todos notaron el tatuaje, allí se escucharon exclamaciones al ver que salía la varita de sauce, movió con maestría y decía palabras por lo que entendían era latín antiguo. Todos los seguidores sintieron en mayor o menor medida un dolor agudo en sus lenguas.-Aquel que diga lo que paso hoy, morirá de forma tan dolorosa que ni la muerte podrá acabar con su dolor.-sonrió malicioso, viendo como todos se estremecían.-Bien, con esta pequeña advertencia.-si eso era una pequeña advertencia, no querían imaginarse la verdadera advertencia.-Pueden irse por ahora, menos los del circula interno de mi pequeña serpiente.

Sin decirlo dos veces todos empezaron a irse del lugar, aunque algunos murmuraban felices de saber que ganarían la guerra otros estaban sorprendidos por la nueva información, cuando solo estaban los que pidió, sonrió contento y viendo a Lucius y a Severus, también a Regulus.

-Oh pequeños, que grande están.-comentó alegre al ver a Abraxar, Orion, Walburga, Armus, Leonard, Alexandre.-Bastante jóvenes por ser su edad.-ríe un poco.

-Bueno, eso es gracias a ti Señor Evans.-dijo Armus con tranquilidad, sonriendo un poco.

-Solo Henry, se los dije antes.-los miro.-Sabia que la poción de inmortalidad ayudaría mucho.-comento, escucho la exclamación de Lucius.-Realmente ellos no serán inmortales por completo, solo hice que el tiempo para ellos fuera lenta, morirán pero en muchos años mas.-explico acomodándose sobre Hades que ronroneaba feliz.-Por cierto les presento a Flora.

Dijo en el momento que una serpiente salía de su ropa, siseo algo y ella se acomodó sobre el león, que la miro y gruño en saludo.-Es bueno que se lleven bien, ustedes dos.-comento contento, sintiendo la mirada de Tom en él.

-¿Tenías que hacer eso?.-dijo furioso.

Se encogió de hombros.-Realmente estoy decepcionado, te conté que tuvieras cuidado con Dumbledore y no lo hiciste, mataste a mis padres.-dijo mirándole de forma retadora, luego miro a los demás.-Walburga.

-¿Si Henry?.

-¿Que paso con Sirius?.

Lo miro con tristeza.-Albus Dumbledore eso paso, lo controlo haciendo que se alejara de nosotros, tratamos de quitarle el hechizo, pero al no saber cuál tenia era imposible. Él era muy apegado a nosotros, Sirius era muy feliz y aunque fue a Gryffindor no era tan malo, estábamos orgullosos de él, casi nadie sabe que los Black habían sido sorteados en Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, pocos pero estuvieron, luego comenzó a actuar extraño, lamentablemente me prohibieron visitarlo igual que Orion y Regulus, gracias a ese viejo que hizo que nos prohibieran la entrada.-dijo recordando a su hijo.

-Ya veo.-murmuro entendiendo por qué Walburga y Orion no visitaban a su hijo.-Él está bien, ya me encargue de eso.

-¿Si?.-dijo Orion esperanzado.

Asistió lentamente.-Le pedí a Damián que los dementores no le hicieran nada, hace dos años que está mejorando.

-Henry.-hablo Leonard.

-¿Si?.

-Creo que hay cosas que debes contarnos.

-Y tienes toda la razón.-se levantó.-Pero primero.-dirigió su vista hacia Severus.-Severus Snape.

-¿Si señor?.-hablo algo agobiado.

-Necesito que me acompañes, tengo algo para ti.-dijo acariciando el pelaje de Hades.-Los otros por favor vayan a la sala y después de esto, diré todo.

-Está bien Harry.-habló Tom levantándose, aun los que no sabían muy bien la relación de Harry y Tom se sorprendieron al ver a su lord abrazar al niño.-Te extrañe.-le susurro en el oído antes de irse seguido por sus amigos y los demas.

-¿Puedo preguntar lo que me dada?.-pregunto arriesgándose en frente del niño que era la combinación de James y Lily.

Le sonrió.-Ven, vamos a un pensadero.-dijo comenzando a caminar.

-¿Quiere que lo guíe?.-escucho la risa infantil.

-Oh gracias, pero no, después de todo esta es mi mansión.-dijo pasando algunos pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto donde había una estatua de un ángel y entre sus manos el pensadero, suspiro antes de sacar un frasco que contenía memorias.-Ten, tomate todo el tiempo del mundo, cuando termines ven a la sala, no diré nada hasta que llegues.-dijo retirándose del cuarto, camino con tranquilidad hasta la sala, se sentó junto a Tom, vio la mesita con varios bocadillos.-Wendy.-murmuró.

De forma inmediata un pequeño 'pop' se escuchó antes de sentir a la pequeña elfa doméstica sobre él, llorando de alegría.

-Oh Amo Henry!.-chillaba alegre.

-También me alegra volverte a ver, ¿Cuidaste la casa?.-le pregunto mirándola.

Asistió repetidas veces.-Por supuesto amo Henry!, todo ordenado y limpio como debe ser.

-Bien, gracias Wendy, por favor llámame Harry ahora, ese es mi nombre en hora en adelante.

-Si pequeño amo Harry.

Al irse tomo unas galletas siendo visto por todos, comenzó a preguntarles todo lo que habían pasado, sabían que trataba de alargar todo hasta que llegada Snape,, no negarían que sería justo, le contaron las cosas después de que murió, escuchaba atento cada detalle que le decían, luego de una hora Severus apareció, se notaba sorprendido y confundido en medidas iguales.

-Señor Henry.-hablo Severus al sentarse.-¿Oh Harry Potter?.

-Harry sería lo mejor, siempre fue Harry.-se encogió de hombros, suspiro sabiendo lo que quería su antiguo profesor.-¿Quieres entender lo que viste? ¿No?.

-Es extraño, nada de allí era tan igual a lo vivido, más el echó que usted estaba allí en Hogwarts siendo un Gryffindor y matando al lord.

Sonrió con nostalgia.-Es hora de decir todo.-los miro con tristeza.-Soy un viaje del tiempo, después de matar a Voldemort las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para mí, todo lo que yo creía era falso, puras mentiras y engaños, Dumbledore jamás murió, quiso matarme queriendo creer al mundo que yo termine yendo al lado oscuro, quería mi fortuna, pero no pudo, supe sus planes antes, lo único que podía hacer esa cambiar las cosas, junto los fundadores logramos que pudiera viajar de época, donde Tom pasaba su inició a su tercer año.-contó sin detenerse.-No quería que volvería ser como el viejo quería, esta triste, las personas que ame solo me utilizaban, fui tratado de la peor manera para beneficio, pero decidí que también había gente que era inocente y murieron.-sonrió recordando algunas cosas.-Elyne y Merlín otros que me acogieron y me ayudaron a cambiar el mundo, si no lo lograba Dumbledore habría hecho que nuestra magia muriera por su ambición. Elyne estaba feliz al ver a una de sus creaciones querer ayudarla, allí empecé a hacer todo lo que podía, terminando de matar a Grindelwald.-suspiro tomando un poco de su té siendo escuchado.-Al terminar eso Dumbledore me mato, era el trato con Merlín, así que tuve que entregarme a la muerte y esperar que volviera a nacer.

-¿Un viaje en el tiempo? Sorprendente.-dijo Malfoy hijo, pensando en las palabras del niño como todo los demás que habían escuchado atentamente cada cosa.-Pero al parecer no ayudo de mucho.

-Si ayudo.-dijo mirándole serio.-Salve gente que no debía morir, ayude a las criaturas de nuestra madre, hice más de lo que ella pidió.-sonrió levemente.-Pero aun así Albus Dumbledore sigue en la cima, si la gente supiera de las cosa que quiere tratar ese viejo todo caería y ganaríamos.

-¿Cómo? Todo este tiempo ha ganado reputación.-dijo Avery.

-Oh tengo todo planeado, ese viejo sufrirá por haberme hecho eso en mi antiguo tiempo.-dijo de forma misteriosa.

-Eso no explica porque me has dado esas memorias.-dijo Severus.

-Quería dártelo como agradecimiento, hiciste mucho por mí...bueno ese Severus Snape, sé que ya no existe, al cambiar muchas cosas en la época de Tom, eso logra cambiar a las personas.-dijo mirándole.-Él dio mucho, siempre lo trate con odio, pero ver sus recuerdos, me sentí estúpido y mal agradecido, sé que no ayuda mucho porque esa persona ya no está, pero quizás eso te ayude más adelante.

-Comprendo. Debo decir que si, las cosas no son como esos recuerdo, no por completo.-murmuro lo último.-Espero poder hablar con usted más tarde.

-Cuando quieras, donde mis parientes muggles ellos creen que estoy allí. Nadie sabrá que no soy lo que creen hasta que esté en Hogwarts.

-Disculpa Harry.-hablo Tom.- Puedes, ¿Darme las memorias de mi antiguo yo?.

-Quizás, es mejor dejar algunas cosas enterradas Tom.-sabían que eso era un no.

-Bien, estos años que quedan quiero visitar algunas personas que nos ayudaran, no quiero que nadie sepa aun que se del mundo mágico aun.-dijo mirando a los amigos de su Tom.

-No diremos nada Harry. Confía en nosotros.-dijo Abraxar.

-Yo confió en ustedes chicos, me alegra saber que están muy bien.-les dijo feliz, sus ojos brillaron antes de sonreír.-Cierto, quiero presentarles a alguien.

-¿Quién?.-pregunto curioso Leonard.

-Damián, debate ver.-pidió mirando a su lado do de ellos no veían nada, hasta que apareció un hombre de 20 años cabello negro azulado y ojos pardo.

-Mi señor.

-Les presento a Damián. También conocido como la muerte.-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿M..muerte?.-Avery miro al hombre antes de estremecerse igual que los demás.

-Así es, tengo las reliquias, me convierte en su amo...

-Wow, eso es completamente inesperado.-dijo sorprendida Walburga.

-Como es la muerte está encargado de los dementores, ellos no tocan a los seguidores más fieles y a Sirius, no he ido para no levantar sospechas, pero está bien, muy bien.

-Gracias Harry.-agradecieron los dos padres.

-No es nada Orion, Walburga.

-Debo notificarte que fuiste padrino.-comunico Abraxar.

-¿Oh?.-miro al rubio sorprendido.-Inesperado.-ríe un poco.

-Es raro, pero es un gusto padrino.-dijo Lucius.

-El gusto es mío Ahijado.-rio un poco.-¿Algo más que saber?.

-No lo creo, Abraxar nos ganó en eso.-se quejó Walburga.-Muchas veces decías que volverías y las cartas después de tu muerte, confirmaban nuestras sospechas, pero Abraxar fue el primero en notarlo, cuando nació Lucius te puso como padrino, no queríamos más miradas ante una persona que había fallecido así que me con tuve como los demás, desgraciadamente, aunque Tom es padrino de Regulus.

-Eso explica la risa de Ragnok al leer los documentos de mi vida pasada.-suspiro.-Bueno no me desagrada, puedes pedirme cualquier cosa Lucius, he creado nuevas cosas que podrían interesarte.

-Me gustaría padrino, aunque es extraño tenerte como un niño, puedo aceptarlo con bastante facilidad al saber que eres el legendario mago y heredero de Hogwarts.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, tu hijo, Draco.-dijo mirándole con una suave sonrisa.-Sera protegido en el castillo. Así que él no estará en peligro teniendo a Dumbledore como director.

-Eso me tranquiliza.-hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Profesor Snape.-miro a su futuro profesor de pociones.-Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, no se su historia, por lo menos no está, pero aun así espero tener su amistad.-le dijo con sinceridad.

-Así será Joven lord.-le sonrió levemente.-Hay muchas cosas que debe saber, pero eso será en otra ocasión.

-Bueno creo que es hora de partir, este fue un bonito encuentro chicos.

-Igualmente Harry. Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a llamarte a si.-dijo Armus antes de que cada uno se fuera, dejando solos a Tom y Harry.

 **-'¿Henry?, hueles a mi maestro Henry'**.-se escuchó el siseo de emoción que venía de la puerta, solo unos segundo después apareció Nagini.

- **'Nagini! Es un gusto volver a verte, ya no eres pequeña'**.-dijo alegre el azabache al ver a la gran serpiente.

- **'¡Henry! Ahora eres pequeño '**.-siseo subiéndose y quedándose en los hombros del chico, dejándose acariciar.

- **'Si, bueno reencarne en un niño ahora, te presento a Flora, por favor cuídala aun es una bebé'.-** le pidió escuchando como su serpiente se subía a sus piernas.

- **'Pero Harry yo se cuidarme bien...'**

- **'Con gusto maestro Henry.-se bajó y envolvió a la pequeña serpiente.-'Eres una pequeña cría. Te llevare a cazar.'**

Hades se fue a su cama dejando completamente solo a Tom y a su amo.

-Te extrañe Tom, sé que fue difícil para ti.-le miro acariciándole la mano.

-Fue horrible Harry.-le acaricio la mejilla mirándole Antes de robarle un pequeño beso en los labios, más suaves que antes, se separó y le miro a los ojos, extrañando ese color de ojos que amaba.

-Pero ahora nada nos va a separar.

-Lo se.-junto su frente con la contraria.-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, es lo bueno de haber viajado en el tiempo, pudo conocerte y enamorarme de ti.-le sonrió antes de abrazarlo.

-Y a mí me alegra que lo hayas echo, disculpe Harry, mate a tus padres cuando sé que nunca los conociste.-dijo con pesar.

-Está bien…no es tu culpa, quizás era lo que tenía que pagar por haber viajado en el tiempo, pero todo es culpa de Albus.-le sonrió leve.-Solo hay que destruir todo lo que tenía planeado.

 **¿Review? ¿les gusto como lo regaño harry a tom :v**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Planes en marcha.**

Después de descansar, Harry despertó sintiendo que era abrazado por ahora mayor Tom, suspiro aunque hayan pasado dos años en su nuevo línea de tiempo no le gusta ser pequeño, aunque se alegran que las pociones que le habían administrado fueran eliminadas de su sistema, se levantó con cuidado para no despertar al castaño, había notado que aun conservaba aquel color de ojos que le encantaba, sonrió acariciando a su león, le mimo mientras esperaba el desayuno a la vez que pensaba que hacer ahora, escucho como un ave entraba por la ventana, notando así a Ares que le venía a entregar una carta.

-Gracias amigo.-le acaricio sus plumas luego que este le picoteada con cariño sus dedos, leyó con cuidado la nota, río un poco al saber que Lucius necesitaba hablar con él y que le prometía que su padre distraída a Narcissa y Draco, lo pensó un poco antes de escribir una respuesta.-Espero que no te moleste amiguito.-al ver como levantaba una de sus patas sonrió dejando que se fuera con su respuesta.

-¿Harry?.-Tom lo miro desde el segundo piso morando hacia la entrada.

-Oh Tom te despertaste.-levanto la mirada antes de sonreírle.-Hoy iré a la mansión Malfoy.-le comunico cuando apareció Wendy.

-Pequeño amo Harry el desayuno esta listo.-le aviso animada.

-Gracias Wendy, vamos inmediato.

Los dos fueron hacia el comedor, comían en silencio aunque el azabache podía notar la mirada sobre él.

-¿Dirás algo o te quedaras callado Tom?.-le pregunto sin dejar de comer.

-¿Por que iras donde los Malfoy?.

-Lucius quiere hablar un tema conmigo, quizás para decirme algunas cosas que no se, no van a estar su esposa y hijo, aún nadie puede verme y esta bien, debo conocer quien es él, no es la misma persona que yo alguna vez conocí.-le explico antes de que su mirada se entristecida.-Las cosas no tuvieron que haber sido así.-murmuro hundido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Harry?.-le acarició los cabellos al verlo distraído, quizás se había pasado.

-No es nada Tom, solo recordando el pasado.-le miro sonriendo.-No demorare mucho, te lo prometo, iré hasta el almuerzo.-le prometió levantándose luego de haber terminado de comer.-¿Tienes reunión hoy?.

-Si con algunos licántropos.

Asistió.-Ya veo, te veo luego.-le abrazo antes de irse a su cuarto, se cambio con algo mas cómodo para luego aparecerse en la mansión Malfoy, asustando a Severus, rió divertido.

-Lo siento, debí escribirles que me puedo aparecer en la mansión.

-¿Por qué?.-le preguntó el rubio al verlo llegar, aunque de cierta forma estaba sorprendido, sus protecciones eran impenetrables.

-Bueno, creó que Abraxar nunca te dijo pero yo actualice las protecciones de la mansión, cuando lo hago siempre dejo mi firma mágica. Así que puedo entrar y salir cuando yo quiera.-les explico sonriendo malicioso.

-Eso es bastante conveniente.-murmuro Severus sentándose en el sofá al lado de su mejor amigo, Harry se sentó en el sofá individual.

-Bueno. Quisiera saber porque me querían ver.-dijo curioso.

-Eso es porque queríamos decirte algunas cosas que debes saber.-le comenzó a hablar de forma seria el azabache, miraba al menor.-Se que en tu época yo y el grupo de tus padres nunca nos llevamos bien.

-Si. Sirius siempre me contaba cada cosa que hacia contra ti, bueno entre mi padre y él jamás te dejaban tranquilo.-dijo pensativo.-También se que las personas que yo alguna vez conocí ya no son iguales, comprendo que en esta época las cosas hayan cambiado.-se cruzo de brazos.

Los dos hombres se estremecieron de forma repentina, al lado de Harry apareció el mismo hombre que sabían quien era.

-Oh Damian.-le sonrió al notar a la muerte.

-Amo.-le miro notando como hacia un puchero.-No puedo llamarle de otra manera mi señor.

-Si puedes.-le acuso actuando como un niño.-me llamaste Harry algunas veces Damian.

El nombrado desvío la mirada.-No venia para que me acuse de esas cosas mi señor.

Suspiro aun con su puchero.-Cierto, deberías estar trabajando, sabes bien que estaré muy bien en la mansión.-entrecerró los ojos mirando a la muerte.-¿Que sucedió?.-le preguntó curioso.

-Solo quería entregarle esto mi señor.-saco una pequeña caja.-Es lo que me había pedido amo.

-Oh~ ¡Gracias Damian!.-le sonrió antes de ver que se iba no sin antes notar como la muerte veía a los dos adultos, suspiro resignado.

-Lo siento por eso, olvide que le había pedido que me entregada unos collares.-se disculpo.

-Ah no te preocupes.-hablo Lucius relajándose.

-¿Para que son?.

-Lucius ponerle uno a Draco.-le entregó uno de los collares que tenía una figura de estrella transparente.-Tiene hechizos de protección por las dudas, mas la use la magia de el llenara la estrella, almacenada y fortalecerá los hechizos.-explico dejándolo en la mesita del centro.-Por favor no lo olvides.

-No lo haré, se lo pondré cuando llegue.-agradecía la preocupación del chico.

-Ten Severus.-le dejo otro de una figura de cuervo negro.-Tienen lo mismo. Por favor no te lo quites nunca.

-Muchas gracias, pero ¿Por que tanta precaución?.

-Se que ese viejo senil habrá puesto pociones dentro de ti o hechizos que no son detectables.-dijo serio cruzándose de brazos.-Lo hice con la ayuda de los goblins, muy buenos amigos, así confíen en ello.

-¿Goblins? Eres amigo de ellos...-murmuro sorprendido Lucius, no podía ocultar su reacción de igual forma Severus.

-Si, desde cuando era Henry empecé a llevarme muy bien con ellos, después de todo trabaje con ellos, soy el único humano que dejan ir a su mundo, todos me conocen y saben mi historia, me tienen respeto y yo a ellos, jamás los desprecie, creo que por eso nunca me han odiado, ahora todos saben que soy Harry Potter aunque solo Ragnok sabe que soy un viajero, modifique un poco mi historia pero sigue siendo como viví.-ríe un poco.-Además ellos apoyan que debemos alejarnos de los muggles.

-Esto es muy sorprendente, aun cuando tienen algunas personas no interactúan con ellos.-dijo pensativo Snape.

-Pero nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿Que querían decirme? Tom no quería que me fuera.

-Oh cierto, bueno en el segundo año en secreto comencé a hacerme amigo del grupo de tu padre.-hablo el azabache recordando algunas cosas, desvío la mirada.-En cuarto...comencé a tener una relación con Sirius, a veces notaba que salía de un trance, sabia que algo ocurría, le comente eso a Regulus y me dijo que estaba siendo manipulado. Eso explicaba a veces como Sirius hablaba que extrañaba a sus padres, cuando estaba algo lúcido entre los dos buscábamos como revestirlo.-dijo suspirando viendo al menor que estaba sorprendido, sonrió levemente.-¿Eso te sorprende Harry?.

-Bastante, pero me alegra mucho por Sirius, ¿Sigue siendo mi padrino?.-le pregunto pensativo

-Si, cuando naciste empezó a sentir que lo que le habían administrado comenzaba a fallar, no lo entendía pero tu lo ayudabas, se comunican en secreto a sus padres, poco pero era algo.

-Cuando lo saque le quitare la poción que le fue administrada.-le prometió, de cierto punto le sorprendía, las dos personas que se odiaban terminaban juntos, la ironía, sonrió contento por los acontecimientos.-Puedes escribirle, Damian puede entregárselo en su cárcel, quizás lo ayude a saber que pase aquí.-le sugirió notando como su profesor sonreía.-Y se que pensaras, no me molesta como termino las cosas, quiero ver a mis seres queridos felices, se que podrás cuidar a Sirius.

-Eso haré, pero también debo decirte Peter fue quien le dijo la profecía a Tom.-dijo serio el rubios.-Al parecer esa rata siempre estuvo lado de Dumbledore.

-¿Como no me sorprende?.-bufo acomodándose.-No importa donde sea, Peter siempre será culpable.

-Cierto, cuando me hice amigos de los moderadores nunca estaba Peter, James me dijo que no era de mucha confianza, Lily sugirió que fuera secreto y siguieran sus bromas conmigo, fue todo una mentira para el mundo.

-Eso fue muy Slytherin por parte de mi madre.

-Lo fue, ella me ayudo a confesarme, aunque todos pensaban que amaba a Lily, los dos nos considerábamos como hermanos.

-También tengo que decirte sobre Remus...-hablo Lucius sonrojándose levemente.-Éramos pareja en Hogwarts, pero la madre de Walburga Black me había comprometido con Narcissa hace años, quería que una de sus nietas fuera una Malfoy, los dos no lo sabíamos hasta que terminamos nuestra educación, ella tenía a alguien y yo igual, pero aunque mi padre quiso romperlo no podíamos, esto había sido echo cuando ni nosotros nacíamos.-suspiro.-Nos obligó a terminas nuestras relaciones, los dos no queríamos, amo a Remus pero no podía divorciarse hasta que tuviera un heredero, Narcissa y yo nos queremos pero como amigos y hermanos, cuando nació Draco, esperamos unos años antes de divorciarnos.-hablaba con voz entristecida.-Remus no pudo soportarlo y huyo, lo he estado buscando pero sabe ocultarse, un lobo muy astuto.

Harry escuchaba el relato concentrado y pensativo, frunció el ceño pensando que Remus estuviera no en las mejores condiciones.-Puedes decirme ¿Como se lleva con su lobo?.

-Yo lo ayudaba cuando era luna llena, era tranquilo, de a poco comenzó a aceptar su lobo interior.

-Mmm.-bajo la mirada buscando soluciones.-Cuando crezca Draco, tú y Narcissa se divorciaran por completo, ¿Tu hijo sabe del tema?.

-Siempre le hemos dicho que lo amamos, pero su madre y yo solo somos amigos, dormimos en habitaciones diferente, el sabe eso, pero comprende que no nos amamos.

-Ya veo, tengo unos amigos licántropos, ellos me ayudaran en busca de Remus. Le explicaré las cosas muchas veces el lobo malinterpreta las cosas, creo que por eso se fue, aun separados su lobo te ve como su pareja.

-Eso...me alivia por completo, quiero demostrarle que nunca lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, quiero tener una familia con él.

-Gracias por contarme.-les sonrió a los dos adultos.-Ahijado. Debo irme ya será hora del almuerzo y le prometí a Tom comer con él, podemos hablar otro día.

Asistió lentamente.-Lo completo, agradezco lo que haces.

Río un poco.-No es nada, son mi familia.

Luego de las despedidas se volvió a aparecer en la mansión, camino hasta la sala cuando escucho una voz y luego un abrazo, levanto la mirada notando aquellos ojos salvajes de un hombre lobo. Miro a su lado y allí estaba el señor oscuro frunciendo el ceño ante la escena.

-Alfa.-murmuro Ferir para luego soltarlo.-Es bueno volver a verlo Alfa.

Estaba muy sorprendido al ver a Ferir allí y que lo llamara alfa, sabia que significaba que era como un padre o líder en las manadas.

-Oh un gusto.-sonrió un poco.-¿Puedo saber tu nombre y donde estas cachorro?.-sabia un poco de la cultura de los licántropos, noto como se alegra aquel hombre.

-Ferir greyback estoy en una de las reservas que le entregó a mi abuelo, el ha fallecido y me he convertido en el líder de la manada, estamos muy agradecidos por la ayuda Alfa.-le sonrió sin malicia, el hombre mayor veía al pequeño como su líder y padre, su abuelo siempre le contaba del hombre que ayudo a la manada, le tenia respeto como todos allí.

-No hay porque agradecer, ¿Como se llamaba tu abuelo? Aparte de eso ¿Aun están las demás manadas?.

-Augusto greyback alfa, y a su pregunta muchas veces hacemos fiestas entre las manadas con quien convivimos, no hay peleas y los demás manadas de diferente países vienen a veces por los trasladores que dejo.-comunicó.

Miro mejor al hombre frente suyo que fue difícil derrotar en su tiempo, se veía mejor que antes, un poco mas joven y no tan agresivo, quizás porque estaba frente a su alfa.

-Me alegro saber que pude ayudarlos, son criaturas que no deben ser ignoradas o menospreciadas.-miro a su pareja que no estaba tan contento por la interacción.-Vayamos a comer.-luego de eso noto a los demás licántropos, dos hombres y una mujer, reconoció al instante que eran las demás manadas de la reserva que tenia en Inglaterra, una bastante grande cabe decir, los saludo y pregunto sus nombres, queriendo saber si necesitan algunas cosas.

En el almuerzo hablo mas con ellos, conociéndoles y prometiéndoles visitarles, ya que ellos sabían quien era gracias a las cartas y quizás porque algunos licántropos de otros países le hayan dicho de su regreso, además su magia seguía igual como las protecciones de las reservas, así sabían reconocerlo aun cuando ya no era un adulto. Mientras tanto Tom escuchaba todo sin comentar nada, estaba sin poder negarlo sorprendido, habían muchas cosas que su Harry le ocultaba cuando estaba con él antes de morir y nunca quiso saber, a la vez había tenido problemas para la alianza con los licántropos; sabia que ahora cambiaría, tenía que dejar que Harry tuviera sus propios aliados, ante aquello notaba que algunos de sus aliados lo querían hacer pero duraban. En realidad no le molestaba, así tendría la certeza que cuidarían de su amado y mas con ese pequeño cuerpo que ahora portaba.

Luego de la comida, se despidió de los jefes de cada manada, no sin antes prometerles visitarles seguido, también había aprovechado de que le ayudaran a encontrar a un hombre lobo importante. Suspiro cuando estuvieron solos.

-No sabía que habías ayudado a tantos licántropos Harry.-comentó leyendo uno de sus informes.

-Oh eso, una cosa llevo a la otra y termine comprando algunos terrenos para dejarlo estar, también tengo una reserva de dragones.-sonríe tomando un libro de la mesa que era de pociones, sin notar la mirada sorprendida del mayor.-Uhm~ ahora que recuerdo debí darle ese mensaje a Damian.-dijo pensativo.

Tuvieron una tarde completamente agradable, Nagini y Flora llegaron después de unas horas, cada una contando lo que hicieron, luego de eso Harry fue a mimar a su pequeño león que disfrutaba volverlo a ver. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, donde pudo ponerse al día con todas las personas importantes para él, visito a viejos amigos que estaban felices de verlo y presentándolo a la familia como Henry Evans ahora Harry Potter, toda la gente que había ayudado en su momento, estaban muy agradecidos por la ayuda. Mientras él hacia sus cosas, Tom hacia lo suyo con ayuda de sus aliados, Severus estaba feliz al poder mandar cartas a Sirius y saber que estaba mejor cada día igual que los padres de Black estaban contentos al saber que estaba bien. También luego de unas semanas pudieron localizar a Remus, fue allí en el mismo momento.

-Oh gracias Lucy.-le dijo al ver a la mujer lobo.-Ahora ve a la manada y descansa.-pidió cariñosa.

-No fue nada Alfa.-le sonrió, era rubia y ojos negros, era mayor aun así era feliz de complacer a su "padre".

Después de verla irse, suspiro internamente para luego tocar la puerta de la pequeña choza; espero unos segundos escuchando algunos ruidos dentro, cuando abrieron la puerta, oculto la mueca que iba a dar al ver en tan mal estado al amigo de sus padres.

-¿C...cachorro?.-lo escucho decirle sorprendido, le sonrió tímido.

-Hola Remus...¿Me dejarías pasar?.-pidió con tranquilidad, al ver que sacaba al mayor del asombro.

-¿Q..que? ¿Como?.-estaba bastante confundido.

-Creo que hubiera venido con Lucius.-murmuro por lo bajo.-Remus tengo muchas cosa que contarte.-se sentó en el sofá, notando como el mayor se sentaba en una silla cercana en silencio lo miraba.-Soy Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter.-le sonrió melancólico.-Te parece extraño que este aquí ¿Cierto?.

-Si y mucho, ¿Como me encontraste?.

-Digamos que tengo mis maneras.

-¿No deberías estar con tus parientes? Dumbledore dijo que estabas muy bien...y ignorante de esto.-dijo mirándole fijamente, olía y se veía como su cachorro.

-Dumbledore te mintió Remus, no soy feliz donde los Dursley, ellos me tratan peor que un elfo doméstico...-desvío la mirada.-Pero no estoy por eso. Recordé cosas...cosas de una vida pasada.-levanto la mirada hacia el mayor, no podía decirle toda la verdad, no aún.-Soy la rencarnación de Henry Evans, debiste escucharlo alguna vez...gracias a eso, veo las cosas de mejor manera, Dumbledore quería manipularme como una marioneta, un ignorante del mundo que pertenezco y usarme a su benefició.-hizo una mueca.-Pero gracias a que recupere las memorias de mi vida pasada me he puesto en contacto con Tom, también conocido como Voldermort.-noto como se estremecía el castaño.-Él fue alguien mejor de lo que crees, pero no vengo hablarte de eso, no por ahora, sino de mi ahijado.-rio un poco al ver las reacciones del mayor.-Lucius Malfoy, quien por lo que me contó fue tu pareja, conozco bien que lo amas, tu lobo lo marco como su pareja, tu alma gemela.

Gruño.-Cierto, fui su pareja, pero él nos engañó, termino casándose con un Black y me dejo.-le dijo con tristeza.

-Él fue obligado, al parecer no quisiste escucharlo y huiste, la madre de Walburga había echo un trato de matrimonio con el padre de Abraxar. Que el hijo de este debía casarse con una de sus nietas. Algo que los no sabían hasta que los últimos días de ella pidió ver que en matrimonio se hiciera...obligados tuvieron que hacerlo, sus magias sufrirían si no lo hacían, tuvieron a Draco, un heredero como dictaba el trato, ellos quieren separarse, porque aunque amen a su hijo, ellos no se aman, Lucius estaba muy lamentable al contarme. El te ama y mucho, te ha estado buscando pero ¿Tu aun lo amas?.

Remus escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca del menor, había escuchado de ese nombre antes por Sirius y Lucius ya que los padres de estos habían sido amigos de Voldemort en la escuela y él era cuidado por Henry Evans quien a su vez era dueño de Hogwarts y era muy conocido en Hogsmeade. También había escuchado que ayudaba a las criaturas mágicas, suspiro tratando de tener en orden sus pensamientos, había estado destrozado al saber del matrimonio, estaba herido y traicionado que no supo como superarlo y no quiso escuchar las palabras de la persona que mas amaba y ama.

-Y..yo lo amo, lo sigo amando, pero en ese tiempo no sabia que hacer, no quería escucharlo.-suspiro un poco.

-Si es así. ¿Por qué no volver? Él te extraña, te necesita, pueden ser la familia que siempre habían querido.-sugirió con sutileza.

-Pero y su matrimonio.

-Como dije, ellos piensan separarse, cuando Draco tenga sus once años comenzaran los trámites, el conoce que sus padres no se aman y es feliz porque a él lo aman. Además tu eres un Omega ¿Cierto?.-sonrió notando como se sonrojaba.-Un hombre lobo omega, es decir, un receptivo.

-¿Como? Como puedes saber que era un hombre lobo.

-Bueno, eso es un secreto por ahora.-dijo de forma misteriosa.-Pero eso ayudar encontrarte, Lucy mi cachorra tiene un mejor olfato dentro de la manada.

-¿Manada? ¿Cachorra? Harry no entiendo.

-Como dije, antes en mi vida pasada era Henry Evans ¿si?.-lo vio asistir.-Ayude a gente con licantropía entre otras criaturas mágicas, gracias a eso ellos me ven como un padre, un Alfa, su alfa...-se removió algo incomodo, no le molestaba ser padre para ellos, su magia aceptaba aquello.-Mi magia ha aceptado ser llamado como padre, a sus ojos no importa la edad o sabiduría que tengan para ellos soy un padre ya que gracias a mi magia los he ayudado y mis terrenos para no ser cazados o lastimados, no es que me moleste el concepto, soy feliz por mejorar sus vidas...ellos son felices que les diga cachorro, porque los acepto de lo que son.-le trato de explicar.

-Ya veo...-estar impresionado era poco, pero no sabia muy bien que pensar las cosas, ante él estaba Harry Potter hijo de sus mejores amigos, aunque fuera un niño entendía que no era el niño que él hubiera esperado, era como un adulto en un cuerpo de un niño y así era, era algo muy bizarro.-Es difícil de asimilar.

-Y yo comprendo eso, pero ¿Por que no visitas a Lucius? Remus, quiero tu felicidad, puede que tenga una mentalidad de un adulto pero eres mi familia...

Le sonrió levemente ante aquello.-Tengo miedo de las cosas Harry, no podría soportar ser catalogado como amante.

-Y no lo serás, Lucius no dejaría que nada y nadie te diga a si o otras cosas, ni yo tampoco.

Lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos color esmeralda que brillaban notando la seriedad y sinceridad del chico, asistió no muy convencido, pero su lobo deseaba ver nuevamente al rubio y para que negarlo, él también, noto como Harry se levantaban sonriendo, sintió algo raro en su cabello y sintió un listón, antes de que pudiera decir algo, noto inmediatamente la sensación de la aparición, ante la leve nausea frunció la mirada.

-Lo siento, pero te avise y al parecer no me has escuchado.-rio divertido al ver a Remus recomponiéndose por lo sucedido.

Gruño un poco.-Ya entendí.

Escucho pasos y allí noto que estaban en una mansión que se le hacia muy familiar, el azabache sonrió antes de hablar de forma divertida y infantil.

-Ahijado~ te traje un regalo.-le hablo al verlo acercarse, cuando noto a su acompañante se detuvo sorprendido.-Espero que le digas todo Lucius, necesito hacer una visita al profesor Snape, ah~ y por favor preséntale a Draco, nos vemos~.-se despidió antes de irse por flu a su mansión.

Al llegar noto a Tom hablando con algunos de sus mortífagos que al verlo hicieron una reverencia, eso le extraño pero se acostumbraba.

-Tom, podrías llamar a Snape, por favor.-pidió no sabia donde vivía, así que prefería que lo llamara, al principio al comenzar a conocer a los aliados no marcados de su amado Tom se sorprendió cuando vio a la mayoría de los profesores de Hogwarts presentes, pero eso le ayudaba bastante, también los que alguna vez veo como aliados de la luz ahora eran de la oscuridad, la ironía pero no es que le importada eso, no por ahora, esperó paciente a que llegara el azabache mientras leía el libro de pociones avanzadas y con magia sin varita hacia que una libreta y una pluma escribiera sus pensamientos sobre una nueva poción, a la vez que escuchaba como su adorable Hades ronroneaba a sus pies, escucho como las puertas de la biblioteca se abrían, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la persona que esperaba.

-Tom me dijo que me necesitabas.

-Así es, me contaste la otra vez que tu forma animaga es un cuervo ¿Cierto?.-cerro el libro y con un movimiento de mano la libreta se cerro y se fue a guardar entre una de tantas repisas.

-Si, pero ¿A que viene eso?.-le extrañaba la pregunta, lo miro ocultando su curiosidad.

-Necesito que en dos años mas me lleves a la oficina del director, cuando no este en el castillo, se que manipulada como muchas veces el sombrero seleccionador, aunque podría hacerlo el próximo año, ¿Que crees?.-le preguntó mirándole.

-Bueno, es mejor hacerlo en el próximo año, así no se levantaría sospechas como ha querido el director.-le respondió pensativo.-Además creó que es conveniente que se haga, hay mucha gente que he visto que no deberían estar en la casa que se le fue seleccionada.

-Mm cierto, además eso me ayudaría a volver a vincularme con Lady Hogwarts.-asistió para si mismo.-Gracias profesor Snape, ¿Han hablado con lo que pasada con Quirrell?

-Si. Tom lo hará como un señuelo, aun no deben pensar que él esta de vuelta.-le dijo con indiferencia, miro al chico, aún sorprendido de quien era.-Harry...

-Sabes, puedes preguntar cualquier cosa, ese futuro se fue, ya no existe, estoy moviendo los hilos a conveniencia para nuestra madre magia y para ellos mismo, la magia jamás fue blanca o negra, la magia que se nos da, nosotros mismo podemos ver en que usarla.-le sonrió leve.

-¿Te sientes incomodo? Digo veras nuevamente a gente que fue tu enemigo o amigo y eres solo tu él que sabe las cosas o como son.

-Mas que incómodo, estoy molesto por como fue, mi vida fue un infierno con los Dursley, siempre tenia presiones y decisiones que jamás complacían a alguien, si algo pasaba siempre era yo el culpable, nunca pedí esto Snape, yo solo quería conocer mis orígenes, saber quien eran mis padres.-apretó los puños.-Pero jamás fue así, todo lo que deseaba me fue denegado y por culpa de la persona que yo pensé que me quería de verdad, pero las aparecían engañan...-sonrió sutilmente.-Destruiré cada plan, cada idea que tenga ese vejete.

Severus miraba el niño ocultando su sorpresa, los recuerdos de su vieja vida le mostraba con claridad cada una de las mentiras de la persona que había confiado, nublado por la perdida de la persona que había amado ignoraba cada cosa aún sabiendo que era suicida, ya no le importaba, negó con la cabeza recordar esas cosas le hacia cada vez mas furioso, ahora aunque seguía siendo un espía sabia donde estaban sus ideales.

-Te ayudare en lo que pueda. Como estamos de vacaciones seria conveniente ir ahora, así cuando falte poco para el nuevo año escolar este todo listo.-propuso.

-Si. Es lo mejor, el próximo año escolar entran los gemelos ¿no?.-dijo recordando a quizás los únicos amigos que tenia en la familia Weasley, siempre pensó que ellos eran Slytherin.

-Por lo que tengo entendido si.

Sonrió.-Bueno, esperó que tengas paciencia con los gemelos como tus alumnos.-rió un poco al ver su reacción.-Ya sabes porque lo digo.

Se estremeció.-Sera un infierno.

Acordaron que cuando Dumbledore saliera del castillo ante las vacaciones que habían, lo llamaría por el red flu junto con la ayuda de algunos profesores que sabían del plan.

Los días pasaban y con Tom cuando este no tenia que hacer nada lo abrazaba o mimaba pero no llegaban a mayores, era algo incómodo respecto a ser él el menor. Aunque disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos a su manera, estaba feliz de volver a verse aun esas situaciones, a veces también iban a visitar a sus amigos, los mortífagos comenzaban a respetarlo, a su vez empezaba a conocerlos y veía que no eran lo que el esperaba, cuando vio a Bellatrix inesperadamente se llevaron muy bien, no estaba tan loca como antes, pronto comenzaría a moverse los hilos.

-Harry.-hablo Pomona, le sonrió levemente al verla.

-¿Si profesora?.-estaba con Flora en su cuello.

-Dumbledore no esta en el castillo.-le aviso se notaba que había llegado por flu.

-Oh excelente, vamos.-sonrió malicioso, tomo los polvos y fue hacia la oficina del director, suspiro encantado que al llegar al castillo este lo envolvió, la magia de Hogwarts le daba la bienvenida nuevamente. Noto como Severus estaba allí con el sombrero seleccionador en sus manos.-Gracias.-dirigió su mirada hacia el sombrero.-Hola Alastor.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?.-le habló para luego sentir una sensación.-¡Eres el heredero de Hogwarts!.

-Así es, he sabido que algunos alumnos no están en la casa que deberían estar, los fundadores estarían muy decepcionados de ti, quien juro juzgar correctamente cada alumno.-frunció el ceño.-Solo vengo a decirte que cada cosa que te diga el director sobre el sorteo lo ignores y juzgues de forma correcta, no importa lo que te diga, lo sabré si sigues así y cuando pase te cambiare por un sombrero mas joven y leal, tu no eres leal al director, eres leal a Hogwarts y a mi ¿Me entendiste?.

-Completamente mi señor.-murmuro.

-Muy bien, ¿Te ha dicho algo Dumbledore?.

-Si, los Weasley deben estar en Gryffindor, pero cuando vi la mente que Percy debería haber ido a Ravenclaw, Charles iba a Hufflepuff y Bill en Gryffindor.-le dijo con sinceridad.-Ahora dijo que los gemelos deberían ir a Gryffindor, pero por lo que he visto por sus hermanos mayores, deberían ir a Slytherin.

-Bien, ahora en adelante solo seguirás mis ordenes, nada de cambios, los llevaras a la casa que deben pertenecer en realidad, y si Dumbledore pregunta, solo dime que el heredero de Hogwarts ha llegado.

Luego de eso se fue no sin antes visitar el bosque prohibido, disfrutaba ver las criaturas, vio como se acercaba Cerberos, le había nombrado Miles, saludo a los centauros y sirenas, acaricio cada pequeño animal que se acercaba. Disfrutaba su nuevo mundo, su nueva vida y su nuevo propósito.

-Ya me las pagarás Dumbledore.-sonrió malicioso.-Pronto nos volveremos a ver.

¿ **reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Volviendo a Hogwarts.**

Luego del inesperado cambio en Hogwarts, días después supo cómo algunos alumnos que había conocido anteriormente estaban en otras casa, sonrió contento y más al saber que los gemelos revoltosos fueron a Slytherin, aunque por parte de Severus le había comentado que la familia de los pelirrojos comenzaron a repudiar a los gemelos, frunció el ceño ante aquello, si supieran que sus otros hijos debieron ir a otra casa, no les había extrañado tanto, suspiro sabiendo que debía pensar en cómo ayudarlos, después de todo a ellos si les tenía un gran cariño ya que ellos lo ayudaron mucho.

También que con Flora y Hades iban y venían del mundo infernal, donde conversaba con Damián de algunos de sus planes, claro que eso provocaba que el tiempo avanzara más rápido allí, con suspiro se levantó de su cama, sintiendo como Nagini, con quien conversaba esa mañana ya que su serpiente había ido a cazar y Hades le gustaba dar sus paseos por el lugar, notando la felicidad de tenerlo de regreso, hizo una mueca al recordar que hizo sufrir a su familiar. Se subía hasta estar en su cuello, iba caminando por la mansión encontrándose con algunos mortífagos, que le hacían reverencia o lo saludaban. Estaban acostumbrados al ver al menor pero también les daba temor, luego de algunas demostraciones de su magia y tener tan peligrosos y mortales familiares preferían la ira de su señor, Harry al llegar a la sala donde estaba su Tom, sonrió sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?.-le preguntó mirándole.

-Informes de algunas misiones.-dijo sin quitar la vista de los papeles.

-Tom, tengo algo que contarte.-dijo teniendo la atención del mayor.-Cuando voy al mundo infernal, la muerte me dijo que en una de las puertas están las almas de la gente.-murmuro sin mirarle, estaba pensativo.-Hay dos tipos, los que sufren y los que están en paz...Damian me dijo que mis padres están allí descansando en paz y podría ir a visitarlos pero...No sé qué realmente esperar.-se acurrucó en el abrazo sorpresivo del mayor.

-¿Realmente quieres verlos Harry?.

-Es lo que más deseo Tom.

-¿Que te detiene entonces?.

-Nunca los conocí Tom, siempre visualice como serian ellos por cómo me lo relataba la gente, no sé qué esperar, no sé cómo reaccionar, ¿Que puedo sentir algo con gente desconocida? Siempre me aferre al hecho que ellos pudieron amarme, de apreciarme y que ante todo ellos estarían orgullosos de mí.

-Harry, todo irá bien si vas, ellos estarían contentos de ver en que te has convertido, has sido un buen chico, uno bastante valiente, estas cambiando el mundo y has sacrificado mucho, deberías ir a conocerlos.

Sonrió contento, se removió del abrazo para besarle la mejilla.-Gracias, iré ahora antes que pierda el valor.

-¿Y te haces llamar Gryffindor?.-le dijo con burla.

-Soy más una serpiente que un león, querido Tom.-le sonrió antes de partir, dejando así al mayor.

Cuando llego a la mansión de la muerte, suspiro tratando de obtener valentía, abrió la puerta lentamente, el lugar era completamente grande, vio gente de diferentes épocas que al verlo le sonreían o sólo lo observaban curiosos, camino buscando a sus padres, larga caminata hasta que de forma repentina sintió un cálido abrazo, se giró sorprendido notando a una mujer pelirroja y ojos verdes un tanto opacos.

-¿Mama?.-murmuro sin creerlo, ella era muy bella, igual que sus recuerdos, le sonrió sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-¡Eres mi niño!.-exclamo emocionada, para luego girarse y sonreírle a su esposo.-James es igualito a ti, te lo dije.

Harry escuchó la risa del hombre.-Así es mi amor.-miro a su único hijo.-Te vez muy bien Harry pero ¿Qué haces aquí?.-le pregunto preocupado, pensó lo peor.

-Solo vine a conocerlos, no se preocupen estoy vivo.-les aseguro sabiendo lo que estarían pensando.-Es una larga historia, quizás eso será para después... yo vine para saber de ustedes...-los miro tímidamente.

Los mayores se miraron antes de sonreír, comenzando a relatarle historia de ellos, comentarios divertidos, al pasar las horas Harry era abrazado por su madre que no quería dejarlo ir. Todo el mundo de aquel lugar sintió la sensación de la muerte, vieron a la muerte detrás del niño, muchos miraron con lastima al azabache ya que por lo que habían oído algunos, el chico no debía estar aquí.

-Mi señor.-hablo Damian, se escucharon gritos y murmullos llenos de sorpresa.

-Oh Damian estas aquí, ¿Sucedió algo?.-pregunto curioso Harry mientras lo miraba.

-Han pasado mucho tiempo aquí, es hora de volver, su cuerpo puede obtener consecuencias si sigue aquí.-le explico con seriedad.

Suspiro antes de asistir, miro a sus padres que aún estaban sorprendidos como muchos que estaban a su alrededor.-Papa, mamá les prometo que la próxima vez que vuelva les contar toda la verdad.-les aseguró con tristeza.

Se despidió de sus padres siendo seguido por la muerte, al salir del cuarto sintió las piernas adormiladas, fue atrapado por Damian.

-¿Por qué paso esto?.-dijo Harry siendo dejado en la sala.

-Estuvo mucho tiempo dentro del cuarto de almas mi señor, en el mundo humano han pasado un mes ya, aunque haya pasado no más de 4 horas allí dentro, el tiempo es diferente.

-Ya veo.-suspiro-Mi lindo Tom debe estar preocupado.

-Sí, también me he preocupado, aun cuando es mi amo su cuerpo sigue siendo humano y necesita descansar y comer.

Miro al mayor antes de asistir.-¿Puedes llevarme a la mansión? Estoy cansado como para aparecerme.

Fue nuevamente tomado por el rubio mayor para luego desaparecer de la mansión, Tom estaba en una reunión con sus aliados cuando de forma repentina su pequeño Harry apareció sentándose en el otro trono que había hecho para el menor.

-¿Harry?.-miro a su pequeño pálido, el nombrado lo miro sonriendo con cansancio.

-Puedes continuar Tom, no quise interrumpir tu reunión.

El de ojo azul glacial solo suspiro y continúo dando órdenes a sus mortifagos, algunos aun no creían que el niño a su lado no debía ser tocado, aquel día la gente de la oscuridad sabría porque Harry Potter era de temer.

-Mi señor, no quiero faltarle el respeto, pero ¿Por qué simplemente acabar todo esto matando al niño?.-hablo uno entre las filas.

Harry y muchos fruncieron el ceño, el niño para muchos era brillante y más de uno creía que era la reencarnación de un gran hombre, antes de que Tom pudiera torturarlo, Harry con un movimiento de manos hizo que el hombre estuviera al frente de ellos, el señor oscuro reconoció al hombre leal pero estúpido, uno de sus lacayos.

-¿Eso crees? Que matarme solucionara todo.-hablo el menor con seriedad, en ese momento aparecieron los familiares de los dos señores oscuros, Flora se envolvió sobre su niño enojada, Hades gruño molesto para luego sentarse al lado de su amo viendo al hombre como su próxima presa, muchos de los presentes se estremecían por la sensación de peligro alrededor del chico.-Tranquilo Hades, no quisiera que después te duela el estómago.-acaricio el león que le ronroneaba por las caricias .-Puedo conseguirte algo mejor que eso.-rio al notar como todos se estremecían al escuchar notoria advertencia, sus ojos comenzaron a verse violetas, asombrando a Tom y los más cercanos del viajero del tiempo.-¿Dudas de tu amo? Pero creo que la primera vez que vine pensé haber dejado claro que no soy un niño cualquiera, pero creo que dejare eso de forma más clara.-se acomodó, su voz sonaba tan fría notándose el enojo y seriedad con que hablaba, veía de reojo como Damian miraba serio al hombre que lo observaba con miedo, su aura era atemorizante, sus ojos violetas mostraban su molestia, su postura mostraba que debían temer y tener respeto.

-Mi señor, por favor deje que me muestre ante ellos y dejarles claro que no deben insultarlo.-pidió la muerte.

-Aunque quisiera, eso no sería conveniente.-murmuro por lo bajo, saco su varita desde su brazo y susurro un _Crucio_ , se escuchaban los gritos del hombre, Harry aunque no le gustaba hacer sufrir a gente pero también le fascinaba, _"Usa mi niño el hechizo que creamos"_ escucho el menor la voz de la madre magia, sonrió malicioso terminando el hechizo.-Oh tu serás la primera persona que tendrá el placer de ver mi nuevo hechizo, Ilusión de Fuego.-le apuntó, paso un minuto todos pensaron que se había equivocado cuando de repente el hombre comenzó a gritar y su cuerpo comenzó a estar rojo y ronchas, vomito sangre retorciéndose en el suelo asustando a la gente.-Debo decir que es lo que me esperaba.-sonrió cancelando el hechizo.

Después de eso quitaron de la vista al pobre hombre, Tom prefirió cortar la reunión cuando se fueron se acercó a Harry acariciándole las mejillas.

-¿Dónde estuviste?.

-En el cuarto de almas puras, conocí a mis padres.-le sonrió cansado.-Pasaron solo cuatro horas, pero en el mundo humano un mes, mi cuerpo esta cansado Tom ¿Me llevas a nuestro cuarto?

El castaño asistió cargando al menor hasta el cuarto, la muerte al ver a su amo irse prefirió seguir con su trabajo sabiendo que estaba en buenas manos. A los días estaba recuperándose físicamente, era visitado por Lucius y Remus o por Severus que le contaba un poco lo que pasaba en el castillo, de vez en cuando visitaba sus aliados de diferentes países, recuperando viejos amigos que reconocían rápidamente su magia, también visitaba a los dragones, duendes, licántropos y vampiros, eran las criaturas con que más se comunicaba pero buscaba tener más criaturas como aliados. Con eso el tiempo pasaba y para fortuna de Harry ya en unos días seria su cumpleaños número 11, aunque también significaba volver donde esos muggles. Suspiro sabiendo que debía volver y comenzar a planear como acercarse a sus antiguos compañeros. Tom y muchos de todos sabían lo que iba a suceder en unos días.

-Harry.-le hablo el de ojos azul glacial.-¿En serio es necesario que vuelvas a ir a donde ellos?.

-Aunque no me gusta pero si mi querido Tom, cuando llegue Hagrid necesito ver que hacer, sé que me encontrare con Draco, esta vez no rechazare su amistad, él había querido en verdad ser mi amigo y yo me deje influenciar por lo que dijo Hagrid y Ronald pero ya no mas.-frunció levemente el ceño.-Aunque no necesito comprar nada más que mis ropas y mi varita lo demás ya lo tengo en mi baúl que esta en nuestra casa.-sonrió recordando las veces que iba a su casa en Hogsmade y de vez en cuando las reuniones familiares como lo llamaba él eran allí.-Pero...

-¿Pero?.

Suspiro.-Sé que Hagrid querrá comprarme una lechuza que sería hedwig pero hasta ella me dejo de lado.-hizo una mueca.-Quizás lo pueda persuadir para que me deje elegir a mí el ave.-sonrió.

-Sé que podrás solucionarlo pequeña serpiente.

-Ahora será difícil vernos.-recalco abrazándolo de forma posesiva.

-Cierto, solo en vacaciones lamentablemente, podrís escaparme en la noche pero igual hay que ser precavidos, ¿Ya sabes qué hacer?.-miro al mayor.

 _ **-`¿En serio debes irte pequeña cría?`.-**_ siseaba Nagini.

-` _ **Así es Nagini, por favor cuida de Tom**_ `.-pidió divertido.

Bufa.-Por supuesto, puedes ir preparándote que ya tendrás que irte en unas horas.-frunció el ceño ante sus propias palabras.

Harry río besándole la mejilla para luego irse a su cuarto, busco algunas de sus ropas y las puso en su baúl, llamo a Flora y Hades.

-Lo siento Hades tendré que ponerte un glamour.-le acarició la melena a su león que le lamio la mano, sonrió levemente tomando la varita de Sauco y pronuncio el hechizo sobre su familiar que ahora se veía como un pequeño gatito blanco.-' **Flora escóndete en mi ropa, no salgas de allí aunque quieras morder a esos muggles ¿Si?'.-** vio cómo su serpiente subía entre su ropa y se acomodaba algo refunfuñada.

Reviso que tuviera todo listo, encogió su baúl para dejarlo unido a su collar, miro a su alrededor al ver nada que le pudiera servir suspiro para salir del cuarto, miro a Tom antes de besarle suavemente la mejilla.

-Adiós Tom, cuídate y no mates a nadie-le sonrió para luego de aparecerse sin esperar respuesta del mayor hacía por lo que sabía, a la cabaña, se estremeció al sentir como se unía la ilusión a él, hizo una mueca al presenciar los recuerdos incluidos en su mente de niño, suspiro masajeando su frente.-Por lo menos nada ha cambiado por aquí.-se acomodó hacia donde estaba, para ver como su primo roncaba, miro el fuego de la chimenea, falta muy poco para que llegaran por él. Acaricio el pelaje de su león ahora gato, solo fueron unos pequeños minutos para luego escuchar la puerta ser derribara.

Sonrió contento al no estar cerca de su supuesta familia, iba con Hagrid hacia el caldero chorreante, reía divertido al recordar como su primo tenía una cola de cerdo, eso le animaba, al entrar todo estaba en silencio, suspiro internamente ignorando cada mirada, frunció levemente el ceño recordando que el gigante quería que todos los vieran, cargaba a Hades, le había contado a su antiguo amigo que lo había encontrado hace tiempo y que lo ha estado siguiendo y que le tenía cariño al pequeño, por eso le había pedido que si no tenía problemas de que también viniera, el gigante no se lo negó, acariciaba a Hades para tranquilizarse, escuchaba un poco la conversación sobre el lord oscuro, cosa no le importaba mucho sabiendo que era una forma que creyera en el director.

Cuando fueron hacia el banco, les sonrío a los duendes que al verlo con el gigante solo asistieron, uno de ellos al verlo solo asistió lentamente. Al ir a su bodega se hizo el sorprendido por tanto dinero, pero al ver que Hagrid guardaba su llave miro al duende.

-Disculpe señor.-se dirigió a este con curiosidad.

-¿Si?.-le miro con cautela.

-¿Es necesario que mi guardián tenga mi llave?

Frunció el ceño molesto.-Niño solo tú debes tener la llave, más a tu edad y ser el único el heredero, ¿Nadie te la ha dado?

Negó con la cabeza.-Nunca supe que tenía dinero.-murmuro avergonzado.

-No se preocupe, el director de Hogwarts es el guardián de Harry, es un hombre de confianza.-alego el gigante.

-Aun así, si nunca fue comunicado el menor se le quita el título de guardián, es inaudito, cambiaremos la llame señor Potter, solo espere que volvamos, esa llave ya no servida.-comunico rabioso, Harry se quedó tranquilo, aunque el guardabosque se quejaba de que eso no tenía que ser necesario, siendo ignorado por los otros dos, cuando fueron a buscar la piedra filosofal, Harry pensó en qué hacer con eso.

Después de hacer algo de papeleo obtuvo su nueva llave de su bodega y en un descuido del gigante pidió que todo lo que fue sacado de sus bodegas fuera devuelto con intereses como sus objetos.

No quería que el viejo se quedara con su dinero. Ni menos esos pelirrojos, suspiro cansado, luego de eso fueron a recorrer el callejón, Hagrid quería dejarlo pero le persuadió de que iba a regalarle, mostrándole una cara curiosa y animada.

-Oh eso, bueno solo adelantare de que es un animal.-le sonrío contento.

-Ya veo, pero Hagrid, ¿Por qué no me dejas elegir? Aunque ya tengo a mi gato.-dijo acariciando a su familiar.-Aquí en la carta dice que solo puedo llevar un animal.

Lo miro pensativo.-Puedo preguntarle al director si puede darte un permiso para dos animales, Harry amaras las lechuzas.-dijo animado.-Mientras voy a escribirle ¿Por qué no vas por tus túnicas en Madame Malkin.

Asistió viendo cómo se iba, suspiro para ir hacia la tienda.

-Hola cariño, ¿Para Hogwarts?.-dijo una mujer encantada por el niño, al ver que asistía sonrío.

-No le molesta si el también este adentro, le prometo que se va a comportar.-dijo avergonzado al saber que miraba a su familiar.-No quisiera que le pasara algo.

-Oh dulzura no es un problema, así que ven aquí, hay otro niño también, esa dulce mujer le brillaba sus aros, sonrío sabiendo que era una de las aliadas de Tom, le siguió el juego hasta que lo dejaron para tomar sus medidas.

Harry vio a Draco que lo miraba de forma disimulada, al estar a su lado mostraba indiferencia, dejo a Hades donde su vista lo viera, antes de irse done le señalaba la mujer.

\- ¿Dónde crees que iras?. Yo iré a Slytherin por supuesto ¿Te imaginas ir a Hufflepuff?-dijo viendo al contrario.

-Bueno Hufflepuff no está mal, tampoco Ravenclaw, pero entre las cuatro casa iré a Slytherin de seguro.-le dijo mirando hacia la ventana, luego le miro sonriendo levemente.-Por cierto me llamo Harry Potter.-estiro su mano.

Draco lo miro sorprendido antes de aceptar la mano.-Draco Malfoy, eres diferente a lo que esperaba.

-Eres el primero que me dice eso, aunque debe ser porque estuve con mis parientes muggles.-siseo lo último con odio, miro por la ventana.-Oh aquella mujer es muy elegante y linda.

-Ella es mi madre, fue por mis libros, padre fue por documentos en el ministerio.-murmuro un poco, viendo a su madre entrar.

En ese momento habían terminado sus medidas, se bajaron de donde estaban, la madre de Draco se acercó, viendo de reojo a Harry que le sonrío.

-Hijo, ¿Quién este joven?.

-Madre el es Harry Potter.-le presento contento y orgulloso.

-Madam es usted muy encantadora.-alago sutilmente.-Es un placer conocerle.-le beso suavemente la mano.

-Oh que caballero.-rio un poco.-Narcissa Malfoy joven Potter el gusto es mío.

Le entregaron sus ropas, pago por ellas antes de despedirse de los Malfoy, vio afuera a Hagrid, se acercó a él sabiendo que lo vio con los albinos, sin olvidar de tomar a su familiar que ronroneaba contento en sus brazos.

-¿Hagrid?.-pregunto curioso.

-Oh si, el director me ha dado el permiso para ti Harry, con esto no habrá problema de que tenga dos mascotas, también me comunico que avisaría a los demás profesores, así que vamos.-le dijo animado para ser llevado hacia la tienda de lechuzas.

Miro con curiosidad el lugar, se encontró con su antigua compañera, sonrío _triste "Es una pena que nunca fuiste en verdad mi amiga"_ pensó al ver que sus ojos se conectaban, el menor noto como ella lo miraba con odio, suspiro para separarse del gigante que miraba por todas partes buscando algo, ignorándolo mira encantado a algunas aves majestuosas o muy pequeñas que ululaban enojadas por el gato en sus brazos, Hades ignoraba a todo a su alrededor contento en los brazos de su amo, cuando sintió una mirada sobre él, vio a un búho de hermoso color marrón claro, marrón oscuro y negro, su cara completamente blanca, aquella ave volo hasta posarse sobre su hombro derecho, sonrío contento para ir en busca de Hagrid, vio al guardabosque con la lechuza albina.

-Mira Harry, pensé que esta era para ti.-le comento acercando a la lechuza, que ahora lo miraba con adoración, frunció el ceño.

-Pero Hagrid, me habías dicho que yo iba a elegir y esta muchacha me a elegido.-dijo mirando a su búho que ululo contenta antes de mirar al gigante.

-Ohhh.-miro al ave y luego la que tenía en sus brazos, suspiro.-Bueno….-murmuro para si mismo-Si a ti te gusta, está bien Harry.-le comento dejando a donde estaba la lechuza albina, pago por el ave y compro unas chucherías y la jaula.-Debes ponerle un nombre.

-Uh lo pensare cuando este en casa.-dijo acariciando el plumaje de su mascota que no se iba de su hombro.

Sus libros le había dicho que los había comprado antes de ir por su uniforme, el gigante asistió aliviado de que solo quedara pocas cosas, compraron lo necesario para sus clases de pociones, solo le faltaba su varita. Al ir a la tienda de Ollivander, le pidió a Hagrid si podía esperarlo afuera, no tan convencido acepto a regadientes diciendo que no cabía en la entrada, al entrar Harry miro el lugar, que no había cambiado para nada, vio a Ollivander, que lo miraba.

-Oh Señor Potter lo espera.-dijo animado.-¿Cuál es la mano que domina?.

-Uhm las dos señor.-dijo con sinceridad.

-Oh eso es inusual, pero siendo quien es usted, no debería sorprender.-murmuro para empezar a buscar varitas y pasándole cada una al no sentir ninguna conexión, pasaban los minutos y ya llevaba varias que no reaccionaban, eso le cansaba pero veía como comenzaban a entusiasmar al contrario, noto su antigua varita, al tomarla sintió un agradable cosquilleo pero también sentía que algo faltaba, frunció el ceño.

-Señor, sentí un suave cosquilleo pero siento que algo falta.-comento mirando su varita.

Lo miro pensativo.-Que extraño, pero eso puede solucionarse, la madera es la correcta, quizás es el núcleo, espere señor Potter.-con un bisturí separo las dos partes de la varita viéndose la pluma de fénix.-Déjeme decirle que hace tiempo no personalizo una varita.-saco una caja con muchos ingredientes.-Solo cierre sus ojos y con una de sus manos pase por cada uno, cuando sienta una agradable sensación, tóquelo y lo sacare.-dijo.

Harry asistió y cerro sus ojos, con su mano derecho hizo lo que le habían pedido, sintió un fuerte tirón y toco uno de los saco y siguió hasta tocar otro más, escucho el jadeo del vendedor, cuando ya no sintió nada más, abrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió señor Ollivander?.-pregunto con curiosidad, su magia burbujeaba en alegría.

-A elegido colmillo de basilisco y pelo de unicornio Señor potter, es completamente emoconante y raro, raro porque ningún mago ha tenido mas de dos nucleos, pero usted tiene tres, es impresionante, tendra un gran futuro Señor Potter.-dijo tomando las cosas.-Solo me tomara 5 minutos, por favor espere.

Asistio lentamente viendo como Ollivander se iba detrás del negocio, suspiro cansado, deseaba irse ya, miro hacia afuera tenia suerte de que nadie estuviera y viera lo que sucedió, el colmillo de basilisco era considerado oscuro y poderoso; y el pelo unicornio pureza, eran como la luz y oscuridad, junto con la pluma de fénix los complementaba, le impresionaba, pero debía de suponer que era porque su núcleo había cambiado por completo, mientras estaba metido en u pensamientos el tiempo se le fue volando, que no noto que su varita estaba lista.

-Por favor pruébelo.-pidió ansioso.

Al tomarla Harry se sintió completo, justo como lo sentía con la varita de sauco, chispas rojas, azules, verdes y doradas salían con intensidad, sonrío contento.-¿Cuánto le debo?

-Oh esta viene por la casa Señor Potter, será un gran mago, una varita de treinta y nueva centímetros, echa de acebo con núcleo de pluma de fénix, colmillo de basilisco y pelo de unicornio, excepcional. Aunque la pluma de fénix es la misma de la persona que quiso matarlo.

-¿Es el mismo?.-frunció levemente el ceño pensativo.

-Así es, podría decir que gemelas, pero en este caso es distinto, es mejor definirlo como parecidos, le deseo lo mejor Señor Potter.

-Gracias.-le sonrío antes de salir, vio a Hagrid que se notaba su aburrimiento.-Lo siento, ninguna me aceptaba.-dijo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes Harry, la varita es la que te elije.-dijo quitándole importancia.-Bueno es hora de que te deje con tu parientes, ten el boleto, no debes llegar tarde.-dijo entregándole su boleto de tren.

Luego de eso, Harry fue dejado nuevamente donde los Dursley, soporto los días que le quedaban en esa casa, sabiendo que sería la única vez que estaría allí para su alegría, extrañaba estar en su mansión, converso con flora y Hades, termino nombrando a su búho como Stella, amaba las estrellas, desde que estuvo en la mansión de la muerte, allí se veían de forma magnifica, pensó que le quedaría bien a su ejemplar.

-¿Te gusta Stella preciosa?.-dijo mirándola a su nueva acompañante, ululo contenta.-Perfecto.-le acaricio sus plumas para luego dormirse esperando ansioso encontrarse con sus antiguos amigos.

Fue dejado por su tío, suspiro cansado, tenía suerte de que tu baúl estuviera encogido, había sido divertido engañar un poco a Hagrid del porque tenía ese baúl, una mentira camuflara, iba solo con la jaula de Stella que iba en su hombro, Hades iba en su cabeza, ¿Cómo no se caía? Era de puro milagro creía Harry, pero al verlo cómodo no quería quitarlo, escucho la voz de Molly, miro de reojo como se dirigían hacia él, aunque pudo notar como a lo lejos de ellos iban los gemelos separados de la familia, ellos parecían acostumbrados, ya pensaría como poder hablar con ellos sin que sonara tan sospechoso, por ahora se alejaría de los demás pelirrojos así que entro sin dudarlo y sin mirar atrás, al ver el tren, y muchas familias despidiéndose y animales quejándose del ruido y movimiento, sabiendo que él no debía conocer a nadie siguió su camino y prefirió ir a buscar un compartimiento, al encontrar uno vacío, entro y cerro rápidamente y con unos movimientos de su mano hechizo la puerta para que nadie entrada con malas intenciones hacia él.

Ya más cómodo miro por la ventana, escuchando que estaba cerca la familia Weasley, oyendo su conversación de que debían acercarse a él, frunció el ceño _," ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido en creerles?"_ pensó para si mismo. Saco un libro de su bolsillo y lo dejo a su tamaño real, era de pociones avanzadas, iba leyendo distrayéndose de todo, sabiendo que en unas horas iba a volver a su hogar, sonrío sin dejar de leer, cuando se movió para acomodarse dirigió su vista hacia la ventana notando de que se había metido por completo en la lectura al ver solo vegetación, en ese momento escucho como tocaban su compartimiento, al abrirlo era la señora de los dulces, sonrio un poco para luego comprar algunos dulces, mientras comia y haberle dado de comer a sus familiares, escucho como la puerta de su compartimiento era abierta, vio a Draco con Theo y Pansy.

-Oh aquí estas.-dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Es bueno volver a verte Malfoy.-dijo algo sarcástico, miro a los otros dos con curiosidad.-Un gusto soy Harry Potter.

-Pansy Parkinson.-dijo la chica viéndolo de reojo sentándose al frente.

-Theodore Nott.-se presentó el chico sentándose junto a la chica.-Vaya pensé que estabas mintiendo Draco.

Harry los miro analizándolos, luego miro al rubio.

-Les había dicho que te había conocido en el callejón Diagon.-dijo al notar su mirada.-Ya que seas sorteado en Slytherin, sería bueno que ya conocieras a los demás.-se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo.-rio un poco.-Bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Eres muy raro.-comento Theo al verlo.-Pero ni pareces preocuparte de que digan los demás.

-¿Debería?..-miro al azabache para luego encogerse de hombros.-Ellos no me conocen, ni tampoco son mis amigos o algo parecido, así que no me preocupa.

-Buena respuesta.-dijo Pansy divertida, veía las mascotas del héroe del mundo mágico.-¿Por qué tienes dos mascotas? Sabías que solo puedes tener uno.

-Lo sé, la persona que me llevo al callejón diagon me quiso comprar una ave pero le dije que ya tenía a Hades.-señalando a su gato que estaba durmiendo en su cabeza.-Hablo con el director y me dio permiso de tener dos.

Theo silbo sorprendido.-Si que eres interesante Harry….¿Puedo llamarte Harry cierto?.

-Por supuesto, somos amigos ¿No?.-miro a los tres antes de sonreír levemente, notando la sorpresa en los tres pequeñas serpientes.

-Me encantaría ser la amiga del héroe mágico.-dijo divertida.

Bufo divertido.-No sé por qué me llaman así, no hice nada para tener ese ridículo título, además exageran, esto paso solo en Inglaterra. Además quede huérfano…..nadie quiere ver la realidad y ven lo que les conviene.

Las tres serpientes se miraron entre si para luego cambiar de tema, comenzando a conocerse, no habían sido interrumpidos en lo que quedaba de viaje, cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado, se bajaron con tranquilidad después de esperar que bajaran la mayoría.

-Los primero por aquí!.-gritaba Hagrid, siendo seguidos por los menores.

Los tres junto al chico Zabini se fueron en un bote, con cuidado dejo caer su ano tocando el agua, sonrío al sentir la mano de una de las sirenas, sintió que le dejaba algo, miro curioso hacia el agua levantando su mano encontrando una pequeña piedra brillante, miro a la sirena y sonrío asistiendo encantado, miro hacia donde el castillo escuchando el jadeo de todos al verlo _, "Por fin he vuelto"_ pensó emocionado, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron de felicidad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Espero que disfruten como va la historia c: _hubo pequeños detalles que no debian estar, como que nombraba a granger en un momento que no debia entre otras cosas, asi que al leerlo termine cambiando o agregando algunas cosas pero mayormente casi nada fue cambiado c:_**

* * *

 **(Editado)**

 **Capítulo 12: Se mejor... y nuevo rey.**

Cuando Harry junto a los chicos de primer año estaban en la entrada del castillo Hagrid que los dejo con la jefa de casa de los leones, McGonagall Minerva, ella disimuladamente la sonrió al verlo, _"Oh el espectáculo comenzara"_ pensó el azabache sonriendo divertido, aprovecho de guardar la piedra que le había dado la sirena hace unos segundos atrás, después la observaría en su habitación, ignoro el discurso que daba la mujer, sentía como la magia del castillo lo rodeaba, sonrió con comodidad al tener nuevamente su hogar, cuando la profesora se fue tomo atención a lo que hablaban todos, oía como todos hablaban de él y algunos lo miraban de reojo, frunció levemente el ceño. Les susurro suavemente a sus familiares y a Stella que se fueran a su cuarto en la sala de las serpientes, estas asistieron y se fueron sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

-Que tal soy Blaise Zabini.-se presentó el moreno.

-Es un gusto conocerte Zabini, soy Harry Potter.-le sonrió levemente.-Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Lo mismo digo Harry.

Mientras conversaban un poco, el azabache sentía las miradas curiosas de los niños más intensa cuando se presentó a su nuevo amigo, había más gente de lo que recordaba quizás era por haber salvado a esas familias, noto como un pelirrojo muy familiarmente se le acercaba emocionado, levantó su ceja con elegancia, ya sabía que venía ahora.

-¿Eres Harry Potter?.-dijo Ron al llegar a su lado mirando su frente sin vergüenza.

Frunció el ceño.-Si buscas mi cicatriz ya no la tengo, se ha borrado.-bufo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí.-dijo Draco viendo al contrario.-Pelirrojo, pecas, debe ser un Weasley, un traidor de sangre.-dijo burlesco.

Se sonrojo por completo. -Cállate niño mimado, Harry no deberías juntarte con él, su padre estuvo con quien tu sabes.-le dijo con voz de mando, sonriendo con superioridad.

Lo miro alzando su ceja.-¿Y qué? Tu no me dices con quien juntarme niño, además no me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre y no soy tu amigo.-le dio la espalda.-Vamos Draco, chicos ya pronto empezara la selección.

Dijo el azabache ignoraba al pelirrojo que lo miraba sorprendido igual que muchos, en ese mismo momento apareció la profesora de transformaciones, al ponerse de fila miro como los fantasmas pasaban a su lado, escuchando gritos y exclamaciones, los miro sonriéndoles y guiñándoles, sabiendo que ellos sabían quién era, ellos lo miraron antes de asistir para luego traspasar la pared para alivio de algunos. Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el nombre de Malfoy presto más atención a la selección, vio a Hermione en Ranclavew rio un poco por eso, igual manera estaba Neville en Hufflepuff, siempre supo que a su amigo le iba más la lealtad que la valentía oculta que llevaba.

-Harry Potter.-llamo Minerva, todo el comedor quedo en silencio, el azabache caminaba con elegancia y decisión, se sentó dejando que la profesora dejada el sombrero seleccionado en su cabeza.

- _*Mi señor, por lo que puedo ver fue un viajero del tiempo.-dijo pensativo pero encantado.-Ya veo, descubrió la verdad, usted es una persona interesante.*_

-Gracias Alastor.-le dijo mentalmente.-Pero ¿Sabes que casa iré?¿Alguna sugerencia?.

 _-*Usted tiene lo necesario para ir a las cuatro casas.*_

-Ya veo, me lo suponía, pero si ya has leído mi mente debes saber dónde deseo ir, donde tuve que ir en un principio.

Asistió sonriendo el sombrerero _.-*Que así sea mi señor, mucha suerte*.-_ le deseo para luego hablar en voz alta.-¡Slytherin!.

Las serpientes aplaudían y uno que otro decía "Tenemos a Potter" mientras Harry fue donde Draco le había dejado un puesto, al sentarse miro hacia la mesa de los profesores, sonrió divertido al ver la cara del director, luego vio la reacción de Severus que solo miraba con seriedad donde él estaba pero sabía que él también le divertía, todos allí estaban sorprendidos que su héroe cayera donde estaba su enemigo. Harry le importaba muy poco aquello acostumbrado a las miradas desde hace tanto tiempo que solo converso con sus nuevos amigos y siendo presentado por algunos de segundo años que al verlo y tener su atención se presentaron, cuando llego Zabini termino la selección, pensaba en que hacia su adorado Tom en su ausencia, ignoraba el ya sabido discurso de vejete que aun parecía sorprendido porque no lo dejaba de mirar, por último la pequeña advertencia de no ir al tercer piso. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota en ir? Y más al ver al cerbero, en ese tiempo era una persona muy ignorante e idiota pensaba de sí mismo en ese momento, las cosas cambiarían de eso estaba seguro. Comenzó a comer teniendo una agradable conversación ignorando lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mente de muchas personas ya que no muchos hablaban, y por lo que notaba no dejaban de mirar hacia su mesa, las serpientes ignoraban aquello y disfrutaban de tener al chico, aunque solo la minoría lo hacía, alguno solo pensaban en cosa corromper su nuevo juguete.

Dumbledore jamás pensó que las cosas cambiarían tan repente, hace dos años cuando le dijo al sombrerero seleccionador de los cambios que habrían en algunos de sus alumnos, este se había negado a hacer más cambios, enojado exigió que lo hiciera ya que él era la autoridad del castillo, pero este solo le advirtió que ya no seguía sus órdenes que el heredero de Hogwarts había vuelto y que ya no tenía poder sobre él. Estaba sorprendido por la nueva información, pero también no lo podía creer, la persona que había arruinado muchos de sus planes y matado a su amado había dejado un heredero, al principio pensó que la joven Lily era familiar de Evans, pero ella negó haber conocido un familiar con ese nombre además cuando fue adulta le dijo que no tenía ninguna bodega familiar, ¿Quién podría ser el heredero? Si no lo veía pronto, no podía manipularlo a su gusto, pero lo que salía de sus manos cuando los gemelos estaban donde las serpientes persuadió a esa familia leal que tenía que ellos estaban contaminados por la oscuridad, pero muchos de las personas que necesitaba por su fortuna y contactos se les escapaba al no estar donde necesitaba que estuvieran, pero ¿Que haría al tener a su arma en donde no debía estar? Si esta en esa casa sería difícil que confiara en él, además tenía muchas dudas sobre ello, tenía todo listo, les pagaba con la misma bodega del niño a sus parientes para que destruyera cada confianza y esperanza ¿En que se había equivocado? Pensaba el anciano, miraba su herramienta sentado con los hijos del círculo interno de su enemigo. Trataría de que todo cayera donde debía.

Había sido una selección completamente fuera de la realidad para muchos, Ron estaba que le salía humo por la humillación que le había dado el azabache en frente de mucha gente, de igual manera que había perdido lo que su madre le había prometido, Hermione desde la mesa de los cuervos tenía una mueca en sus labios, pues el director le había prometido ir a la casa de los leones junto a ese pelirrojo y el niño que vivió, le había dicho que se hiciera amiga del héroe y tendría fama, reconocimiento y un puesto en el ministerio junto una recompensa monetaria; los gemelos estaban sorprendidos al ver al niño que su familia quería por dinero y fama, se miraron para luego asistir, debían acercarse al menor para advertirle, ahora era una serpiente eso se les hacía mucho más fácil.

Harry caminaba siguiendo el prefecto hacia la sala común, miraba las mazmorras y al ver la pintura de la mujer muy bella que siseaba, claramente él la entendía, la chica al verlo sonrió siseante, sonrió encantado al escucharla, asistió y disimuladamente le hizo una reverencia. Escucho "Pura sangre" como contraseña, bufo por lo bajo, miro dentro de la sala común, cuando se infiltró con Ron en su antiguo tiempo le había encantado como era la sala común de las serpientes, amplia y llena de color verde y plata, era acogedora contando que no estaba en una buena ubicación pero pensaba que había algunos hechizos de calor. Los de primero se ganaron donde les estaban pidiendo mientras los demás se ganaban a su alrededor, solo paso unos minutos antes de que apareciera Severus con su porte tan poderosa y la forma que movía su túnica, _"Tan dramático"_ pensó, sonrió levemente divertido.

-Bien, primero que nada Bienvenidos a la casa de Slytherin, les daré unas reglas y esperó que lo comprendan muy bien, jamás vayan solos por los pasillos, somos muy marginados por las otras casas, si se van a vengar háganlo con astucia y jamás sean sorprendidos, las peleas dentro de la casa se resuelven aquí mismo, espero que sean civilizados y no caigan en las provocaciones de los demás.-dijo serio mirando a algunas de sus serpientes que se avergonzaron.-Si tienen dudas o complicaciones no duden en tocar las puertas de mi despacho, que los ayudare en lo que pueda, más si son nacidos de muggles que por lo que pude ver son dos este año.-miro a los dos niños que miraban muy asombrados la sala común, asistieron al notar esas palabras.-Espero que no avergüencen nuestra casa.-se despidió dejando lo demás a los prefectos.

-Bien, Yo soy Andrea Solch su prefecta de sexto año, yo y mi compañero los estaremos llevando la primera semana por los pasillos, los pasadizos secretos y el gran comedor para que se acostumbren ya que muchos se pierden los primeros días de clases, las cosas les será fácil ya verán, los horarios se darán mañana en el desayuno por eso espero que se despierten temprano para ir con tiempo a sus clases, por último los dormitorios son individuales así que cada uno tiene su nombre, mujeres a la izquierda y los hombres a la derecha buenas noches.

Todos se iban yendo a sus cuartos, Harry se despidió de sus amigos antes de entrar a la suya. Encontrando a sus familiares dormidos, suspiro cansado pero cómodo en su nueva vida, se cambió de ropa para irse a dormir rápidamente, al día siguiente se despertó temprano, dejo a Flora en la cama junto a Hades que habían subido a la cama luego de que él se había acostado, se fue a bañar, se cambió con su nuevo uniforme, sus ojos brillaron impacientes, al estar listo Flora se subió y escondió en su ropa, acaricio a Haces dejando que durmiera igual que Stella. Estaba listo para irse, recordó que en la noche había escrito una carta, aun nadie lo había visto, así que con rapidez busco a su lechuza, la despertó con algo de pena y la dejo ponerse en su hombro, acostumbrado que Ares lo hiciera, luego de eso, decidió ir a juntarse con los demás que estaban tan impacientes como el, le pregunto a la chica por donde podría mandar a su lechuza, ella lo miro curiosa pero le dijo donde tenía que ir, avisándole que solo tenía dos minutos para poder irse, sin demoras busco la pequeña ventana que había para las mascotas de los chicos, la dejo volar, la miro unos segundos, decidiendo volver por sus pasos, cuando el grupo estuvo completo fueron guiados por Andrea, aunque él no tenía problemas pero mejor tendría que aparentar por un tiempo, además sabía que estar donde la boca del lobo, habría peligro, pero eso lo resolvería con el tiempo o cuando algo pasada.

Habían pasado un mes tan rápido que hasta le sorprendía recordando luego de su llegada, las primeras clases no iban tan mal como esperaba había visto que sus antiguos mejores amigos habían tratado de acercarse a él pero no tuvieron éxito, al bajar luego de una agradable noche; había algunos de otros años junto con los dos chicos muggles, había estado sorprendido al escuchar a su profesor por aquello, pero también comprendía que al no estar manipulada la selección algunos debían ir donde debían aun no hablaba con ellos por completo solo sabía sus nombres, aquellos niños no los reconocía, se encogió de hombros a sí mismo; igual de que los gemelos se le acercaran un día que estaba solo en la sala común y se habían hecho amigos, le molestaba un poco lo poco sutil que era el vejete cuando se lo encontraba en los pasillos, pero lo ignoraba e iba con sus amigos a clases, pudo notar que muchos lo miraban con leve respeto o admiración, era hasta ahora el mejor de su año y el que había conseguido muchos puntos para su casa, en el mismo momento que estaba en sus pensamientos fue rodeado por dos chicos, por lo que pudo notar eran de cuarto. Frunció el ceño al verlos.

-¿Necesitan algo de mí?.-preguntó cortésmente.

-Claro Héroe.-dijo uno de ellos con sarcasmo.-Quizás debas comprender donde está tu lugar.-le respondió apuntando su varita.-Ya que aquí no eres nada.

Al comprender lo que querían hizo una pequeña mueca, pensaba hacer las cosas con tranquilidad, pero al parecer las cosas no iban a hacer de esa manera, suspiro decepcionado había querido que su primer año fuera de lo más relajante ya que aún no estaba tan acostumbrado a ver la gente que vio morir estar nuevamente como niños y ser tan….inocentes.

-Yo que tu no haría nada estúpido.-le advirtió, querían hacer las cosas de forma pacífica, miro de reojo su alrededor, sabiendo que todos estaban presentes miraron la escena y que nadie le ayudaría. Lady Hogwarts no le estaba gustando que atacaran a su heredero, pudo ver como Draco y los demás lo miraban preocupados hacia su dirección sabiendo que no podían hacer nada, sabía que tendría que hacer algo la magia del castillo comenzaba a mostrar su defensa en él.

-Je debemos darle una lección de modales ¿No crees Chistofer?.-dijo el contrario sonriendo divertido.

-Por supuesto Samuel.

Antes de que pudieran pronunciar un hechizo sintieron que eran sometidos, se escucharon jadeos sorprendidos, donde estaban los dos chicos que habían atacado al azabache eran rodeados por dos serpientes grandes, las serpientes de la chimenea que habían cobrado vida de forma repentina.

- **'Mi señor ¿Desea que los matemos?.-** siseaba una de ellas mirando a Harry que negó con la cabeza.

- **'No te preocupes, ellos han aprendido la lección, vuelvan a sus puestos'**.-pidió y se volvió a escuchar como todos los demás se sorprendían por como las serpientes volvían a su puesto, de forma repentina todos sentían una presión mágica sobre ellos.-Espero que sepan cuál es su lugar, soy Harry James Potter Evans Heredero de Hogwarts.-sus ojos brillaron de magia y como si fuera dicho el lugar brillo unos leves segundos de forma entusiasta, el azabache sonrió leve antes de tronara sus dedos y el ambiente volvió a hacer a como era antes de ser asfixiante.

Luego de eso todos se arrodillaron y exclamaron un "Si mi Rey" sonrió un poco ante la forma que lo llamaban, cuando algunos soltaron exclamaciones o pequeñas maldiciones tocando sus hombros, brazos o muñeca, Harry miro curiosos ese suceso, los dos chicos que lo habían tratado de maldecir se desabrocharon su camisa para ver en el hombro un tatuaje de una pluma y reloj, en medio de ellos estaba una rosa negra que los unía, todos sabían que era eso, era la marca, habían elegido a su señor, miraron al menor que sonrió satisfecho, su magia burbujeaba alegre.

-No se arrepentirán.-dijo antes de que llegada Snape.

-¿Que ha sucedido aquí?.-Exigió al momento de llegar, había estado cerca de las mazmorras cuando noto como Hogwarts había brillado, noto como los cuadros están gritando muchas cosas, pensó lo peor sabiendo de dónde provenía la causa, con estilo había corrido hacia la sala común.

-Nada Profesor Snape.-dijo la perfecta de forma apresurada, todos no sabían que decir.

Alzo su cejas sin creerle.-Señorita Solch no soy estúpido, sentí la presión mágica.

-La verdad Profesor es que han sido marcados por mi magia, después de todo sabe que significa, aunque de cierta no me esperaba esto.-hablo Harry mirándole con seriedad, muchos estaban sorprendidos al ver tanta sinceridad de su señor.-Solo han visto donde está su lugar, no se preocupe nada malo va a pasar.-le aseguro un tanto avergonzado, no tenía planeado marcar a nadie, culpaba a su magia por ello pero ya no había vuelto atrás.

-Ya veo.-murmuro aceptando el hecho que tarde o temprano el ahora menor sería atacado por sus serpientes, suspiro derrotado.-Bien. Si las cosas están resueltas deben ir a comer señores, señoritas y señor Potter lo espero en mi oficina después de clases.-ordenó.

Todos asistieron y empezaron a salir para ir al gran comedor conversando entre susurros por la emocionante del suceso de presenciar a alguien con fascinante magia. Al llegar Harry noto como todos esperaban que se sentara primero, curioso pero sin negarse se sentó al medio donde pudo notar que dejaban un puesto, luego de eso todos los de primero se ganaron en el medio para quitar sospechas aunque no muchos les prestaba atención, el azabache estaba en silencio comiendo; pensando en qué hacer con lo que menos había esperado, notificaría a Tom de lo sucedido, además debía bajar a la cámara de los secretos a ver al basilisco.

Iba a su clases de pociones, recordando lo sucedido ese día, su primera clase con Severus y McGonagall.

 ** _Flash back_**

Luego de haber recibido su horario, su primera clase era con los leones, había notado que sus clases eran dispersas, quizás aquello era cosa de los profesores que se habrían negado en dejar siempre a las serpientes y leones en una sala por mucho tiempo, prefirió ignorar eso y prestar atención a sus amigos que hablaban de sus clases, miro un poco más su horario notando que tenían pociones en sus últimas clases del día, pensó que tendría que seguir la actuación de su profesor, sonrió sutilmente divertido.

-¿Harry?.-hablo Theo curioso ante la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Oh no pasa nada Theo solo que disfruto pociones y lo tenemos hoy como última clase.

-El profesor Snape es mi padrino.-murmuro Draco mientras se levantaban para ir a su primera clase del día, iban con uno de los prefectos hacia la sala de Transformaciones.

Al llegar eran los primeros en la sala junto con un gato que estaba en la mesa, Harry quiso reír al saber quién era, el gato los observo un poco tratando de actuar, solo pasaron unos minutos antes de comenzaron a llegar los demás alumnos, el azabache notaba como el felino los miraba en silencio, prefirió acabar con el espectáculo de su profesora para arruinarle la tardanza a Ronald.

-Usted es la profesora.-dijo y solo gano el silencio en la clase y en ese momento llegaba Ronald con Seamus.

-Uff te dije que llagaríamos a tiempo.-dijo aliviado el pelirrojo.

En ese momento la profesora decidió convertirse nuevamente en su persona.-No este tan seguro señor Weasley.-exclamo ella enojada por la interrupción.-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno, esperó que la próxima vez lleguen temprano jovencitos.-dirigió su vista hacia donde estaban las serpientes.-Y diez puntos para Slytherin por saber que era yo, dígame señor Potter ¿Cómo lo supo?.

-Bueno al principio pensé que era la mascota de la profesora, pero al verla mirando cada alumno de la sala de una forma desafiante, concluí que usted era animaga, había leído un poco de ello en el libro de transformación.-explico sutilmente mientras la miraba con seriedad.

-Muy bien señor Potter.-le felicitó alegre, para después empezar las clases que tenía para ese día, la primera hora solo vieron la teoría, pero a la segunda hora comenzaron a poner en práctica lo aprendido ese día, tenían que volver una cerilla a una aguja.

Todos trataban a la vez que el de ojos esmeraldas recordaba hablar con madre magia que muchos de los hechizos que se lanzaban debía que tener una visualización o deseo de ello, tomo la cerilla pensando en que deseaba, pensó en una aguja delgada y que tuviera un suave color verde junto con sus iniciales para luego lanzar el hechizo, sonrió complacido al ver el resultado, sin darse cuenta que la profesora había mirado como lograba lo pedido, sonrió contenta.

-Muy bien señor Potter, diez puntos para Slytherin, ¿Puede tratar de volverla a su forma original?.

Asistió lentamente.-Claro profesora.-dijo nuevamente el hechizo sabiendo lo que quería y de forma perfecta volvió a tener la cerilla. Minerva le pidió que tratara de mejorar algo que él creyera en su aguja mientras volvía a supervisar y ayudar a sus alumnos. Draco y Blaise le habían pedido ayuda cuando se rindieron, les explico el sentido de la transformación y con un poco más de esfuerzo lo lograron, no tan perfecta pero McGonagall les dio unos puntos por el esfuerzo a ellos por tenerla igual que una Gryffindor que reconocía como Dean, que solo logro que la mitad de la cerilla fuera una aguja, pero las serpientes no se quejaron ya que habían obtenido buenos puntos, estaban de muy buen humor aunque no lo mostraban muy bien. Sus demás clases fueron agradables para Harry que ahora estaba más relajado y feliz por cómo iba inesperadamente todo, aunque de cierta manera sentía que hacia algo de trampa después de todo el ya sabía mucho del concepto y los hechizo que lo habían ayudado a sobrevivir en sus viejo tiempo, así que tomaba esto para ayudar a sus amigos y estos estaban agradecidos, aunque igualmente notando como los alumnos lo miraban de reojo pensando que eran muy bien disimulados cuando iban por los pasillos, quiso bufar pero se esperaba algo así sabiendo que estaba "supuestamente" en el terreno enemigo, si supieran la verdad. Cuando fue la hora de ir a las mazmorras por su clases de pociones estaba un tanto nervioso, no tenía buenos recuerdos en su niñez, había amado las pociones pero Snape rompió todo sus ilusiones al tratarlo tan horriblemente, aunque ya fuera un chico con mentalidad de adulto seguía en flote a veces su lado tímido y nervioso, suspiro tratando quitar esos pensamientos, él ya no estaba en ese mundo y ese Snape no era el mismo que en algún momento había conocido.

Al sentarse adelante con Draco esperaron pacientemente que llegara el profesor que para su suerte no fue mucho tiempo, viendo como el profesor Snape entraba moviendo la capa de forma dramática, quiso reír siempre disfruto aquellos movimientos, presto atención al tener al hombre en frente de la sala mirándolos con seriedad y Harry se decía a si mismo que Severus siempre sabia como callar a todos y que lo escucharan aun cuando susurraba.

-Están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de elaborar pociones.-empezó con suavidad al tener la atención de todos, escaneo los rostros levemente para luego seguir su discurso, recordando un poco los recuerdos que le fueron entregados.-Ya que no habrán tontos movimientos de varita, pero muchos de ustedes no creerán que esto es magia. Aun así aquí se les mostrada la sutil belleza de las pociones, algunos no comprenderán ni entenderán el sentimiento de ver los calderos hirviendo o los vapores relucientes, sin embargo, aquí les enseñare el delicado poder de los líquidos que pueden salvar o tomar una vida.-les decía con algo de emoción en su voz, Harry pensaba que el profesor sí que sabía hacer buenos discursos y donde podía llegar a la curiosidad de muchos, notaba lo entusiasmado que estaba su amigo Draco.- Les puedo enseñarles a como embotellar la fama, crear la gloria e incluso, sólo espero que no sean los flojos y cabezas huecas que he tenido que enseñar estos últimos años, así que les pregunto ¿Estarán dispuestos a ser capaces de aprender una de las magias más poderosas que existe en nuestro mundo? .-oh el de ojos esmeralda se que quería reírse, oculto su risa, noto la mirada de su profesor al moverse un poco, el mayor levanto su ceja antes de negar con la cabeza al saber que hacia el menor.

Era un discurso un tanta atractivo para la mayoría, el profesor paso la lista con voz monótona hasta llegar el nombre de Harry murmuro algo como "Mocoso" cosa que el azabache ignoro por completo, les dio instrucciones de la poción que harían, una básica y no dañina para que se acostumbraran a los utensilios. Todos estaban concentrados y algunos leones estaban un tanto nerviosos al escucharlo criticar algunos alumnos o borrar todo para decirles que empezaran nuevamente, Harry estaba bastante concentrado en su poción que ignoró a todos inconscientemente, escucho un murmuro proveniente de Ronald diciendo traidor de sangre, que para su desgracia el profesor Snape lo oyó al pasar a su lado, sabiendo a quien venía aquellas palabras.

-Señor Weasley le pediría que se concentrada en su trabajo y no de sus compañeros sin hacer absolutamente nada.-le dijo con seriedad.-Respóndame ¿Que obtendría si añado polvo de raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajeno?

El pelirrojo trago saliva nervioso a la vez que todo salón lo veía ante aquel espectáculo.

-N..no lo sé Señor.

Snape entre cerro los ojos.-Ya veo, entonces intentemos de nuevo. ¿Dónde sabría buscar si le pido que me traiga un bezoar señor Weasley?.

Ronald ya no se le notaba donde empezaba su cabello a su cara que estaba roja de vergüenza.

-¿No lo sabe? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

-Yo no lo sé señor.-dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Claramente patético, como dije debería enfocarse más en sus estudios que la vida privada y personal de sus compañeros.-siseo molesto luego girarse para ver a Harry con seriedad.-Señor Potter podría usted responder las preguntas ya dadas.

El susodicho asistió sonriendo de forma disimulada.-La primera es llamada poción de sueño también conocida como filtro de muertos en vida, es un somnífero muy potente.-dijo un tanto pensativo recordando haberla hecho en Egipto.-Un bezoar se puede encontrar en el estómago de una cabra, que actúa como antídoto en la mayoría de los venenos y la diferencia entre acónito y luparia es la misma planta, es una planta muy conocida por ser ingrediente de la poción de matalobos la cual alivia los síntomas de licantropía como sus facultades mentales en caso que ellos no puedan controlar su lobo interior en el momento de transformarse en luna llena.

Severus sonrió sutilmente.-quince puntos para Slytherin por no ser un alcornoque señor Potter.-miro a los demás alumnos.-Que esperaban ¿una invitación? O ¿Que les escriba yo?.-sugirió viendo como rápidamente todos anotaban las respuestas del de ojos AK. Luego de lo sucedido la clase transcurrió de forma tranquila en lo que se podía llamar "tranquila".

 ** _Fin del flash back._**

Al estar en el salón de pociones se ganó como acostumbraba adelante y esta vez compartiría asiento con Theo que leía un poco el libro, desde lo sucedido en la mañana los chicos lo miraban entre fascinados y confusos, suspiro sabiendo lo que podría pasar por sus cabezas, quizás debía hablar con ellos y los demás para que todo fuera más agradable en la sala común, fue paciente y fue a sus clases de ese día, herbologia le tocaba con los Hufflepuff así que pensaba como hablar con Neville y ayudarlo a quitar un poco esa timidez como también el cambio de varita que era el mayor problema del niño, aunque podía apostar que lo primero se iría con ayuda de sus compañeros, luego tuvo sus clases de encantamientos con los Ravenclaw, disfruto humillar a Granger al ser que su pluma volara más rápido y se paseada por la sala, un día bastante genial, al tener la hora del almuerzo y que ya no tenían más clases en ese día, fueron a la sala común, vio a bastante gente como para empezar a hablar.

-Sé muy bien, que no saben como actuar por la repentina unión hacia a mi.-dijo serio mirando como todos le ponían atención.-Y los comprendo, yo deseo cambiar este mundo, pero no esclavizar o matanzas, somos magos y no somos tanto como queramos, nosotros deberíamos corregir las leyes del ministerios que son muy antiguas, los nacidos de muggles son personas que vienen con magia para mejorar nuestras líneas de sangre que han estado disminuyendo la natalidad o posibilidad de magos, deberíamos pensar más en la magia que se nos dio, al igual que las criaturas, nuestra madre magia los creo por una razón y deberíais respetar sus ideales, yo creo en que la maga debería ser libre y las criaturas atormentadas ser respetadas.-dijo con sinceridad, notando como todos lo miraban con respeto.-Sera difícil, un camino algo difícil pero debemos apoyarnos los uno a los otros, y sé que lo lograremos juntos, un camino donde seremos más libres y más unidos.-comenzó a animarse.-Sé que lo lograremos, los enemigos verán su error y podremos mejorar las vidas de muchos y el secreto del mundo muggle, podremos incultar a los nacidos de muggles a comprender nuestra cultura y salvar a aquellos que no son muy bien tratados por tener magia, muchos niños sufren cuando son mal tratados y su núcleo sufre las consecuencias, salvar aquellos que están orfanato sin saber porque ocurren cosas a su alrededor y no sufrir por ser llamados "fenómenos", yo quiero un cambio, pero un cambio que no lleve muertes.

Las serpientes lo miraban con emoción y anhelo por aquellas palabras, murmuraban que lo seguirían por donde los llevaran, Harry sonrió animado al verlos felices.-Pueden llamarme Harry o mi rey como habían dicho anteriormente, no quiero que solo sean subordinados.-les dijo a sus amigos que lo miraban sorprendido.-Son mis amigos chicos.

-Me siento honrado Harry.-dijo Blaise, siendo apoyado por los demás que se sentaron con él.

-¿Entonces todo bien?.-dijo Pansy.

-Por supuesto, necesitaba aclarar las cosas.-les dio encogiéndose de hombros.-Por ahora no haremos nada pero sería útil practicar algunas estrategias, creo que también reclutar a otras personas de otras casas ayudaría.

-Mi rey-fue interrumpido por la voz de los gemelos, los miro curioso.

-¿Si?.-los había notado nerviosos.

Fred y George se miraron mutuamente.-Pensamos que no debería aceptar nada proveniente de mi madre.-dijo Fred

-Ni nada que contenga un nombre Weasley.-continuo George.

-Ellos han sido persuadidos por el director.-dijo Fred frunciendo el ceño.-Los escuchamos decir que lo harían volver donde pertenece.

Harry los miro y asistió serio, se lo esperaba.-Gracias por decirme chicos, díganme he escuchado rumores de que ustedes son buenos haciendo bromas y que han sido acusados muchas veces y siempre se salen con la suya….

Los nombrados sonrieron con malicia.-Quizás los rumores no van tan lejos de la verdad.-dijo divertido George.

Rio un tanto divertido.-Bueno ustedes han sido muy agradables, ¿Qué tal ser mis demonios?.-les sonrió sutilmente.-¿Qué dicen? Como creo que han escuchado a mis amigos aquí presentes, no quiero que sean solo mis subordinados, eso podría ser como un círculo interno de un señor oscuro, yo creo que es mejor apoyarse los unos a los otros.

Los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos pero alegres al oírlo y se prometieron a siempre estar a su lado, sus magias vibraron de emoción, sintieron una suave punzada en sus brazos, se miraron y vieron como la marca había cambiado a una espada siendo rodeada por las espinas de la rosa negra

-Son los grados.-murmuro Harry, todos lo miraban curiosos.-Significa que son mi circulo interno, mi corte, la que tenían anteriormente era la marca de subordinados, un grado inferior, ustedes tenían como decirlo más libertad.

Los gemelos miraron su muñeca y sonrieron antes de conversar con los chicos, Harry se fue hacia la oficina del profesor, toco esperando encontrarlo, escucho como se abría la puerta y entro al ver a Severus más relajado.

-Y me dirás ¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto?.-le pregunto al estar sentados y tomando te.

-Dos de cuarto me iban a hechizar cuando las serpientes de estatuas lo atraparon, tuve que responderles antes de que lo mataran, realmente espere que por lo menos mi primer año estarías más relajado….-suspiro.-Aunque el castillo actuó por si mismo, al notar que iba a ser atacado, tuve que pedirle que no lo hiciera, cuando hable parsel todo cambio.-suspiro para luego tomar un poco de su te.-Realmente no esperaba hacer una "corte" como lo llama Tom.

-Aunque debiste saber que ocurría algo.-rio entre dientes divertido al ver al menor con una mueca.-Has hecho algo jamás pensado a tu edad, tener tus propios subordinados, estoy más que sorprendido.-dijo entre divertido y sorprendido.-Ni Tom pudo lograr eso.

Bufo.-Por supuesto que sí, pero no pensé que tan pronto, pero bueno tuve que establecer una corte.-dijo mirándole con seriedad.-Creo que al tener mi núcleo desarrollado por completo acelero el hecho que todos se unieran a mí. De por sí, algunos ya me tenían respeto.

-Es una buena posibilidad.-le respondió pensativo.-¿Le contaras a Tom?

-No me queda de otra, se enojaría si no lo hiciera.-sonrió burlón.-O pero disfrutare su rabieta a verlo superado de esta manera, lamentablemente no estaré presente para deleitarme de aquello.

-Podría ir y pasarte la memoria, pero no deseo tener que sufrir un hechizo de un berrinche de tu pareja.

Ríe un poco.-A veces pienso que no ha madurado todos estos años.-le miro queriendo cambiar las cosas.-Por cierto, ¿Qué pasara con los gemelos? Por lo que me han hablado sus padres no son exactamente abiertos con ellos al estar en Slytherin, pero ellos me contaron que sus hermanos mayores estaban muy decepcionados de sus padres y hermanos menores.

-Bueno, creo que solo queda planear mejor las cosas, he encontrado una solución para los gemelos, que me han contado de que sus padres querían echarlos de la casa.-noto como el azabache hacia una mueca.-Todo por lo dicho que Dumbledore, que para él, ellos no son necesarios.

-Ya veo, arregla todo lo que tengas planeado Severus.-le dijo pensativo.-En el próximo año sacare a Sirius de su prisión, no quisiera que se vuelva loco, aunque eso ya no están probable gracias a que lo dementores no lo tocan pero si pasan por ahí, Damian lo tiene muy bien controlado.-dijo mirándole sonriente al ver su anhelo en los ojos negros.-Has sabido ¿Cómo le ha ido a Lucius con Remus?

-Van bien, el lobo está contento tanto como Remus por lo serio que ha ido Lucius, aunque supe que estuvo sorprendido de que fueras una reencarnación y más al ver a Ferir y su manada diciéndole que podía ir a su refugio cuando fuera luna llena.

Asistió.-Me alegra que las cosas vayan bien, he pensado sacar la piedra filosofal en el final del año, luego pensare que hare con ella, la inmortalidad no es para nada importante para Tom o para mi.-se encogió de hombros.-Aunque con Quirell hemos planeado actuar un poco de que el vejete piense que ha sido poseído por Tom.

Rio entre dientes.-Cierto ya has convertido a Tom en inmortal, estuvo muy cabreado después de que lo convertiste y Damian solo te miraba.

-Que haya olvidado que quizás duela fue un pequeño inconveniente.-sonrió divertido antes de levantarse e irse a su sala para ver que haría ahora. Solo esperaba que las cosas fueran más divertidas pero sabía que con el director detrás de él debía ser cuidadoso de hablar o sus acciones, pensó en que quizás le debía una visita a los fundadores el fin de semana.

 **¿Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Es corto pero es algo, espero que les guste como va la historia, veran el pequeño berrinche de Tom xp**_

 _ **Capítulo 13: Malos resultados.**_

Albus estaba maldiciendo a quien existiera y porque lo que había dejado todo completamente calculado, había pensado todo desde año cuando ese maldito de Henry logro destrozar todo lo que tenía planeado con su amor fallecido, luego de la muerte de los Potter pensaba usar al mocoso para que se sacrificada por el bien mayor, por eso había decidido en dejarlos en esos muggles con algo de dinero-que por supuesto era del menor-les pedía que fueran más _"disciplinarios"_ quería un autoestima bajo y nada de cariño, sería más fácil para él manipularlo y darle migajas de amor, pero desde el principio todo iba bien...hasta que los gemelos Weasley caían en la casa de las serpientes, había rabiado cuando vio como la gente que necesitaba no estaba donde debía, le había exigido al sombrero seleccionador por su osadía. Grande su sorpresa saber que el heredero del castillo volvía, había buscado con todos sus contactos sobre el tema, pero nadie sabía quién era esa persona, eso de cierta manera le molestaba mucho mas, estaba perdiendo mucho de las cosas que tenía ya planeadas, aunque seguía depositándose dinero del mocoso a su cuenta como también a la familia Weasley, que harían creer al joven Harry que lo querían, les prometía fama y dinero, oh como le agradaba lo ambiciosos que era la madre y los hijos menores, Percy dudaba pero prefirió quedarse callado, desde que sus hermanos habían caído en Slytherin pensó que sus padres los apoyaría, grande su sorpresa notándolos tan molestos e insultante de que eran la vergüenza de la familia, cuando Billy los miro con desaprobación solo pudo consolarlos al estar solo los cuatros, avisarían a Charlie de esto, aunque a su vez están decepcionados de su hermana y hermano menor.

El director no sabía dónde comenzó a fallar todo, cuando el mocoso Potter llego a Hogwarts había perdido la entrada a la bodega, molesto dijo que él era el tutor legal del menor, pero los duendes se negaron diciendo que eso no importaba siempre que el niño quisiera un representante por su fortuna, había perdidos uno de sus placeres, quiso hablar con el chico pero al tenerlo en la casa de las serpientes sería complicado, ¿Donde estaba su arma? La persona que había visto era confiada, cuidadosa y tenía un porte elegante como su aura, eso no tenía que haber pasado, había tratado de persuadirlo cuando lo encontraba por "casualidad" por los pasillos pero este ni le interesaba hablar con él, la persona más importante, quiso hechizarlo pero había mucha gente, jamás lo encontraba solo, quiso cambiar los horarios para así tratar de cambiar la decisión del azabache y se fuera a la casa de los leones, pero como últimamente todo le salía mal, los profesores se habían negado diciendo que ya estaban cansándose sobre las peleas Slytherin y Gryffindor como los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Designado solo había sonreído y dijo que no había problema con ello, aunque internamente quería hechizarlos por completo, ya había pasado un mes desde que el colegio había empezado, trato de todo para que el menor le hablada pero estaba haciéndose imposible, contando que siempre estaba con su grupo. Había decidido llamarlo a su oficina, disfrutaba de su dulce de limón cuando lo vio llegar, le sonrió como un abuelo.

-Oh mi muchacho siéntate.-dijo con amabilidad.-¿Un caramelo de limón?.

-No, muchas gracias director, ¿Para qué me llamaba?.-le había preguntado con leve molestia, el viejo noto como miraba el lugar.

-Sí, mejor ir directo al punto, mi muchacho te he llamado para que firmes aquí y puedas cambiarte de casa, deberías haber ido donde estuvieron tus padres, en Gryffindor.-le hablaba sin mirarle a la vez que sacaba un pergamino.-Así que hoy mismo vuelves donde deberías estar.

Harry frunció el ceño ante tal arrebato.-Creo que señor director usted se está confundiendo, quizás ¿la edad le esté afectando? Yo estoy bien donde estoy, si el sombrero seleccionador me puso allí fue por algo, además es magia muy antigua quien juzga, si viera bien yo estoy muy cómodo donde Slytherin, además creo que mis padres estarían orgullosos de donde haya quedado sin importar la casa.-se levantó de su asiento ocultando su molestia.-Así que con su permiso me retiro.

Al irse el azabache dejando con las palabras en la boca a Albus, el amante de los caramelos de limón estaba más que sorprendido por tales formas del muchacho, siguió pensado en que había fallado.

Por otro lado, Tom, también conocido como un señor oscuro estaba leyendo algunos informes de sus seguidores, había sido difícil para él acostumbrarse a la falta de su Harry no luego de estar algunos años a su lado, fue bastante molesto y frustrante no volver a verlo a su lado aunque fuera un niño, era su Henry, solo suyo, pero ahora luego de largos años sin verlo debía volver a no tenerlo a su lado sabiendo que estaba más cerca que nunca pero a su vez tan lejos, odiaba como terminaba las cosas de esa manera y lo único que podía hacer era ser paciente cosa que algunas veces no tenía , suspiro sus días pasaban tan lentos, el menor le mandaba algunas cartas informándole de lo que hacía, cuando supo que estaba en su casa sonrió y al ver la memoria no pudo evitar reír por unos días recordando la reacción del vejete era muy buena, ese día en particular había llegado Stella a dejarle una carta como cada tres días, le acarició dejándola ir donde estaba su lechuza que le ayudaba a acomodar sus plumas y dejarle beber, comenzó a leer hasta que sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos habían abierto la puerta, ya que estaban de visita lo vieron romper algunas cosas y maldecir.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese idiota? ¿Con 11 años ya? Maldito Harry, maldito Evans, como quisiera estrangularte ahora mismo, cómo pudiste...-dijo enojado y frustrado.-Esto golpea mi orgullo directamente, maldito Harry.

Siguió rompiendo cosas accidentalmente con su magia y otras no tan accidentalmente, abraxas y Orión sonrieron divertidos, Walburga solo bufo, a veces su amigo y señor era tan infantil.

-Ejem.-el rubio oculto su risita al ver a su señor tan...desarreglado.

Tom los miro al escuchar el ruido, se sonrojo levemente y miro a su alrededor, no había dejado nada que se salvara de su furia, pero ¿quién lo culpaba? La noticia le molestaba y a la vez le orgullecía, tenía sentimientos encontrados.

-Tom, puedes decirme el ¿Por qué de tu berrinche?.-hablo la única mujer presente.

-Un si.-acomodo su cabello, habiendo volar la carta de su amado que estaba algo arrugada.

Los tres presentes la leyeron y rieron un poco, comprendiendo de mejor manera el arrebató de su amigo.

-Vaya, no pensé que Henry hiciera de señor oscuro tan menor...-hablo Orión con seriedad aunque en sus ojos estaban brillando de diversión.

-Bueno esto supera tu récord.-hablo Abraxar.-Y pensar que mi nieto ya eligió un bando, bueno sabía que en algún momento esto pasaría después de todo Harry no es una persona en común, quizás los chicos de allí les avise a sus padres, por lo menos los menores de primer y segundo año de forma discreta o preferían guardar el secreto, pero creo que no dirán nada.

-Y imaginar que obtuvo la impresión de todos los chicos de su casa en un mes.-hablo Orión pensativo.-Su magia es muy cautivadora y atrayente.

-Además sin contar lo inteligente y astuto que es.-continuo Walburga, miraron al de ojos rojizos.

-Si lo ven mejor, el ya tendrá aliados fuera más de lo que ya tiene, va a agrandar su red de información, quizás algunos vayan a ir al ministerio u otras profesiones que le podrían servir, sin embargo, si logra tener más aliados en las demás casas tendrá un gran ejército a su disposición, Hogwarts después de todo es suyo, esto sí que es una sorpresa, hizo mucho más de lo que yo haya hecho en mis días de alumno.

-Sí, bueno, él dice que lo habían atacado y tuvo que hacer lo necesario para tranquilizar las cosas pero no esperaba que su magia los marcada a todos, ya que es algo mutuo.-dijo el rubio sintiendo que estaba viendo algo muy grande para el futuro del mundo mágico.

Los cuatros estaban en sus pensamientos, sabían que Harry haría algo grande más grande que Tom, aunque el de cabellos castaños pensó que al tener seguidores al menor se le adelantaba sus planes, luego de un rato, el de ojos rojos prefirió ordenar su oficina, no queriendo llamar a Wendy sabiendo que la elfina lo regañaría, ya había pasado mucha vergüenza por un día.

Con algunos hechizos de reparación con la ayuda de sus amigos ya todo estaba en su lugar, fueron a comer y hablar de los cambios que estaban dándose en el ministerio, conversaron de varias cosas hasta que fue muy tarde, al estar nuevamente solo Tom decidió escribirle una respuesta. Lo felicito y a su vez le dijo cuáles serían sus planes ahora, sabiendo que algunas cosas cambiaron, prefirió mandarla el día siguiente para no volver a hacer una estupidez; además debía seguir con lo suyo si no deseaba volver a tener un berrinche como lo llamaba Walburga, miro la ventana de su oficina.

-Wendy.-murmuró, escuchó el suave pop de la pequeña elfina.-Prepara algunos postres para Harry, mañana se los mandare.

La pequeña criatura sonrió emocionada.-A la orden amo Tom.

Al desaparecer el mayor suspiro, miro su mano antes de levantar su camisa viendo así una marca de una rosa negra, recordando el momento que obtuvo la inmortalidad, hizo una mueca recordando también el dolor que le fue causado. Se sentía raro teniendo una marca pero de igual manera prefería estar atorado a esa edad, cuando supo que no podría tener nada del poder de la muerte le enojaba y le envidiaba al menor porque había sido uno de sus objetivos desde muchos años pero debía conformarse con la inmortalidad, termino con frustración unos papeles de ordenes discretas de sus subordinados. Cuando despertó el día siguiente le fue inevitable tener nuevamente los eventos del día anterior invadir su mente de forma repentina se levantó para bañarse y cambiarse, le escribió otras cosas a la carta del mocoso antes de pedirle a Wendy los dulces, se los paso a Stella que le picoteo cariñosamente los dedos antes de partir hacia su destino, suspiro internamente.

-Bueno, Harry tu sí que sabes sorprender.-rio entre dientes.

-' **¿Tom?.-Siseo Nagini viendo a su compañero e ir hacia el mayor.-¿Qué hiciste mientras no estuve?.'**

- **'Te alegrará saber que Harry marco a los chicos de Slytherin.-le comunico sonriéndole levemente.**

 **-'El amo Henry es alguien sorprendente, muy hábil.-se enrollo en el mayor.-¿Crees que algo le pase?'**

- **'Nagini, creo que subestimas a nuestro pequeño Harry, además debes recordar que donde más estará seguro será en ese castillo, es suyo y las pinturas, fantasmas y criaturas lo salvarían de cualquier cosa´.-** acarició a su familia mientras tomaba el libro que hace días quería leer, fue a la biblioteca y se acomodó, pidió a Wendy su desayuno, y en ese relajante ambiente disfruto de su lectura.

Albus había tenido días horribles, Minerva estaba indignada con él por tal atrevimiento de mover a un alumno que aunque ella expreso que le hubiera gustado tenerlo en su casa no iba a aceptar que lo cambiaran por algo tan banal como la excusa de los padres, los profesores supieron eso y también mostraban su indignación mostrando que perdiera su confianza algo que no podía pasar, estaba perdiendo muchos de sus hilos, hablo con la señora Weasley sobre el asunto de que tratada de convencerlo de que el azabache fuera a la madriguera en las vacaciones y mostrarle el amor de una familia, lamentablemente sabían que era difícil ya que la única interacción que podrían tener era con los gemelos pero estos nunca hablaban con sus padres desde que fueron sorteados en la casa de las serpientes y sus padres mostraron sus disgusto, habían perdido su confianza y respeto, Molly prometió hablar con su esposo del asunto y con sus otros hijos. Cuando fue hacia el gran salón para ir a comer su desayuno, estaba disfrutando de unos de sus placeres de dulces de limón cuando llego la hora de que las lechuzas trajeran paquetes o cartas como era habitual, cuando reconoció una dirigiéndose hacia donde su juguete, comenzó a preguntarse quién le habría mandado algo a su sacrificio, ya que por lo que había previste, este jamás pudo interactuar con alguien mágico a parte de Hagrid, puso más atención al ver como el de ojos esmeralda sonreía un poco sonrojado, notando como el joven Malfoy le hablaba como el joven Nott. Desearía saber de qué hablaban pero todos los jóvenes del lugar hablaban logrando lo imposible. A su vez cada vez se daba cuenta de que el castillo ya no aceptaba mucho de sus peticiones molestándole eso, mucho de su espionaje era reducido y no podía chantajear a algunos alumnos menos a sus leones que creían todo lo que dijera, unos seguidos ingenuos pero notaba a algunos que no caían mucho en ello pero jamás lo contradecían para su placer, le gustaba así

Debía ingeniarse las cosas para tener la piezas en su lugar, aun cuando quisiera hechizarlo le era difícil con el hecho de que el castillo estaba actuando extraño y sabía muy bien que Hogwarts tenia maldiciones hacia la gente que dañaba dentro de su guardia, no quería que eso le pasara, pero debía ser rápido y quitar a Harry Potter de la casa de Slytherin y dejarlo a manos de los muggles o donde los Weasley, recordando a los primeros, debía ser una visita a ellos y darles una _"agradable"_ conversación, debía destruir todo lo que tenía el azabache, Severus se veía reacio a escucharlo, quizás le había ganado cariño al mocoso y eso era peor para él, pero buscaría una solución para ello, siempre dejaba pistas sobre el objeto que tenía guardado, necesitaba que el menor completada su trampa y enfrentara a Voldemort que poseía a Quirell, costara lo que costara.

 **¿Reviews**?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Planes viajando**

Harry al volver a la sala común sus amigos le interrogaron, solo explico que Severus que no haría nada para lastimar a los alumnos, Slytherin o no, siempre y cuando guardada el secreto, ya relajados el azabache solo se sentó pensativo, las cosas no iban tan al plan que tenía, por lo menos con Quirell ya habían seguido lo que habían planeado hace un tiempo. El profesor tartamudeaba y usaba la extraña gorra como el olor a ajo, todos creían el teatro, pensó en ir donde el basilisco el día siguiente que para su suerte no tenía tantas clases, solo vuelo y transformaciones aunque le ayudaba el hecho que hace unos días atrás habían empezado el torneo de Quidditch, con sus amigos distraídos y ayuda del castillo fue hacia su destino.

En el camino comenzó a recordar cómo había sido la primera clase de vuelo con Ravenclaw, sonrió divertido notando que ningún cuervo soportaba a Granger, además la humilló un poco por ser sabelotodo y mandona, como también le dejo en claro que no le agradaba y que no le llamada por su nombre cuando ni era su amiga. Pansy había ayudado con eso e incluso agradecía que hubiera público antes de que llegada la profesora, supiera que al no estar con los leones no verían a Neville y en consecuencia no pasaría la pelea por la recordadora ni el regordete niño se lastimaría para su alegría ya que estaba en un mejor lugar, la casa de los tejones ayudarían que esa personalidad tan tímida de su viejo amigo mejorara. A su vez miraba su brazo donde llevaba un brazalete que tenía la pequeña piedra que le habían regalado las sirenas al volver, una pequeña piedra violara que brillaba y en el medio se podía notar una pequeña flor de sirena.

Flora se removía emocionada cuando llego a la cámara de los secretos miro todo el lugar como lo recordaba como la última vez en su visita, luego miro la estatua de Salazar.

- **'¿Estás ahí pequeño?'**.-siseo buscando al basilisco, escucho ruidos por unos momentos antes de ver a la majestuosa criatura.

- **'Mi señor'**.-le hizo una reverencia.- **'He hecho lo que me ha pedido en estos años de su ausencia'.**

 **-'Me alegra escuchar eso Tadeo, hiciste un buen trabajo cuidando a Tom en el castillo'**.-le acaricio con cariño dejando que Flora saliera de sus ropas.-' **¿Nadie ha sospechado de ti?'**

Negó con la cabeza.- **'Nadie mi señor, he sido cuidadoso con mis movimientos y me he alimentado de los animales que pasan por la cámara'.**

- **'Bien, como vez renací y ahora estaré aquí por unos años más Tadeo. Necesito que me avises si alguien del castillo entra por aquí y petrifícalo pero no lo mates, además vendré a ver la biblioteca de Salazar, ¿Sabes si hay un cuadro de él por aquí?'**.-le miro con curiosidad.

- **'Si Harry, detrás de la estatua hay un pasadizo donde te llevada a la biblioteca de mi señor, también debería haber un cuadro'.**

- **'Gracias precioso'.-** le mimo un poco y con su ayuda pudo subir a la estatua e ir hacia sus indicaciones, con un movimiento de su varita limpio el lugar y con un hechizo arreglo todo a su vista, en el medio de la sala había un cuatro vacío, se acercó suspirando.

-¿Salazar?.-murmuro sin dejar de mirar el cuadro hasta que apareció el hombre que conocía.

-Oh pequeña serpiente es bueno volverte a ver, ya sabíamos de tu llegado al entrar al castillo ese día.-le habló con voz suave y monótona, le sonrió leve.

-Sí, siento no ir al salón he estado un tanto ocupado con asimilar los cambios y nuevos amigos.-se sentó en el sofá individual que había allí para verlo mejor.-Pero nuestro plan funciono, mucho mejor de lo que habíamos esperado.

-Lo comprendo le diré a los demás de ello, ya que has venido hasta aquí puedes tomar mis viejos libros, todos en parsel. Ya hemos perdido muchos de la gente con el don.-dijo desganado.

-¿Había más gente con el don del parsel?.-le preguntó más que curioso, no sabía eso.

-Madre magia nos da dones sorprendentes y que no necesariamente debe ser sanguíneo, pero con el cazo de brujas en mi época muchos dones fueron muriendo, hablantes de sirenas, hablantes de dragones, criadores de fénix, entre otros.-suspiro.-Los hablantes de serpientes siempre trataban de hablar con los dragones, después de todo eran idiomas similares, pero nos desviamos, con la cacería hubo miedo y ya nadie hablaba del don otorgado por nuestra señora y con el tiempo comenzaron a creer que quien tenía el don era sólo exclusivo para esa familia.

Harry lo miraba sorprendido-Ya veo, una gran pena... Pero nuestra señora me dio los dones, no pensaba que las cosas irían por este camino.-murmuro haciendo una mueca.-¿Hay alguien cerca de la habitación?.-le preguntó levantándose de donde estaba.

-No, nadie.-Salazar lo miro curioso.-Creo que has olvidado el partido de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

Se encogió de hombros.-Aunque haya perdido la oportunidad de ser el buscador de mi casa, puedo esperar otro año.-sonrió levemente.-Odio ser visto como algo que debe ser mostrado como un trofeo, pero en todo caso iré al cuarto especial, así que nos vemos en unos minutos.

Salió de donde estaba y miro al basilisco que estaba recostado junto a su serpiente frente a él, se despidió tomando a su familiar, al verla cómoda se apareció en la habitación donde estaba los cuadros de los fundadores, les sonrió de forma encantadora.

-Mi pequeño cuervo.-dijo Rowena animada al verlo.-Te vez tan adorable de esa forma

Harry inevitablemente se sonrojo.-No digo eso.

-Vamos Rowena no lo avergüences.-dijo divertido Godric al ver a su heredero de esa forma.

-Salazar ya nos comentó lo que hablaron.-hablo Helga que cambio el tema.

-¿Algo que contarnos pequeño león?.-hablo Godric curioso.

-Cuando viaje al tiempo de Tom, como que nuestra madre magia y Merlín me ayudaran, ustedes sabían que cambiaría un poco al señor oscuro, pero en el proceso ayude a todas las criaturas de todo el mundo ganándole su lealtad y respeto.-se acomodó su corbata.-También hace no mucho obtuve mi corte con los Slytherin.

-¿Tan rápido?.-le pregunto sorprendido el de la casa de las serpientes.

El azabache se removió nervioso.-Eso fue muy inesperado, debo decir, me iban a atacar y cuando les dije inconscientemente que era el heredero sentía que mi magia burbujeaba y cuando me di cuenta los había marcado.

-Vaya, tu magia es más poderosa de lo que íbamos a imaginar pequeño cuervo.-hablo la Ravenclaw pensativa.-¿Este suceso cambia tus planes?.

-Un poco si, digo...No estaba preparado para tener seguidores, solo quiero un mundo donde no estén los muggles, que respeten nuestras tradiciones y salvar a los jóvenes magos de abusos, de darles seguridad al mundo tan pequeño que tenemos.-hablaba con seriedad.

-Un sueño muy agradable.-dijo Helga con cariño.-Lo lograras mi pequeño tejón, harás este mundo un lugar mejor junto a Tom.

-Si puedes derrotar a ese vejete.-le exclamo molesto Godric.-Por lo menos ahora sus manos están atadas cuando trata de modificar las reglas del castillo, ¡Nosotros no pedimos esto! Quitaron nuestros sueños, nuestros anhelos cuando juntamos nuestras magias era proteger y cuidarnos los unos a los otros, ese vejete de quinta usa nuestros sueños en atrocidades, destruyo vidas por tanta ambición, por algo tan egoísta y destruir la magia en el proceso ¿Por cosas así luchamos nosotros en nuestras vidas? ¿Por personas como esas?.

Harry y los demás miraban a Godric con tristeza, el más afectado de los cuatro era el Gryffindor, era el menor y más sensible que la propia Helga, Salazar miraba a su mejor amigo con pena, dejaron que se tranquilizaran, cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que dijo solo se sonrojo.

-Lo siento, creo que me distraje un poco.-se disculpó desviando la mirada.

-No te preocupes amigo, Harry hará lo que pueda para arreglar esto.-dijo Salazar tratando de animar a su amigo como a todos los demás.

Conversaron de varias cosas, pero en definitiva tenían que sacar a Sirius de donde estaba, así Harry ya no tendría que vivir en esa agobiante ambiente de sus familiares Muggles. Pensó detenidamente su plan, debía ser cuidadoso en ello, al estar en la sala común de Slytherin después de conversar con los fundadores, agradecía que aún no haya terminado el partido no estaba de ánimos de ver a alguien, estaban a mitad del semestre así que debía ir por la piedra antes de navidad _. "Esto se está complicando"_ pensó para sí mismo. Sin darse cuenta que sus compañeros de casa volvían, escucho como le saludan, solo pudo sonreír, cuando los gemelos se acercaron y cada uno se sentó a cada lado de él los miro interrogantes.

-Harry, ¿Dónde estuviste?.-pregunto Fred con seriedad.

-No te encontramos por ningún lado.-continuo George

-La voz chillona de Draco no ayudaba mucho al respecto.-habló el otro gemelo, si no fuera porque estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de los gemelos estaría muy confundido.

-Estaba investigando.-les explico encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Los gemelos fruncieron el ceño.-Mi rey si necesitaba algo podría hacernos dicho.-hablo Fred notando que los demás se acercaban.

-Bueno tengo un plan.-murmuro pensativo, no estaría mal ser ayudado.-Necesito la piedra filosofal.

Draco chillo mientras Theo y Blaise los miraron sorprendidos, Pansy y Dahpne sólo suspiraron.

-¿Para que la necesitas Harry?.-pregunto indiferente la azabache.

El nombrado solo pudo sonreír de forma misteriosa.-Oh para nada y para mucho.-le dijo divertido.-Solo la necesito ¿Me ayudaran o se quedaran callados?.

Los menores se miraron entre si siendo visto por los demás estudiantes que de igual forma iban a ayudar a su señor.

-Estamos dentro.-dijeron al unísono, haciendo que Harry estuviera satisfecho.

-Tengo un plan que estoy formando, lo quiero antes de nuestras vacaciones, así que debemos ir al tercer piso dentro de este mes, más pronto sería lo mejor, no quiero que ese vejete que tenemos como director tenga su nariz en donde no le incumbe, sé que juego quiere que haga-se enderezó mirando el lugar sabiendo que todos los escuchaban.-Piensa que seré estúpido e iré a investigar el tercer piso y derrotar al Lord Voldemort.-noto como algunos se estremecían, mando a su magia a tranquilizarlos.-Que él cree es el profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, bueno...el idiota piensa que soy muy Gryffindor, ahora le mostrare que con una serpiente nadie se mete.-sonrió malicioso.-Jugare su juego pero a mi manera, cuando vaya por la piedra necesito que me respalden.-dijo mirando a algunos alumnos mayores que asistieron.-Quizás sea conveniente en uno de los partidos de nuestra casa.-murmuro pensando en cómo lograrlo.

-Harry, podrías hacerlo si pones una cuartada más concisa.-hablo Blaise moviéndose.-Quizás en pociones o en vuelo, un accidente siempre pasa mayormente en esas dos clases.

-Tienes razón Blaise.-hablo George.-Un mal cálculo y estarás lesionado, ante ello provocaría que estés en la enfermería "indispuesto".-dijo entre comillas divertido.-Podríamos ayudar, somos bromistas con Fred, hechizar a un Gryffindor no sería problema, quizás mi asqueroso hermano menor.-dijo con rabia nada disimulada.

-Fred y George debemos irnos a la práctica.-hablo Marcus acercándose donde estaba Harry y los gemelos.-Mi señor como prefecto comenzare a marcas los tiempos que aparecen otros prefectos de las otras casas y de los profesores.

-Gracias Marcus eso ayudaría mucho.-le asistió satisfecho.-Puedes llamarme Harry, aun siendo su señor no me molestar ser llamado como siempre.

El mayor asistió antes de irse con el equipo, Draco se acercó y sentó a su lado.

-¿Nos dirás por qué la necesitas?.-pregunto.

-Cuando la tenga pueda decirles.-prometió tomando su libro de pociones avanzada para seguir con su investigación, convoco su libreta y pluma que comenzaba a escribir sin decir nada.

Al ver al héroe del mundo mágico concentrado todos siguieron sus cosas, los de primero empezaron a hacer sus tareas igual que otros años, los de sexto y séptimo se acercaron al de ojos AK para pedir ayuda en pociones, que sin dudarlo empezó a explicarles los que no entenderían, para todos Harry Potter aunque era su señor también era el mejor alumno de todo el castillo, tenía conocimientos avanzados cosa extraña para ser un mestizo hasta algunos dudaron si debía haber estado en Ravenclaw, Harry una vez les dijo que todo el mundo tenia las cuatro características de los fundadores pero siempre una es la más dominante, en su caso su instinto de sobrevivencia y astucia, cosa que nadie podía negar dentro de la casa Slytherin, el azabache era muy astuto, porque si no ¿Cómo logro tenerlos en sus manos? Muy astuto, un chico encantador, educado y un tanto amable en vista de los alumnos de las otras casas, nadie se metía con él menor, no después que este soltara pequeñas cosas que terminaban cayendo a favor de él. Los Ravenclaw le tenían un respeto, cuando lo veían en la biblioteca tenia libros que ellos les interesaba y cuando conversabas con él terminabas aprendiendo algo, los Hufflepuff le agradaban por la estima que le tenían por lo poco que ellos interactuaban con el menor, Dumbledore no le estaba gustando nada de esto, pero seguía con su papel de abuelo bondadoso. Las enemistades de las casas comenzaban a disminuir un poco pero esas tensiones que anteriormente había estaban desapareciendo. Había llegado el día que Quirrell traería un troll al castillo, Harry miraba su cena con aburrimiento pero disfrutando de las delicias preparadas por los elfos domésticos. Cuando de repente el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras apareció abriendo las puertas provocando que todos le miraran.

-U...un ¡T...T...Troll! c..cerca de las mazmorras, creí que debían saberlo.-grito antes de desmayarse sin darse cuenta del caos que había provocado en el Gran comedor.

El directo llamo la atención de sus estudiantes.-Bien, mis muchachos vayan a sus salas comunes y no se separen.

Muchos se levantaban, Draco llamo la atención de su amigo que seguía comiendo, ya que los prefectos buscaban que hacer de igual forma que los Hufflepuff que de igual forma su sala común estaba cerca de las mazmorras.

Harry se levantó lentamente notando que poppy iba donde el profesor caído y los demás iban por la puerta antes de lo que hiciera llamo la atención de todos por sus palabras deteniendo todo lo que hacían.

-Director Dumbledore creo que ha olvidado de que nosotros los Slytherin y Hufflepuff nuestro camino a nuestra sala común es donde está el troll ¿Está tratando de matarnos? O ¿la vejez le está afectando?.-hablo serio y monótono notando como él come dulces de limón se sonrojaba, el chiquillo lo acababa de insultarlo, las serpientes ahogaron sus risas por la falta de respeto de su rey y como este humillaba al viejo.-Y como yo aprecio mi vida como muchos de mis compañeros me quedare aquí hasta que resuelva el problema. Además...he leído en el libro de la historia de Hogwarts que usted siempre sabe quién entra y sale del castillo ¿Cómo pudo pasar el troll su oh famosa fortaleza?.-siguió hablando haciendo que muchos alumnos miraran a Harry sorprendidos que empezaron a notar que tenía razón.

El vejete apretó los puños al ver como lo humillaban, se aclaró la garganta.-Lo siento mi muchacho, había olvidado eso, las casa de Slytherin y Hufflepuff pueden continuar su cena aquí mientras el profesor Filius y la profesora Pomona estarán protegiendo la entrada.

Con las nuevas reglas los tejones siguieron su cena más aliviados y agradeciendo mentalmente al azabache. Las serpientes sonrieron disimuladamente al ver como un menor que era su señor humillaba al director, con los ánimos renovados se acercaron a los tejones y conversaron para quitarse esa mala sensación de encontrarse con un troll, después de todo, las serpientes y tejones no se llevaban tan mal.

-¿Sabes que ahora no te quitara la mirada?.-dijo bufando Theo a su amigo mientras comía.

-No quería encontrarme con un troll, muchos podrían salir heridos.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Potter?.-una voz que desconocía el nombrado se fijó que era un tejón, solo asistió haciéndole saber que le prestaba atención.-Gracias, los de primeros estaban alterados y aterrados por el problema y nosotros igual, así que gracias por eso.

-No es nada.-murmuro desviando la mirada, noto que Neville y sus compañeros no estaban tan lejos de ellos, codeo a Draco y le dirigió una mirada a los chicos.

-No Harry.-siseo sabiendo lo que quería.

-Vamos Draco será divertido.-murmuro divertido levantándose de su lugar escuchando suspiros y quejas.

-Hola soy Harry Potter.-se presentó el chico a los alumnos de primer año de Hufflepuff.

Uno de ellos bufo.-Todos saben quién eres, soy Chris Hopkins.

El de ojos esmeralda parpadeo un poco notando el apellido que conocía más que bien _"Vaya igualito al padre, por lo que me recuerda los dos hermanos no estaban cuando fui a visitar a mi viejo amigo, no sé si les dijeron quién soy"_ pensó viendo mejor a ese niño, que lo miraba curioso.

-S..soy Neville.-murmuro un niño regordete.

En ese momento todos se presentaron, de igual forma que sus amigos habían ido a su perdición, conversaban de lo que un niño de esa edad podía, juegos, libros, clases etc. Cuando paso una hora todo estaba resuelto y ellos fueron llevados por su jefe de casa que le dio a Harry puntos por su astucia en una situación como esa. Todos fueron a sus cuartos a descansar, Flora había ido a cazar mientras caminaban por las mazmorras, _"Sospechas aumentadas hacía Quirrell, listo_ " pensó divertido, pensando en mandarle una carta a su Tom, con eso en mente cayo dormido. El dia siguiente lo primero que hizo después de arreglarse fue escribirle a su Tom, cuando bajo con sus amigos escuchaban los rumores de lo sucedido anteriormente por la criatura en la cena, claro, que también supo que Ron había creído ser tan valiente para poder afrontar al troll que ahora estaba en la enfermería y con varios puntos quitados por desobedecer, era un día completamente maravilloso al no tener a la comadreja por unos días. Luego, pensó en los gemelos, ya tenía una solución al problema de quitarlos de las garras de los Weasley pero todo lo tenía que hacer cuando estuvieran fuera del castillo pero podía darles las demás a los pelirrojos, con eso en mente espero que las clases de ese día terminaran; para su suerte solo él tenía dos clases, aunque no sabía cuándo terminaban los dos chicos, pero con paciencia fue hacia la biblioteca a recoger un libro para su poción que estaba creando, necesitaba la información correcta para no equivocarse y tener un accidente, era mayor y todo pero no estúpido, no quería matarse por jugar con los ingredientes.

Al estar en la biblioteca se encontró con los dos chicos que no muchas veces, los dos niños nacidos de muggles, llamados Antonella Brown y Nicolás Smith, la chica cabello castaño y ojos avellana y piel blanca, el chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro. Les asistió como saludo antes de sentarse al frente de ellos, notando los libros que había sobre la mesa, era de Transformaciones.

-¿Les he difícil esa materia?.-pregunto con suavidad viendo que hacían, después de todo sus tareas las hacía en el mismo día y por ello tenía tiempo libre.

-Aun es difícil asimilar todo sobre la magia y los modales, el profesor Snape ayuda mucho, pero sigue siendo algo complejo.-hablo Nicolás suspirando con aburrimiento y estrés.-¿Cómo puede ser tan fácil para ti?.-miro al azabache de ojos esmeraldas.

-Solo hago lo mejor que puedo-se encogido de hombros quitándole importancia.-Pero pueden pedir ayuda nuestros compañeros superiores o a los chicos, tenemos la misma edad y como Slytherin que somos debemos apoyarnos, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Dahpne saben muy bien los modales sangre pura o como es aquí en el mundo mágico.

Los dos chicos asistieron agradecidos, aunque no hablaban muchos, los chicos de sangre pura habían sido amables con ellos cuando preguntaban algo, igual manera que los prefectos o su jefe de casa, con Harry allí solo les ayudo en la tarea y conversaron para conocerse mejor, después de todo el azabache estaba viviendo en el mundo muggle, ellos le explicaron que vivían en un orfanato y por eso se conocían, siempre fueron maltratados por la matrona del lugar o por los niños y no ayudaba que no comprendieran los sucesos extraño hasta que vino la profesora de herbologia a decirles que eran magos.

Después de la cena les pidió a Fred y George que vinieran con el a su cuarto para hablar algo muy importante, aunque el rubio y los demás se quejaron con una mirada de Harry se callaron y fueron cada uno a hacer lo que quisieran, al estar los tres en la habitación del azabache este solo se sentó en su cama dejado que los otros dos se sentaran cada uno a su lado, acaricio a Hades que no muchas veces salía de su habitación, los dos pelirrojos miraban al pequeño animal.

-Bueno, no les invite a que vieron a mi familiar.-dijo burlón, al tener nuevamente la atención de los mayores prefirió ir al punto, rápido y conciso.-¿Qué piensan de ser adoptados?

-¿Adoptados?-pregunto Fred sorprendido por aquello, los dos gemelos se vieron a los ojos como comunicarse, Harry no le tomo importancia, espero paciente a que dijeran algo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Harry?.-le pregunto George con seriedad.

-No falta mucho para que vengan nuestras vacaciones de mitad de semestre y he pensado que para quitarlos de la manos del director con muchos nombres y de los Weasley deberían ser adoptados.-les explico mirándolos de reojo.-¿Qué piensan?

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿Quién nos adoptaría?.-dijo Fred.

-Sí, unos traidores de sangre.-continuo George.

Harry sonrió un tanto malicioso.-Oh quizás haya pensado en Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange.

Ante el nombre los dos Weasley se sobresaltaron y luego de unos segundos después emocionarse.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaron unísonos.

-Sí, miren, cuando sea el momento les contare algunas cosas importantes a ustedes y a los demás, pero por ahora no me pregunten como estoy planeando esto, será cuando no estemos en el castillo cosa que será en un mes, ante de todo, le pregunte a los Lestrange y ellos estarían encantados de tenerlos como hijos…

-¿Hablaste con los Lestrange?.-murmuro sorprendido George.

Hubo un silencio un tanto pesado pero sabían que debían ser pacientes, nuevamente se miraron y asistieron.

-Nos gustaría ser adoptado por ellos, será divertido ver la reacción de nuestros asquerosos padres.-dijo divertido Fred

Aunque no veremos más a Charlie, Percy y a Bill.-dijo su gemelo.

El viajero del tiempo los miro.-Bueno, aún existen las cartas y los glamour chicos, además ¿Creen que ellos nos ayudaran en nuestra causa?.-pregunto con cautela.

-Yo pienso que si, nuestros hermanos mayores odian un poco a nuestros padres por aborrecernos cuando fuimos a la casa de las serpientes, Percy aunque es mayormente muy pesado, él nos cuida al estar en la madriguera ya que Bill ya no vive allí y actualmente Charlie se fue.

-Entonces eso lo veremos más adelante, por ahora el asunto en cuestión solo deben hacer que sus padres firmen unos papeles que les entregare en su momento.-dijo dándoles instrucciones de que hacer, con todo listo los dejo ir, Flora lo miro después de salir de su ropa.

- **´Muy bondadoso mi Harry¨.-** siseo divertido haciendo bufar al chico que prefirió descansar quitando el glamour de su león para morir más cómodo.

Desde ese día todos los de primero estaban juntos, las marcas de los dos nacidos muggles había cambiado como a los demás, de igual forma durante la semana había dado informes a Tom y pedirle un favor a la personas que podrían ayudarlo a sacar a los gemelos de esa casucha, oh como iba a encantarle sacarle sus amigos al vejete que sabía muy bien que trataría de usarlo para que se le acercaran a pedirle a ir a la casa de los pelirrojos, cosa que no haría, no caería nuevamente por cosas que ahora estaban en su control, le había hecho caso a los gemelos y no acepto nada con el apellido Weasley a menos que viniera de su mano.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Yendo por la piedra filosofal**

Desde que todo había mejorado con sus compañeros de casa y ayudado a los superiores, Harry jamás les decía que no, muchas veces su máscara variaba dentro de la sala común, cosa que sorprendía a los chicos ya que era un joven de 11 años, hasta sus amigos les complicaba, pero también les orgullecía, una mañana estaba el azabache sentado en su habitual sillón cuando tres chicos mayores de séptimo año se arrodillaron en frente de él, curioso pero sin demostrarlo dejo de leer su libreta de investigaciones.

-¿Desean algo?.-les preguntó con leve indiferencia alzando una de sus cejas elegantemente.

-Mi rey, como sabrá nosotros estaremos un semestre más antes de graduarnos.-hablo un chico.-Venimos a preguntarle si necesita algo desde afuera.

-Si desea que nos unamos a carreras en específicas.-dijo una prefecta.-Para su plan.

El de ojos esmeraldas miro a los chicos y viendo que muchos estaban expectantes sonrió de lado, de forma cariñosa para sus pequeñas serpientes, se acomodó en su lugar.-Bueno, ahora que lo dicen.-cerro sus ojos un tanto pensativo.-Por ahora no les pediré nada, ustedes pueden elegir que harán, que carreras tomaran, pero cuando llegue el momento ustedes deben venir a mi.-hablaba con seriedad a la vez que sus ojos brillaban de emoción.-Quiero comenzar de a poco los cambios, muchos piensas que soy un señor oscuro fuera de estas puertas, quiero bajar esas posibilidades por ahora, más para tener acceso a muchas cosas más adelante.-les hablaba mirándole a los ojos.-Por eso ahora sólo seguiré siendo la persona que quiero mostrar en este castillo, porque cuando no se den cuenta ya estarán en mis redes y harán lo que yo quiero, pero entiendo su preocupación mis queridas serpientes. Somos astutos una cualidad digna de Salazar Slytherin, pero si desean seguir algo como medimagos, ir por un puesto en el ministerio o seguir los negocios de sus padres estaré bien con eso, porque tú me eres fiel a mí y tú siempre iras hacia mi sin importar nada.-les regalo una pequeña sonrisa.-No importa donde estés solo cuando te llames vendrás dejando todo atrás ¿Esta claro?.

-Si mi rey.-dijeron a unísono todos los presentes.

-Bien, me alegra que nos entendamos, esta semana robaremos la piedra filosofal.-aviso levantándose para ir a desayunar al ver bajar a sus amigos.-Quiero todo preparado para el jueves en la noche.-comunico al tener la atención de todos sus compañeros de casa.

-Si mi rey.-volvieron asistir.

Todos iban al gran comedor, muchas serpientes hablaban entre susurros, Harry miro hacia los profesores y vio como el viejo come limones lo observaba con enojo, oculto una risita y solo fue a su lugar para desayunar un tranquilo lunes. Las clases con los Hufflepuff en Herbologia era muy divertida, conversaba con Neville un poco y el bisnieto de su viejo amigo, juego tenían Transformaciones con los Gryffindor, allí casi todo su humor se iba con los molestos comentarios de Ronald pero no le decía nada al estar escuchando a su profesora regañarle y quitarle puntos a su propia casa, muchos leones no parecían felices por eso y a él le encantaban, dejaba que el mismo pelirrojo se humillaba solo. Así la semana pasaba tan rápida o tan lento para Potter, aunque ya se sabía los horarios de rutina por donde salían los prefectos, que profesor pasaba por pasillo, ayudaba que Snape supiera de su plan y de igual forma sus seguidores que lo escoltaban hacia el tercer piso con mucha discreción y sigilo para no mostrar sospechas, tenía que ir solo, cosa que no muchos les gusto, pero seguían ordenes sin chistar, al estar en el tercer piso los dos prefectos que lo acompañaban siguieron su camino.

-Hola cachorro.-dijo feliz al ver al can de tres cabeza que al reconocerlo ladro animado.-Si, también los extrañe.-invoco tres pedazos de carnes para cada cabeza.-Déjame entrar.-le pidió y la gran criatura se alejó dejando ver el pasadizo.-Gracias, si vez a alguien puedes atacar, no dejes entrar a nadie.-le ordeno, con su varita hechizo los oídos del can, sabiendo que en algún momento o día Ron y Hermione irían pensando que Quirell era su Tom, cosa que disfrutaría al arruinarles los planes a esos dos y a Albus.

Al bajar se encontró con los mismo trucos que antes en su línea del tiempo, ya sabiendo de antemano todo lo que debía hacer y afrontar, solo se quedó tranquilo y la planta le dejo libre, acomodando su ropa camino con un _lumos_ , allí comprendía mucho más que había sido manipulado, todas las trampas jamás acabarían con un señor oscuro, era muy ingenuo antes, cada una fue fácilmente pasada, hasta que llegó al acertijo de su profesor de pociones, leyó un poco y al ver que era el mismo, solo tomo el frasco correcto. Al pasar las llamas vio el espejo, desde que está en el castillo había notado las insinuaciones del directo cosa que él prefería ignorar, sabía que el mismo vejete dejaría el espejo en las vacaciones de navidad, por ello quería adelantarse, él no estaría aquí cuando fuera "robada" la piedra, se miró más que por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Allí mismo estaba él en la época de Tom, sin lentes y sin cicatriz, regalo de su Tom en su última navidad juntos, había dolido bastante pero valió la pena, ya que ahora con su edad tan pequeña no usaba lentes como su padre y la cicatriz que tuvo de niño había empezado a desaparecer, algo que le alegraba, pero quitando eso de lado, al lado de él estaba Tom, su bello Tom abrazándole y detrás de los dos sus amigos, todos felices pero al fondo de todo se podía apreciar a Dumbledore encerrado en su propia agonía, parecía más viejo, mas muerto que vivo.

-Bueno, pronto todo eso pasada.-se dijo a si mismo con convicción, noto como su reflejo le sonreía y como anteriormente había pasado, le mostraba la piedra que se guardaba en su bolsillo, sin sorprenderse Harry saco de su bolsillo la piedra filosofal.-Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta para irse no sin antes dejar nada de la poción y cambiándola a otra, comenzó a cambiar cada una de los juegos hechos por sus profesores, aunque parecieran estar como antes tenían uno que otro hechizo agregado, al subir nuevamente por el pasadizo vio a la criatura estar en guardia.

-Gracias pequeños.-les mimo por un rato antes de salir del tercer piso, convoco un _tempus_ y al ver la hora solo faltaban 5 minutos para que apareciera una tercera ronda de los prefectos de su casa y quizás se encuentre con Snape, cosa que tampoco era mala.

Divagando en sus pensamientos había hecho que el tiempo pasará y sus serpientes llegaran, con cuidado de no encontrarse con nadie llegaron a la sala común, sonriendo les agradeció a los chicos antes de irse a dormir, necesitaba un descanso, pero no sin antes escribirle una nota a Tom, miro hacia arriba viendo a su querida Stella.

-Preciosa, ve y quédate con Tom esta noche.-le ordeno, sintiendo como su lechuza picoteaba sus dedos con cariño para luego irse por una ventana que el azabache había invocado gracias al castillo, con ello listo, cayó dormido.

Al día siguiente ese día sus clases de pociones estaban canceladas ya que había reunión de profesores, un día completamente libre, tomo a su querido Hades que ronroneaba en sus brazos, al bajar vio a muchos en la sala común, miro a sus amigos y sabiendo que aun temprano para estar servido el desayuno le daba cierto punto curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunto después de sentarse en su lugar favorito.

-¿Harry para qué quieres la piedra?.-pregunto Pansy mirando a su amigo.

-Bueno merecen saber uno de mis secretos.-les respondió suspirando, acomodándose al tener a su felino familiar en sus piernas, miro a sus seguidores.-La piedra filosofal era un cebo como ustedes hayan pensado al saber el contenido del tercer piso, quiero hacer que el vejete piense que Voldemort haya estado en el castillo, haría que no me observada tanto y fuera distraído por perder una piedra tan valiosa, para mi es algo inútil.-dijo indiferente, después de todo era el amo de la muerte, la inmortalidad no le era interesante.-Por ahora, solo la tendré guardada, además él va a creer que me quedare en el castillo, no le daré el gusto.-hizo una mueca, les miro y luego miro a su familiar.-También les diré que mi mascota.-apunto al felino que al captar las intenciones de su amo se bajó de sus piernas.-No es un gato.

-¿No?.-pregunto Draco de forma inocente aun procesando las palabras del azabache.

Allí todos vieron como Harry le apunto al animal que para su sorpresa comenzó a cambiar a una impotente león blanco, algunos se estremecieron al reconocer la raza, un animal extinto y poderoso, miraron a su señor.

-Les presento formalmente a mi querido familiar Hades, también como recordaran hablo parsel. Tengo una serpiente pero por ahora ella está cazando.

-¡Tienes familiares! Eso es maravilloso Harry.-dijo Theo.

-Y dos, es una gran hazaña.-dijo Daphne viendo a la criatura recostarse en frente del ojos esmeraldas.

Ríe un poco.-Soy un mago muy poderoso ¿Que esperabas?.-sé burlo un poco, miro a los demás alumnos.-Espero que jamás hablan del tema fuera de estas paredes.

Todos se negaron, diciendo que jamás traicionarían su confianza y lealtad. Con esa nueva información adquirida Harry sabía que era hora de ir a comer, todos al ir por el camino conversaban de diversas cosas, en el camino se encontró con Hermione, hizo una mueca de disgusto al verla tan cerca suyo.

-¿Algo se te perdió Granger?.-pregunto alzando una de sus cejas con elegancia.

-Harry ayúdame.-pidió desesperada, tomando del brazo del azabache alejándolo de las serpientes.-Harry ¿Supiste que hay un perro de tres cabeza en el tercer piso?.-le dijo al estar más lejos.

El de ojos esmeraldas frunció el ceño deteniendo el caminar de la chica.-¿Por qué me dices esto Granger? Y no me llames como si fuéramos amigos.

La chica hizo una mueca.-Oh vamos Potter no te da curiosidad que oculta.

-¿Puedes decirme como sabes que hay en el tercer piso?.

-Pues fuimos a investigar con Ron la otra vez, pero escuchamos pasos y nos fuimos.

Harry la observó para luego irse ignorando los gritos de la chica, al llegar al comedor fue donde estaban sus amigos, que suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Que quería esa bruja de tercera?.-pregunto el rubio.

-Estupideces.-le respondió frunciendo el ceño.-Necesito hablar con el profesor Snape.

-Puedes ir en la noche Harry.-hablo Nicolás.

-Uh si, tienen razón chicos.-asistió mientras se servía un poco de té y sus amigos le entregaban sus dulces favoritos, sonrió mentalmente sabiendo que los elfos domésticos sabían quién era y lo consentían. Ignorando la mirada irritante de su director, que al parecer no lo dejaría en paz por ese día.

Con renuncia el azabache fue con sus amigos hacia la laguna, él día era agradable y tranquilo, además todos habían hecho sus tareas así que un día de relajación no le haría nada mal a nadie. Harry miraba el calamar que por lo que sabría se acercaría un poco desde su lugar, no podría acercarse y meterse al agua sin asustar a los alumnos y lograr sospechas hacia él, el día paso tan rápido como se podía entre los Slytherin, al estar en la cena Harry volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de profesores, miro a su profesor de pociones que al sentir una mirada en él, buscó al causante. Al notar que era Potter entendió que algo había sucedido, no sabía si era bueno o malo, ya que lo único que sabía del menor era que iba en busca de la piedra, cosa que no comprendía por completo ya que Harry era el amo de la muerte y la inmortalidad no le era algo relevante con su título, prefirió esperar hasta que el menor fuera a su despacho para descubrir lo que pasaba por la mente del viaje del tiempo, a veces volvía a recordar esos recuerdos de su vida pasada, esa donde había un chico Gryffindor, el niño dorado y estúpido que se tiraba a la muerte en cualquier momento, sus aventuras que un niño no debería hacer, agradecía profundamente que su vida hubiese cambiado por otro rumbo, no sufría por amor y la gente que alguna vez lo maltrato e hizo que su vida en general fuera un martirio, ahora esas mismas personas eran sus mejores amigos y tenía una pareja, alguien que había depositado su corazón, y este le era correspondido, su vida era maravillosa, Snape no podía quejarse por ello, al terminar la cena fue a su oficina esperando que llegada su visita, luego de una hora alguien toco su puerta.

-¿Ha sucedido algo Harry?.-le pregunto al ver al azabache.

-Más o menos.-suspiro cansado, saco de su bolsillo la piedra filosofal.-Ya la obtuve Severus, fue tan fácil.-sonrió divertido escuchando como el mayor bufaba.-ya le informe a Tom de lo sucedido, no todo pero lo necesario, como sabes me iré de vacaciones para ir a la mansión Malfoy ya que hace unos días Draco me ha invitado a pasarlo en su casa, claro, mis queridas serpientes desean siempre estar cerca mío así que ellos de igual forma van a ir unos días.-desordena su cabello azabache.-Aun no es momento de decirles algo tan serio.

-Ya entiendo, el que no le va a gustar mucho esto será a Tom.-ríe un poco.

Hizo una mueca.-Lizzi.-murmuro y rápidamente apareció una pequeña elfina mirándole.

-Amo Henry, señor desea algo de Lizzi.

-Por favor solo llámame Harry, ese es mi nombre ahora y trae una bandeja de té con algunos bocadillos por favor.-pidió sonriéndole, la criatura asistió antes de desaparecer y cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

-Me sorprende que no hicieran un alboroto cuando sintieron tu magia.-le dijo irónico viendo como aparecía lo pedido por el menor.

-Oh lo iban a hacer, pero el castillos les detuvo, sintiendo mis deseos no hicieron nada pero en el banquete habían deliciosos dulces que disfrutaba antiguamente, es agradable romper muchos del poder que tiene Dumbledore en mi castillo.-sonrió malicioso.-Ya quiero ver como reaccionara cuando note que ya no está la piedra, su querido amigo estará tan furioso.-decía arrastrando las palabras.

-Eres muy malicioso.-le dijo con cautela el mayor viendo a Harry un tanto sorprendido.

-Muchas gracias profesor Snape.-ríe un poco divertido.-Pero cambiando de tema ¿Te veré en la mansión Malfoy?

Asistió lentamente antes de tomar un poco su taza.-Unos días, después de todo Draco sigue siendo mi ahijado, además Lucius me pidió ayuda para las pociones de Remus.

-¿Por?.-ladeó un poco su cabeza, no hablaba mucho con sus amigos ni a Remus, mayormente siempre mandaba cartas a Tom, excepciones de pedidos de sus pequeñas criaturas.

-La matalobos Harry.-le dijo con ironía mientras rodeaba los ojos.

El menor frunció el ceño pensativo.-Creo, haberle dicho a Remus que fuera a las tierras de mis adorables hijos, Ferir estaría encantado de tenerlo en la manada en la noche de luna llena.-le decía mientras tomaba un trozo de pastel de calabaza.

-Sí, pero no se siente aun con tanta confianza, siempre estuvo al solitario, pero estará bien en unas cuantas lunas llenas, Lucius lo ayuda y las visitas a la manada ha calmada a su lobo interior.-le explico.-Deberías escribirle con más frecuencia.

-Sabes que el tiempo me es limitado, aun cuando parezco un prodigio en la magia, estar rodeados de los chicos no tengo tanta privacidad como deseara pero tampoco me es disgustoso.-se encogió de hombros.-He pensado en sacar a Sirius en el segundo semestre o en el próximo año ¿Que dices tú?

Harry vio como los profundos ojos negros de su profesor volvían a tener un brillo esperanzado, que le fue inevitable no sonreír.

-¿De verdad lo sacaras antes de tiempo?.

-Claro, aunque ahora tiene mejor cordura y ya está en mejor condición, siempre lo quise, no fue el padrino perfecto pero me ayudaba como podía, me contó historias de mis padres y fue el único que jamás me mintió, ya tengo un plan, solo dile que no haga algo estúpido y que unos días antes del juicio se le mandara una poción que le hará verse tan masacrado por los años encarcelado, y que actúe como un loco inocente, sé que es un buen actor o por lo menos que siga siéndolo.

Bufo un poco divertido.-Claro, le avisare que pronto lograremos sacarlo, gracias Harry.

-Aun no agradezcas Severus, aún falta muchas cosas que hacer, en primera sacar a los gemelos Weasley de la garra de la familia.

-¿Algo en mente?.

-Oh, eso ya está resuelto solo falta estar de vacaciones y eso será resultó con mucha facilidad solo necesito mandar una carta a la pareja seleccionada.

-¿Que tienes entre manos?.-miraba al chico con sutil impresión, por lo rápido que manejaba las cosas.

-Digamos que serán adoptados por una buena y agradable familia.-algo allí puso de puntas al profesor, algo que no sabía interpretar.

-¿Quiénes?.-murmuro desconcertado y dudoso, siento más ese mal agüero.

-Oh nada menos que los Lestrange.

Severus escupió su té de nada elegante al escuchar el apellido, de todas las personas había elegido a esos dos, Harry estaba loco o eso pensaba ya el azabache, soltó una tos por la pequeña asfixia, ignorando la risa melodiosa del menor por su acción.

-¡¿Ellos de verdad?!

-Nunca te había visto perder los estribos, ni en mi época o en esta, es un nuevo logro.-le respondió divertido.

Potter se levantó de su lugar para despedirse y dejar tranquilo al mayor para que pudiera pensar en los nuevos sucesos que llegaban a cambiar el rumbo de la historia, Harry iba por las mazmorras con toda tranquilidad, saludo al barón sangriento que le devolvía el saludo antes de desaparecer por una de las paredes. Escuchaba los murmullos de los cuadros avisándole de gente cerca, igualmente la magia del castillo lo envolvía de forma protectora.

-Mi lady.-susurro mirando a la mujer que era nada menos que Hogwarts.-¿Que sucede?.

-Mi heredero, Dumbledore está planeando quitarle la llave de su bodega.-le aviso.

-Ya veo.-dijo pensativo, miro a la mujer y con gentileza tomo su mano.-Gracias, ¿Deseas acompañarme a un paseo mi lady?

La mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos negros rió encantada mientras asistía.-Seria un placer mi heredero.

Iban por los pasillos con tranquilidad, escuchando como la rubia contaba historia de los fundadores, Harry la escucha atento y encantado, no muchas veces podía escuchar la antigua vida de los fundadores dentro del castillo.

Paso una noche agradable, al estar en la entrada a la sala común vio a la pintura, que le sonreía encantada.

- **'Mi rey.-siseaba maravillada.-'¿Que hace a estarás horas?'.**

- **'Paseaba querida, un relajante paseo nunca hace mal para planear ¿no lo crees?'.-rió un poco.-'¿Me dejas entrar?'.-pidió amablemente.**

- **'Usted jamás necesita esas contraseñas mi rey'.-dijo divertida antes de dejarlo pasar.-'Que descanse mi rey'.**

- **'Gracias'.-** al pasar pensaba en que hacer.- _Tempus_.-murmuro moviendo suavemente su varita apareciendo rápidamente la hora.-Son las 3:00.-murmuro para sí mismo, no tenía sueño, a veces le pasaba aunque sabía aprovechar ese tiempo así que con tranquilidad iba hacia las ventanas donde el calamar nadaba cerca, convocó un sofá para más comodidad y una manta, en el proceso de su caminaba había prendido el fuego con magia sin varita, ya cómodo miro las agua a través de la ventana, viendo las sirenas pasar y una que otra criatura o animal acuático nadar cerca, murmuro un nombre de un elfo domestico para pedirle un poco de chocolate caliente y dulces para acompañar, sabía que esa noche no dormiría nada.

Sus familiares aparecieron y se acomodaron cerca suyo para hacerle compañía, invocó su libreta antes de leer sus avances.

-Uh creo que solo le falta un toque y lo lograre.-se dijo concentrado mientras recordaba todos los ingredientes que pudiera juntar con la poción.-Escribió una palabra antes de cerrarlo.-Listo creo tener por completo algo, después lo hablare con Tom.

Relajado y con un _Accio_ obtuvo un libro de alquimia que se había comprado. Al pasar una hora leyendo sintió la presencia bastante conocida para el.-¿Damián que sucede?.-miro la forma de la muerte. El esqueleto cubierto por una manta y oz estaba enfrente de él.

-Mi señor ya traje lo que me pidió hace unos meses.-dijo a la vez que aparecía una caja y flotaba hacia el menor.

-Muchas gracias Damián, puedes quedarte si quieres o seguir tu trabajo.

-Le haré compañía mi señor.-rápidamente un humo negro lo rodeo apareciendo un hombre rubio y ojos avellanas.

Harry asistió abriendo la caja, mostrando así frascos de sangre, sonrió malicioso.-Muy bien trabajo, solo me falta conseguir la planta y tendré todo listo, no hubo negativas ¿cierto?.-miro al rubio con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando de magia y emoción.

-Ninguna, todas fueron tomadas a voluntad mi señor.

Asistió convencido antes de encoger la caja y guardarla en su bolsillo, siguió leyendo mientras hablaba con la muerte y en momento disfrutaba de su refrigerio.

Sin darse cuenta oyó pasos, miro a muerte que entendiendo lo pedido se hizo invisible para todos, Harry vio a compañeros de quinto y otros de tercero bajar, los saludos sintiéndoles un poco, se levantó y se estiro un poco.

-¿Mi rey no durmió?.-preguntó uno.

-No, pero no se preocupes estoy bien, si me siento cansado le pediré a nuestro jefe de casa una poción y ya está.

No demoro mucho a que todos bajaran y fueran al gran comedor para tomar su desayuno, estaban en días de exámenes, cosa fácil para Harry, ayudaba a sus amigos en el estudio o uno que otro estudiante cuando en uno de sus recesos, su jefe de casa se acercó a donde estaban, la biblioteca en esa época estaba muy repleta pero todos se alejaban del profesor de pociones.

-Harry Potter lo manda a llamar el directo.-le decía al menor, su voz se notaba un tanto tensa y furiosa, el nombrado asistió mirando curioso al profesor, dejando sus cosas sabiendo que serían muy bien cuidadas, fue con Snape hacia la dirección, sin poder hablar nada del tema al tener tanta gente cerca que solo les quedaba caminar en un silencio tenso.

Al llegar a la gárgola esta solo se movió al deseo de su heredero, Snape lo dejo solo, eso le daba mala sensación, con todo sus sentidos activos subió las escaleras y toco la puerta, suspiro un poco luego de escuchar un pase del otro lado, al abrir se encontró solo al directo, cosa buena, miro un poco el lugar notando como los anteriores directores lo miraban divertidos y otros con disimulo, dirigió sus ojos verde esmeralda hacia la persona que más detestaba en el mundo.

-Oh mi muchacho me alegra que hayas llegado, ven siéntate.-le decía con voz de abuelo, le ofreció unos caramelos de limón que Harry sabía que no eran simples dulces.

-¿Para qué me mando a llamar director?.-preguntó directo al punto mientras se sentaba de forma elegante y ignoraba por el momento el estúpido acto que hacia el contrario.

Dumbledore frunció un poco el ceño ante la hostilidad del muchacho, cosa que borro rápidamente de su rostro, con cierta ira guardada hablo de la mejor forma posible.-Claro, claro, te entiendo Harry debes estar estresado por los exámenes y es entendible, pero venía a hablarte de algo muy importante.-acariciaba su barba.-Como sabes soy tu guardián y necesito tu llave de tu bodega.

Levanto una de sus cejas con elegancia, mirando al viejo al parecer creía que era estúpido, hizo una pequeña mueca ocultando su malestar.

-¿Desde cuándo usted es mi guardián?.-pregunto con voz un tanto molesta, a la vez que su magia era liberada, sorprendiendo al director.-Hablare con los goblin de mis finanzas y pedide el testamento de mis padres, soy huérfano e hijo de una respetada familia, podre sacar mi independencia rápidamente, y si sé que hay fallos, espero director que sepa las consecuencias, hasta luego.

Sin querer escuchar algo más se despidió saliendo de la oficina con furia, quizás adelantaría mucho sus planes pero jugar un poco con la reputación del vejete será muy divertido, necesitaría ayuda de Lucius. Cualquier alumno noto la furia del héroe mágico así que se alejaban no queriendo ser atacados, Blaise miro a su amigo y señor así que con cautela se le acerco, muchos pensaron que era un suicida.

-¿Harry?.-murmuro despacio y con gentileza mirándolo preocupado.

El moreno se estremeció un poco por la corriente de magia del azabache, pero de a poco comenzó a reducirse.-No pasa nada Blaise, pero gracias, estaba hundido en mis pensamientos.-le sonrió un poco más tranquilo, miro a su alrededor.-Ya será hora del almuerzo y luego tenemos clases de Transformación ¿no?.

Asistió aun mirándole preocupado.-Si, ¿Seguro que estas bien?.

-Muy bien.

Los demás se le acercaron con todas sus cosas recogidas, iban a dejar sus cosas en la sala común, suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, con el mal sabor de boca por la descarada idea de Dumbledore.

-Harry ¿Que paso con el director?.-pregunto pansy al estar en un lugar seguro.

-Quería mi llave, necesito ver el testamento de mis padres, tu padre podría ayudarme con eso.-pregunto mirando a Draco que asistió.

-Le escribiré esta noche.-prometió.

Al ver a un tenso a su rey desviaron sus pensamientos en cosas de las materias, cuando llegaron los gemelos hicieron una que otra travesura a los Gryffindor, cosa que aliviaba a Harry al verlos preocupados, ya faltaba poco para la navidad, pensó en que regalarle a Tom para ese día, lamentablemente aún no era tiempo de decirles algunas cosas a sus amigos como que era una reencarnación, no podía decirles de que era un viaje del tiempo, no podía alterar más las cosas por cómo iban.


	16. Chapter 16

**Espero que les guste, mañana tal vez `publique otra historia de Harry Potter, pero esta vez habra un severusxHarry 7u7r**

 **Capítulo 16: Señalando lealtades.**

Pronto sería la salida para celebrar Yule o como le gustaba llamar Navidad, había escuchado a Dumbledore en uno de los pasillos que debía quedarse en el castillo por su propia seguridad o que se quedada en la casa de sus parientes por la protección de sangre que sabía que si hubiera existido ya no estaban, había logrado que su desagradable tía petunia firmada el pedido de el para poder pasar esas vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy, por lo menos disfrutaría estar lejos de esa asquerosa familia, ya vería que hacer con ellos más adelante cuando tenga a Sirius a su lado, Harry internamente se reía por la absurda situación dada, a la vez que miraba al director con indiferencia ignorando lo que le decía, sabiendo que solo era para manipularlo, pero era un Slytherin y los Slytherin notaban la manipulación, bufo indignado pensando que subestimaban sus habilidades, no le daría el gusto de arruinar los planes que necesitaba para más adelante, le había pedido unos papeles a su ahijado rubio que había cumplido con mucha rapidez, se los entregó a los gemelos diciéndole que solo tenían que firmar sus padres desde allí podrán hacer la adopción, los dos chicos rieron encantados de separarse por fin de las garras del director y de sus padres biológicos, aunque internamente sabían que debían decirles a sus hermanos mayores de la situación, para que no les dejara de hablar, con eso en mente iría a buscar a Percy después del desayuno, mientras tanto Harry miro nuevamente a su casa, suspiro lentamente ya que había pensado mucho lo que haría esta vez, era un día tranquilo, decidió tomar el día sábado para hacer lo que tenía en mente, sentado en su siempre sofá donde estaban todos los Slytherin cuando había pedido que nadie saliera de la sala común de momento, aún era temprano así que nadie sospecharía sus demoras, miro a los estudiantes sabiendo que algunos estaban tensos.

-Quiero que todos escuchen.-cuando hablo rápidamente el lugar quedo en silencio.-Como sabrán tendremos cinco días más en el castillo para celebrar Yule, pero debo dejar claro algunas cosas, sé muy bien que hay un grupo un tanto grande de que no tiene la marca.-dijo con seriedad, escucho sorpresas en muchos y otros se tensaron-Daré una información importante así que antes de decirlo quiero que la gente que se les borro la marca den un paso adelante.-dijo sin moverse de su lugar cómodo teniendo a cada lado a Pansy y a Daphne acurrucadas.

Hubo murmullos pero hubo valientes y otros vacilantes dando pasos hasta estar en frente del Rey de Slytherin y Hogwarts, sonrió levemente.

-Bien, aprecio la sinceridad, están todos, me alegra que nadie se allá ocultado porque se quien tiene mi marca, por lo menos no me toman de estúpido.-escucho detrás de él dos bufidos de los gemelos, ignorando eso saco su varita de sauco de su brazo, aun no quitaba el rastreador de su nueva varita.-No haré nada, por supuesto, después de todos ustedes eligen el bando de esta batalla, la mía, Voldemort, Dumbledore o la neutral, son fieles a sus lealtades y eso lo respeto, pero no puedo dejarlos ir así como así, sabiendo que saben lo que haré, claro, no los voy a maldecir, hasta para mi es caer bajo.-río un poco.-Solo les daré una advertencia, hablan y mueren, ¿Espero que nunca revelen mi posición en esta batalla?.-todos negaron rápidamente.-Eso está bien, solo les hechizare para que no hablen nada de esto fuera de la sala común, pero solo diré que sabré si alguien rompió su silencio, lamentablemente tendrá muy malas consecuencias si eso pasa ¿entendido?.-nuevamente todos asistieron.-Genial, será rápido.-murmuro el hechizo que había dado cuando se presentó con los aliados de su Tom, algunos gimieron y otros solo lo soportaron, sonrió satisfecho.-Estupendo, ahora largo, no entren a la sala común hasta después del desayuno, así que si desean hacer tarea o algo es momento de sacar sus cosas.

Con el aviso algunos de quinto y sexto fueron por algunas cosas antes de salir del lugar, de a poco la sala se vacío, suspiro y miro a su corte que eran sus amigos.

-Chicos, ustedes también salgan, esperen déjenme terminar.-corto al ver que Draco y Blaise iban a hablar para protestar.-Ustedes lo sabrán, no les ocultare esta información, pero solo daré un resumen de las cosas, ustedes por otra parte sabrán todo el asunto, pero no ahora, así que les pido que sean pacientes.

Aun no satisfechos por aquello pero asistieron de igual forma se fueron, los gemelos se miraron y asistieron yéndose a otra parte para hablar con dos Gryffindors. Al estar solo con sus seguidores se acomodó en su lugar.

-Seré directo con esto, son leales a mí y eso lo aprecio, tendremos un mejor lugar para el futuro, muchos se irán, y eso solo provocara que pueda contribuir nuestras ideales al mundo mágico, Gran Bretaña está mal, muy mal.-hablaba con sabiduría cosa que los atraía.-Pero no les mentiré, ustedes confían en mí y agradezco esa confianza, por ello les diré una información crucial.-dijo cruzándose de piernas con elegancia, les sonrió con superioridad al verlos tan ansiosos.-Pero antes quiero saber ¿Han oído hablar de Henry Evans?.

Se escuchó un jadeo, Harry ladeo la cabeza confuso pero a la vez satisfecho.

-E..él era un hombre muy poderoso, no lo digo por el dinero, no, claro que no.-hablo Marcus emocionado aunque hablaba en voz alta pensando que estaba pensando para sí mismo.-Tenía contactos por todo el mundo, era un mago poderoso con su sabiduría y que lograba hacer maravillas con la magia, pero también tenía carisma, escuche a mi abuelo que tuvo el placer de conocerlo cuando iba en sexto año, allí se descubrió que él era descendiente de los fundadores...

Muchos exclamaron al conectar los puntos que miraban a Harry con un nuevo respeto.

-Creo que han dado con el rollo, bien me gusta, no puedo decir con exactitud mis antiguas anécdotas.-río un poco.-Solo sé que tuve otra vida con ese nombre, no sé nada más, quizás uno que otra cosa, pero nada concreto.-suspiro de forma actuada.-Así que muchos sabrán que fui eh como decirlo el cuidador de Voldemort.

Muchos se estremecieron pero asistieron.

-Eso no es importante ahora.-hizo un movimiento de mano para quitarle importancia.-Lo veremos más adelante, solo tiene una misión, no importa si lo logran o fallan, solo quiero saber que lo han intentado.-les miro al verlos tan concentrados.-Como verán quiero aliados, ustedes son parte de ello pero ¿Por qué quedarnos en solo una casa? Quiero que vean si alguien de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Gryffindor tienen similares ideales que deseo y si es de fiar unirlos a nuestra filas. Pido que hagan la decisión correcta, de momento quiero seguir siendo inadvertido con todo el asunto de ser un Señor Oscuro.

-Si mi rey.-hablaron unísono.

-Mi rey.-hablo Marcus Flint.

-¿Si Flint?.-le hablo curioso, dejando que hablara.

-Tengo una duda y es sobre la marca, ¿La gente lo vería? Ya que muchos mortifagos son encontrados por ella.-dijo algo tenso.

-Y es comprensible tus dudas.-movió la cabeza pensativo.-Te diré que no se ve, las únicas personas que pueden ver la marca soy yo y ustedes mismos, todos los marcados pueden identificarse con eso, pero gente que no tiene la marca jamás la vera, por ejemplo, ¿Quién tiene la marca en su brazo derecho o izquierdo?.-al ver algunos chicos levantar la mano-Bien, ahora si alguno de ustedes va con uno de los chicos que he despedido y le muestran sus dos brazos, le preguntaran ¿Qué vez? Ellos no verán nada, aunque ellos sean conscientes de que hay una marca en una de los dos brazos, también pueden probar con otra persona de otra casa y le dirán que no hay nada.-sonrió.-Además mi marca, si yo quiero llamarlos sentirán un suave calor en la marca o un pequeño cosquilleo en esa zona. Eso es todo.

Hubo pequeñas conversaciones que iban muy animados con la nueva información antes de dispersarse, unos salieron para ir al gran comedor mientras otros fueron a cambiarse y algunos se quedaron allí a conversa en temas diversos, suspiro y con pasos tranquilos y elegantes salió de la sala común, iba a comer algo, mirando los pasillos, movió su cabeza en una leve reverencia a la gente que veía, algunos de Hufflepuff le saludaban animados, encontrándose con Neville.

-Hola Potter.-le sonrió el castaño.

-Hola Longbottom.-le miro con indiferencia, aunque su voz era suave, el puff se acostumbró a esa actitud Slytherin de las serpientes así que no se lo tomo a mal.-¿Vas al Gran comedor?.

-Sí, los demás se despierta tarde al ser fin de semana.-río un poco caminando al lado del azabache.-¿Dónde están tus amigos? Jamás te veo sólo por lo menos no en la mañana.

-A veces me gusta caminar sin compañía, aunque es malo para nosotros, se cuidarme.-se encogió de hombros.-Por cierto, ya que estarás solo en tu mesa ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo en la mesa Slytherin?.-propuso.

-¿De verdad? No se van a molestar los demás.-dijo poniéndose nervioso y algo asustado.

-No, no lo harán.-le respondió con seguridad en sus palabras, le miro seriamente.-Eres mi amigo Longbottom así que ellos respetaran eso.

El nombrado se detuvo sorprendido por aquellas palabras.-¿Amigos? ¿Me consideras tu amigo?.-su voz era tan ilusionada y a la vez emocionada.

Asistió lentamente mientras le miraba.-Si no fuera así no te estaría invitando a sentarte conmigo.-dijo con obviedad.-¿Te molesta?.

-¡No! Digo.-se sonrojo al haber gritado.-Pensé que no me veías como alguien importante, digo, me llamas por mi apellido, hasta yo noto que solo a tus amigos les llamas por el nombre.

-Pensé que quizás te incomodaría si te llamaba Neville, no obstante tú también puedes llamarme Harry.-le sonrió levemente.-Ahora con eso en claro, es mejor ir porque yo tengo hambre.

Con una agradable caminata a su destino, los dos fueron a donde habitualmente el azabache se sentaba, al medio del lugar, algunas serpientes miraron al pequeño Hufflepuff pero no hubo quejas, solo algunos le saludaron de forma cortes.

-Por fin llegas Harry, estaba preocupándome.-hablo Theodore mirando a su señor.

-Me gusta caminar hasta aquí de forma tranquila Theo, además me encontré con Neville, quien nos acompañada en este desayuno.-dijo mientras se servía un poco de jugo de moras.

-Eso es obvio.-dijo refunfuñada Pansy.-Eh Neville ¿Has hecho la tarea de Herbologia para el lunes?.-pregunto mirando al chico.

-Sí, si lo hice Parkinson.-asistió.-Si gustas te he puedo ayudar...-ofreció con timidez.

La chica asistió lentamente aceptando la ayuda.-En la tarde si no tienes nada más que hacer.-hablaba mientras tomaba un trozo de tarde de calabaza.

-Claro, te veré en la biblioteca en la tarde.

-Neville deberías llamarnos por nuestros nombres.-hablo el rubio arrugando la nariz al ver jugo de moras antes de tomar servirse un poco de chocolate caliente.-¿Somos amigos no?.

Los ojos del heredero de los Longbottom brillaron para luego sonreír y asistir, sin darse cuenta que ya tenían un tejón fiel en sus espaldas, Harry mientras bebía oculto su sonrisa, Neville siempre fue un buen amigo en su época, no iba a dejarlo atrás, aunque tendría que ver si su amigo quería estar en su lado de la guerra, eso lo vería después, había notado que los gemelos no estaban, pero tenía una idea del porqué, conversaron de diferentes temas, hasta que el desayuno les tuvo satisfechos, haciendo que Neville se fuera con sus compañeros ya que había algo en la casa Hufflepuff.

-¿Cuándo nos dirás Harry?.-preguntó Blaise como que no quiere la cosa.

-Puede que cuando estemos en la mansión Malfoy.-dijo sin importancia mientras escribía su tarea de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Escuchó pequeñas quejas pero aceptaron las palabras de su rey, sabiendo que aunque insistieran no sacarían nada del menor, con tranquilidad los días habían pasado, Snape y él a veces hablaban y le comunicaba como estaba Sirius recuperándose gracias a Damian le informaba, ante todo lo que pudo hacer Dumbledore no pudo lograr que el niño que vivió se quedara, ni tampoco había ido a ver el espejo, todo su plan se iba por el caño, aunque vigilaba muy de cerca de Quirrel, como también buscaba la firma mágica de la persona que tenía mayor control en las barreras del castillo cosa que no lo lograba par nada, algunas que había quitado para sus propios fines estaban nuevamente activadas, necesitaba saber quién era el heredero del castillo, a su vez Harry no lo escuchaba y eso le enfurecía, ya iría a hablar con esos muggles por ser mal su trabajo.

El semestre había terminado y como lo esperaba Harry sus notas eran las mejores así que nadie se extrañaba por el resultado, gracias a sus respuestas había hecho que su casa estuviera ganando en puntos, a su vez ignoraba bastante al Weasley como a Granger, difícil pero no imposible, la chica siempre le decía pistas del tercer piso y le ordenaba que hiciera algunas cosas, pero Harry sabía que solo era un engaño y que ante todo la Ravenclaw estaba celosa por no ser la mejor de su año, cosa que le divertía, por otro lado Ronald era insoportable, esa voz de sentirse superior a otra persona olvidando que su familia es la más pobre de las sangre pura, bufo molesto, contando de que gracias a sus malos comentarios en frente de los profesores, les quitaba puntos a los leones, logrando que los compañeros del pelirrojo estuvieran enojados con él, haciendo que dejara de provocar puntos rojos a Gryffindor y de molestar a Potter, hasta ellos pensaban que aunque fuera una serpiente era una persona agradable que los ayudaba mayormente a los mayores . Algunos de las serpientes que tenían la marca en sus brazos le habían hablado a una Ravenclaw de su año para hacer la prueba, así que las palabras de su señor era correcta, nadie que no tenga la marca la vería, eso a muchos les tranquilizaba, la relación con Neville iba muy bien, Slytherin lo aceptaron como uno cuando hablaba con ellos en la biblioteca en sus últimas pruebas, era viernes iban a partir a tomar el tren, siendo que Harry iría a la casa de los Malfoy.

En su compartimiento conversaron de que harían en esas semanas de vacaciones, aunque Harry pensaba si podría tener un tiempo a solas con Tom, cosa que dudaba por lo menos en ese año escolar, pero también recordaba que vería a Remus en la mansión, suspiro un poco sabiendo que debía ser sincero con la información que iba a dar, no toda por supuesto, después de todo habían cosas que era mejor no decir, confiaba en sus amigos, en eso no había duda pero comprendía que no deseaba hablar de su pasado.

-¿Harry?.-le llamo el moreno.

-No es nada Blaise.-le sonrió un poco al de ojos castaños, sabiendo que todos le miraban.-Miren, solo pensaba como decirles las cosas, pero todo a su tiempo ¿bien?.

-Como tú digas Harry.-murmuró Draco.-Por cierto, mi madre nos esperara en la estación King's Cross.

Asistió lentamente.-Bien, eso es conveniente.

-¿Cómo lograste que tus parientes te dejaran ir?.-pregunto curiosa la azabache.

Sonrió malicioso recordando la carta que les había mandado.-Sobre eso, prefiero guardarlo para mí mismo, pero.-al ver las miradas de los chicos sonrió inocentemente.-Quizás le haya dicho que volvería a convertir a mi primo en un cerdo para siempre.

Ante la respuesta rieron imaginando el susto de esos muggles, y por supuesto los parientes de Harry preferían tenerlo lejos de su perfecta vida, si el anormal quería irse con los otros anormales ¿Para qué quejarse? Lo que no esperaban, era la visita de un amargado director.

Entre charlas, juegos y dulces, llegaron a su destino, esperaron que muchos de los alumnos bajaran, antes de hacerlo ellos, teniendo al centro a Harry Potter, el de ojos de la maldición asesina asistía y se despedía de algunos chicos que lo miraban, ignorando las miradas de muchos adultos hasta encontrar a la inconfundible Narccisa Malfoy, con despedidas de todos y prometiendo cartas, acurrucó a su adorable Hades dejando que Stella se posara en su hombro, teniendo cuidado de que Flora no fuera aplastada, el rubio bufo divertido antes de acercarse a su madre.

-Madre es una alegría verte.-murmuro viendo a la rubia mujer.

-El mío igual hijo.-asistió serenamente.-Es un gusto tenerlo entre nuestro hogar joven Potter.

-Por favor llámeme Harry, Señora Malfoy, ante mano agradezco la oferta.-hizo una reverencia cortes.

-¿Tienen bien sujeto sus cosas?.-dijo después de encoger los baúles, viendo como los dos menos asistía.-Tomen mi mano por favor y no se suelten.-Aviso cuando los dos chicos hicieron lo que pedían, y sin esperar un segundo más los hizo aparecerse a las afueras de la mansión, para que el azabache viera mejor el lugar.

Harry siempre se impresionaba por el lugar, no era nada envidiable, conocía muchas otras cosas, pero la mansión Malfoy siempre tenía esa sensación de riqueza, sonrió divertido, caminaban a pasos tranquilos mientras el azabache veía algunos animales muy sofisticados o maravillosos a su punto de vista, al llegar a la puerta aprecio un elfo domestico que les hizo una reverencia antes de tomar sus cosas, el heredero Potter les dijo a sus mascotas que dieran una vuelta, cosa que hicieron para poder caminar, aunque la única que no le dejo fue su querida serpiente. Al llegar a la sala vio como Lucius besaba con cariño a un castaño, río para si mismo, al escuchar como la matriarca tosía sin disimulo llamando la atención de los dos, Lupin tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse.

-Ya llegaron.-hablo contento el rubio levantándose de donde estaba.-Es una alegría tenerlo aquí Señor Potter.

-El gusto es mío Señor Malfoy.-dijo con un tinte burlesco, sabiendo que esto solo duraría unos días.

-Les presento a Remus Lupin, mi pareja.-dijo orgullo mientras tomaba la mano del nombrado sonrojándolo mas.

-H..holas chicos.-dijo avergonzado.

Draco rió entre dientes.-Es bueno verlo nuevamente papá, padre.

Harry lo miro curioso por el nuevo apodo de su tío, se encogió de hombros, después de todo, tendría la explicación luego.

-Iré a mostrarle el cuarto a Harry.-aviso antes de llevarse al azabache al segundo piso.-Esperó que te guste mi rey, está al lado de mi cuarto.-comunico entrando en una puerta, viendo una gran cama king color azul rey, las paredes color verde oscuro, muebles aquí y allá, el de ojos esmeraldas asistió, sabiendo que el rubio esperaba una afirmación.

-Nunca te dije, pero mis padres se van a divorciar el próximo año, hay mucho que ver para lograr un divorcio que les parezca conveniente a los dos.-dijo sentándose en la cama luego que su señor lo hiciera.-Siempre supe que mis padres no se querían, eran más como mejores amigos, sé que me aman, y yo quiero que sean felices los dos.

-Draco eso es muy maduro de tu parte.-alago viéndole.-Sabes, se muchas cosas pequeño dragón, cosas que cuando estén todos podre decir, creo que ustedes tienen duda de que yo sea muy 'adulto' para mi edad ¿no?.-al ver que asistía sonrió sutilmente.-Hay sucesos que ni yo comprendo pero entiendo algo que es importante, para esta guerra, para nuestro propósito, solo se paciente Draco, solo espero que no se enojen conmigo.

-¿Cómo hacerlo mi rey?.-se quejó ofendido.-Tu magia es agradable, nos rodea y nos protege, siento que todos tus subordinados lo han sentido alguna vez.

Soltó una risita.-Es mejor ver a tus padres Draco, aún falta que me muestres la mansión.

Con eso en mente comenzaron a caminar por los pasillo, siendo el rubio quien le decía las cosas, al pasar por los cuadros, le sonrió al padre de Abraxas que río divertido siendo visto por todos allí, el heredero Malfoy no entendió la reacción de su bisabuelo pero este casi nunca hablaba de los tiempos que vivió, solo hablaba un poco de un gran mago llamado Henry Evans, que extrañamente aunque murió era el padrino de su padre, había cosas que faltaban en esa información.

Luego de dos horas regresaron al salón principal.

-Espero que se hayan entretenido por el lugar jovencitos.-dijo divertido el hombre lobo que noto como su hijastro fruncía el ceño.-Narccisa ya ha ordenado que empezaran a preparar la cena, después de todo ustedes no han comido apropiadamente este día.

-Así es papá, algunos dulces quizás.

-Espero que sigas prefiriendo el chocolate Draco.-le despeino el cabello.-Sabes, no debes ser la copia de tu padre, me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello sin esa crema.

El rubio se sonrojo.-Y..yo quizás lo intente.-salió caminando con elegancia que tenía para su edad hasta su cuarto a arreglar su despeinado cabello.

Al estar los dos solos el mayor se relajó.-Me es difícil no decirle nada Harry.

El nombrado quito todas las máscaras que tenía, miro al mayor haciendo que sus ojos esmeraldas brillaran de sabiduría, le sonrió elegantemente-Lo se Remus, lo sé más que nadie.-dijo resignado.-Pero él lo sabrá en unos días más, además aun debo hablar con Bella por los últimos preparativos.

-¿Entonces es verdad? No esperaba que Bellatrix aceptada a unos traidores de sangre.

Arrugo un poco su nariz con disgusto.-Hablas igualito a Lucius, pero ella quiere hijos, cosa que no puede por aquella maldición que le tiraron años atrás, además le hable de los gemelos y le encanto por completo igual que su esposo, hacerlos hijos de ellos los quitara de las garras de Dumbledore, y ellos serán amados, las dos partes salen beneficiadas de todo esto.-explico caminando hasta el comedor que ya conocía muy bien acompañando con el licántropo.

-Eres tan calculador.-rio divertido hasta encontrarse con el rubio, su lobo interior ronroneo encantado.

-Ahijado, Remus.-saludo al verlos conversar.-¿Y mi hijo?

-Arriba, fue a arreglar su cabello.-se encogió de hombros.-Has sabido algo de Tom, Lucius.

-Mi padre me comunico que está en la mansión Slytherin, creo que no le gusto que te quedaras en la mansión, pero comprende que estás haciendo las cosas a tu manera, eso lo está respetando o sino ya estaría aquí.-dijo serio y algo divertido.-e ha informado de que tenía que decirte que deberían hacer una reunión con sus morfigados y tus aliados sobre como las ordenes que has dado y sobre las marcas, el entendía que tenías gente ya marcada, no sabía si había gente en su filas, no por desconfiar, pero no castigaría a la gente que estaba en tu mando ya que eso era cosa tuya.-informo sentándose.

-Mmm ya veo, además Tom no podrá ver la marca de mis aliados.-dijo suspirando mientras se sentaba esperando a los demás.-Tendría que ser en finales del año o esperar hasta que el año escolar termine, porque yo tengo entendido que Tom no marca a nadie del colegio por seguridad.

Asistió.-Y así es, pero le diré tu respuesta.

-¿Y el pequeño Abraxar?.-pregunto curioso, había hábitos que no se le iban.

-Mi padre, estará con Tom junto con los Black para acompañarlo-sonrió un poco cuando llego su esposa e hijo, con un tronido de sus dedos la comida apareció en la mesa, la conversación solo giraba en cómo les había ido a los menores en su primer año, hubo una pequeña queja del profesor de historia y el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Luego de ello Harry y Draco se fueron a sus cuartos a dormirse, el viaje era muy pesado, a la mañana siguiente el rubio menor convenció a su señor de ir a volar por los alrededores, este no se quejó hace tiempo no volaba de forma libre, las clases de vuelo no contaban, con una escoba prestada, decidió disfrutar el tiempo de relajo, dejando que sus familiares disfrutaran del buen lugar, Flora había ido a caza, Hades estaba acostado en su cama sin su glamour, Stella volaba por los alrededores, claro que había recibido una carta con Ares de Tom, había disfrutado el disgusto en la carta por no tenerlo esas fechas, prometiéndole que pronto se verían y que fuera paciente, al otro día había ido a la biblioteca Malfoy disfrutando de libros que nunca pudo leer en su tiempo siendo Henry, mientras Draco hacia las tareas, cosa que Harry ya había hecho en Hogwarts, claro que eran acompañados por Remus, el azabache le alegraba como iba la relación del lobo con el rubio.

Al sexto día llegaron sus amigos, entre ellos los gemelos, había preguntado cómo habían logrado salir de la casa, pero ellos le explicaron que al principio del mes habían avisado que irían a quedarse en la casa de uno de sus compañeros, como habitualmente hacían cuando entraron a la casa de las serpientes, Harry negó divertido, de igual manera los dos nacidos de muggles fueron invitados para estar en la mansión Zabini, la madre del moreno estaba gustosa de aceptarlos al saber que iban a ir a un orfanato, sin embargo, había manipulado a los mayores para ir de paseo, cosa que ellos no notaron pero gustosos salieron de la mansión ese día, fueron a la sala y llamaron a Dobby para que trajera algunos bocadillos, al estar cómodos todos estaban serios, o lo más serios que podían unos niños de primer año.

-¿Algo que decir mi señor?.-pregunto Pansy.

Suspiro.-Sere directo ¿Conocen el nombre de Henry Evans?.-pregunto de vuelta mirándolos a cada uno.

-Sí, mi abuelo me contaba de un gran mago influyente en el mundo mágico, no solo aquí en Inglaterra.-hablo Draco pensativo.

-También trabajaba para los goblins como rompedor de maldiciones y protecciones.-dijo Daphne frunciendo elegantemente las cejas.

-Muchas sangres puras y nacidos de muggles en esa época lo adoraban, por la ayuda que hacía por la guerra que había con el señor Oscuro.-hablo Blaise.

-Mi abuelo siempre me ha dicho que aunque era muy amable, sabia como lograr las cosas, tenía una muy buena magia, mayor a los dos hombres que eran líderes de la luz y oscuridad.-dijo Nott.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Harry?.-pregunto George mirando a su señor.

-Todos sabe quién era Henry Evans, por lo menos los que han vivido hace 50 años atrás.-continuo Fred.

-Bueno, no han sospechado de que yo sea el heredero de Hogwarts?

-Si lo pones así, nosotros lo pensamos.-dijo Nicolás cruzándose de brazos.-Pero pensamos que solo era coincidencia.

-Pero no lo es.-dijo serio.-No recuerdo nada de ello si me lo preguntan, pero desde niño siempre tuvo sueños de un hombre llamado con ese nombre, veía algunas cosas, empecé a buscar cosas en los libros de la escuela para explicarme que eran esos sueños.-les miraba teniendo una postura segura.-Encontré que existe la reencarnación en el mundo mágico, no ha habido muchos sucesos pero si existieron.

Los presentes estuvieron callados pensando en las palabras del contrario, a los minutos comenzaron a comprender como era que Potter fuera muy paciente y supiera muy bien cómo manejar la información, su magia, tan atrayente y agradable, como también su sabiduría, no era igual a como un genio, era como si fuera una persona que lucho en un guerra, a la vez estaba como era su caminata, la forma que movía fácilmente su varita y pronunciar los hechizos con facilidad y ser el heredero de la mejor escuela en gran Bretaña. Un sentimiento se alojaba en sus corazones, estaban con una persona maravillosa y poderosa, ahora más que nada sabían que Harry Potter iba a ser grande, un gran mago y estaban felices de estar en ello y tener la confianza de su señor para confesarles algo con tanta importancia, haciendo que se prometieran cuidarlo y servirle para siempre.

-Gracias por la confianza mi rey.-dijo alegre Antonella.

-Es bueno que se lo tomaran de buena manera chicos, pero no pregunten lo que se, es algo súper mínimo, pero creo que casi todos saben que al ver sido Henry Evans fue tutor de Voldemort así que tratare de hacer una alianza con este.-aviso, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, jamás se negarían a algo de su rey.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Me disculpo de antemano por si hay falta de ortografia, pero espero que disfruten de ello!_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 17: Vuela mi cuervo encantador y encontrarás riquezas.**_

Luego de lo sucedido todos estaban más relajados, pero a la vez los chicos sentían que estaban más unidos a Harry que antes, este agradecía que no pidieran más explicaciones porque no sabía que decirles, no podía arriesgarse sino no sabría qué cosas podría traer revelar as información, iban conversando de pequeños planes para los días siguientes antes de navidad, cuando Draco pidió algunos bocadillos, pidió con la mirada que los gemelos lo siguieran tenían cosas que resolver. Los demás no les importaba pero sabían muy bien del ritual de sangre que los dos Weasley ya no serían más de esa familia traidora de sangre, al estar en otra habitación el azabache los miro expectante, los dos mayores sin demora sacaron los papeles que le habían entregado anteriormente.

-Están completamente firmados y sellados por ellos mi rey.-hablo Fred con impaciencia.

Asistió lentamente mientras leía los documentos.-Excelente, ¿Cómo lo lograron?.-pregunto sin dejar de leer los papeles aunque su tono de voz era ligeramente curiosa.

George se encogió de hombros.-No fue muy difícil, en realidad solo pedimos que firmaran en los lugares correspondientes y lo hicieron para luego ignorarlos ni siquiera leyeron lo que firmaban, solo nos dijeron que dejáramos de molestarlos, Percy estaba allí. Y luego nos preguntó por ello, eh mi señor...

-Lo sentimos pero.-Fred miro a su hermano.

-Le contamos a nuestro hermano Percy.-continuo George nervioso.-Le dijimos que una familia sangre pura nos adoptaría.

-Esperamos que no sea un obstáculo.

-Pero él ha sido un buen hermano.-trato de reparar las cosas que ni siquiera sabía que arruinaron, pero sentían que debían buscar excusas, no querían decepcionar a su rey.

-Aun cuando sea un sabelotodo, siempre nos apoyó.

El de ojos de la maldición asesina los miro sabiendo que no le mentían, ladeaba la cabeza pensativo notando cada vez que los ponía nerviosos, sonrió un poco.

-Bueno, eso es una sorpresa, de hecho se me han adelantado, así que tranquilos chicos, ya con esto solo hay que hacer el ritual de adopción, es lamentable me agradaba su cabello rojizo.-río un poco.-Ya que han dicho que se quedaran en la casa de un amigo por las vacaciones, irán mañana a la casa de los Lestrange, les avisare ahora para que estén preparados, así que vuelvan con los chicos no demorare, ¿Tienen las copias?.-pregunto, los gemelos asistieron antes de retirarse, al estar solo invocó sin esfuerzo su pluma favorita y un trozo de pergamino, escribió avisando de que todo estaba listo y que los gemelos irían el día siguiente, puso todo en un sobre con los documentos, llamo a su lechuza, que cariñosamente se posó en su hombro.-Envía esto a Bellatrix y a su esposo por favor querida.-le anoto la nota para dejarla irse.-Mm así que Percy, interesante, tal vez no eres tan fastidioso como antes, mm solo faltaría saber la opinión de los otros dos Weasley mayores, los otros solo son una perdida de tiepo, Ron me traiciono y Ginny solo deseaba casarse conmigo por dinero.-sintió como Flora escalaba hasta dejar su cabeza en su hombro.- **'Hey ¿Cómo estuvo la exploración?'.**

- **'Bien, encontré ratas gordas.-dijo animada.-'¿Ha sucedido algo bueno? Hueles a felicidad'.-siseo curiosa.**

- **'Oh eso, me gusta cuando las cosas salen como yo quiero querida'.-** le respondió caminando hasta donde estaban los demás que conversaban.-Bien, quiero decirles algo un tanto importante.-sus ojos brillaron con intensidad antes de sentarse en el sofá y tomar unos panecillos.-Les di una misión a los demás.-dijo como si nada, disfrutando un poco de té de almendras, escuchando una que otra queja de sus amigos.-Pero también serán comunicados ustedes.-dijo con seriedad.-No quiero solo saber lo que pasa en Slytherin y reclutar solo serpientes, quisiera que vieran si hay alumnos que pudieran contribuir a nuestra causa en las otras casas, obviamente no deben hablar mucho del tema para que no sea sospechoso, pero si creen que esa persona vale la pena díganme.-ordeno.

-Si mi rey.-le dijeron al unísono, encantados de mostrar su primera misión.

-Aunque si no encuentran nada, no estaré decepcionado.-comunico antes de beber más de su té mientras les miraba.

Luego de eso conversaron de varias cosas que ya no iban al caso, los menores le pedían ayuda a los gemelos sobre algunas que otras tareas, estos gentilmente les decía como hacerlo, igualmente les enseñaba como era correctamente los encantamientos que uno que otro tenia dificultad de lograr, cuando los padres de Draco y Remus regresaban a la mansión, Narcissa hablaba con las chicas sobre moda y cosas de chicas, los demás se enfrascaron a oír sobre un poco de política por parte de Lucius que abrazaba cariñosamente a su novio. El día llego a su fin y con ello todos se despidieron, los amigos de Harry se quedarían a dormir esa noche, los gemelos estaban nerviosos y entusiasta por el día siguiente, el azabache miro de reojo a su profesor de pociones que aunque estaba feliz por el cambio en su casa de serpiente aun había algo que le faltaba y Harry sabía cuál era lo que llevaba a ese sentimiento al profesor de pociones, pensó en las opciones que tenía y ya tomando una decisión fue a su cuarto despidiéndose de todos antes, suspiro mirando a su león cómodo al lado de su cama, con determinación invocó a la muerte.

-¿Mi señor?.-hablaba la muerte con curiosidad con su verdadero aspecto, después de todo estaba trabajando recolectando almas cuando fue llamado.

-Llévame donde esta Sirius Black.-pidió tomando de la mano huesuda.

-A la orden.-dijo antes de aparecerlos en la cárcel donde estaba ubicado Sirius.

Harry lo vio por primera vez en años, muchos años, recordando su muerte, una muerte que fue su culpa por caer en esa trampa, jamás se perdonó por eso y por ello cambiaría las cosas, haría a su padrino feliz, ante ello vino nuevamente en ese lugar, nunca le gustara Azkaban y aun así valía la pena, el hombre en frente suyo estaba mejor en lucidez y en cuerpo no parecía tan muerto como anteriormente, sonrió un poco al saber que pudo ayudarlo antes de perderlo.

-¿James?.-hablo Sirius, mirando confundido al niño que se parecía tanto a su mejor amigo.-No, James murió...¿Harry?.

-Por lo menos no estas fuera de tus cabales padrino.-alago un poco divertido antes de sentir que era abrazado fuertemente por aquel hombre, parpadeo sorprendido pero le regreso el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Eres tú, en verdad eres tu.-murmuraba casi enloquecido, pensaba que todo era culpa de su locura al estar encerrado.-Esto no es una mala pasada de mi mente, eres real.-trataba de creerlo.

Bufo sin poder evitarlo.-Aunque me alegra mucho verte, creo que necesitaba hablar Sirius.

El nombrado se alejó anonadado, pensando en todo lo que había pasado últimamente, él ya no era acosado por los dementores, sus memorias estaban regresando en los últimos tiempos, aunque no entendía que sucedía no se iba a quejar, esperaba que su ahijado estuviera bien, es lo único que pedía, extrañaba a su Sev, a sus padres, a Remus, a sus amigos, ¿En qué momento perdió todo?.

-Espera ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus tíos? ¿Cuantos años han pasado?.-empezó a hostigarlo de preguntas sin parar.

-Sirius por favor.-pidió confundiéndose con todas las palabras que salían del hombre, al verlo callarse suspiro.-Han pasado once años Sirius, no he ido donde mis tíos ahora, ellos no son buenos Sirius, he sido golpeado y puesto a morirme de hambre, pero no vengo a hablar de ello.-dijo al ver como su padrino estaba furioso.-He venido a salvarte y sacarte de aquí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dumbledore pudo pedir mi juicio?.-dijo esperanzado.

Harry fruncido el ceño.-No Sirius él ni siquiera ha movido un dedo sobre ello, nada.-dijo casi furioso.-Él ha querido que yo fuera ignorante ante la magia, supe por los goblins que robaba mi dinero, ese viejo ha dejado que te pudras aquí.-reveló con tristeza.

-E..entonces como...

El ojiverde le miro.-He sabido cosas, pero este no es momento de ello, no pudo pedir tu juicio ¿Quién me crearía? Pero hay otra manera pero para ello necesito que confíes en mí.

Sirius Black jamás pudo con esta furia que sentía por Peter, siempre supieron que algo había en ese chico, ahora más que nunca quería matarlo, traicionar un ritual de tal honor le era imposible comprender, ahora más que nunca tuvo que haber seguido los pasos de sus padres, lamentaba muchas cosas pero ya no había vuelto atrás, tenía muchas preguntas al chico que era su ahijado, ese porte tan elegante pero había algo que le hacía creer en sus palabras, que sin dudarlo asistió.

-Gracias.-le sonrió feliz antes de sacar su varita y pronunciar el hechizo que uso una vez en casa de sus tíos, viendo a un Sirius declamado y algo loco, verificó bien a la ilusión y complacido con sigo mismo miro a la muerte que nunca lo dejo.-Damian ya sabes que hacer.-pidió a su amigo tomando del brazo al adulto antes de desaparecer del lugar con un sorprendido Black.

De nuevo en la mansión Malfoy, le llevo al baño de su cuarto para que se tomara un relajante baño, le pidió que se demorada todo lo que necesitaba que le dejaría una ropa en la cama y que se fuera a descansar, pero no sin antes advertirle de que no salga de la habitación, que después le explicaría todo, con eso dejo solo al Heredero Black. Salió de su cuarto sabiendo que era tarde y todos estaban dormidos, suspiro antes de bajar e irse al salón donde estaba la chimenea, se acomodó en el sofá individual.

-Wendy.-murmuro haciendo que apareciera a su elfina doméstica personal.-Necesito saber si Tom está despierto. Si lo está comunícale que vaya a mi casa en Hogsmeade por favor.-pidió amablemente.

-Si joven amo.-desapareció para luego aparecer en cinco minutos.-El amo Tom ira haya inmediatamente joven amo.

-Gracias Wendy.-le sonrió, acariciando su cabeza, estaba feliz al verla con un lindo vestido purpura.-Ve a la casa y prepara un poco de Té blanco y unos aperitivos por favor.

Con las ordenes dadas se apareció en su antigua casa en Hogsmeade, siempre le gustara esa casa, aun cuando tenga que vivir en la mansión Slytherin o en la mansión Potter, está siempre seria su hogar, como habría esperado allí estaba el señor oscuro en la sala mirándole, amaba esos ojos azul glacial.

-Tom.-le sonrió antes de ser atrapado en los brazos del mayor, río un poco.-Estoy bien, aunque debo decir que estaba sorprendido que estuvieras despierto estas horas de la noche.

Bufo molesto.-Sabes ya no soy un niño.-gruño.

- _Claro_.-arrastro la palabras antes de sentarse en su sofá.-Vengo a hablarte de cosas serias Tom.

Ante aquello tuvo toda la atención del mayor.-¿Que sucede? Algo que no puedes decirme en tus cartas. Además me habías dicho que no nos veríamos estas vacaciones.

-Y eso iba a hacer, pero ver tan solo a Severus no pudo evitar hacer algo loco.-dijo divertido mirando a su amado.-Ahora Sirius esta en mi cuarto de la mansión Malfoy, le he dicho estrictamente que no salga, deje una ilusión de su persona en la prisión, hablare con los demás mañana en la mañana mientras los Weasley van por su adopción con los Lestrange. Llevare a Black en una de sus mansiones cuando hable con Walburga y Orión, cosa que ellos estarán felices, necesito que solo pero solo gente muy mínima sepa de esto hasta que llegue el momento adecuado pensaba sacar a Sirius el próximo año pero con esto podría alargarlo un poco más pero también está el caso que necesito mi justicia con la vieja cabra sobre el control de mis finanzas, gracias a Ragnok todo mi dinero fue devuelto pero cuando se den cuenta Dumbledore querrá saber de ello, si eso ocurre pediré un juicio de mal cuidado hacia mi persona.-sonrió malicioso.-Allí pondré a Dumbledore en duda, le costará mejorar su reputación.

Tom Riddle estaba más que sorprendido, un plan con varias variantes dependiendo de que podría pasar, se estremeció pensando en cómo podía llegar a ser su amado Harry de vengativo, él no usaba su magia para ello no, él iba por el lado político, haría caer al viejo con varios nombres exponiéndolo de mala manera, dejaría la semilla de la duda y si creía ya conocer bastante a Harry Potter sabría qué haría algo con su selección hacia la casa de las serpientes y eso le emocionaba, el azabache jugaría bien sus piezas y el perdedor seria ese estúpido de Albus, oh como le gustaría ver su derrota, seria paciente, se divertiría en ello.

-Como gustes, no puedo negar que ese plan es completamente meticuloso.-alago.

-Gracias, y bueno ¿Cómo vas con tus planes sobre el ministerio?.-le pregunto agradeciendo a su elfina por traer lo que le había pedido.

-No muy bien.-gruño molesto, aceptando la taza.-Aunque tengo muchos a mi disposición es difícil que alguien cayera en el misterio con facilidad, tienen influencia pero cuesta, ya que como sabrás muchas familias se habían unido a mi aun cuando no era tan famoso. Así que no dejan que nadie de ese apellido tenga un poder mayor. Aun cuando haga algunos cambios no son tan aceptados.

-Ya veo.-suspiro.-Podría ayudar en eso, algunos de Séptimo irán por alguno de esos lados de carrera.-Sonrió malicioso.-Conseguiré que algunos de los tuyos que tengan tu confianza vayan en ellos, tomara tiempo como sabrás, pero es mejor tomarnos muestro tiempo querido Tom, la paciencia puede lograr los mejores resultados.

-Porque no me sorprende.-siseo un poco.-¿Iras de nuevo a la mansión Malfoy?.-pregunto después de estar un buen rato en silencio cómodo para los dos.

-Sí, sólo quería verte un rato.-dijo algo avergonzado, se tomaron el té antes de Tom se fuera, el de ojos verde esmeralda lo vio irse por el flu, sonrió un poco triste, suspiro antes de volver a sentarse y hacer que apareciera su pluma y libreta.-Bueno tengo que trabajar.-dijo buscando lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.-Wendy.-llamó después de un rato leyendo.

-¿Si joven amo?.

-Avísame cuando estén Narcissa, Severus, Remus y Lucius despiertos, si están unos de los chicos con ellos dile que su Rey necesita a los adultos a solas por favor.

-Si joven amor Harry.

Al estar solo se levantó levitando detrás de él la bandeja con comida hasta su sala de pociones en el sótano, comenzó a hervir el agua con algo de ojos de murciélago y semillas del lazo del diablo, comenzando a experimentar con la nueva poción que estuvo trabajando cuando supo de la devoción de su padrino hacia Dumbledore, perdiendo el tiempo en ello hasta escuchar el suave pop de su elfina doméstica, le agradeció mientras depositaba la poción en los tubos con maestría y limpiaba los residuos en el caldero, viendo que nada le faltaba se apareció en la mansión de su ahijado, allí vio a las personas que quería, antes que alguien dijera algo, Harry subió sin decir nada para ir a buscar a Sirius que para su suerte estaba despierto y vestido aunque parecía confundido, le saludo notando que estaba pensativo.

-Entonces todo ayer fue real.-dijo no muy convencido.

-Todo como puede caber padrino, sólo ven, creo que te gustara ver a estas personas.-dijo saliendo del cuarto esperando ser seguido, cosa que así fue, al bajar estaban los adultos y al ver la persona detrás de él jadearon sorprendidos.

-¿Sirius?.-tartamudeo Severus, a la vez que Remus jadeaba sorprendido.

-¿Primo?.-Narcissa miraba al castaño incrédula por su aspecto.

Harry sonrió antes de alejarse del fugitivo de la ley.-Espero que sean discreto, lo he sacado de Azkaban y he dejado una ilusión de él allí, necesito que Walburga y Orión vengan rápido, ellos deben llevarlo a una de las mansiones Black que no estén en este país por seguridad.-comunico aunque sabía que nadie le estaba tomando atención, suspiro divertido dejando a los adultos abrazar Black, así que decidió ir por él mismo a buscar a los lord y lady Black, sin poder como Severus Snape atraía a Sirius Black a un beso necesitado. Luego de unos minutos entre abrazos, besos y preguntas estaban más tranquilos pero felices escuchando a Sirius de lo sucedido en su celda, que cuando regreso Harry venía acompañado de los padres de este, que con lágrimas en los ojos abrazaban y murmuraban cuanto lo habían extrañado, ante emotiva situación, Potter espero paciente a que todos estuvieran tranquilos y calmados, cosa que fue mucho.

-¿Harry? De verdad lo has sacado.-hablo Orión aun llorando.

-Por supuesto, si no fuera así él no estaría aquí Orión, hay muchacho la edad te vuelve tonto.-dijo divertido sacando una risa del nombrado.

-Gracias Harry.-dijo Walburga con cariño y sinceridad.

-Si bueno, no quería que estuviera más tiempo allí, pero deben saber que ante el mundo mágico Sirius Black esta en Azkaban pudriéndose en ello.-dijo con seriedad.-Así que hay que dejarlo en una de las mansiones Black que están fuera del país, aunque claro será visitado pero no hay que dejarlo salir a las calles o todo se vendría abajo.

-Eres muy ingenioso Harry.-hablo su padrino sorprendido.-Pero Dumbledore...

Ante la mención del viejo todos fruncieron el ceño.-Padrino, bebe esto.-pidió entregándole un vial de color azul fosforescente.

-¿Qué es?.-pregunto por curiosidad antes de beberlo, se estremeció por completo.

-Eso padrino, es la solución a las manipulaciones del viejo sobre ti, y por lo que veo ha funcionado.

Sirius se puso pensativo, siempre hubo una mala sensación, con su querido Severus trataron de buscar aquello que tenía en su sistema, en parte estaba sorprendido de que su querido ahijado tuviera aquel que tanto problema y dolencia le había causado, los demás estaban igual de sorprendido que él, Harry Potter era un genio por completo.

Snape se acercó a su antiguo y presente alumno mientras sonreía.-Te lo agradezco.-hizo una reverencia.

-Sé que estabas triste Snape.-le respondió contento, sabiendo que se habían alejado un poco del grupo para hablar.-Yo igual lo extrañaba, jamás me perdone por causar su muerte.-murmuro mirando aquel hombre que en algún momento de su antigua vida vio como una figura paternal hablar con sus padres.-Si puedo traer felicidad a esta gente, entonces estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con todo esto.-miro a su profesor a los ojos.-Creo que puedes tomarlo como un regalo de navidad adelantado profesor.-le sonrió sutilmente antes de alejarse de allí, aunque quisiera lo haría en otro momento, dejaría que ellos se hablaran, habían muchas cosas que sirius se había perdido en todos esos años que no debían ser contados por una carta.

Miro el pasillo pensativo antes de ir hacia el cuarto de Blaise, tocó suavemente antes de entrar, miro a su moreno amigo mirando el techo, se sentó en la cama.

-¿Sucede algo?.-le pregunto observándolo.

-Es extraño sabes.-hablo Zabini.-Nunca había tenido tanta diversión o poder tomar mis propias decisiones, por los esposos de mi madre, fui educado para no hablar y estar callado en todo momento, solo podía quedarme en las sombras.-miro al azabache.-Pero tú me has mostrado otra parte de la vida Harry.

El nombrado parpadeo sorprendido.-Blaise, aunque esté planeando una revolución en Hogwarts eres mi mejor amigo.-le confesó notando como el chico se levantaba sorprendido, rio sutilmente.-No pensé que necesitaba decirlo, era obvio, siempre confíe en ti como lo hago con Theo, los dos son mis mejores amigos, Draco es como un hermanito, las chicas son como mis hermanas y los gemelos son como mis hermanos mayores, son mi familia, por eso yo confió plenamente en ustedes, sé que estarán para mí como yo estaré para ustedes.-puso su mano en el hombro del contrario mirándolo a los ojos.-Nunca olvides que ya no estás solo, si no quieres ir donde tu madre y uno de sus conquistas, entonces ven a quedarte en la casa de uno de nosotros.

-Pero tú.

Harry le interrumpió.-Tengo mis maneras, pero como ya sabes soy Henry Evans y ante aquello tengo una casa en Hogsmeade por lo que me contó el encargado de mis finanzas en el banco.-le sonrió.

-Harry.-murmuro impresionado.-Gracias.

-De nada.-le guiño antes de acostarse a su lado, suspiro algo cansado.-Aún es temprano, durmamos un rato más compañero.

Blaise le miro antes de sonreír y recostarse en su cama mirando a su amigo y señor, estaba feliz de pertenecer en algo, sabía que su madre le amaba ante todo, por ello ella le había enseñado algunas cosas sobre el espionaje y ser silencioso, podría ayudar a su señor en el futuro, con eso en mente cayo dormido.

Dos horas después Pansy con Draco entraron al cuarto de Blaise ya que no vieron a Harry en el suyo y buscaron en cada cuarto de los demás, solo faltaba el de Zabini, en ese momento vieron a los dos faltantes del grupo, sin dudarlo lo despertaron, Harry y Blaise se quejaron un poco ante la forma brusca de ser despertados aunque sin dudas comenzaron a prepararse para ese día, el azabache se fue a su cuarto a buscar su ropa, después de unos minutos bañándose y vistiéndose bajo con Flora en su cuello y Hades convertido en un pequeño gato colgándose en su cabeza, acostumbrado a eso ignoro las miradas de los adultos con el fin de irse a sentar y tomar unas tostadas con el propósito de desayunar ese día en particular, notando también que la familia Black no estaba presente, quizás reuniendo la familia sobre el nuevo evento que se estaba dando de igual manera no estaba presente el maestro de pociones, pensó que había mucho tiempo que recuperar entre su padrino y profesor, Harry ladeó un poco su cabeza pensativo sobre quién era el activo de la relación, sonrió maliciosamente estremeciendo a los presentes por aquella sonrisa, oh como disfrutada describir aquel enigma.

-¿Están listos chicos?.-preguntó de forma casual a los gemelos demonio.

-Por supuesto.-contestaron unísono.

Sonríe.-Entonces los veremos en Hogwarts.-dijo de forma afirmativa.

-Claro.-hablo Fred con indiferencia.

-Aunque eso no quita que mandemos muchas cartas.-siguió George mientras se servía de forma elegante una taza de café.

-No pueden deshacerse de nosotros tan fácil.-dijeron al mismo tiempo a la vez que sonreían sutilmente.

Harry había comprendido desde la primera vez que los había visto se había sorprendido mas por cómo eran ellos, eran reservados fuera de la sala común, indiferentes como todo Slytherin, sabían muy bien hacer sus bromas, jamás eran atrapados aunque eran los mas sospechosos pero como nunca encontraban pruebas terminaban victoriosos, muy astutos, aunque de vez en cuando había risitas o una que otra sonrisa divertida en la mesa del gran salón, ellos actuaban acorde a las reglas de una serpiente, eran elegantes y muy cortes, maliciosos como todo Slytherin en frente de Gryffindor menos de dos personas en particular, Percy Weasley y Lee Jordán, se sentía orgulloso de ellos.

Bufo divertido.-Eso sería muy difícil, ustedes son irreemplazables.-les miro impasible, aunque tenía una leve tono burlesco en su voz.

-Así que perderán el pequeño partido de Quidditch.-dijo Draco.

-Si.-contesto George siendo acompañado por el leve movimiento afirmativo de su gemelo.

-Para la otra ocasión.-propuso Theodore.

Después de desayunar acompañado de despedidas, los dos Weasley tomaron los polvos flu y gritaron su destino para luego desaparecer entre las llamas.

-Bien, chicos.-llamo Pansy.-Espero que este juego sea divertido.

Con nada más que decir todos salieron a prepararse para ir a volar, cosa que solo las dos chicas hicieron ya que los demás estaban listos como estaban, fueron en busca de las escobas mientras tanto.

•×•×•×•×•×•× **En otro lado** •×•×•×•×•×•×•

Posteriormente de haberse ido de la mansión Malfoy aterrizaron en un agradable y suave alfombra, levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con dos personas que reconocieron como Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange, se levantaron luego de haberse mirado a los ojos, sacudieron sus túnicas, miraron a los contrarios.

-Espero que tengan todo listo chicos.-hablo Rodolphus, los pelirrojos vieron a un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros y a una mujer de cabellos negros anulados y ojos marrón.

-Por supuesto.-afirmo Fred con seguridad, Bellatrix sonrió abrazando los sorprendiendo a los gemelos.

-Son muy dignos, estoy feliz de que Harry me pidiera tan honor, hoy solo he tenido buenas noticias.-río maliciosa antes de alejarse y guiar a su futuros hijos hasta el salón que usarían como ritual de adopción.

-Entonces madre.-hablo George saboreando el nuevo nombre que jamás o mejor dicho hace muchos años había dejado de decirlo, ocasionalmente llamaba a si a Molly cuando astutamente necesitaban algo cuando niños, cosa que desde que fueron a Slytherin no llamaban a aquella mujer "madre", la mujer Lestrange sonrió contenta por el nuevo concepto.

-¿Si cariño?.-le miro aun sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Mantendremos nuestros nombres o serán otros?.-pregunto con leve interés Fred.

-Bueno, Bella y yo pensamos mucho en eso.-hablo Rodolphus mirándoles.-Y creemos convenientes dejar su primer nombre ya que ustedes están acostumbrados a ellos.

Los dos gemelos asistieron de acuerdo hasta llegar a su destino, donde se notaba en el piso unas runas grabadas.

-Bien, el ritual en realidad no es tan difícil ni agotador.-comunico el castaño con tranquilidad, les señalo donde debían ir los pelirrojos, cosa que ellos hicieron de forma inmediata,-Tengan, tienen que beber esto al mismo tiempo que sientas una presión mágica encima suyo, llamaremos a la madre magia por ello, necesito que piensen en aceptar el cambio de apellido, aceptar la nueva familia que se les estén otorgando.-explico el mayor.

Bella y Rodolphus se tomaron de la mano alrededor de los dos jóvenes que estuvieron tranquilos. Los dos Lestrange comenzaron a hablar pidiendo a la madre magia escuchar su petición de tener una familia, de tener a esos dos jóvenes como hijos, para amarlos, protegerlos y cuidarlos como un padre debía hacerlo, los gemelos por otra parte habían cerrado los ojos al ver las runas alrededor de ellos brillaban, sintiendo una leve sensación de presión en ellos, tomaron la poción sin dudarlo, pensado en aceptar a esa familia de magos como sus padres, aceptar negar la sangre de sus padres biológicos. La magia brillo en ellos cuando pasaron minutos que sin dudarlo para ellos fueron horas, en el momento que el brillo desapareció Bellatrix y Rodolphus se alejaron contemplando el nuevo cambio de los jóvenes, la azabache aplaudió contenta, los gemelos ahora tenían el cabello castaño oscuro casi negro levemente ondulado y ojos de color marrón, eran un poco más bajos que antes aunque no se les notaba, tenían su rostros más definidos que antes, anotándose la características Black.

-Fred Perseo Lestrange Black y George Scorpius Lestrange Black, bienvenidos a la familia.-hablo Rodolphus contento abrazando a su esposa.

Los gemelos estaban complacidos por sus nombres.-Gracias padre.-sonrieron contentos.

-Hay que celebrar mis niños, hay mucho de qué hablar.-hablo Bellatrix comenzando a salir del lugar.-Poxis, Donte.-llamo a sus elfos domésticos.

Rápidamente aparecieron los dos elfos, mirando a los jóvenes antes de hacerles una reverencia.-Nos ha llamado ama.-hablo uno de ellos.

-Preparen el almuerzo, creo que se han dado cuenta de que tienen nuevos amos a quienes servir también.

-Si mi señora.-hablaron haciendo una reverencia y desparecer para seguir la orden.

Caminaron hasta la sala al mismo tiempo que miraban de reojo la estructura de la mansión que ahora era su hogar.

-Conocerán a mi hermano mañana en la tarde.-hablo Rodolphus sentándose en el sofá teniendo a su esposa a su lado, los dos gemelos se sentaron en frente de ellos, que asistieron.

-Con ello vendrá mi familia.-agrego Bella.

-Madre tenemos curiosidad de algo.-comunicó Fred mientras comían.

-Claro ¿Cuál?.-le miro dejando los cubierto para ponerle toda la atención a su hijo

-Uhm sabemos que son seguidores del Señor Oscuro.-comenzó George vacilante.

-Así que nos preguntábamos ¿Por qué no están el Azkaban?.-continuo Fred

La pareja se miraron antes de reír sorprendiendo a los otros dos dejándolos desconcertados.

-Ustedes son listos, unos dignos Slytherin.-alago su padre con orgullo.-Aunque muchos trataron no tenían pruebas.-dijo con tono burlón.

-No estamos marcados.-aclaro Bella tratando de sonar seria.-Son ahora nuestros hijos así que diré con seguridad que nuestro señor no está muerto, quizás desaparecido pero no muerto.-dijo con leve tono cantarín.-Mi esposo y yo aclamamos aceptar las ideas de nuestro señor, eso no hay duda, pero como no hemos sido "marcados".-río un poco divertida.-No pueden enjuiciarnos sin ello.

Las mentes de los dos castaños iban tomando la información dada para comprenderlo, fruncían el ceño pensativos.

-Nos están diciendo que, hay algo más allá de los marcados Mortífagos.-trato de entender George.

-Claro, Lord Voldemort tenía cuidado de ello, muy astutos de su parte, pero mi esposa siendo una Black pone más dudas por ser su familia más conocida como un aliado en potencia, aunque no fue difícil evitar caer en Azkaban.

-Pero no hablemos de ello ahora queridos.-los ojos marrones brillaron de malicia de aquella mujer.-Cuéntenos como les ha ido en Hogwarts.

En ese punto Fred y George sonrieron maliciosos contando las bromas que les hacían a las demás casa aunque mayormente eran los Gryffindor quienes sufrían y las amistad que tenían, teniendo una agradable y feliz conversación entre los cuatro.

•×•×•×•×•×•×•×• **En Francia** •×•×•×•×•×•×•

Después de llorar y estar felices siguieron el consejo del menor de ojos verdes, Orión con su esposa y cuñado se fueron de la mansión Malfoy hasta una de las cabañas de los Black que reside en Francia, habían hablado con Regulus para que arreglada la cabaña con el fin de que su hermano mayor estuviera lo más cómodo posible, Sirius le sonrió a su hermano antes de abrazarlo.

-Regulus de verdad me alegra estar de vuelta.-dijo animado siendo abrazado desde la cintura por Severus.-¿Y qué haré estando tan solo aquí?.

-Bueno hijo vendremos seguido.-tranquilizó Walburga.-Kreacher.-llamo a su elfo doméstico.

El elfo domestico vio a su ama antes de ver al hijo mayor de la casa Black, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-Amo Sirius!.

-Que tal Kreacher, ¿Puedes hacer algo de almorzar para todos?.-le sonrió al elfo con entusiasmo.

-Lo que ordene amo Sirius.-desapareció para cumplir la orden con mucha alegría.

-Bien, he estado perdido por once años ¿Que está sucediendo? ¿Qué pasa con mi ahijado?.-los presentes se miraron con nerviosismo.

-Sirius hay cosas que no podemos contarte.-comento Snape mirando a su pareja.-Porque creemos que eso debe decírtelo en persona Harry.

El castaño asistió de forma comprensible.-Bien, no divagare en ello, ¿Y sobre el señor Oscuro?.

Orión rió divertido.-Él ha regresado, es decir, ya no está loco, ha vuelto a ser mi amigo Tom.

-Eso es bueno padre.-le sonrió, Sirius era la copia adolescente de su padre.

-Tu ahijado esta en Slytherin.-hablo el azabache profesor de pociones de forma orgullosa.-Es el alumno más amado de Hogwarts.

Ante aquello el fugitivo sonrió orgullo besando la mejilla de su pareja.-James y Lily habrían estados orgullosos de él.

Snape asistió él también pensaba aquello.

Las conversaciones iban y venían, la familia Black se sentía completa, almorzaron y por ese día prefirieron quedarse en la cabaña, después de todo el día de mañana conocerían a los hijos adoptivos de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange. El tiempo pasaba y todos se fueron acostar, Sirius iba acompañado de Severus, este recordaba las memorias de su pasado, recordando cómo lo había perdido en esa época a Sirius Black, apretó el abrazo de su pareja.

-¿Sev?.-había sentido lo tenso que estaba el azabache.

-Te extrañe perro pulgoso.-murmuro en su oído.

Rió divertido.-Oh Sev no sabes lo mucho que yo te extrañe, pensé que te había perdido, sentía como cada dementor tomaba mis recuerdo, pero hace unos dos años todo cambio, como todo lo que sentía perdido estaba regresando, una cosa me traía comida, mucho más de lo que antes tenía.-Snape solo asistió escuchándolo.-Oh también cuando comencé a recibir tus cartas y de mama y papá, era como un sueño.

Esperaba que Harry le contará toda la verdad al heredero Black, con ese pensamiento Snape se durmió abrazando a su perro pulgoso.

•×•×•×•×•× **Al día siguiente** ×•×•×•×•×

Después de haber jugado un poco de Quidditch, ajedrez mágico y buscaron forma de divertirse antes de que los amigos de Harry tuvieran que irse, al despedirse suspiro más relajado, no se había divertido tanto hace años, miro al rubio.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu padre? Necesitó preguntarle algo.-dijo después de haber ganado nuevamente en el ajedrez.

El heredero Malfoy asistió llevándolo a la oficina de su padre.-Estaré en mi cuarto.-comunico antes de alejarse.

Harry le vio irse para posteriormente suspirar y entrar a la oficina, miro a Lucius que estaba viendo unos papeles.

-¿Si Padrino?.-pregunto luego de ver quien había entrado.

-Lucius ¿Cuándo iremos al callejón Diagon?.-le pregunto sentándose en frente con curiosidad, necesito ir a comprar el regalo de Tom e ir a ver a mis pequeños lobos.

-Si lo deseas dos días antes de navidad.-propuso dudoso.

Ladeó la cabeza pensativo.-Bien, será en tres días, aunque ¿Crees que Rita quiera entrevistarme por ser Slytherin? Si nos la encontraos en el callejón no me sorprendería ser presionado para obtener una entrevista.

El rubio le miro antes de asistir.-Eres una celebridad, no me extrañaría que lo hiciera, ¿Que harás con eso?.

-Todo en su momento Lucius, si eso no sucede es mejor para mi.-dijo complacido mientras acariciaba las escamas de su serpiente, escuchando el ronroneo de su león que estaba en su cabeza, sonrió un poco ocultando sus pensamientos maliciosos, esa mujer había empeorado muchos de los acontecimientos en su vida pasada.

-¿Qué hiciste con tus subordinados en Hogwarts?.

Parpadeo por la pregunta antes de sonreír pícaro.-No mucho. Solo una advertencia y una misión, soy el alumnos más adorado del lugar.-sonrió divertido.-Ayudó a las demás casas, no soy tan cruel como mis compañeros, hasta las demás casas saben que meterse conmigo no saldrá nada bueno, por lo menos ya nadie habla de mi sobre mi sorteo.

-Eso es muy bueno.-asistió complacido.

-Por supuesto. Aunque claro ese mal nacido de Dumbledore quiso cambiarme como si fuera un ignorante.-bufo cruzándose de brazos escuchando los siseos de su querida familiar.-Pese a que es fastidioso, le deje en claro las cosas, no quiero que me atrape donde sé que no me gustara, los leones no son tan empáticos pero hasta ellos saben que no les hecho nada para atacarme.

-Los tienes comiendo de tu mano Henry viejo amigo.-hablo Abraxas entrando al lugar.

El nombrado le sonrió con astucia al hombre.-No puedo negarte eso Abraxas.

-¿Cómo van tus planes?.-pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Tan bien como pueden.-dijo indiferente, cambio su postura a una elegante.-Por lo menos le he quitado muchos de sus movimientos al unirme nuevamente con Lady Hogwarts. Ahora solo dejare que las cosas vayan a su curso, no haré nada hasta el próximo año, cuando tenga que liderar con ese ignorante de Lockhart.-se estremeció sutilmente.-Aun sigo recordando como empeoro mi brazo en un juego de Quidditch.-Sobo su brazo inconscientemente.

Los dos rubios le miraron extrañaron pero no dijeron nada al respecto, casi nunca para no decir jamás que el viaje del tiempo hablada de su pasado como Harry Potter de su verdadero e inexistente tiempo.

-Pero vayamos a lo importante necesito ver los terrenos de mi vida pasada como Henry, he visitado a los licántropos, no he visto a los vampiros aunque si les he escrito, y a las queridas criaturas donde habitan en un refugio de dragones en Alemania, donde creo que esta Charlie Weasley.

Lucius siempre se sorprendía por las cosas que el chico poseía, era de verdad un muchacho con mucho corazón en muchos sentidos pero también había visto el otro lado del Slytherin, Harry por otra parte le había agradado haber ayudado a esos dragones que estaban perdidos y maltratados por escapar de magos que usarían su piel y órganos en cosas que ellos disgustaban, pocos de ellos entregaban de forma voluntaria algo de ellos, cosa que el azabache entendía, cuando supo que podía entenderlos bastante les propuso darles un hogar donde serían cuidados como se deberían, por ello pidió que Ragnok buscada un buen lugar y amplio para hábitat dragones, en el proceso busco gente que le ayudará terminando así que se convirtiera en una reserva, como a su vez en sus viajes encontraba criaturas que eran mal vistas o maltratadas por el mundo mágico, con eso les mandaba a la reserva sabiendo que ante todo los dragones les protegería de los magos. Recordó las visitas hacia los veelas en Europa, donde son provenientes, estuvo nuevamente impresionado de no caer en el encanto veela, cuando hablo con la madre magia le había dicho que ella le había reconocido como su hijo, cosa que le había dejado anonadado y alagado, ante aquello trató todo lo posible para haber logrado tal honor, recordaba haber hecho muchos amigos por el camino, pensaba volver a encontrarse con ellos o por lo menos sus familias, después de todo también los conoció. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero pensaba hacerlo todo a su tiempo. Considero ir a unas pequeñas vacaciones hacia Bulgaria en un futuro cercano.

 **¿Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18: Visitas.**_

Los días pasaron, como habían propuesto con Lucius, saldrían a las compras, Draco no le había gustado irse sin su rey pero Harry le había convencido de que así su regalo seria sorpresa y con ello el rubio aceptó de mala gana, el azabache se iría con Remus antes de que se fueron Lucius y Draco para así no encontrarse en las tiendas, Harry se despidió de Abraxas antes de irse por flu junto al castaño, miro el caldero chorreante, hizo una mueca cuando le vieron lo único bueno es que ya no tenía cicatriz que esconder, a su vez era consciente de que tenía a Remus a su lado saliendo del pub, suspira al tener el aire fresco, mirando a sus familiares, si estaban bien, acaricio la cabeza de su Hades, tenía suerte de a verse ido muy temprano, así que aprovecharía todo el tiempo y no encontraba tanta gente en el pub para que le tomara tiempo ser reconocido, por ahora era solo un niño normal que pasaba por allí, pero sabía que eso podría cambiar al momento en que todos supieran como es Harry Potter, hasta entonces disfrutaría de su tiempo a solas de gente estúpida. Dirigió su mirada en el hombre a su lado, al estar solos fuera en la calle, quería irse pronto del lugar, mas por su seguridad como ver a sus amigos los licántropos.

-Bien, toma mi mano Remus haré que nos aparezcamos en el refugio de mis cachorros.-dijo mirando al mayor que sin dudarlo le tomo la mano.

Viendo que nadie les miraba por última vez ante de aparecerse, sintiendo la sensación del tiro característico de la aparición, Harry miro a su alrededor contento al ver el bosque y cabañas en el entorno, de forma inmediata fueron envuelto por gente con licantropía.

-Alfa es bueno verle.-hablo Ferir sonriendo antes de fijarse en Lupin.-Oh Lupin es bueno verte antes de la luna llena.

Afirmo saludando al verlo.-Gracias por dejarme estar entre ustedes cuando me es necesario, lunático le agrada estar en una agradable manada.-les agradeció.

-No es nada, sabemos que tienes conexión con padre.-el alfa de la manada de gran Bretaña miro al menor.-¿Ha sucedido algo?.

Negó sonriendo.-No es nada cachorro, he venido a ver como están, no he tenido tiempo para salir de Hogwarts.-miro a los licántropos con cariño.-Estaré aquí todo el día si me es posible además espero que no les moleste pero invite a los vampiros.

Muchos negaron por lo dicho.-No es problema padre, seremos serviciales.-hablo un hombre con respeto.

-Gracias.-les sonrió contento.

Luego de ello, visito los alrededores complacido de que sus protecciones estuvieran muy bien, acariciaba cada pequeño que se le acercaba, les contaba algunas anécdotas de su vida, miraba la biblioteca que ellos habían hecho con lo que les enviaba, en realidad parecía un pueblo pequeño, estuvo feliz por todos ellos, sentía como Flora se aferraba a él, no pudo negarles que le acompañara ni menos a Hades, cosa que después de estar con más espacio quito el glamur de su león, que agradecía no tener el hechizo sobre él, los más antiguos de la manada no se asustaron como muchos que sabían que Henry tenía un león cachorro en su antigua vida, algunos menores querían subir al lomo de este tal majestuoso animal mágico, cosa que divertía a Harry al ver a su compañero juguetear con los niños.

-Padre.-una rubia se acercó abrazándole.

-Oh Lucy pequeña.-le acaricio la espalda con cariño.-¿Ha ido bien tu manada?.-pregunto mirándola al mismo tiempo que se separaba para verla mejor.

-Perfectamente.-asistió, aunque se notaba el acento en su voz.

Por lo que sabía todos los licántropos que había ayudado comenzaron a aprender el idioma de las demás manadas para no tener malos entendidos y poder comunicarse mejor, eso a Harry le hacía tan feliz a verlos ayudado por completo, converso con cada jefe de manada de todos los países que sabía que tenía, preguntó cómo iban en hogar y suministros, muchos deseaban ir a escuelas pero sabían que tan difícil era eso, y eso tanto Remus y Harry sabían por el prejuicio latente que Dumbledore había provocado, les prometió que cuando esta guerra terminara ellos tendrían más derechos, todos le creían, él había hecho mucho para ellos como para no creer sus palabras para un mundo mejor para su lado criatura, entre la fogata cocinando algunas carnes que sería el almuerzo, era mediodía cuando sintió como las barreras eran pasadas, miro hacia el bosque donde sombras se acercaban, sintió como sus cachorros se tensaban, pero al verlo tan tranquilo supieron que eran los invitados de su Alfa logrando que se relajaran.

-Padre.-hablo una voz ronca, Harry vio a un hombre elegante de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos y piel tan pálida.

-Hola.-les sonrió levantándose.-Como he dicho en mis cartas mi nuevo nombre es Harry Potter, pero no se sus nombre, aunque si reconozco a algunos de ustedes.

-Soy Kris Vonchinet jefe de los vampiros en estos siglos.-hizo una reverencia.-Mi padre le manda saludos.

-El gusto es mío Kris.-le hizo una reverencia, saludo a cada uno de los vampiros que habían venido a la junta.-Tu padre debe estar ocupado si no pudo venir.

-Si, quiso que yo llevara algunos negocios con usted para acostumbrarme mas, además yo quería conocerlo, igualmente quería conocerlo, cuando usted estuvo en su otra vida, yo estaba en otro país con negocios de los otros clanes y nunca pude conocerlo.

Harry rio por lo bajo.-Bueno Angelo siempre hablo de usted, es una pena no habernos conocido de mejor manera, pero nunca es tarde para eso ¿No lo cree?

-Gracias por darnos las pociones para nuestra sed y para nuestra piel expuesta al sol.-agradecía una chica castaña y ojos violetas.

-Oh eso.-rió avergonzado.-No es algo que deben agradecer lo hice porque quise.-explico sonrojándose.

Remus por otra parte miraba y escuchaba todo de forma sorpresa cada vez que oía las anécdotas del hijo de sus amigos pensaba a que había esperanza para las criaturas mal vistas, también se sentía tan orgulloso, le hubiera gustado que James y Lily estuvieran para presenciar aquello, aunque también reconocía que el chico era después de todo otra persona, pero allí estaba las personalidades de sus mejores amigos en el chico, quizás era Harry con algo de Henry, era confuso pensar eso, por ello prefería no hundirse en eso sabiendo que perdía mucha lógica y terminara confundido. Sonrió un poco viendo como Harry reía y hablaba tan cariñosamente con todos allí, su lobo interior aullaba contento por el ambiente tan agradable que hace año no tenia, quizás el de ojos verdes no notaba pero algunas veces los licántropos notaban la magia cuando era muy acumulada, podía ver como la magia bailaba alrededor de Harry como si fuera aire a su vez era ver la magia cobrar vida.

En algún momento de la visita todos se llevaban muy bien, había visto como los licántropos conversaban con algunos vampiros, eso le hacía sentirse feliz por la forma que podían convivir esas dos tipos de criaturas, converso un poco con algunos jefes vampíricos respecto a los clanes y provisiones de sus pociones, prometiéndoles que trataría de visitarlos en sus vacaciones, en un punto cuando almorzaban una pequeña chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos rojos tan marcados, se acercó notando a su vez sus pequeños colmillos sobresalian, los vampiros se tensaron un poco e igual que los licántropos, suspiro y se acercó por completo de forma tranquila a la niña.

-¿Tienes sed?.-preguntó acariciando sus cabellos suavemente.

-Lo siento lord.-dijo angustiada pensando que se enojaría con ella por arruinar el buen ambiente del lugar.

Sonrió para tranquilizarla, la cargo sentándola a su lado, aunque tuviera once años pudo notar que la chica tenia por lo menos seis o siete años pero en vista humana, no sabría con certeza de la edad vampírica, quizás era menor a lo que aparentaba, subió un poco la camisa de su brazo derecho acercándole a la boca del menor.

-Vamos, bebe.-le dijo invitándola con suavidad, la de cabello azulado le miro y sin poder evitarlo le mordió bebiendo de su sangre, Harry le acariciaba su cabello sin inmutarse por aquello.-Con calma.-murmuro en su oído.

La escena era vista por todos los que podían ver de cerca lo sucedido, estar sorprendido era decir poco cuando la menor se alejó lamió sus labios con timidez quitando así el resto de sangre.

-¿Satisfecha?.-pregunto un poco divertido.

-S...si, gracias.-le agradeció sonrojada.

-Me alegro, ve donde tu madre pequeña.-pidió suavemente.

La pequeña vampira asistió con la cabeza antes de bajarse y yendo hacia su madre que le abrazo al tenerla a su lado.

-E...eh lord.-hablo uno de los vampiros.

Dirigió su mirada verde esmeralda, sabiendo que muchos vampiros miraban su brazo que tenía algo de sangre, se limpió aquello, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando.

-No se preocupen.-hablo con tranquilidad.- _ **'Flora lame la herida por favor'**_.-siseo a su serpiente.

Muchos vieron como una serpiente anaranjada salía de la ropa del menor hasta lamer la marca que la niña había dejado y de forma inmediata sanarla.

- _ **'Listo Harry'**_.-siseo orgullosa antes de ser acariciara por su señor, siseo encantada por los mimos.

- _ **'Gracias preciosa '.-**_ río un poco para luego ver a su ausencia.-Saben cuándo me han marcado como su "lord o padre" mi sangre los deja satisfecho, ¿No lo creen curioso?.-se acomodó en su lugar, mostrándose como una persona con poder y sabiduría, sus ojos brillaron mirando a las personas que tenía en frente de él.-En el momento que comencé a experimentar con la poción para ustedes, agregue mi sangre en ello.-escucho algunos jadeos.-Así logre que la sed no fuera tan artificial al contener sangre verdadera, obviamente es voluntaria.-sonrió.-Lo mejor para ustedes.

-E..eso es.-Kris estaba sin palabras como muchos, cuando comenzaron a recibir cartas de un Henry Evans años atrás, pensaron en una persona que hay que respetar al hablar en persona con él, ya que este no les temía y les respetaba les veía como un ser con sentimientos y pensamientos, pero cuando les ofreció crear pociones que nadie les haría, por eso ellos habían creado una poción de sangre artificial, no era tan buena ni les llenaba por completo pero ayudaba cuando era necesario, a su vez era difícil lograr buenos resultados por falta de ingredientes frescos o por falla de cálculos, ellos no eran expertos al no tener una maestría en pociones, sabían algo pero no mucho lamentablemente, pero saber que en cierta manera tomaban sangre, les hacía tener más admiración por aquel hombre que había renacido, era un enigma pero ni sabrían como agradecerle por toda la ayuda que le daba a su especie.

-No necesitan agradecerme.-hablo al notar como muchos pensaban hacer.-Solo lo hice porque creí que era lo mejor, de igual manera que crear la crema para su piel al ser expuesta en el sol no sufriera daño, he sabido que muchos vampiros no duermen en las noches y sus ciclos son diferentes, con ello fue la idea, mucha experimentación y buscar los ingredientes correctos, jamás espere algo a cambio yo solo vi lo que debía hacerse.

-Aun así Lord.-hablo un jefe de clan.

Negó con la cabeza antes de sonreírles.-De verdad no es nada. Entre experimentos y pruebas logre que salía a la perfección, además eso les ha ayudado estar más en control, cosa que ya nadie podría salir herido por la sed, así que por favor disfrutemos de esto.

Muchos se miraron entre si antes de asentir con la cabeza en afirmación pero no se rindieron, el almuerzo se concretó en honor a Harry Potter, cosa que avergonzaba al chico un poco, pero a su vez estaba contento por las cosas que había conllevado a lograr en su decisión. Al ser tarde tenía que irse, aun debía hacer algunas compras, así que se comenzó a despedir de todos los presentes igualmente le acompañaba Remus al entender las acciones del niño, ya con todo arreglado se aparecieron en un callejón cerca del pub. Harry sonreía maravillado por cómo fue la visita hacia sus criaturas.

-¿Dirás algo? Has estado callado mucho tiempo Remus.-pregunto el azabache curioso viendo al hombre lobo.

-Solo que estoy impresionado por todo.-hablo con voz anonadada.-Hacer todo eso con tanto gusto, ya pensaba que eras increíble pero ahora la palabra te queda muy corta Harry, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos como he tus antiguos padres como Henry Evans.

El menor solo pudo sonreír un poco, _"Así que Lucius no le dijo toda la verdad_ " pensó para s mismo.-Sé que lo están Remus, sé que ellos habrían querido que fuera un buen mago y que sea feliz pero ya lo soy, ante todo soy feliz.-admitió con sinceridad.-Bien, debemos hacer unas compras ¿no lo crees?.

El castaño le siguió para ir a entrar al callejón diagon por aquellos regalos. Potter miraba las tiendas indeciso sabia más bien que regalarles a sus amigos, pero no estaba mal darles un anexo a ello, prefirió comprar unas cosas que ellos amaban bastante, a Theodore le compraría un libro sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, a Blaise le daría un libro de pociones, a Draco unos guantes de dragón para el Quidditch, a Pansy y a Daphne le daría unos brazaletes de oro y accesorios para el cabello, y por último a los gemelos les daría un set de pociones frescos y caros con uno que otro hechizo para sus bromas, Remus le seguía curioso por las compras, pero no dijo nada, los dos iban caminando en silencio, al tener todo listo volvieron a la mansión.

-Abraxas.-saludo al rubio mayor al verlo en el sofá leyendo.

-Oh ya volvieron.-les miro.-¿Cómo les fue?.

-Muy bien.-se encogió de hombros.-No hubo problemas alguno, las protecciones están más fuertes y vi a los jefes de clanes vampíricos.-comentó sentándose enfrenté del mayor.-Acabamos de comprar los regalos de los chicos.-dejo su brazo en el respaldo del sofá dejando su cabeza en su mano aburrido mirando a su viejo amigo.

-Así que nada interesante.-hablo nuevamente el mayor mirándolos.

-Nada.-afirmo el muchacho.

-Ehm quizás contar que uno de ellos se alimentó de ti.-menciono el licántropo.

El Malfoy parpadeo antes de reírse fuera de sí, Harry sólo suspiro ignorándolo.

-Como no me sorprende.-hablo luego de un rato.-Siempre dando sorpresa Henry.

Bufo.-No hice nada nuevo Abraxas como para que me vengas con eso, algunos vampiros solo no saben lo que deben saber, no les culpo jamás le dije de ello.-les miro a los dos presentes.-Ahora si me disculpan, me iré a descansar en mi cuarto si me necesitan.-comunico antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación asignada, al estar solo se acostó en la cama con pesadez, invoco los regalos de los chicos, que estaban envueltos.-Muerte.-murmuro por lo bajo.

De forma inmediata apareció Damian mirando a su señor.-¿Si?.

-¿Tiene los collares?.-pregunto mirándole curioso.

-Si mi señor, con lo que usted ha pedido.-sacó de su bolsillo una caja.-Están todos allí.

-Te lo agradezco.-le sonrió un poco mientras se sentaba en la cama.-¿Tenias trabajo?.

-Nada completamente importante ¿Necesita algo de mí?.-pregunto mirando al chico.

-No realmente.-hablaba mientras miraba su pedido.-Necesito que me acompañes a la reserva de dragones que tengo fuera del país. Aunque puedo ir solo, prefiero ir en compañía.

Accedió de forma inmediata la orden implícita.-Me gustaría acompañarlo.

-Bien, vamos, por lo que me había dicho Lucius él y su familia irían a celebrar la nueva inquisición a la familia Lestrange.-se levantó dejando la caja en su lugar, miro a sus familiares que nuevamente se les acercaba, rió un poco antes de cargar a Hades y dejar Flora en su cuello.-Llévame.-pidió tomando la mano de la muerte para ser llevado a su reserva, miro el lugar con entusiasmo, caminaba viendo alguno que otro animal corriente o mágica, sintiendo como la magia le envolvía, notaba uno que otra esencia mágica, hasta que se sintió observado, dirigió su mirada hasta encontrar ojos amarillos, un dragón plateado.

- **'Humano'.-** hablo el sabio dragón gruñendo al no reconocerlo como uno de los cuidadores.

- **'Que tal'**.-le sonrió.- **'Debí decir que estoy viendo los terrenos de mi reserva de dragones'.** -hablo suavemente, siseando un poco, entre el idioma de las serpiente era casi igualado a la de los dragones a ser reptiles, noto como había tomado por sorpresa al gran dragón que pensó que no le podía entender.- **'Soy Harry Potter, antes llamado Henry Evans en algún tiempo pasado'**.-se presentó.

- **'Eres el humano que ha rescatado a muchos dragones y criaturas'**.-se comunicó sorprendido, había sabido por los magos de allí que Henry Evans había fallecido de forma misteriosa, algunos dragones que le tenían cariño al humano encantador y admirable habían estado triste por ello, pero los dragones vivían muchos siglos, sabían en un punto que eso pasaría.-' **¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?'.-** pregunto más servicial.

- **'¿Puedes comunicarme cómo ha ido la reserva?'.-** pregunto curioso, cuando hiciera saber a la gente que "sabia" de sus finanzas podría venir cuando se le diera la gana a su reserva, por ahora pensaba hacer que los magos que cuidaban y habitaban allí le dieran un juramento para no revelar sus secretos, camino siendo guiado por el imponente dragón plateado, uno de los dragones más fuertes de su especie, había a la larga obtenido muchos de ellos, dragones rojos, hielo, verdes, tierra, dorado, bola de fuego chino, Colacuerno húngaro, Gales verde común, Hedrido negro, hocicorto suizo, Ironbelly ucraniano, longhorn Rumano, Ridgeback Noruego y Vipetooths peruano, había encontrado a uno de ellos o uno que otra pareja, también estaba contento de tener a algunas hadas e hipogrifo que pudo notar, también recordaba haber obtenido alguna pequeña manada de pegasos, un fénix irlandés también conocido como Augurey, una que otra arpía, una manada de unicornios, por lo que comprendía habían más criaturas abarcando en su reserva en protección de los dragones, ahora en la actualidad habían esfinges, una manada de Nundus, duendecillos, fénix del hielo y trueno, alguno que otro animal mágico, serpientes, leones, gatos, osos, entre otros, estaba contento que todos convivían bien en el terreno que era bastante espacioso para todos ellos, notaba ya las voces de unos magos y brujas, notando así la pequeña villa que había allí, algunos le miraron extrañado, muchos comenzaron a murmurar al ver a uno de los dragones que aunque eran tranquilo no dejaban de estar tan cerca de los humanos, Harry camino hasta el centro de la pequeña villa sintiendo como los dragones o la mayoría se acercaba, haciendo que más gente se acercara tratando de comprender lo que pasaba con la actitud de las criaturas, un hombre se les acerco con un muchacho que el azabache conocía bastante bien, les sonrió un poco.

-Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí niño?.-hablo el jefe de la reserva.

-Es un gusto conocerlo Lux Ferux soy Harry Potter y soy dueño de la reserva solo venía a ver el lugar.-le dio su mejor sonrisa, sin mostrar tanta inocencia pero si mostrase respetuoso y serio en lo que podía imponer con un cuerpo de un niño de once años, pero su porte de elegancia y su aura mágica hacia que o lo respetabas o lo respetabas. Escuchó como muchos magos jadeaban y veía con disimulo a Charlie abrir los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Eh? Es imposible.-exclamó Lux molesto, el azabache suspiro antes de hacer aparecer un documento que Ragnok le había dado hace tiempo, mostrando así ser el dueño legal del lugar, nuevamente el hombre frente a él cambiaba su rostro sabiendo que podría pasar.-Bien señor Potter siento ser grosero pero no sabía que la reserva tuviera que ser de una familia, como sabe las reserva de dragones son del ministerio.

-Muy comprensible señor.-le sonrió divertido, escucho el bufido de Fricc el nombre del dragón plateado.-Pero como ya vio soy el dueño y como supe de ello quisiera que todos los que están al tanto de mi reserva hagan un juramento sobre no revelar información.-pidió dejando su orden implícita.

Nadie puede negarse ya que sabían si lo hacían y muchos disfrutaban de la reserva al ser distinta a las demás que aceptaron gustosos y de forma rápidamente que su jefe era aún un niño, al comienzo pensaban que imposible pero los dragones que estaban volando bajaron y dejaron que el niño les acariciara y más el hecho que vieron extrañados al gato en su cabeza, pero los que les impresiono más fue escuchar al lord Potter hablar parsel, es más vieron algunos una serpiente anaranjada salir de las ropas del muchacho, conversaron un poco el jefe encargo de los procedimientos del terreno y de las criaturas que ingresaban al lugar, Harry no le importaba bastante aquello, después de todo el lugar tenía como objetivo dar seguridad a las criaturas, converso con unos cuantos dragones que en un tiempo había hablado, estos estaban impresionados de volverse a encontrar con el joven Henry, cuando planeaba irse alguien poso su mano en su hombro, se giró para ver al mayor de la familia Weasley.

-Señor Weasley ¿Desea algo?.-preguntó cortésmente.

-¿Cómo supiste de ello? Lo siento mi curiosidad puede más conmigo, pero tenía entendido que no puedes ver tus bodegas hasta los catorce.-dijo curioso.

-Bueno eso es hasta cierto punto cierto, pero no lo es todo siempre así.-respondió.-Además soy hijo único y sin un tutor, al ser huérfano te vuelves Lord de tu casa en caso de ser heredero de una casa ancestral y antigua, leyes entre ellos hay, mm además no soy estúpido cuando supe de que era mago quise saber si mis padres habían dejado algo para mí, después de todo nunca supe de ellos en mi vida aparte de que había muerto de la forma muggle y repugnante.-inevitablemente hizo una mueca, aún siendo observado por el hijo de la familia pelirroja suspiro.-En todo caso, supe irregularidades...-miro de reojo al hombre.-Pero con lo dicho ya he respondido a su curiosidad señor Weasley.

-Por favor dime Charlie, creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente soy Charles Weasley.

-Los gemelos hablan mucho de ti, debo decir que ellos estaban en lo correcto.-río un poco.

-¿Fred y George?.-le miro sorprendido antes de sonreír contento.-¿Cómo le van a mis hermanitos?.

-Muy bien, siempre salvándose de los castigo por sus bromas bien planeadas, fui sorteado en Slytherin así que ahora somos buenos amigos.-comunico indiferente.

-Si...escuche eso de mis padres.-dijo apenado.-Pero pareces un buen chico Harry, es impresionante como es tu magia.

-¿Sientes mi magia?.-pregunto estaba vez sorprendido, no sabía que Charlie fuera sensible a la magia.

-Estar rodeado de animales y criaturas mágicas te vuelve algo sensible debo decir.-explico ante la duda del menor.

-Impresionante.-le miro unos segundos antes de sonreír de forma cortes.-Bien debo irme, la familia Malfoy no sabe que me escape.-le guiña divertido sacando la risa del mayor.

-Bien, cuidarte entonces Harry.-se despedido dejando al chico solo.

- **'Eres raro Henry'**.-hablo una voz femenina, el nombrado miro al dragón rojizo.

- **'Oh vamos Rossi, las cosas tienen su propio curso, además sólo vine a verificar que nada les haya pasado, no he tenido tanto tiempo como yo haya querida'.-** le respondió caminando al bosque siendo seguido por la dragona, los demás dragones se habían presentado ante él antes de irse.

- **'Siempre tan paciente'**.-dijo divertida.

- **'La paciencia trae buenas recompensas amiga mía, sigue cuidando de este lugar'.-** le acaricio el hocico con cariño, le miro a los ojos color ámbar.

- **'Te lo prometo Henry Evans'.**

Con ello listo se apareció en la mansión de los rubios, miro la hora e hizo una mueca, era bastante tarde por el cambio de hora, en todo momento jamás fue alejado de la muerte que en todo el camino estaba silencioso acompañando a su señor, como fiel guardián.

Harry recordó vagamente el accidente de dragón ¿Hagrid tenía nuevamente el huevo de dragón? Era extraño poder predecir aquello, había cambiado tantas cosas que le era difícil saber que pequeñas cosas podían pasar, pero siempre tenía un plan B cuando el plan A no funcionaba.

Con ello en mente fue nuevamente llevado por la muerte hasta el cuarto de los Malfoy, suspiro un poco dejando que sus familiares se alejaran de su cuerpo, dejando a Flora ir a cazar y a Hades tomar su siesta, acaricio las bellas plumas de Stella. Le dio unos bocadillos para luego salir del cuarto, teniendo los regalos listos y por lo que oía solo estaban aun Abraxar y Lupin en el salón, pensó en los padres de Longbottom, Neville había sido un buen amigo cuando lo necesitaba y por las pequeñas conversaciones que tenía con los Hufflepuff, le iba de maravilla, sonrió por ello, en un mejor ambiente le había ido bien al antiguo león, su mente divagó en la gente que alguna vez conoció, frunciendo el ceño recordando la muerte de Cedric, ¿Que debía hacer? El chico había sido muy bueno con el cuándo paso todo el suceso del torneo, además era un chico con buenas notas en Transformación y encantamientos, sería bueno incluirlo en sus filas, pero hablaría primero con él y ver su despectiva sobre el mundo mágico, como le había dicho a los demás, el no obligaría a nadie a unirse a su causa, ¿Quién más podría ayudarle? En Ravenclaw solo tenía en mente a Luna, pero ella no estaba aún en Hogwarts hasta el próximo año, suspiro frustrado, Chong no era una agradable mujer que solo estaba interesada en tener al chico más popular de la escuela, hizo una mueca recordando su primer beso fue con ella, ya vería quienes más podría ayudarle.

Al bajar encontró a la familia Malfoy reunida en la mesa.

-Buenas tardes.-saludo para que notaran su llegada.

-Oh Harry.-Draco se acercó a su amigo.-¿Que hacías?.

-Nada.-se encogió de hombros.-Tome una siesta.

El rubio le miro de forma inquisitiva pero luego prefirió no indagar más del tema.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado del callejón Diagon Harey.-hablo Narcissa.

-Estuvo estupendo.-respondió sentándose y sirviéndose algo de comer.

-¿No hubo inconvenientes?.-pregunto Lucius mirándolo.

-No, por lo que yo recuerde, aunque no estuve fijándome en la gente a mi alrededor.

-¿Remus?.-inquirió su pareja.

-Nada, al parecer nadie sabe cómo es Harry Potter, eso ayudó y por lo dicho por Harry es que compro las cosas con rapidez así que nos fuimos cuando termino, no quiso ver nada mas, además ayuda que su cicatriz ya no está en su frente.

Después de eso cambiaron de tema en la cena, los dos menores sólo escuchaban y de vez en cuando hablaban para comentar un poco, cuando terminaron todos fueron a descansar o encontrar algo que hacer.

×•×•×•×•×•×•× **Mansión Lestrange** ×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Desde que tuvieron la adopción y conversaron para conocer a sus padres, los gemelos se divertían con ellos, adoraban a su madre por los hechizos maliciosos y oscuros que le ayudarían a hacer muy buenas bromas en el futuro y ayudarían a su rey, también su padre era muy cariñoso y agradable, les converso de su familia, también habían sido él y su hermano gemelo bromas en Hogwarts, los antiguos Weasley están cómodos en la nueva vida y familia. Al día siguiente conocieron a la familia Black y a Rabastan Lestrange, una cena familiar.

-Hermano.-habló Fred al estar en el cuarto de su hermano gemelo.

-¿Si?.-George miro a su hermano levantando una ceja curioso.

-Percy mando una carta.-se sentó a su lado después de abrir la carta.

 _"Hey revoltosos, hice lo que pidieron, el reloj familiar se ha roto gracias a la broma que me han dicho, madre estuvo furiosa pero se la creyó, aunque todos hemos dados un cabello faltan ustedes así que no notaron que ya no hay un Fred y George Weasley, sin que se diera cuenta modifique un poco el artefacto así que cuando ella pida de mala gana su cabello aun serán marcados como Weasley, estoy feliz por ustedes dos, sé que no me he comportado como un buen hermano pero estoy aquí para ustedes, aun no le he dicho a nadie más del tema, a quienes me refiero son a Charlie y a Bill ¿Lo harán? Bueno eso es tema aparte, aun no me han dicho con quién estarán ahora, pero espero que sean mejor tratados allí que aquí, puedo ser molesto mucho del tiempo pero en verdad me preocupo por ustedes cuando no lo demuestre mucho, cuando supe su sorteo no pensé que nuestros padres fueran tan crueles por algo así, debían estar orgullosos o por lo menos disimular su disgusto, Los tres estuvimos molesto por ello, cuando papá y mamá hablan de que no importa la casa que uno este sino como es, es absurdo ahora, Ron ha estado molestando cada vez más con que Potter es ahora un nuevo señor oscuro, pero por lo que he visto no es tan mal chico, por primera vez he de decir que no hay que juzgar a la persona por lo que oyen sino por sus acciones, en fin, avísenme si necesitan algo, por ahora feliz navidad adelantado._

 _Se despide Percy Weasley "._

Los gemelos sonrieron contentos por la ayuda, le escribirían su respuesta, habían pensado decirles a sus hermanos mayores, ellos siempre habían sido buenos con ellos, pero lo harían en persona como lo habían hecho con Percy, recordando aquel momento.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•Flashback•°•°•°•°•°•°

Luego de haber retirados de la reunión, los dos pelirrojos se miraron.

-Bueno chicos, los veremos más tarde.-se despidió George mientras caminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor, los dos iban en silencio hasta el lugar sintiendo las miradas de los leones ya acostumbrados solo los ignoraba, encontrándose con su amigo Lee.

-Hey Lee.-Fred le sonrió encantado.

-Hola chicos.-hablo el Gryffindor acercándose a ellos.-¿Que les trae por aquí?.

-Lo siento Lee pero ¿Esta Percy?.-preguntaron al unísono.

-Eh creo que lo he visto por la sala común ¿Quieren que lo llame?.-les pregunto el moreno.

-Te lo agradeceríamos.-hablaban a la vez.

-También si no es molestia, vinieras con nosotros.-continuo George inquieto.

Jordán les miro antes de asistir lentamente con la cabeza y volver a la sala común, dejándolos solos en el pasillo.

-¿Crees que es lo mejor?.-pregunto Fred nervioso.

-Oh vamos, hermano sé que lo es.-afirmaba para si mismo el contrario.-Además sé que te gusta Lee.-le sonrio malicioso.

Fred se sonrojo.-Maldito.-gruño molesto al mismo momento que aparecían los dos Gryffindor.

-¿Chicos?.-Percy estaba sorprendido al verlos.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado.-hablo el gemelo sonrojado sin poder verlos a los dos, escuchando la risa de su gemelo detrás suyo, conociendo los pasadizos del castillo llegaron a un salón desocupado sin ser vistos por nadie, al estar adentro uno de los gemelos lanzo un hechizo de privacidad en el lugar.

El mejor amigo de los gemelos les miro curioso.-¿Ha sucedido algo chicos?.

Los dos Slytherin suspiraron.-En realidad se podía llamar buena noticia.-comenzó George.

-Seremos directos en esto.-continuo Fred.

-Seremos adoptados.-dijeron al unísono.

Percy abrió la boca sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño, Lee les miro parpadeando impresionado.

-¿Pueden explicarlo chicos?.-pregunto luego de unos segundo en silencio el hermano mayor.

-Percy, tanto tu como nosotros sabes que nuestros padres no nos quieren.-comentó uno de los gemelos.

-Así que uno familia ha notado aquel exilo en nosotros.-continuo el otro.

-Pensamos que es lo mejor.-siguió el contrario con seriedad.

Percy pensaba en lo dicho por sus hermanos menores, en algo tenían razón, ellos merecían algo mejor y por lo que veía en la madriguera no encontrarían algo así, les miro nuevamente, los quería aun cuando eran fastidiosos con sus bromas, suspiro para si mismo.

-Bien, no puedo negar lo que dicen pero ¿Cómo lo harían? Nuestros padres no permitirían algo así, aun cuando ellos los odian a ustedes dos.

-Lo sabemos.-sonrió malicioso Fred.-Nos hemos dado cuenta que ellos firman cualquier cosa que nosotros les demos solo para que no les molestemos más.

-Así que solo conseguiremos los papeles y ya.-río George.

-Astutos.-sonrió divertido el Weasley.

-Aunque...-los dos gemelos Slytherin se miraron.-Por lo que sabemos ellos son vistos como el lado oscuro en la guerra, por ello hemos prevenido de que seguiremos mostrándonos como Weasley, haremos una poción para ello.

-Quieren decir que quieren mi ayuda para ello.-inquirió Percy cruzándose de brazos.

Los gemelos afirmaron con la cabeza.

-¿Saben quiénes les van a adoptar?.-pregunto Lee sin perderse nada de la conversación.

-Si.-mintió Fred.-Pero hasta que el ritual de adopción se haya concluido hemos pensado no decir que familia es.

-Muy precavidos.-frunció el ceño el moreno.

-Si, sentimos no decirles.-se disculparon a la vez.

-Bueno, siguiendo el tema, podrían enseñarme ese hechizo que han creado para dejar un desastre en la madriguera, tienen que decirme la fecha de ello para hacerlo ese mismo día.-pensaba el pelirrojo mayor.-Aunque deben prometer escribirme revoltosos.

Los dos Slytherin asistieron.-Por supuesto hermano.-dijeron al unísono.

-Gracias por decirme chicos.-agradeció Lee.

-Eres nuestro amigo Lee.-aclaro Fred mirándole.

-No podríamos no contarte.-agregó George.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°Fin del flashback°•°•°•°•°•°

Los dos Lestrange rieron ante el recuerdo.

-Mm debemos decirle quienes son nuestros padres ahora.-dijo luego de un rato George.

-Si, lo se.-miro la carta.-Mm También a Lee y a Oliver.-miro a su gemelo divertido.

-...no se porque lo dices.-el contrario desvío la mirada.

-¿Crees que madre le guste nuestros futuros novios?.-pregunto Fred algo preocupado.

-Tal vez ella este orgullosa, Oliver es sangre pura y Lee es mestizo.-se encogió de hombros.-Además siempre le hemos dicho mucho de ellos dos.

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.-hablo serio Fred mirando a su hermano.-Aunque si ellos estuvieron a nuestro lado de la guerra...

-Ante todo hay que ser discretos Harry no le gustaría cabos sueltos.

-Lo sé.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19: Volviendo a Hogwarts.**_

Dumbledore sabía que desde que Harry Potter había puesto un pie en el mundo mágico todo sus planes se iban hacia bajo, no tenía un arma que sacrificar, el chico debía haber ido a Gryffindor, pero en vez de eso fue a Slytherin, desde allí todo empeoro para él, el chico no confía en él, no dejaba que decidiera por él, nada le estaba resultando como él quería y eso le frustraba bastante, por lo que notaba el niño ni siquiera había tenido interés por el tercer piso, ¿Cómo podría tirarlo a su destino, si el chico era indiferente? Sabía que Voldemort estaba en la es cual poseyendo el cuerpo del profesor de artes oscuras, siempre sabía lo que entraba y salía de su castillo, por ejemplo los animales que no estaban en la lista, cosa que ignoraba ya que no habían ningún mal o mayormente eso no le importaba, los fantasmas no ayudaban mucho en este año, cuando preguntaba ellos negaban información, aunque suponía que eso era mentira, también su espía actuaba raro a su alrededor, quizás porque sentía a su amo cerca, eso no le importaba siempre y cuando el hombre fuera útil, pero lo que más le frustraba era el hecho que el heredero era indetectable, cualquier hechizo para localizarlo no funcionaba, igualmente había perdido un gran objeto mágico, la varita de la muerte, hubo un tiempo que su amante lo tenía pero un día para el otro la varita desapareció, cosa que les había extrañado y enojado en partes iguales, pero Gellert era el más molesto de todo, era poderoso con la varita de Saúco, pero de algo estaba seguro todo lo que tenía planeado fue destrozado por culpa de Henry Evans.

•×•×•×•×•××•×•

Al estar en el tren junto con Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Daphne y Theo, conversaban de los regalos que habían recibido ese año, Harry solo les escuchaba hasta que la puerta de su comportamiento se abría de forma repentina sobresaltando a algunos.

-Hey.-hablo un pelirrojo reconocido para todos.

-Demonios.-hablo el azabache reconociéndolos.-¿Cómo les fue con su reunión familiar?.-pregunto en el momento que Fred cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

Los gemelos sonrieron.-Genial mi rey.-respondiendo al unísono.

-¿Por qué no se ven diferentes?.-pregunto Blaise curioso.

-Oh eso.-hablo George jugando con el collar en su cuello, allí notaron una figura de zorro negro.

-Eso es.-continuó Fred mostrando el suyo que solo era blanco con el mismo animal.

-Es gracias a Harry.-término el contrario.

Ante su mención todos los presentes miraron a su señor, el niño sólo suspiro.

-Cada collar que les he dado tiene encantamientos sobre protección, mayormente hechizo mal intencionados o reducir daños, etc, pero en cambio los de los gemelos tienen uno extra, en ello he puesto un hechizo de transformación, es como la poción multijugos, pero a la vez no. Este hechizo replica todo, la sangre, firma, apariencia, todo lo que representaba la sangre Weasley, pero solo es una ilusión, con sólo pensarlo uno de los dos, ellos volverán a mostrar su nueva apariencia, se mostraran como Lestrange.-explico de forma monótona.-Además esa activación se hace con una runa tan diminuta que no es perceptible al ojo humano.-miro a los mayores.-Tengo curiosidad su cambio chicos.

Los pelirrojos se miraron un segundo antes de asistir, suspiraron y rápidamente sintieron un cambio de magia, era pequeño aunque estaban concentrados con ello que era culpa de presenciarla, allí vieron como cambiaban el color de cabello, altura y rostro.

-Un gusto soy Fred Perseo Lestrange Black.

-Y yo soy George Scorpius Lestrange Black.

Cada uno se presentó ante los menores de forma burlona aunque con una sonrisa encantadora.

Harry le fue inevitable no soltar una risita.-Igual a Bella.

-Mamá es un sin fin de conocimiento de tortura.-dijo George entusiasmado volviendo a tener el cabello rojizo, no quisiera que alguien entrada de forma repentina.

-Y padre es un buen maestro en dar lecciones de defensa personal.-río divertido el otro gemelo.

-Bueno, vinimos solos a mostrarles esto, prometimos ir al mismo compartimiento a Oliver y Lee.-dijo George saliendo del lugar.

-Claro vayan con sus citas.-dijo divertido Theodore.

-Llévenle flores.-dijo guiñándoles Pansy.

-Y chocolates.-continuó Danphe.

Cada cosa sonrojaba a los mayores que gruñeron por las travesuras de los menores antes de retirarse, ignorando las risas de los chicos.

-Ah eso ha sido divertido.-dijo Blaise después de parar su risa.

-Mm ¿Cuánto tiempo les dan?.-pregunto el de ojos verde sonriendo divertido.

-Uh ¿Ha que te refieres Harry?.-pregunto Draco mirándole.

Este sólo sonrió misterioso.-De nada.

Ignoro las suplicas, olvidaba que sus nuevos amigos eran niños, le era difícil detener a veces sus palabras, era un hombre de veinticinco años en un cuerpo de niño, mentalidad de adulto y niño, ugh como odiaba a veces los viajes en el tiempo, jugaron ajedrez mágico y compraron algunas golosinas cuando la señora del carrito paso.

Es decir, el viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo, sin interrupciones, al estar en la entrada todos fueron al gran salón para cenar y luego irse a sus salas comunes, el director ignoraba todo eso, dando un pequeño discurso antes de invocar toda la comida, Harry se servía un poco de todo, saludaba a algunos alumnos que estaban cerca, igualmente había saludado a los demás alumnos de las diferentes casas, conversaba con Draco y Blaise.

-Ya falta poco para terminar el año, solo un semestre mas.-dijo encantado el azabache.

-Oh vamos para ti será más que aburrido.-bufo el moreno.

Alzo su ceja ante aquella burla.-Pero Blaise. Siempre les ayudo en lo que puedo.

-Siempre y cuando no hablas con los demás alumnos de mayor grado.-se quejó Draco.

-Y eso es lo que he escuchado son los celos.-miro al rubio divertido haciendo sonrojar al chico.-Como sea, sabes porque lo hago. En todo caso ayuda a crear una idea de mí, después de todo estoy en la casa del hombre que ha matado mis padres, este año por lo que se no han habido problemas en Slytherin.

-Eso se debe que temen defraudarte.-dijo con sinceridad Pansy.

-Yo lo aprecio de corazón.-comentó cortando la carne de su platos.-Hablaremos de esto más a fondo en la sala común.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza en afirmación, no podían negar que el lugar público no era muy buena idea de hablar de sus planes sobre cambiar el castillo, Harry como siempre ignoraba cada mirada y murmullo que siempre se dirigía a él, cosa que habían disminuido con el tiempo y eso lo agradecía profundamente, ya no eran palabras de odio o desagrado, ahora era mayormente curiosidad y a veces de respeto, dirigió la vista a Neville, sonrió un poco, esperaba tener pronto lo que tenía en mente, pero sería paciente, disfrutaba cambiar su historia. Ahora más que nunca dejaría que Dumbledore lo hiciera un sacrificio para sus planes, comieron y conversaron de las clases que iban a tener, pero había algo que había cambiado, y eso era la actitud del profesor de pociones, todos se habían dado cuenta de la sonrisa sincera puesta en los labios del profesor que no le importaba que hablaran de él en eso, Harry rió por ello sabiendo que Severus estaría de humor por la semana con tener ya a su padrino a su lado, le miro de reojo notando que conversaba con Quirell, suspiro recordando el suceso del nuevo, no sabía si sucedería o no, pero había algo que si comprendía del destino, era que todo pasaba por algo, no importaba si su significado fuera bueno o malo, solo sucedería porque eso tenía que pasar, así que esperaría que los sucesos corrieron por sí mismo.

Y así fue, dentro de las dos semanas que iba a clases y disfrutaba de la sala común y hablaba con los alumnos, una mañana en el desayuno, una lechuza se ganó a su lado, parpadeo incrédulo, antes de tomar la carta y darle un poco de pan, mientras el animal comía abrió la carta.

 _"Hola Harry, soy Hagrid he querido invitarte a tomar un poco de té esta tarde en mi cabaña, espero no molestarte, creo que no he sido justo contigo pero quisiera conocerte mejor además puedes preguntarme cosas de tus padres, después de todo yo los conocí cuando también estudiaban Hogwarts, agradecería que vinieras"._

Cortó pero entendible, en eso tenía razón Hagrid, no habían hablado desde que fue seleccionado, así que no le vio problema después de todo creía que esto también fue planeado por el director para que tuviera curiosidad por el tercer piso, escribió su respuesta antes de atarla a la lechuza.

-Por favor entregársela a la persona que te ha enviado.-pidió, dándole un poco de tocino antes de dejarla ir.

-¿Que era Harry?.-pregunto Blaise mirándolo como todos allí.

-El cuidador ha pedido que fuera a tomar él te con él.-comento encogiéndose de hombros.-Puede que quiera conversar un poco, y contarme historia de mis padres...cosa que sería interesante.-sonrió melancólico.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?.-pregunto Draco.

-Mmm.-movió la cabeza pensativo.-Claro, porque no.

Con eso listo, fueron a sus clases con normalidad, ganando puntos y ignorando las burlas de Ronald y algunos Gryffindor, también molestando a Granger en la biblioteca, hasta que tuvieron libre hasta la noche donde tendrían Astronomía, dejaron sus cosas en sus cuartos, el azabache saludaba cortésmente a sus subordinados y compañeros de casa, iban en grupo hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, al comenzar a acercarse empezaron a sentir un calor en la casa, Harry frunció el ceño, sin vacilación toco la puerta, escucharon mucho ruido antes de que la muerte se abriera y mostrada al semi gigante.

-Harry...-murmuró sonriendo antes de fijarse de los demás.-Oh.

-Ellos son mis amigos Hagrid.-y con eso comenzó a presentar a todos, aunque los gemelos tenían clases así que no pudieron venir esta vez.-Por cierto ¿Por qué hay tanto calor dentro.

El semi gigante miró a los alrededores antes de hacerlos pasar.

-Bueno, debo decir que me encantan las criaturas peligrosas, y una noche fui a un bar, y bueno, gane un huevo de dragón.-retorcía sus manos en nerviosismo.-Mas en específico un ridgebacks noruego

-¿un dragón?.-preguntó atónito Draco.

-Hagrid sabes que pasara si te ven con un dragón recién nacido y cerca de niños que rondan.-frunció el ceño Theodore.

-Puedo cuidarlo.-trato de defenderse de los menos de alguna manera.

-No es que dudemos de ti, pero es peligroso tanto para ti y para los alumnos, además tu casa es de madera.-dijo Harry viendo el caldero.-Y parece que ya va a nacer.

Ante eso el mayor saco el huevo con cuidado, todos se acercaron y vieron como el cascaron se rompía mostrando a un dragón, que miro a Harry con rapidez.

-Oh.-dijo con tristeza.-Pensé que me miraría a mí como su madre, pero te ha visto a ti primero Harry.

-Si ya lo note.-hizo una mueca pero acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña criatura, sabiendo que la escuchaba llamarlo 'mamá'.-Ahora más que nunca debe ser llevada a una reserva de dragones Hagrid, ella me seguiría por todas partes.

-Si...tienes razón, pero no conozco a nadie.-movía sus manos en nerviosismo.

-Yo conozco una reserva de dragones que la podrían cuidar.-hablo Draco, mirando de reojo a su rey que le sonrió.-Puedo enviar una carta ahora y tener una respuesta mañana en la tarde.

-Es mejor que nada.-hablo pansy.-También podrías ir a visitarla o ver otros dragones Hagrid.

El semi gigante sonrió por la propuesta.-Esta bien, la cuidare estos días, ya le tengo la comida.-fue a buscar lo que tenía preparado.

Murmuro a la dragona que debía quedarse aquí y no salir de la cabaña-Bien, hoy mando una carta a mi reserva, y mañana en la tarde llevarnos el dragón hasta el salón de astronomía.

Todos asintieron de acuerdos, en ese momento regreso el guardián de las llaves y estuvieron un rato antes de retirarse, mientras caminaban vieron a Ronald y a Hermione correr en otra dirección, sabiendo que habían visto al pequeño dragón de Hagrid, aunque para su alegría ellos ya no estaban tan cerca de la cabaña, fueron a la sala común, después de todo ya pronto seria el toque de queda, no tenían problemas con el hambre, con Harry a su lado pediría a uno de los elfos domésticos por ello. Al estar en la sala común, el azabache llamo a uno de los elfos domésticos y pidió comida ligera para ellos, estando cerca de la chimenea, Harry miraba el fuego de forma pensativa, suspiro antes de invocar un pergamino y una pluma, al tomarlas comenzó a escribir lo que deseaba de Lux y a Charlie, saco su varita, la movió en el aire, haciendo un movimiento rápido y complicado, apareció una cinta verde, acepto el sobre que le daba uno de los gemelos, guardo las dos cosas antes de sellarlo, miro a sus amigos.

-Bien, como sabrán, Charlie vendrá con el jefe de la reserva, el señor Lux, ellos saben que soy el dueño del lugar, les explique brevemente que el una persona obtuvo un huevo de dragón, en específico un dragón ridgebacks noruego, les he pedido que vengan a la torre de astronomía, en la tarde, la hora en que tenemos adivinación, como pasa muchas veces la profesora cancelara sus clases, aun así me asegurare de que tome una poción para dormir, falsificar su pedido de cancelación, más ahora que Ronald ha ido a la cabaña de Hagrid, no necesito que ese mocoso arruine todo este plan, George y Fred necesito bromas, o forma de distraerlo, eso se los dejo a ustedes, mientras tanto, cuando vaya por el dragón, solo estarán Draco, Theo y Pansy, los demás los quiero vigilando la sala, no quisiéramos que alguien apareciera o s un profesor o alumno este en la sala, sería peligroso, ni siquiera quiero perder puntos por esto.

-Sí, bueno eso sería muy bueno.-dijo Blaise.-Así que cuando termine las clases vuelo, ah el dia será maravilloso para volar.

Bufo la rubia.-Deberías ser más serio en esto.

-Sí, si.-rio el moreno.

-Me gustaría ver a mi hermano.-murmuro Fred, recostado en el suelo.

-Podrían, mientras que dejen a la comadreja y a la dentona fuera del camino.-dijo Draco malicioso.

Los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron de forma juguetona, murmuraban entre ellos, pensando que hacer para hacer sufrir a su ex hermano menor. Después de todo querían hablar con el mayor de la familia Weasley sobre su ida, no podían ocultarle esto, no cuando su hermano Charlie siempre los apoyo y quiso, esperaban que todo saliera bien como con Percy, ya con el plan listo, se relajaron, comieron sin ser molestados por nadie del lugar, Severus que se paseaba a veces por la sala común para corregir a algún alumno o regañar a alguien, venía con una poción en las manos, miro al grupo que estaban en la chimenea, sonrió un poco viendo al hijo de sus amigos divertirse _" A veces olvido que él no es un niño, pero actúa como uno, quizás, solo quizás él quiere recuperar una buena infancia, después de todo le arruine muchas cosas buenas cuando estudiaba cuando era un gryffindor oh bueno, ese chico es un gran mago, pobre de tom, es tan afortunado y maldecido"_ pensaba el profesor de pociones, un poco divertido, " _Bien, es hora de hacerle una visita al perro pulgoso"_ se dijo a sí mismo para dar vuelta sus pasos e ir a su propia oficina.

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba aburrido, odiaba su intelecto en esos momentos, su clase de historia de la magia, era tan aburrida, pero él se había leído los libros, bueno a penas, pero los había leído en su tiempo, además la voz chillona de Hermione aún estaba en su cabeza, recordándoles cosas importantes de la clase, sin las pociones que retenían su enseñanza, podía leer y comprender más rápido todo, además desde que viajo al pasado, había adquirido todo lo que necesitaba para pasar las pruebas, no necesitaba esto, era una pesadilla, tampoco podía dormir como muchas hacía, el fantasma se emocionaba, como un fantasma podía emocionarse, cuando estaba el en la clase, no quería herir al hombre y dormirse en su clase, sin embargo, podía hundirse en sus pensamientos o usarlo para hace runa tarea, pero eso no era necesario, porque los hacía en el momento o en su cama, no demoraba mucho en hacerlo, por ello siempre pedía libros de mayor años, materias que aún no había tenido, había visto libros interesantes en su antiguo tiempo, pero sabía que no podía leerlos porque jamás los comprendería, pero ahora eso no era un impedimento, todo conocimiento que podía absorber, lo hacía, hasta los libros que no tenían o no llenaban mucho su interés pero si satisfacía un poco su ánimo, después de todo " _El conocimiento es poder"_ se decía a veces.

Parecía un Ravenclaw, pero no le importaba, disfrutaba leer cosas que podían entretenerlo, aunque en este caso no pudo conseguir nada, luego recordó que tenia clases de vuelo después del almuerzo, y alli tendría que ir a la cabaña de hagrid, por suerte el semi gigante sabia cuidar muy bien a las criaturas y podía asegurarse de no dejarla irse del lugar, no quisiera que de repente una persona gritara cuando un pequeño dragón apareciera de la nada siguiéndolo, no muchas gracias.

Oliver no había visto a los gemelos en todo el día, eso era frustrante era como si estuvieran escondiéndose de alguien, pero no sabía que pasaba en la mente de esos dos, bueno nadie podía o quizás si había una excepción, Harry Potter, desde que el niño entro, todos pensaron que iba a ser un león como sus padres, sin embargo, cayo donde las serpientes, al principio eso le desanimo porque pensó que podrá tener un buscador en algunos años más adelante, con lo que era su padre, pero ahora quizás Gryffindor ya no tendría la copa Quidditch en los próximos años, también había pensado que el chico seria como esas sucias serpientes rastreras, aunque jamás podría meter en el mismo saco a Fred y George, pero se había equivocado, el chico era un genio, brillante, no obstante muy educado y reservado de vez en cuando, pero ayuda a los alumnos que se les acercaba, había visto como muchos Ravenclaw se les acercaba o algunos tímidos Hufflepuff pidiendo ayuda, y así comenzó a ver que la neblina de su mundo comenzaba a despejarse, juzgaba mal muchas veces, errores de él, aunque también era ayuda de los gemelos, cuando hablo una vez con Harry potter fue agradable, algo sínico pero sin ser molesto o no se burlaba de muchas cosas, era respetuoso. Gracias a tener amigos Slytherin, era incapaz de ver como magos oscuros a los Slytherin, eran brillantes y astutos, per o muy, demasiado cordiales, ya no juzgaba a la gente por la casa si no por sus acciones, Oliver sonrió un poco recordando a cierto pelirrojo que vino a su mente, _"Quien hubiera pensado que terminaría enamorado de un enemigo para la casa"_ pensó divertido, suspiro un poco, aún seguía buscando a esos demonio, en su distracción pudo escuchar risitas que sabía quien eran.

-¡Fred, George!.-grito alcanzándolos.

-Oh Oliver.-hablaron a la vez.

-¿Pasa algo?.-pregunto Fred curioso.

-No realmente, pensé si querían ir a volar un rato.-propuso.

-Lo siento Oliver.-dijo con pena George, suavizo un poco la voz.-Tenemos planes.-miro a su alrededor, miro unos segundos a su hermano y le sonrió a su amigo.-Vendrá Charlie, en secreto al castillo.-susurró contento.

Alzo una ceja por aquello.-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo burlaría la entrada?.-pregunto intrigado.

-Oh de eso no te preocupes.-rio Fred.-El punto es que queremos verlo, aunque sea un rato, no pudimos vernos en las vacaciones, además debemos informarle algo importante.-dijo con seriedad.-Obviamente también serás informado después Oliver, pero eso será más tarde ¿Si?

-Ustedes andan más raros que de costumbre.-entrecerró los ojos.

Los dos pelirrojos sonrieron en complicidad.-Ya lo sabrás pronto.

El Gryffindor suspiro.-Bien, pero deben decirme.

-Claro claro te lo prometemos.-dijo George.

-Nos vemos después Oliver.-despidió el contrario mientras caminaban lejos del león.

Después del almuerzo, el plan del azabache iba tal cual quería, el pequeño dragón estaba tranquilo escondido entre su ropa, había pedido a Flora que hoy no viniera con él, cosa que a su serpiente no le gustaba para nada, pero resignada acepto, desde allí todo fue muy fácil, se escabullían en los pasillos, con ayuda del propio castillo casi nade estaba en el mismo lugar que ellos, con eso Harry sonreía por las travesuras de Hogwarts, al llega a su destino, Nicolás y Antonella estaban en la puerta, les abrieron y usando hechizos de privacidad estuvieron más relajados, en las escaleras estaban los gemelos. Antes de que alguien hablara, Harry miro un punto en específico, as que todos estaban callados, un minuto después aparecieron dos hombres, a uno le pudieron reconocer fácilmente como un Weasley.

-Señor Lux un gusto verlo nuevamente.-saludo el rey de las serpientes.

-Gracias por el traslador señor Potter.-dijo sonriendo.-¿Dónde está ese dragón?

Con la mención de la criatura, Harry la saco de su escondite, la pequeña criatura se removía no queriendo alejarse del humano.

-Espero que no sea un problema en el futuro.-murmuraba Antonella mirando al dragón.-Me sigo sorprendiendo con esto.-rio por lo bajo.

-Cuídale bien señor Lux.-pidió amablemente.

-No se preocupe, sera bien atendido, Charlie vamos.-miro a su compañero de trabajo que hablaba con otros dos chicos.-Oh esto deben ser los hermanos demonios de que tanto he oído hablar.

Blaise rio divertido, seguido de Theo, Draco bufo indiferente, las chicas solo rodaron los ojos, Harry sonrió.-Ellos si que ya dan una buena impresión.

-Nii te imaginas, Charlie se rie bastante recordando las travesuras de sus hermanos.-miro al pelirrojo mayor.-Ya vamos Weasley, aun debemos preparando por los recursos.

Charlie se acercó, su rostro mostraba enojo, confusión y cierta alegría, el mayor suspiro masajeando su frente, miro a los menores, al ver a Harry, le sonrió cansado.-Me hubiera gustado habar contigo Harry y compañía pero debemos hacer otras cosas en la reserva.

-No te preocupes Charlie, ya tendremos la oportunidad.-dijo regalándole una sonrisa amistosa.

Los dos hombres tomaron nuevamente el objeto y se fueron, todos los menores miraron a Fred y a George.

-¿Qué le dijeron?.-pregunto Daphne.-Nada bueno debo agregar.-se cruzó de brazos.

-Solo le dijimos lo básico de la situación en casa.-respondió serio Fred.

-Oh asi que le contaron eso fue rápido.-dijo algo sorprendido Nicolas.

-Queremos a Charlie, los únicos contaminados en la familia Weasley son Arthur, Molly, Ronald y Ginny.-gruño algo molesto George.

-Ya veo, espera….entonces la hermana menor de sus ex hermanos vendrá el próximo año.-exclamo molesta la pelinegra.

Las chicas gimieron con desagrado, Harry se estremeció.

-Oh si, lo peor esta obsesionada con nuestro rey.-dijo con pena uno de los gemelos.

-Piensa que será señora Potter.-exclamo bufando el otro.

Los chicos miraron a su rey fruncir el ceño.-Ni loco me acerco a esa mocosa malcriada, no me importa ni me gustara, no quiero ver nada con ella, además tendré que tener as cuidado.-gimió desesperado.-Ya tenía suficiente con la pasa andante.

Todos rieron un poco por la situación, pero las cosas se volverían molestan con el tiempo y eso lo sabían en el mismo momento que se unieron a Harry su destino se había sellado por completo, el semestre había pasado de una rápida sacudida, Slytherin gano la copa de la casa, Harry y su grupo eran los primeros en mejores notas en el primer año, cosa que nadie sorprendía, el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras se retiraría ya que se había vuelto muy "paranoico" con la maldición hecha en la materia, así que no quiero morir prefirió irse, siendo muy mal visto por el director, que había notado que la piedra ya no estaba, busco y todo el lugar, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, no sabía que decirle a su viejo amigo, cuando le pidieron el objeto en cuestión, respondió con la verdad, allí iba la confianza de alguien que necesitaba, apretó los puños frustrado ¿Qué hacía salido mal? Era lo que siempre se preguntaba, nada salía como quería, necesitaba el control, tenía que estar todo girando a su alrededor, pero no, todo se estaba destruyendo, y solo era un año que el mocoso Potter estaba en el castillo y ya se sentía que había pasado seis años, pero aria lo que fuera para obtener lo que quería, sonrió de forma maliciosa, recordando que una niña pelirroja entraría el próximo año escolar, quizás debía ir a dar una visita a la familia más leal que tenía.


	20. Chapter 20

_**siento la demora pero espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan!**_

 _ **Capítulo 20: Segundo año.**_

A Harry no le importaba seguir con el hilo de las cosas de vez en cuando, desgraciadamente tuvo que volver a la casa de sus tíos, algo que realmente no deseaba, sabiendo cómo eran estos con él y ni que decir con su primo ¿Que haría? Podría simplemente alejarse con un hechizo, solo para escapar de ellos hasta que empezara el segundo año escolar, pensó en ello, no quería ir donde Tom aunque fiera muy tentador tenía otras cosas que hacer, se mordió el labio mientras miraba desde su vieja habitación, por lo menos no lo volverían a meter en la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Hizo un poco de magia aquí y allí, prefirió quedarse en su baúl, después de todo tenía muchas cosas que hacer y mejor aprovechar esos meses de relajación, les había comunicado sus deseos a sus amigos y aliados, por ahora no harían nada, aunque había pedido de que fuera avisado si había alguna noticia que necesitaba saber en el mundo mágico, en su cómoda cama dentro del baúl pensó en una chica que ingresaría este nuevo año, Luna, oh su querida Ravenclaw, la rubia le había ayudado tanto en su antigua época, no sabía si debía o no hablarle, era como Neville, un amigo sin ataduras, ya tenía casi listo el regalo de su amigo, aunque primero debía acercarse a este, no podía simplemente ir y decirle que tenía la cura para sus padres, sería raro ya que aunque era un conocimiento común, no se metería en ello aun, pero mejor así, hablo con los gemelos que se habían ido con sus nuevos padres, los Weasley no les importaba, no después de que no llegarían a nada con los 'inútiles' de la familia, también recordó que ese nuevo año venia también una pelirroja Weasley, la chica que le había dado poción de amor, Harry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, por lo menos los elfos domésticos del castillo quitarían cualquier cosa extraña en su comida e igual no la tendría en su casa, oh eso esperaba, no la quería cerca de él por ningún motivo, el azabache suspiro, sintió como su querida serpiente se arrastraba por la cama hasta estar sobre él.

- **'¿Sucede algo querida?** '.-siseo curioso.

- **'No maestro, sentí sentimientos negativos ¿debo morder a alguien?'.-** preguntó haciendo énfasis en el mismo momento que había su boca mostrando sus colmillos.

 **-'Tentador Flora, pero no, aun no...'-Sonrió un poco.-'¿Ya has comido o deseas cazar?'.**

 **-'Ya he comido unas ratas jugosas Harry'.-se enrollo a si misma desde su pecho.-'¿Veremos pronto a tu compañero?'.**

Acariciaba las escamas de su compañera.- **'No, no por el momento, debo tener cuidado con mis pasos ahora que ingresado a Hogwarts, Dumbledore vigila mucho mis pasos'.-explico suspirando.-'Además debo estar aquí hasta el próximo año para mi disgusto'**.

Vio de reojo como su otro familiar se acerca, acostándose al lado de la cama, de forma relajada y tranquila se quedó dormido con sus familiares cerca, los días pasaban entre rápidos y lentos para el viajero del tiempo, tenía informes de muerte sobre el engaño de Sirius y aun necesitaba a la rata para sacar definitivamente a su padrino, aunque ya este supiera que su señor esta con vida, ya pronto haría sus movimientos, movía sus anillos, ahora que el profesor de las artes oscuras se había ido, se estremeció.

-Nos toca con el inútil de Gilderoy Lockhart.-murmuro después de haber terminado sus tareas correspondiente, mm también empieza el permiso para unirse al equipo de Quidditch, hacerlo o no, que difícil decisión, aunque amaba volar, ya no quisiera accidentes por este año, más con ese loco y farsante de Gilderoy rondando en mi castillo, con esto prefiero postular en mi tercer año, este año sí que será un dolor de cabeza, sin contar que alguien va a querer entrar a la cámara de los secretos.-miro a su serpiente y sonrió.-Quizás pueda sacarle provecho a la situación, mm debería decirle a Lucius que en mis próxima salida con ellos necesita de esa aprovechada de Rita.-rió divertido.-Ah ya quiero volver para comenzar el caos, ¿No lo crees muerte?.-miro detrás de su espalda viendo la real apariencia de su leal amigo.

-Si es divertido para usted mi señor, entonces las vidas humanas pueden satisfacer su vida mortal a un punto que es agradable.-contesto, con voz algo entrecortada y fría.

Los ojos del color de la maldición de la muerte brillaron de forma intensa, sin lentes se mostraban tan vivos, una sonrisa fue adornada en el rostro del menor, Potter se acercó a la muerte, tocando aquellos huesos sin miedo.

-Pronto Damián, muy pronto ese viejo caerá y lo haré sufrir tanto por toda la eternidad.-hablaba con seriedad y felicidad mezclara.

-De eso no hay duda mi señor.-murmuró cambiando a una forma humana para más comodidad.-Junto a su destinado podrán cumplir sus venganzas con Dumbledore.

-Cierto, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para ello.-se alejó dejando que Flora se ganara en su cuello y acariciara su mejilla con su lengua.-Mm pronto tendré que ir a comprar mis útiles para el segundo año.-movió su vista a su biblioteca persona, murmuro un _ **Accio**_ para atraer su viejo baúl, siseo la contraseña, viendo lo que había allí, fue inevitable entristecerás por los viejos recuerdos.-Tantas mentiras y dolor.-se dijo a sí mismo, suspiro recogiendo un libro con tapa negra que tenía un agujero y una sustancia negra seca, al lado del artículo estaba el colmillo del basilisco que había matado y aún tenía guardado en su bodega personal, los recogió.-Esto debe servir para este año.-las dejo en la mesa.-Mm creo que debo decirle a Tom del plan, hay sucesos que deben seguir su curso...aunque a mi manera debo decir.-sonrió malicioso recordando como Ginny casi quedaba como una squib por el arrebato de magia, podría ayudar a quitarla de su vista, por lo menos la debilitaría mágicamente, asintió por sus ideas.-Damián.

-¿Si mi señor?.-preguntó inmediatamente mirándolo.

-Quiero que entregues esto a Tom, Stella fue a dejar unas cartas a mis seguidores más confiables, y el asunto es importante para esperar, falta poco para que muchos vayan a comprar los libros y eso ya debe estar en acción antes de que pierda una buena oportunidad.-hablaba mientras escribía un pergamino con rapidez explicándole el asunto, tomo el antiguo diario de Tom e hizo una copia, tiro hechizos de reparación y algunos que aprendió cuando trabajo para Gringotts, parecía la vieja libreta de su antiguo enemigo, sonrió por el buen trabajo y memoria de ello, la abrió y escribió algo, apareciendo así una copia exacta del viejo alma de Voldemort.

 _-"¿Quién eres?".-_ se leía en el diario.

-Soy Harry Potter tu creador.-respondió.-¿Sabes quién eres?.

 _-"Tom Ryddle mi señor"._

Harry sonrió satisfecho.-Bien, tu propósito será engañar a una niña llamada Ginevra Weasley también llamada Ginny para robarle su núcleo mágico, harás que haga cosas y le harás olvidar, le harás abrir la cámara de los secretos ¿Me has entendido?.-escribió divertido.

 _-"Como guste mi señor".-_ respondió rápidamente, toda lo escrito se eliminó.

-Bien, recuerda solo con ella.-con lo último escrito se lo paso a la muerte.-Ya sabes que hacer Damián, Tom y Lucius sabrán que hacer a partir de ahora.-comento entregándole las dos cosas, guardo lo demás en su viejo baúl, le había pedido al mayor que la echara hechizos para tomar el núcleo de una persona.

Suspirando desordenó su cabello por todos los planes en marcha, odiaba estar nuevamente en el cuerpo de un niño, aunque ahora comía mejor y había crecido un poco, esperaba no ser el niño más bajo en unos años más tarde, solo quedaba poco días y así podría ver a sus amigos nuevamente.

El tiempo paso rápido, para su alegría, se cambió a una ropa de mago, acomodo su túnica azul marino, dejo que Flora se escondiera en su ropa, cargo a Hades que estaba con su glamour de gato, dejándolo estar perezosamente en su cabeza, su lugar favorito, que terminaba colgando y no caía, dejo de importarle, salió de su baúl, parpadeo un poco por el cambio de luz, miro la ordenara habitación, por lo menos Petunia hacia su trabajo, bajo las escaleras viendo a su familia, les había hechizado para que no le molestaran, de igual manera uno de obediencia, no quisiera golpes muchas gracias, aunque aun así dejo ese resentimiento y odio hacia su persona, podría servir más adelante, ellos le ignoraban y el hacía lo mismo, no podía pedir más, salió de la casa sin decir nada, miro de reojo a la muerte y asintió lentamente tomando la mano del ahora mujer, sonrió un poco divertido por las formas que tomaba la muerte, mayormente siempre cambiaba a un hombre o niño, no es que le molestara ya se había acostumbrado a ello, miro a la mujer azabache y ojos azul glacial, miro la entrada al caldero chorreante, murmuro para que Damián se hiciera visible, un pequeño hechizo a sí mismo para un glamour, cambio sus ojos a la de su compañero y alargo un poco más su cabello, pasaron desapercibidos por el pub antes de ingresar al lado mágico, suspiro, quito su glamour y siguió su camino siendo seguido por Damián.

-¿Qué cosas compraras mi señor?.-dijo mirando los alrededores mientras seguía al menor.

-Por ahora llámame Harry, Damián, mm también te harás llamar Julieta, cuando estés en un cuerpo de mujer.-dijo mirando las vitrinas.-Y lo que comprare serán ingredientes para pociones, algunos libros que perdí anteriormente y creó que eso sería todo, aun sirven mis túnicas, la comida para mis familiares aún está llena, no necesitó nada más.-entraron a la tienda.

Potter tenía todo lo que necesitaba, recibían una que otra mirada de la gente, algunos los conocía por ser subordinados de Tom y algunos jóvenes igual que eran de la casa de Slytherin aunque hubo uno que otro niño de otra casa, ya pronto se sabría cómo "era" realmente Harry Potter, hizo una mueca de disgusto, aunque en el año que estuvo la gente noto que era reservado y no le gustaba su fama de niño, a la mitad del año todos comprendían y respetaban a cierta medida su deseo de no ser molestado.

-...Julieta.-habló mirando a su acompañante.-¿Has sentido la presencia de alguien importante?.

-Solo algunos muertos que se esconden por los alrededores, pero a lo lejos presiento la presencia de los Malfoy con los Nott.-informo.

Harry asintió, camino por donde le dirigía su fiel amigo hasta encontrarse de frente al grupo que salía de la librería. Draco y Theodore dirigieron su mirara a él con facilidad, al estar marcados sentían su magia más rápido.

-¡Harry!.-murmuraron entusiastas los dos antes de acercarse.

Les sonrió.-Hola Draco, Theo, es un gusto verlos por estas fechas, ya pronto volverán a comenzar las clases.-miro a los adultos y hizo una reverencia de forma educada.-Buenas tardes, Madame y señor Malfoy, también ha usted señor Nott.-les guiño divertido.

Lucius sonrió un poco, aun así siguieron el papel.-Es bueno volverlo a ver joven Harry, ¿ha disfrutado sus vacaciones?.

Hizo una pequeña mueca.-Bueno no puedo quejarme mucho, pero no ha sido de las peores en esa casa.-suspiro de forma exagerada.

El lord de la casa Nott alzo una ceja.-¿Problemas Harry?.

Se encogió de hombros.-Algo que pronto se solucionara, solo hay que ser pacientes y el tiempo para mi es irreverente.-respondió, allí noto que miraban a la persona a su lado.-Oh les presento ella es Julieta.-río un poco.

-¿Julieta?.-preguntó intrigada e incrédula Narcissa.

La mujer sonrió maliciosa.-También soy conocida por el nombre de "Damián".-ante aquella referencia, los tres adultos se estremecieron, allí explicaba la sensación de peligro al estar tan cerca de ella, porque ella era la muerte, la misma que conocieron con otra apariencia.-Mi...-ante la mirada molesta de su amo suspiro.-Harry...

-¿Si?.-le sonrió más encantado.

-No debería irse por el tema en particular...

-Oh cierto, cierto.-miro a sus amigos.-¿Lo hicieron?.

-No sé cómo lo supiste, pero ese hombre es un completo cretino Harry.-dijo fastidiado el rubio, entregándole unos cuantos libros.-Pero ya entiendo tu insistencia de no ir a la librería con ese imbécil.

-Draco el lenguaje cariño.-regaño la mujer.

-Lo siento madre.-murmuro una disculpa, algo avergonzado.

El de ojos azules bufo.-¿Y ese es nuestro próximo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras? Es patético.

Harry río divertido.-Presentí que si entraba solo sería muy moleste e incómodo para mí, odio a ese tipo de persona.-sacando su lengua mostrando su disgusto.-¿No les imparta si vamos a ver las escobas? ¿Van a ir a las pruebas este año?.-al ver que los dos familias no se negaban, los tres se fueron, miro a sus dos acompañantes.

-Yo sí, iré de buscador este año.-dijo Draco emocionado.-¿Y ustedes?.

-No, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora.-respondió Harry mirando con leve curiosidad todos los productos.

Sus dos amigos se miraron.

-¿Sucede algo?.-les pregunto al sentir el silencio.

-¿Que haremos este año mi rey?.-murmuro por lo bajo Theo.

-Nada, esperare que las cosas vayan a su propio curso, pero si debo mover algunas piezas para mi propio beneficio lo haré, por el momento estaremos como hasta ahora, tranquilos, reclutando personas y quizás podríamos controlar a ese idiota de Gilderoy.

Miraron un rato el lugar antes de salir e ir donde sus padres para irse a sus respectivos hogares, Harry miro a su sirviente mientras caminaban por las calles.

-La misión que ha dado, se ha completado con éxito mi señor.-dijo volviéndose invisible para el mundo.

Asintiendo siguió su camino a su hogar, a cecea pensaba que en mundo mágico de Inglaterra era estúpida, muy estúpida, el tiempo que le quedaba fue a su reserva de dragones, visito también el lado mágico de allí, conociendo a la familia de Viktor, conversaron un poco de cosas triviales, pero se llevaron bien, con el húngaro le prometió ir a una de sus demostraciones, aunque veía lo animado que estaba por no ser presionado por el título de en el deporte, Harry esperaba tener una buena amistad con el chico, también esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido para verlo en el castillo cuando suceda el fracaso del torneo, sonrió maliciosa, oh como les gustaría apagarle la fiesta a Hermione al no tener al guapo jugador como compañero. Después de todo sus dientes no fueron arreglados, el tiempo paso entre cartas y cartas con sus amigos y aliados, sabiendo de ante mano que Ginny pronto seria su títere este año, cuando llego el día de abordar el tren, se apareció cerca de la estación, sin dudarlo traspaso la muralla como siempre, sin detenerse subió sus cosas, iba algo atrasado pero no quería esperar mucho a los chicos o encontrarse con gente indeseada, en su camino se encontró con Oliver que parecía perplejo.

-¿Oliver?.-le preguntó en el pasillo.

-Harry mm los chicos están por aquí.-se removía algo incómodo pero el azabache le siguió de todos modos, su baúl tenía el hechizo de levitación, al llegar a un compartimiento esta fue abierta, mostrando a los gemelos bromistas.

-Mi rey.-hablaban al unísono entrando de una sola vez al lugar, fijándose que estaba también Lee.

-¿Que sucede chicos?.-aunque preguntaba sabían los dos gemelos Lestrange que él quería respuestas.

-Comentamos tus ideales a ellos.-señalo Fred a sus dos amigos.-Están eh

-Quieren ser partes de esto mi rey.-dijo fastidiado George al ver las dudas de su gemelo.

Harry miro a los dos leones, en silencio esperando que uno de ellos explicara mejor esta extraña situación.

El moreno suspiro.-Una noche loa chicos nos invitaron a ir a la mansión. Así conocimos a sus nuevos padres.-hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo sorpresa que habían tenido.-Fueron directo al punto.

El Gryffindor mayor rió ante el recuerdo mientras los dos Black sonreían inocentemente, el rey de las serpientes negó divertido, hizo un movimiento de mano para que continuaran la historia.

-Ellos nos preguntaron sobre como veíamos nuestro mundo, los prejuicios y las criaturas.-respondió Oliver con seriedad.-Debo decir que preferiría que las leyes fueran más...accesibles para las criaturas que quieren integrarse a la sociedad o no denigrarla de una manera tan horrible, tienen sentimientos y pensamientos como nosotros, nuestra señora magia los creó con un propósito.

-También creo que juzgar a todos está mal, igual que las peleas por quien es mejor en sangre es estúpida, si, creó que los más antiguos tienen que tener su respeto por todo en aspecto mágico, tampoco hay que denigrar a los que nacen de muggles, ellos tienen tanto derecho a este mundo como nosotros.

Harry sonrió.-Así que van a mis ideales.-dijo algo animado, al ver como asentían los dos chicos, saco su preciada varita de sauce.-Bien, entonces ¿desean voluntariamente unirse a mi causa? Apoyarse en sus compañeros, sin importar la magia, sangre o estatus social y seguir mía ordenes sin importar que ¿lo prometen?.-dijo mientras hacía reaccionar su magia en el pequeño lugar de acceso

Los dos leones asintieron.-Si, lo prometemos...mi rey.-dijeron al unísono, sus magias reaccionaron con la más fuerte, se estremecieron mientras escuchaban como el menor murmuraba hechizos en como siseos, hasta que sintieron un pequeño ardor, el capitán de Quidditch parpadeo moviendo su camisa mostrando una marca en su abdomen cerca de su cadera derecha, Lee sintió una molestia en su pecho al lado del izquierdo, movió su camisa para verla.

-No será vista por otras personas.-comenzó a explicar el rey.-Solo lo verán quienes están marcados por mí, es decir sus compañeros, quizás ahora verán las de mis demonios.-sonrió divertido, loa nombrados guiñaron el ojo de forma picara a los dos leones.-También cuando les necesite sólo sentirán un pequeño cosquilleo o un pequeño ardor donde está la marca, por ahora quiero que vigilen a Ronald Weasley y ahora su hermana menor.-ordeno, aun aturdidos los dos chicos asintieron con rapidez.-Entonces les dejare solos, Fred, George ya saben que decirles sobre nuestros planes, las más básicos igual que están informados los demás subordinados.-dijo levantándose, Hades ronroneo encantado mientras salían del comportamiento.

Sin más que hacer fue en busca de sus amigos, cosa que no demoro en encontrar, al ingresar, encogió su baúl con facilidad, desde allí se comportaron como eran, niños, Harry participaba en cada cosa ya que deseaba disfrutar estos momentos de tranquilidad, ya que sabía que ese año sólo sería uno algo agitado, ya hablaría con Severus cuando llegue la oportunidad, acariciaba suavemente las escamas de su querida serpiente, que gustosa por los mimos de su amo.

El viaje paso rápido, de fueron por los carruajes al llegar a su destino, sintió como la magia del castillo lo envolvía en bienvenida, sonrió un poco por ello, él también había extrañado el lugar, siendo el líder del grupo fueron con facilidad y tranquilidad hacia el gran salón, sentándose por año, pero en el camino saludaba algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, mayormente a Neville y sus amigos, ese verano había enviado una que otra carta al chico, realmente quería una buena amistad, y ayudarlo con sus padres sería una forma de agradecer todo lo que hizo el Neville Longbottom que alguna vez conoció, también saludo a sus queridas serpientes, en el paso se encontró con algunos fantasmas que hicieron una pequeña reverencia al verlo, al estar sentado, sólo fue cuestión de paciencia, no miro la mesa de los profesores sabiendo que tenía la intensa mirada de alguien que sabía quién era, le dio una pequeña caricia a Hades, que no se había bajado de su cabeza, suspiro por ello.

-¿Cómo logra eso?.-preguntaba incrédulo Blaise.

Se encogió de hombros.-Ni yo lo se.-les sonrió.

Bufo la rubia.-Es algo que jamás comprenderemos, si viene de Harry, todo lo imposible es posible.

-Tienes razón Daphne.-concordó Pansy suspirando, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Se cruzó de brazos el de ojos azules.-Cambiando de tema, ya quiero que esto empiece.

-No seas impaciente Theo.-murmuro Nicolás que se removía inquieto.

-¿Lo han notado?.-dijo la suave voz de Antonella.

-¿Qué?.-la miro Draco.

-La ardilla sabelotodo le gritaba a unas niñas en el tren, como si fuera una autoridad, solo porque hablaban en el pasillo.-explico molesta.

Algunos fruncieron el ceño.-Esa sangre sucia que se cree.-mascullo Draco molesto.

-Ya hay que mostrarle que ella no es nada en nuestro mundo.-opinaba Theo algo malicioso.

Suspirando el de ojos verdes les miro a todos.-No.-al tener la atención de todos continuo hablando más bajo ya que la gente estaba callándose para empezar la elecciones de los nuevos primer años.-Sé que es una molestia.- _"Más cuando aprende a manipular a la gente con los años"_ pensó para sí mismo.-Pero no vale la pena, ya alguien la pondrá en su lugar y cuando llegue el momento será muy divertido espectáculo.

Todos los que oyeron la discusión sonrieron.-Si.-aceptaron a regañadientes.

Desde la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes empezó, Harry escuchaba con leve atención los nombres, había unos que otros que conoció antiguamente y otros que no, cuando llego el nombre de Luna puso toda la atención en ello, aunque su máscara mostraba aburrimiento y indiferencia, como suponía la rubia cayo en Ravenclaw, sonrió para sí mismo, oh tanta diversión tenía en mente para Hermione. También espero que el nombre de la última Weasley apareciera, caminaba con superioridad, bufo por ello, no era nada bonita ¿qué le había visto antes? Hizo una mueca por ello, todos la miraron ya que todos sabían que los Weasley era de Gryffindor, aunque todos aún se sorprendían que los gemelos fueran Slytherin, al principio por lo que recordaba de los gemelos, nadie creía aquello y hasta habían hecho por segunda vez la elección en el despacho del director cuando sus "padres" supieron de ello, ese año fue incómodo para ellos ya que todos murmuraban de como un "Weasley" podría caer en ese lugar, pero cuando comenzaron sus bromas, al principio nadie sabía quién o quienes las provocaban, solo sus compañeros de casa sabían ese año, pero fueron pillados en una que la gata del celador fue la culpable, desde allí todos los profesores sabían los culpables de muchas malas bromas pero como no tenían pruebas quedaban libres, como buenas serpientes, hacían al honor de la casa y por ello comenzaron a llevarse bien con sus compañeros.

Volviendo al tema, Harry como todo el mundo la escucho gritar indignada, pensando que no le gusto la elección del sombrero que con furia grito Gryffindor. La pelirroja roja de furia y vergüenza camino hasta la casa de los leones al lado de su hermano, los dos comenzaron a murmurar por lo bajo, el azabache los ignoró después de eso, siguió el discurso aburrido de Dumbledore para luego seguir la cena, cosa que ya muchos esperaban, comiendo tranquilamente soltando uno que otro comentario respecto a sus vacaciones y viajes, se levantaron, los prefectos de ese año guiaban a los de primer año, así que aprovechando eso caminaron por las rutas secretas que Harry había aprendido años atrás para llegar más rápido a la sala común. Miro a la doncella de la pintura, que le sonrió, le siseo unos saludos antes de que se dejara abrir para entrar, se sentaron en el sofá que estaba cerca de la chimenea, dejo libre a Flora por el lugar sabiendo que ella no saldría del castillo sola, Hades bajo y se ganó en su regazo, acariciando su pelaje, Fred y George se ganaron cada uno a su lado, Fred a su derecha junto con Theo y en el respaldo estaba Antonella y George a su izquierda con Draco y en el respaldo Blaise, en los otros sillones individuales estaban Nicolás, Pansy y Daphne, estando en silencio unos minutos ya se estaban llenando de alumnos Slytherin de otros años, que esta vez hacían reverencia ante su presencia, asentía o murmuraba un saludo, los de primer año se ganaron casi al frente de ellos pero a una distancia considerable, todos los Slytherin y más quienes estaban marcados por él estaban callados pero preparados para que mostrarse agresivos, uno de los prefectos les dijo las reglas de la casa, este año eran pocos, pero no importo, cuando uno de los niños preguntó porque había tanta gente, el prefecto callo en un silencio, miro de reojo a Harry y este solo movió su cabeza en afirmativa, ya había discuto esto con sus subordinados en las vacaciones.

-Solo es un secreto para la demás escuela.-dijo serio.-Ya en el momento que ustedes fueron seleccionados en Slytherin hemos pensado dejar claro un tema importante, la persona que está frente a ustedes es Harry Potter.-hizo una seña hacia la persona que estaba en frente del gran sofá para mostrar quien era, el nombrado sonrió un poco.-Él es el rey, por ahora Rey de Slytherin, él controla a nuestra casa, por ello al entrar a la sala común has caído maldito.-se escucharon gritos y chillidos asustados de los niños.-Tranquilos, no es nada tan malo, es precaución...-al estar callados continuo.-Nadie debe saber lo que nuestro Rey hace a espaldas del público, por ello la maldición, no hace nada, no sentidas nada, a menos que digas algo que no deberías fuera de estas paredes, allí sí que el hechizo actuara.-explico aburrido, miro al niño que vivió.-¿No se me olvida nada mi rey?.

-No, has hecho bien Augusto.-dicho satisfecho.-No haré nada contra ti.-dijo mirando a los de primer año, aunque aún era un niño su voz se hacía escuchar por la gente, su voz seria y pose.-Pero como dijo Augusto, es más que nada una precaución, somos serpientes, nos apoyamos los unos a los otros, no les convendría romper esa confianza, ya que si lo haces todo Slytherin ira contra ti.-dijo agrandando su sonrisa inocente pero la amenaza era tan maliciosa que mas de uno le asusto.-Y también les diré yo siempre se que paso en estas paredes, no solo en la sala común, yo sabré quien me miente y quien rompe las reglas y si lo hacen, mis demonios te harán la vida imposible.-dijo señalando a las dos personas que tenía a su lado que sonreían con sadismo.-Buenas noches.

Al levantarse todos el mundo murmuro su despedida, desde allí cada alumno fue a su cuarto, sin siquiera notar a la serpiente colorida que había estado rondando entre ellos, al día siguiente, el viajero del tiempo abrió sus ojos con pereza, se estiro y fue a prepararse para sus primeras clases, al estar listo salió del cuarto dejando a Hades dormido en su cama sin el glamour, Flora estaba escondida entre su ropa y Stella debía estar en la en el bosque descansando, en el camino a la sala común ya estaban algunos chicos de primero, que se estremecieron al verlo, negó divertido, se sentó a esperar a uno de sus amigos para ir a tomar desayuno, las primeras semana siempre eran algo difíciles porque dormían un poco más en las mañanas, al ver a Antonella y a Pansy, se levantó, estas hicieron una pequeña reverencia como saludo.

-Saben que no deben hacer eso.-regaño suavemente.

-Aun así lo deseamos hacer Rey.-dijo con leve severidad la azabache.

-Bien, bien ya entendí.-dijo al verlas a las dos.-Vamos, los demás ya nos alcanzaran.-miro a la prefecto de sexto que esperaba a que estuvieran todos los de primer año.-Si vez a uno de los chicos diles que ya me fui.-pidió.

-Como órdenes mi rey.-dijo servicial.

Asintiendo salió de la sala común con las dos chicas, caminando en silencio por los pasillos de la mazmorra, ya por otros caminos se encontraron con algunos Hufflepuff mayores que solo saludaron de forma cordial al verlos, Harry sonrió cortes, las chicas iban a cada lado de él, mirando casi indiferente su entorno, al llegar al gran salón fueron a sus puestos habituales, tomaron el desayuno con normalidad hasta que la gente comenzó a llegar, Theo y Blaise iban conversando y enseñándole algunas cosas a Nicolás que escuchaba atento mientras Draco y Daphne iban detrás de ellos, los gemelos les saludaron con la mano antes de irse a la mesa de los leones a conversar con Oliver y Lee.

-Se siente algo extraño.-dijo casi en susurro el moreno.

-¿Qué quieres decir Blaise?.-pregunto curioso el rubio de ojos azul oscuro.

-Bueno, ¿Tenemos gente en Gryffindor?.-murmuro por lo bajo para no ser escuchado de más.

Los demás se quedaron pensativos, miraron de reojo a la mesa de los leones

-Los hay.-contestó mientras tomaba unos waffles y salsa de chocolate.-Los amigos de Fred y George.

-¿Oh?.-la mirada curiosa de la azabache estaba clavara en su señor.

Este suspirando les miro.-Fue en el tren, ellos serán buenos espías en Gryffindor respecto a Ronald y por si acaso a su hermana que no se su nombre. Además así es más fácil buscar quienes estarían de nuestro lado.-explico sin dejar de mirar su comida.

Después de eso todos se quedaron en silencio, esperaban la lista de su horario, miraron a su jefe de casa.

-Bien, tengan, y recuerden ver los anuncios para saber los horarios si van a dar con el equipo de quiddchit.-dijo indiferente, miro a Harry y le sonrió sutilmente, este le respondió de igual manera, sabiendo por aquella alegría.

A lo lejos se escuchó la molesta voz de su nuevo profesor, algunos hicieron una mueca, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras parloteaba y había algunos que le escuchaban, más una castaña que había entrado hace poco, Harry miro aquella y sus ojos brillaron de malicia.

-Al parecer alguien quedó encantada.-dijo casi riendo, teniendo nuevamente la atención de sus amigos.-La ardilla sabelotodo está enamorada de nuestro patético profesor.

Las chicas hicieron caras de disgusto.-Como pueden la gente creerle a ese farsante.-dijo Antonella.

-La gente a veces es tan ignorante.-respondió Blaise viendo su libro de transformación.

-Como sea, mejor vayamos a nuestras clases, es mejor ir temprano que tarde.-dijo acabando su desayuno dijo Nott.

Todos se levantaron y salieron del salón, sus clases aún eran tempranas pero ya habían perdido un buen tiempo en el gran salón, además les gustaba llegar un poco más temprano, desde ahora empieza un nuevo año en ese castillo, un uno año donde algunos planes saldrían a flote, Harry esperaba que todo lo que tenía previsto saliera muy bien.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Siento mucho la demora, pero espero que les guste este capitulo**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 21: Encantado de conocerte de nuevo.**_

Tom iba caminando con tranquilidad por los pasillos de su mansión, desde el momento que Damián le fue a entregar una carta directa de su amado pensó que era muy urgente como no mandar a Stella, al terminar de leer estaba sorprendido por el plan y hasta cierta manera le provocaba un poco de escalofríos, ver su antiguo diario tener un fragmento de su alma, bueno, de su otro yo. Trató de sacar información al viejo diario pero este no respondía, luego pensó que esto venia de su querido Harry, así que era lo más seguro de que le hechizara para no relevar nada, pero aun así hizo lo que le pidieron, encontró en uno de sus viejos libros oscuros el hechizo de drenaje del núcleo mágico, también llamo a Lucius, le entregó la carta y el diario dejándolo solo. Tom miro los pasillos pensativos, desde su supuesta derrota debía estar escondido para mostrar que le habían ganado, cosa que le convenía, los de la luz y el ministerio bajarían la guardia.

Había estado frustrado por la falta de compañía de su Harry, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada en ese punto, el menor estaba en cuerpo de un niño y se debía suponer que el chico recién empezaba a conocer el mundo mágico, suspiro con tristeza, sintió a Nagini pasar a su lado.

 **-'¿Tom? ¿Qué pasa?'.**

- **'Nada querida'.-le miro antes de bajar las escaleras.-'Es imposible no pensar en Harry, por fin volvió pero no podemos estar juntos, es algo frustrante'.**

- **'Bueno, sólo debes ser paciente, Henry ya tiene planes y como tú, ahora deben concentrarse en eso'.-siseaba indignada.-'Además no eres el único que lo extraña, sabes, después de todo yo fui quien estuvo con él primeramente, antes de conocerte'.**

Bufo mirando a unos elfos domésticos hacer el aseo.- **'Pero yo lo vi primero'.**

- **'Eres un malhumorado Tom'.-** siseo molesta antes de alejarse.

-¿Peleando con Nagini de nuevo?.-preguntó una voz, el castaño dirigió su vista en la pintura.

-Cállate Salazar.-gruño molesto a su antepasado.

Este rió divertido.-Oh Tom, los celosos son malos, mi pequeña serpiente debe tener bastante paciencia contigo, con ese carácter.-sonrió burlón, haciendo enojar más al señor oscuro.-Por cierto, le ha ido bien, ¿Sabes del nuevo profesor?.

-¿Gilderoy Lockhart? Es todo un farsante. Ya no me sorprende con Dumbledore en el liderazgo allí, puede contratar a cualquiera que le beneficiará.-se cruzó de brazos.

Salazar le miro serio.-Puede ser, Harry aun no puede quitarle todo el titulo sin mostrarse como el dueño del castillo, no con el cuerpo de un niño de casi 12 años, ni menos viviendo en esa casa de muggles.-hizo una mueca.-Pero ya falta poco para salir de allí, sin dudas es cuidadoso con sus pasos.

Asintió concordando con el mayor.-Si, ¿Te ha comentado algo al respeto de ese tema?.

-Algo.-le miro indiferente.-Pero eso no te incumbe, si mi pequeña serpiente no te lo ha contado, tendrá sus razones yo no diré nada de nuestras conversaciones, agradece que te digo como ha estado, mocoso.

Apretó los puños por las palabras.-Eres un.-casi siseaba por el enojo.

El Slytherin le miro antes de desaparecer sin más de la pintura, Tom miro el cuadro unos segundos antes de alejarse de allí, siempre Salazar le sacaba de sus casillas, desde que había empezado a vivir en la mansión Slytherin, era el único fundador con el que podía hablar, Salazar le había comentado de un viejo cuadro con sus amigos en un lugar secreto de la mansión, había ido después de investigar un poco, pero este estaba cerrado, solo el lord de la casa Slytherin podía dar permiso de los secretos y tesoros de Salazar Slytherin, lamentablemente él solo era el heredero y Harry el lord.

Harry caminaba junto a Neville conversando de Herbologia, la materia favorita del Hufflepuff, el azabache asentía y daba sus opiniones en ello, tenían hora libre, desde que empezó el año, Harry se había puesto como objetivo ser amigo del regordete, este le comentaba al de ojos verdes, que su abuela no estaba tan orgullosa de que fuera un Puff, ya que habría querido que fuera Gryffindor como sus padres.

-Pero Neville tú no eres tu padre, no siempre iras a la casa como tus padres, mira a los gemelos Weasley o a mí, mis padres eran Gryffindor como todo los Potter, pero caí en Slytherin y estoy bien con eso, yo quiero creer que mis padres estarán orgullosos de mí que cayera en la casa de las serpientes.-sonrió con melancolía.-Pero es solo un sueño.

El castaño le sonrió con simpatía.-Yo igual creo que mis padres estarían encantados de mi elección, después de todo no soy valiente.

 _"Lo fuiste para mi Neville"_ pensó Harry para sí mismo.-Por eso debes mostrarte tu orgulloso de tu casa, los Hufflepuff son personas con buenas características, sabes, Helga Hufflepuff fue una vikinga, era la mejor de su clase, trabajadora y leal, pero también valiente, liberando las guerras, ella era una gran guerrera, y entre nos.-susurro lo último.-Ella derroto a Godric Gryffindor.-le guiño al ver su reacción.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?.-pregunto después de un rato.

-Oh eso es secreto, pero casi nadie sabe eso.-comentó deteniéndose.-Aun así, no, nos desviemos del tema, Neville tú no eres tu padre. Muchos pensaban que sería igual a mi padre, pero para mí eso es ridículo.-ríe un poco.-Porque jamás lo conoceré, no sé cómo era él realmente, solo se cómo era él a través de otras personas.-sonrió con melancolía.-Yo solo soy Harry, nada más que Harry y eso es lo que yo quiero ser.-miro al castaño.-Ser uno mismo es lo mejor que ser otra persona.

Neville miro a su amigo, se sintió tocado, esa persona comprendía sus miedos, pero luego recordó que Harry la tenía más difícil, él era después de todo el niño que vivió, el huérfano, el Slytherin, el rompía las expectativas de los magos y brujas, todo el mundo pensó que sería un Gryffindor, un león bromista, pero no, él era un astuto Slytherin y se sentía orgulloso de su casa, esa determinación, esas palabras eran de un sabio que había vivido varias batallas, siempre pensó que así era Harry, tan serio, inteligente y cauteloso con varias personas, pero relajado con otros, le hacía sentir de cierta manera especial, también le hacía sentir envidia, aunque de buena forma, tampoco podía odiar al chico, que había sido muy bueno con él, que le decía que siguiera su propio camino, esas ataduras que le tenían por ser un Longbottom, se desvanecían tan fácil, con esas palabras dichas por el azabache, siempre pensó quera patético, débil, hasta había pensado que era un squib, estaba equivocado, estaba en Hogwarts, era un Hufflepuff, y un Slytherin le decía que era mejor que eso. Miro a su compañero para luego mirar a su alrededor.

-Sabes Harry.-no le miro pero sentía la mirada que le daba.-Yo tengo a mis padres aún con vida.-murmuro por lo bajo, pero el de ojos verde le escuchó al estar a su lado.

-¿Oh?.-parpadeo confundido, más que nada un acto, él ya lo sabía por su otro Neville.-Yo pensaba que eras huérfano como yo.

-De cierta manera lo soy.-pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.-Pero ellos sufrieron en la guerra con quien tú sabes, sufrieron crucio mucho tiempo que daño sus mentes, ellos parecen idos, ni me recuerdan, siempre los visitó en San Mungo.

-Oh no lo sabía.-le sonrió sutilmente.-Eres muy valiente Neville.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?.-se detuvo por completo, el contrario también se detuvo también unos pasos después.

-Porque vas y los ves, aun cuando sabes que ellos no te reconocerán, ellos deben estar felices de que vayas aunque no sepan quién eres, ¿No hay cura por el problema?.-pregunto preocupado.

Negó con tristeza.-No, ellos estarán postrados en esa cama para siempre.

Harry mordió su labio un poco.-P..puedo estudiar un poco medicina mágica.-al ver que Neville le veía le sonrió un poco.-Sabes, te contare un secreto.-le guió a un lugar deshabitado, miro por los alrededores, sintió la magia del castillo llevar a los alumnos lejos de ellos, asintió contento antes de ver al castaño que le veía tan esperanzado.-Lo que te contare solo lo saben gente de mi confianza.-suspira.-Soy un parsel.

-¿Un hablante de las serpientes?.-dijo sorprendido.-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?.-pregunto tímido.

Rió un poco, siseo hacia su manga derecha, allí el castaño vio la cabeza de una serpiente naranja, se sobresaltó, sin esperar ver una serpiente.-Esta es mi familiar, se llama Flora.-ante el nombre, la serpiente saco su lengua para luego esconderse en la ropa del menor.-Los parsel somos más fuertes, ya que la lengua de las serpientes es poderosa siempre y cuando tengas una serpiente mágica que quiera ayudarte.

-Q..quieres decir que puedes usar ese poder para ayudar a mis padres.-tartamudeo en shock.

Asintió serio.-Así es, pero debo estudiar más el cuerpo humano y practicar un poco, después de todo aun no manejo bien la canalización de magia con Flora y no quisiera dañarla a ella en el proceso, es horrible romper una unión con un familiar.-hizo una mueca recordando el vacío que sentía al no poder sentir la conexión con Hades.

El Hufflepuff estaba esperanzado, desde hace tiempo había perdido la esperanza, asintió comprensivo, no sabia muy de ello, pero sería peligroso hacer algo sin saber por dónde se metía, le agradeció profundamente la ayuda antes de alejarse e ir a por sus cosas, Harry le miro partir, sonrió un poco.

-Bueno, eso me fue bien.-asintió para si mismo, salio del lugar donde estaba, miro pensativo el patio, aun le quedaba tiempo antes de sus clases, sus amigos hacían tarea, así que decidió perder el tiempo caminando, saludaba cortésmente a los alumnos que pasaban por allí. Tarareaba por lo bajo pensando en que hacer, la muerte estaba ocupada, Tom debía estar con sus rabietas, los demás deberían estar haciendo cosas de lord o algo parecido, suspiro aburrido, pasaba por el salón de Transformación, al parecer terminaban las clases, sin querer miradas no discretas de los alumnos nuevos, gruño asustando a los de primer año, miro a uno de sus compañeros de casa.

-Ah Marcus.-saludo deteniéndose, el nombrado se detuvo a mirarlo, estaba con Oliver y Cedric, los capitanes de equipo del Quidditch.

-Harry.-movió su cabeza como saludo, de igual forma que Oliver, el Hufflepuff les miro curioso, era la primera vez que veía tan cerca al niño que vivió.

-¿Por qué sólo?.-pregunto el Gryffindor notando que su rey estuviera sin compañía.

-Los chicos hacen su tarea, yo ya la hice hace rato, no tenía muchas ganas de leer un libro, algunos ya los he leído, igualmente mis libros de este año están todos leídos.-se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de los tres.-¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo?.

-No mucho, solo coordinamos las prácticas para no ver el equipo contrario ver el entrenamiento, así nos ahorramos problemas entre equipos.-respondió Diggory sonriendo.

-Oh ya veo, oye Marcus ¿Ya tienes la fecha para la integración para los segundos?.-pregunto Harry mirando a los tres mayores.

-Sí, hoy en la mañana puse el papel en el mural de la sala común.-asintió.-¿Iras?.

-Quizás este año no, aun me acostumbro a este mundo mágico.-rió un poco.-Pero si vaya el próximo año, como buscador o cazador.

-Me gustaría jugar contigo la próxima vez.-guiño Oliver divertido.

-Lo mismo digo Oliver, ¿Cómo te tratan los gemelos?.-sonrió burlón haciendo sonrojar al chico.

-Ya sabes cómo son Harry.-dijo defendiéndose.

-Bueno dejando las burlas, ¿Cómo te llamas?.-pregunto Harry mirando al Hufflepuff. Aunque ya le conocía por los alrededores y tiempo atrás, había que ser cortes y educado.

-Creo que ya has oído de mí, me llamo Cedric Diggory un gusto Harry Potter.

-Al parecer también tengo mi fama eh el mejor buscador de Hufflepuff.-le sonrió un poco.-Pero a lo que venía, Marcus.-miro al capitán que rápidamente le tomo atención.-¿Sobre las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? Realmente el profesor de ahora es bastante narcisista, con él no se aprende nada excepto de el mismo.

-Sí, es un patán, hable eso con los años superiores, en los fin de semanas y quizás martes y jueves tendrán clases en la noche para equilibrarse, no quisiéramos que ningún Slytherin vaya tan mal en ninguna materia.-respondió pensativo.

Asintió conforme.-Bien, horas de estudio no estaría mal, entonces el profesor Snape sabe de ello ¿no?.

Bufo divertido.-Por supuesto, le ha gustado la idea.

Los otros dos les miraron en silencio, aunque en el fondo estaban impresionados.

-Sólo tenía esa duda, así que no los molestare más de lo necesario, después de todo, mis clases ya van a comenzar.-se despidió de los tres para irse del lugar, sintió una pequeña melodía de Hogwarts, sonrió por ello, aún tenía tiempo.

Después de las clases estaba con Nicolás y Antonella viendo la práctica de los chicos, dándoles ánimos a Draco, Blaise, Theodore y a Pansy. Daphne no podía acompañarlos ya que había prometido ayudar a Neville con un trabajo, Harry sabía que por ahora los estúpidos secuaces de Dumbledore no harían nada, aunque lo más probable es que lo acusaran de próximo señor Oscuro, cosa que ya no le importaba, miro sin realmente observar a sus amigos, ido en su pasado.

- **'Harry** '.-siseo su compañera.

Parpadeo, miro a su serpiente que había salido de su escondite, y ahora estaba frente a él, miro el lugar, pero solo había Slytherin, así que estaba bien.

-' **¿Que sucede Flora?'.-** pregunto volviendo a verla.

- **'Has estado muy distraído estos días, ¿Que sucede? Es culpa de tu pareja, ¿Debo morder a alguien?'**.

Rió un poco, divertido por la preocupación, le acarició su cabeza escamosa con cariño.- **'No, no es nada eso Flora, solo recuerdo los viejos tiempos que yo sólo era un niño ignorante pero feliz hasta cierto punto'.**

 **-'Eres muy sentimental'**.-le siseo divertida.

Le sonrió **.-'Mejor vuelve a esconderte, no quisiera que alguien te viera aún'.** -pidió al ver que terminaban la postulación de los nuevos, miro a los lejos se acercaba una lechuza que reconocía muy bien.-Chicos, me iré primero.-aviso antes de alejarse, dejando que Stella se ganara en su hombro derecho.

Al estar sólo miro el paquete que le traía, miro curioso pero lo tomo para quitar la carga a su lechuza, la abril sin demora sin dejar de caminar por el castillo, miro las galletas que pudo suponer que eran de mantequilla, frunció el ceño, esto le olía mal, miro la pequeña nota adjunta, bufo eran de la hermana menor de los Weasley.

-Ah debe tener la poción de amor.-hizo una mueca, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo incineró rápidamente, no quería nada de esa loca, era mejor que esos trucos baratos, ya no caería por ellos.

En la vuelta a su sala común, se encontró con una rubia que conocía muy bien, esta estaba frente suyo, sin dejarle continuar, la miro curioso.

-Hola Harry.-le saludo ida.

Alzo una ceja por ello, bueno Luna siempre fue así, pero siempre decía lo que uno podría necesitar a su manera, claro está.

-Uh hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?.-pregunto por cortesía, escucho el ululeo de su lechuza, le acaricio sus plumas un poco para tranquilizarla.

La chica sonrió, sus ojos con lucidez, se sorprendió un poco por eso.-No hay que actuar que no me conoces Harry o podría llamarte Henry Evans.

Ahora era su turno de fruncir el ceño por el nombre que antiguamente llevaba, miro de otra forma a la chica, iría cauteloso, hizo que su magia y la del castillo alejara a los alumnos un rato.-¿Cómo sabes eso?.-era preferible ir directo al grano.

-Tú me lo dijiste, bueno en unos años me dirías.-respondió riendo un poco.-No soy tu enemiga, podría decirse aliada, quiero unirme a ti Harry.

-¿Que ganarías tú con eso?.-escucho los siseos de su serpiente.

-Mejor dicho tú ganas mucho en esto Harry. Soy una vidente, creó que mi antigua yo no lo era ¿Cierto?.

Con algo de duda respondió.-Así es, Luna no era una vidente, pero si veía cosas que un mago o humano podía ver.-suspiro.-¿Por qué quieres unirte a mi bando sabiendo lo que soy y quien seré?.

-No soy tan buena actualmente con mi poder de videncia, pero se algunas cosas, que mañana Ginny Weasley comenzara a acosarte, sé que eres un viaje en el tiempo, y que Dumbledore solo es un mentiroso.-dijo con seriedad.

Considero los pro y contra de esto, no entendía que paso para que Luna tuviera la magia de videncia, pero tampoco negaría que eso sería bueno a su convivencia.

-¿Cómo sabes que no haré nada contra mi?.-dijo con seriedad.

-Yo sé que jamás harías eso, eres mejor que eso.-le respondió mirándole a los ojos.

Rió un poco, negando con la cabeza, saco su varita y la chica mostró su brazo.-Espero que jamás me traiciones. Estaré para ti como ti estarás para mi.-dijo pronunciando el hechizo sin dudarlo, la rubio se estremeció un poco al sentir un suave ardor en su muñeca derecha, miro el tatuaje y sonrió.

-Gracias.

Le guiña guardando su varita.-Aun así, creo que es mejor presentarse como un nuevo comienzo, me llamo Harry Potter, Rey de las serpientes

-Soy Luna Lovegood es un gusto concerté Harry.-rio suave, divertida por estar con el de nuevo de cierta manera.

-Es un gusto concerté de nuevo Luna.-le estrecho la mano sonriendo.

-¿Quieres que haga algo mi señor?.-pregunto entusiasmada.

-Por ahora nada, pero puedes venir a sentarte con nosotros en la cena, para conocernos mejor.

Asintió animada, volviendo a tener la vista ida.-Nos vemos luego viajero.

El azabache la miro irse.-Mm sí que la gente se ve diferente.-murmuro para sí mismo.

Suspiro confundido, había sido algo de locos, camino hasta su sala común, dijo la contraseña, se sentó mirando el hacía del lago, viendo las criaturas pasar.

 _"Mm me pregunto si esa comadreja menor ha empezado a hablar con el diario, bueno, ignorando las clases del profesor Lockhart, que si son un fastidio, Dumbledore ha estado calladito esta semanas de inicio, aunque Severus no ha dicho nada. Tom esto es tan aburrido"_ pensaba Harry suspirando.

Hades se acostó en las piernas de su amo para dormir, el chico sonrió por los ánimos, acaricio el pelaje de su primer familiar.

-Hades, tienes que ir por una rata.-dijo mirando al león, que le miro.-Pero eso será muy pronto, tal vez deba escribirle a mi padrino, ¿Qué piensas amigo?.

El león gruño en afirmación.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos fueron al gran salón por la cena, allí todos vieron un cambio, una chica con el uniforme de Ravenclaw iba a sentarse al lado de Harry Potter, que le había guardado un lugar, los amigos de este la miraron con extrañeza.

-Ella es Luna Lovegood, primer año de Ravenclaw, ahora ella está bajo nuestro cuidado.-comunicó sin más preámbulo, mientras se servía su cena, los amigos de este asintieron, comenzando a presentarse.

-Eres tan sobreprotector Harry.-dijo Luna ida.-Ellos no te tocan, estoy tan sorprendida, las criaturas mágicas parecen adorarte.

El nombrado alzo una ceja por ello.-Así que aun vez lo que el ojo humano no ve.-comento mirándola.

-No realmente.-respondió mientras comía.-Solo digo lo que ella diría

Ríe divertido, siendo interrumpido por Draco.-¿Alguien puede explicar que pasa?.

Suspirando el de ojos verdes los observo.-Luna, es una vidente, ella ya sabe quién soy yo y se ha unido como subordinada.-explicó sencillamente.

Todos los que estaban cerca jadearon, tenía una vidente a su disposición, que voluntariamente se unió a él, todos miraron con más respeto a su señor, una hazaña por completo, la chica solo sonrió divertida, por otro lado las demás casas miraron curiosos aquella reacción.

-¿Que pasa allí?.-pregunto Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño por la conmoción.

-No lo sé.-respondió McGonagall curiosa.-Pero parece que fue culpa del joven Potter.

-Oh el chico es todo un encanto.-dijo divertido el profesor de encantamientos.

-Sí, todo gracias a mi ayuda.-respondió arrogante el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Snape buró fastidiado.-Si como no, mi alumno es el mejor de su clase del año pasado, además por lo que se, Harry no presta atención a tus absurdas conjeturas, escuche de algunos alumnos que te puso en tu lugar en la primera clase.-dijo malicioso, haciendo sonrojar de rabia al profesor Lockhart.

Pomona rio por lo bajo ocultando su risa a la vez que bebía su jugo, Hagrid miraba todo sin entender nada, Dumbledore seguía mirando la casa de las serpientes con rabia, nada salía como quería, todo se iba al caño, pero mientras el chico estuviera en la casa de esos mugrientos muggles, podría controlar un poco sus pasos, tendría tiempo para poder tenerlo a su merced, ya sabría cómo, por ahora estaba la joven Weasley, la chica estaba loca y obsesionada con la chico, después de todo, Molly siempre le ha dicho que tendría a la marioneta para casarse y robarle su dinero, pero eso fue antes de saber que el chico Potter podría relevarse de sus órdenes.

Ginebra miraba desde su lugar en Gryffindor la mesa de las serpientes, fruncía levemente el ceño, su amado Harry no le miraba, ¿Quizás se equivocó en algo en la poción de amor? O en los ingredientes de las galletas.

-¿Por qué no pude caer en la estúpida casa de las serpientes rastreras?.-preguntó frustrada, se mordió los dedos.

-Dumbledore no pudo hacer nada con el sombrero seleccionador.-dijo indignado Ron.

-Bueno, tampoco has ayudado con hechizar a Harry.-se quejó la chica mirando a su hermano mayor.

Gruño molesto, no le gustaba que le recordaran sus errores.-Bueno, ese idiota jamás esta solo, y siempre está a la defensiva conmigo y Hermione, es como si supiera lo que tramamos.


End file.
